The Surprise Witch
by TrixieKnight
Summary: Mystic Falls thinks Klaus and his family are the only ones they need to be watching out for, they are extremely wrong! Enter a woman, scorned by Klaus, and so vengeful that anyone in her way pays the price. She comes, she finds and in the middle of the destruction she falls in love. Will she survive with her powers intact? *Rated M 4 later Kol/Klaus/Damon FanFic*
1. Surprise Visit

**Updates come as I get the story finished. Please be patient with me. I will update as much as I can. First story, please leave feedback so I can continue to make it better :)**

She walked around the house, staring inside and waiting for the right time to strike, when the girl in question walked out and smiled to a friend of hers. She hugged the girl as she walked back to wherever it was she came from.

"Call me tomorrow Elena." Elena huh? This was the name she chose to go with this century? She shook her head as she stood near a lamp-post and got ready to strike. The girl, Elena, had a boy come up to her and as he stood there Elena smiled to him as she put her hands on her his and sighed.

"So, Katherine all tucked in for the night or do you till got to go check on her?"

"Naw, she's good. How are you?" She lost interest in their conversation as she ducked back into the woods and as she snuck around in the dark, careful of all the vampires in this town, she weaved and bobbed her way through the woods until she came to the first spot she thought about looking for her at. Smiling she took a breath and soon found the exact spot where she would find the one girl she needed to see desperately. She sighed as she walked towards some open area in the woods and passed a small cellar looking thing. She took a whiff and growled as she noticed quickly that there was a smell of werewolf in the area. She continued a bit further and as she came to a huge hole in the ground she circled it before she heard another male talking down in the hole.

"So, I just use the dagger John gave us and he's done? Gone for good?"

"Yes, and then Klaus will be as easy as pie. He might not show up soon though if you put his brother down."

"We don't need him at all, but thanks for the warning Katherine. Rot in hell!"

"Fuck you too Damon!" the guy, Damon rose from the shadows of the ground and as she watched hi walking away she smiled when he paused and sniffed the air as if he was detecting her. She froze tot he spot and suddenly the wind changed directions, bringing to him the smell of certain wolves that were prowling the area. Even the common wolf scared a vampire, for no one knew for sure if it might be a new breed of werewolf and one bite from them, you're dead. She smiled as the vampire left her and went further from the spot where she so desperately wanted to go. Sighing as about thirty minutes passed she finally came out and walked over to the hole i the ground.

"Here we go bitch." She jumped into the hole and when she saw a huge rock that was blocking some kind of opening she smiled and pushed the rock away with a swipe of her hand.

"Who's there!"

"Your worst nightmare honey. Come out and play!" She chuckled as Katherine stalled in her steps, making sure she was seeing exactly who she thought she was seeing. It couldn't be she thought as she stepped closer to the barrier and shook from the fear she was having.

"No! You were dead! Like dead dead last time i saw you!"

"No thanks to you ass! But Now I'm back and better than ever. I wonder, has the council missed having a lost Knight on their side? Might take up residency in the town. How about you? Seems you've made friends...and enemy's. Oh speaking of those hows running fro Elijah and Klaus going? Seems a bit tedious if you ask me."

"How do you know about them?"

"Who? The Originals? You want to ask me how I know about the people who saved m from you huh? Oh where to start?"

"Start with how you knew where to find me Trixie."

"Oh Katherine, don't you know an elemental witch knows everything." She smiled as Katherine frowned and shook as she tried to grasp that the only other being much more feared than the Originals was now standing in front of her and she was pissed.


	2. Bringing up the Past

Trixie smiled as she sat on the seat made of stone she had conjured from the earth and as she waited for Katherine to talk to her she kept blowing the breeze into the cave with her, carrying the scent of her fresh-cut blood.

"You are one kind of evil I don't want to mess with Trixie, please leave."

"Talk and I will. Nothing is going to happen to you. Let me know where I can find Elijah and I will go." Katherine walked slowly towards the cave entrance and smiled to Trixie.

"You want Elijah? Thought you would be a Klaus fan. Huh never was one for pegging the right type of man to a girl."

"Stow it Katherine. Wherever Elijah is, his brother will be. I only want Klaus's death to be on my hands and if you know where I can start to hunt for him, you will spill it."

"Or what? You'll come in here and make me? Living this long you must be a vampire now too so you'd be trapped in her with me."

"You're right. I am a vampire now, half vampire actually, but being I never had my powers from the spirits like most witches I can still control the elements. If you dont tell me what I want to know, I can not only make you, but I will have fun doing it too." Trixie smiled as her clear ocean blue yes light up and a flame burst from the palm of her hand. Katherine frowned as she held her breath and anticipated Trixie throwing that flame ball at her. As Trixie smiled to her though she yawned as if she was getting bored and soon Katherine felt a gust of wind blowing again throughout the cave. She picked up quickly that Trixie meant business and if she wanted she would and could bar-b-que her in the cave without even moving from her seat.

"Fine! There is a guy in town named Damon. He is going to try to take Elijah out either tomorrow or the following night and if you..."

"There is no way to kill him." Katherine sighed as she was interrupted by Trixie. When Trixie stared her down she nodded and continued.

"If you want to see him before the silver dipped dagger puts him down for god knows how long you might want to find him. He lives at the Salvatore house. Remember them?" Trixie hissed as she glared at Katherine and was suddenly right in front of her and growling to her as Katherine tried to keep her composer.

"I do. In fact, if I am correct those men would be the reason you decided to kill me?" Katherine grimaced as she nodded and turned her head but Trixie made sure a flash of flame from her hand got her attention again before she sighed and threw her hands out to her side in exhaustion.

"Look! Im sorry ok! You dont have to show up about every fifty years or so to remind me about that night. I remember it all to well" Katherine frowned as Trixie shook her head and growled to Katherine as she turned and left her in the cave by herself to wonder if she would interfere with her plans of escape or not. Surely Trixie had to be smarter than that but as she thought about it for a few more moments she started to think...if it was Katherine, she would leave her enemy there to rot. She sighed as she leaned against the cave and slide to the floor putting her head in her hands as she recalled the last night she had ever saw her so called friend.

_"Katherine! Look! I found some!" Trixie waved to her friend as she bounded over to her through the wild flowers and tall grass to see Trixie pointing at some vervain that grew in wild patches all around the lake they were at. Katherine smiled as she nodded and pointed out some good stalks of it and as Trixie picked it in a hurry she smiled to Katherine, being as friendly as the young, sweet girl could be._

_ "This is perfect Trixie! thank you so much!"_

_ "So this will keep Niklaus off of your back for the time being right?"_

_ "this might keep him off my back for a long time if I can get the local witch to change it into a liquid." Trixie eyed her cautiously as she approached the sensitive subject of the brothers that hunted her down and the whole vampire thing._

_ "So, liquid vervain will hurt them but the flower itself will not? Why?"_

_ "I dont know what the mechanics of it are to be exact but the flower does hurt too. Just getting the liquid into their system puts a vampire down for a longer time."_

_ "So this witch you are going to...could she teach me how to do this?"_

_ "You dont need to know. After I take Klaus down, me and Elijah will leave and nothing will ever become of you. I told you I would keep you safe didnt I?" Trixie nodded as she grabbed a few more stalks for her friend and as they turned and headed back to the village they lived in Trixie saw the youngest Salvatore walking their way and smiling. She curtsied as Stefan stopped right in front of them and smiled to her. When he glanced to Katherine Trixie nodded to her and left them be as she went to Katherine's house to leave her the vervain she had just picked. Trixie's father himself would be waiting on her when she got home and as she placed the basket of vervain on Katherine's bed she exited the Salvatore's house but not before hearing Stefan's father fusing to someone in his study._

_ "My son lacks the discipline of a solider. I just dont know what to do with him anymore." Trixie smiled as she listened closer as Stefan's father was talking about Damon. She smiled but when she heard another man in there she about had a heart attack._

_ "Im not sure sir, but if your oldest does abandon his post, and Miss Katherine doesn't take his hand in marriage I will offer up my daughter."_

_ "Are you sure Mr. Knight? Im sure your daughter could get the attention of some other man in the village."_

_ "Mr. Salvatore, if you hadn't noticed, my daughter is what you would call a free child. She doesnt act that much of a woman but she can do everything a wife does. She has her own way about her and none of the other available men in the village have taken a liking to her. Being grown up around your sons, I believe that Damon might be the only hope she has to get married. That or I sell her to a trader that comes through next month."_

_ "Well, I will talk to my son Stefan and Miss Katherine. If she agrees to Stefan's proposal than Damon is free to take your daughter's hand. I hope this will not cause a big disturbance in our families?"_

_ "You have my word. I just need someone to make an honest woman out of her." Trixie frowned as she rushed back outside and found Katherine and Stefan in Stefan's courtyard behind some of the shrubbery. She rushed to her friend and as she got to her side and was about to explain to her what she had overheard someone came trampling through the bushes from behind them. Both Katherine and Trixie were surprised to see Damon coming towards them smiling. Trixie smiled back but when he stopped and hugged Katherine first she sighed and knew that her question had been answered. Stefan was a bit younger than her and being closer to Katherine's age she would be more suitable for Damon. He was her friend after all but if Katherine took Damon's hand instead of Stefan's she would be sold to the next reader coming through town and would ever be able to see her friends again. Katherine was talking happily with Damon for a bit before Trixie grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, excusing them, and as Katherine asked her what was up she could feel the wind whipping around them. _

_ "Trixie, talk to me friend."_

_ "Father...he wants to sell me."_

_ "What! Never! Why would he say such a thing!"_

_ "Katherine, you know what I am and you know that me and the Salvatore's are friends but my father says if you dont take Stefan's hand and Damon can't take mine he will sell me to the next trader that comes through town! He swears that because I am a free child as he calls me that no one else will want to marry me and if he cant force Damon into doing it then I am sold!"_

_ "Never!"_

_ "I wouldn't Katherine! I swear they are only my friends...but what can I do?"_

_ "Nothing, let me handle it. I need you to come for dinner tonight. Here. I will get Damon to ask you himself in front of your father. I have an idea, its a long shot, but who knows."_

_ "But Katherine!"_

_ "NO! You are a friend of mine, and even after finding out my secret you have helped me from day one. I will not abandon you now." Katherine hugged Trixie as she turned and called the guys to them. Stefan took one of Katherine's hands and as Damon took the other he held his arm out for Trixie to loop hers through. Katherine was talking to them about the dinner she had planned for Trixie that night but when she asked if Damon would get her from her house he was a bit suspicious but agreed none the less. Katherine smiled to Trixie as she trusted her friend fully and whole heartily. Smiling together they walked around to the front of the house before the time came to go their separate ways to prepare for dinner. For Trixie's and the Salvatore's last dinner to be exact._


	3. If it smells like a rose, It's a rose

Trixie sighed as she staked the house again, only seeing Stefan right now, and as she waited for the girl to come out into the open she caught a glimpse of something else, or someone else, hiding around her house as well. Stefan was talking a bit longer with the doppelgänger and when he was finally done and left she went back inside. The other person who was scouting the house stepped out ad just stared at her house as if he was a lost puppy. Poor Damon, Trixie thought. He had fallen for the same girl that his brother did just like years ago when they all died. Expect this tie the girl was human when they fell for her and she was going to cause a lot more trouble than Katherine would. Trixie smiled though as she watched Damon finally vanish and after what felt like hours she tiptoed to the house. She caught sight of the doppelgänger, Elena, talking to another guy in her living room while another woman was sipping coffee. Trixie sighed and brushed her long black hair back behind her ear as she tried to listen to their conversation. It wasn't much and there was no mentioning of Elijah or Klaus, the woman and other guy must not have been in on the whole thing, and as Trixie got bored she took a whiff around her and smiled as she picked up Damon's scent. He still smelled of fresh vanilla and sweet lilac. Couldnt place why but he did and she could identify his scent anywhere, at any time, in any place. Trixie started to follow the scent trail and as she came upon a huge mansion looking house she smiled when she heard them inside fusing together.

"We have to do this brother! If not then Elijah might turn his back on us and what then! We have to go through with it. I trust that this dagger will take him down and if it does then good. If not, you can kill me if he doesnt first."

"Damon this plan is crazy! It will never work! Besides, how do we know that Elijah will even come to see us?" Trixie stifled a chuckle as Stefan stayed true to his personality and worried over little things.

"Brother, he wants to kill Klaus as much as we do. But that is ultimately his brother, and we can't trust him not to give into family."

"You'd kill me given the chance." Trixie rolled her eyes as she heard a phone ringing. Stefan had paused in his talking about what was right and what was wrong as Damon answered his phone and when he spoke Trixie smiled and perked up.

"Yes Elijah. Tomorrow night that's right. Just a nice friendly sit down dinner to talk. I understand. I promise I am not up to any tricks. I swear no harm will come from me." Damon hung up his phone and as Stefan chuckled to his brother Trixie knew that he was probably giving him a famous Stefan 'Get Real' look.

"Really Damon?"

"What? It wont come from me. If Ric has to do it to keep my hands clean than so be it." Trixie heard them laughing as she shook her head and started to wonder where she would find Elijah. He was in town apparently but as she tried to think about where he would be taking up residence she noticed Damon walking out of the house and nodding to whatever it was his brother had just said to him. She paused near the tree line as she watched Damon straightening his shirt and vanishing off in the direction of the town. Trixie smiled as she waited for a few then followed him at a safe distance.

"So, tomorrow night you want me to help put down an Original? Why?"

"To keep Jenna safe? Isnt that enough?" Damon rolled his eyes at Ric as they both took their new shot the waiter has brought them. He sighed as he knew Damon was right but as he was about to agree with him they noticed a blond haired teen walking into the bar with a smile on her face and coming right for them. Damon braced for whatever anger he might gt this time from Caroline but as she passed them and went to talk to the waiter Matt Damon smiled as Ric glanced from Caroline back to him.

"Didnt you and her like...have a thing?"

"If that thing youre talking about was a blood bag and vampire kind of thing yes." Damon smiled as he tipped his now refilled glass back while Caroline glared and hissed at him under her breath. She was getting better at her new vampire life he had to admit it but as Ric shook his head at the two Damon swore for a moment, only a brief moment but a moment none the less, that he could smell mint chocolate. He glanced around the room quickly and when he didnt see anyone he recognized that wasnt supposed to be there he smiled a bit nervously and turned back to Ric.

"You ok? Looks like you saw a ghost."

"No, just...lost memories." Damon shuddered to think why he might have just thought about her or smelled her scent but as he glanced around the Grill once more he was sure that Trixie was no where to be found. She was still in his past, just like his memories of her.

_"Yes sir, that's correct. If you would be so kind I would love to escort Trixie to my house for dinner with my family and our house guest."_

_ "Is this a formal occasion or just a friendly one?" Damon smiled to Mr. Knight as he bowed a bit like Katherine instructed him to do and started his whole spill to Trixie's father so he would allow his daughter to go to the house with him that night._

_ "It is a formal occasion sir. My brother has taken a liking to Miss Katherine and I was hoping, since there was only one other girl I could think of that would make me happy, that I may start courting your daughter. If you agree to this then I would like to introduce her to my father properly." Mr. Knight beamed as he called out to his daughter and she rushed dow the stairs, already knowing what was happening, but as she got to them she made sure she curtsied anyways. _

_ "Daughter, Damon is here to ask for your hand tonight to join him and his family for dinner."_

_ "Oh for what occasion Mr. Salvatore?"_

_ "In hopes that you would consider me gentleman enough to let court you my lady." Trixie blushed and hid a giggle as she saw her father eating up his acting. She rolled her eyes as she nodded and turned to her father._

_ "What do you say father."_

_ "If you would have him, than it would be my pleasure to allow the pair of you to see each other." Trixie clapped her hands as she nodded yes and saw her fathers eyes light up as he turned and shook Damon's hand. He bowed to them as he left them to talk for a moment before they went to Damon's house and as he got close to Trixie she chuckled and leaned into him to whisper to him._

_ "Do you think he bought it?"_

_ "I am more accomplished in my acting than you give me credit for Trix." She smiled as Damon took her hand and lead her to the back of her house where the maids were getting the cleaning done and as he stopped with her near their dining hall he checked around for anyone to be eavesdropping before he smiled to her and she beamed back._

_ "Katherine has everything set up?"_

_ "Yes, are you ready?"_

_ "I must go grab my things but I believe I have most of what she mentioned to pack."_

_ "Drop it outside your window. I shall pick it up and wait for you near the carriage." She smiled as Damon bowed and left her to go get ready. Trixie rushed past her father, hugging him tight to further make him believe she was happy with Damon's courting, and as she got to her room she grabbed her satchel with her few light items in it and opened her window. She glanced down to the ground three stories below before she held it out and dropped it. Damon smiled up to her as she nodded and went to grab an overcoat before walking towards the front door where her father was waiting to see her and Damon off._

_ "Now boy, you might be courting her but Im caring for her. Have her home at a decent hour and be a gentleman."_

_ "I will make sure sir that she gets treated the best she deserves." Trixie's father smiled as Trixie took Damon's arm and exited her house with him to go to the carriage. She never thought that it would be the last time seeing her father and as she sat next to Damon waiting for the driver to mush the horses towards his home she watched out the window and waved to her father good bye._

_ "So, whats going on tonight?"_

_ "Katherine had a plan to change us. We will be free and stay friends forever. I only hope that my brother doesnt get mad."_

_ "Why? Shes not planing to turn him as well?"_

_ "She might for you, but she wants us to be together." Trixie nodded as she leaned up against her life long friend and sighed._

_ "Damon, after tonight...we will all be safe wont we? No war could kill us and no traders can take us right?"_

_ "Right Trixie. Katherine has made sure that we will be together forever. No one left behind." He smiled as he patted her shoulder and they sat together in silence on the rest of the ride to their last night as humans, and their last night together for over a century._


	4. Greetings old friend

The day was getting long and boring as Trixie walked around the town for the fifth time. Stefan and Elena had been gone most of the day as Damon rushed around to talk to a lot of people. Trixie stayed in the shadows most of the time but as she got to know more and more about the residents of Mystic Falls she also started to wonder how many humans actually knew about them. Sighing as she sat on a bench int he park she heard someone calling out to Damon from behind her and as she turned ever so slightly to see who it might have been she caught a preppy looking older woman, about Damon's human age, walking up to him smiling.

"Hey sweet heart. We are all ready for tonight. I got most of the food ready and Jenna is going to help me serve everything. Is there anything you need me to get while Im still here?"

"No thank you Andie. You are doing great. But dont forget that tonight doesnt need to be broadcasted like the news darling. Its a secret." As Damon gave her a mussy love face Trixie about gagged herself with her own finger watching them. She had to be a blood bag for Damon, he was never this lovey dovey with a girl, and when the woman walked away she caught Damon glancing around as if he could sense that she was watching him. She turned her head quickly and as he walked on pass she sighed. She knew he would have to see her soon, but she was hoping to find Elijah first and with tonight being the night of the dinner she had hopped that she would find him walking around the town.

"Damon!" How famous is this guy Trixie thought as she turned to see the guy from last night walking up to him this time.

"Whats wrong Ric?"

"You talked to Jenna today?"

"Yeah, she was taking Elijah on a tour of the old lands why?"

"Wy in the world would she do that?"

"Better question would be why in the world would he want her to do that. Im not sure man, but they should be back at her house later. I believe he left his car there." Trixie smiled as she finally got a lead on how to track the infamous man she had been looking for. As Damon and Ric walked towards the Grill Trixie rolled her eyes thinking how drunk could someone get and not be called an alcoholic? AA mean anything to you Damon, she thought and chuckled at herself as she got up and walked towards Elena's house. Who knows, maybe she would run into Elena ans Stefan there as well. Actually first she needed to make a pit stop and as she turned towards the woods she hopped that her old fried would be up for a talking. She didnt care really, she was going to talk anyways but she wanted her to be corporative and not a hassle. As Trixie made it to the hold in the ground quickly she jumped in after making sure the coast was clear and when she moved aside the rock again with a wave of her hand Katherine rushed the entrance but found that she could still not exit.

"Really? Stuck by witches powers and still fighting to get out."

"Elijah is no witch and you can both burn in hell!" Katherine clamped her hand over her mouth before she knew what she had said and Trixie smiled.

"So, you're not stuck by a witch. Elijah compelled you huh! Oh my god! That is so funny!"

"Dont you dare fuck this up for me!"

"Thats why you told them about the dagger and everything! Oh wow! You are desperate."

"Trixie please!" Trixie glanced to her as she paused in her pacing back and forth. She sighed as she nodded to Katherine and leaned against the cave walls.

"Ok, beg me."

"What!"

"Beg me. You want me to do something beg me and make me see fit to do something for you." Katherine growled at her like a cornered cat but as Trixie smiled a bit brighter she just frowned and sighed.

"Fine. Please oh please, mighty Trixie. Even though I dont deserve your pity please bestow it upon me and let me get free of this tomb before my death comes to consume me." Trixie eyed Katherine and as they both started to laugh hysterically Trixie stood straight off the wall and clapped her hands.

"Bravo! Best performance I have yet to see out of you! Well since the night you killed me but yes! Great! And no. I belive that killing Klaus would be a better thing right now than your freedom. But fi you are nice to me I might ask Elijah to come and let you go. Of course seeing as how you are someone Klaus has been chasing for well over a long enough time to die many lives I believe he should have one last fun hooray before he is killed."

"TRIXIE! You cant hand me over to him!"

"You handed me over you little brat!" Trixie sighed as she took a deep breath and held her hands out to calm herself. As the wind gusted around her and blew her hair out around her shoulders she smiled peacefully before she opened her eyes and glared at Katherine.

"And I said I was sorry every time you see me. Please Trixie.I helped you out so many years ago, please help me out just once."

"Why would I? You left me, you turned us, helped them halfway home and left me to be dragged to a fire. You put me on a stake basically and didnt turn a blind eye. If not for my powers I would have stayed dead that night. You never really helped me, why should I help you?"

"Because, youre nothing like me and you see the good in people. You saw the good in Klaus." Trixie growled to Katherine as she mentioned the one thing that still got on Trixie's nerves. As Katherine backed up further into the cave Trixie sighed and again held her hands out to calm herself.

"Katherine. I am going to go to the Salvatore's house tonight. I am going to stop them from daggering Elijah just to make sure he knows I am on his side and when Klaus shows up I am going to help him kill him and then...then WE are going to return to you and decide what to do with the trash." Trixie smiled as he turned and paced the floor again before Katherine kicked a loose rock out of th cave and over to Trixie. She glanced to her as Katherine frowned and slumped tot he cave floor.

"Fine. I deserve it. I did leave you. I admit it youre right. But I never meant for you to get caught! I left you where you wouldnt be found until I could get the guys out of harms way. I didnt think that it was going to happen that way that night."

"Did you also forget to give me your blood for a reason or was that accidental too?" Trixie turned to glare at her as she sighed and turned her back to Trixie. Katherine was shaking as she glanced back to her and nodded.

"I forgot you werent going to be able to drink, yes. I was thankful for years afterwards that Klaus saved you. I regret that decision every day of my life, because if he wouldnt have saved you, if it was me that saved you, I wouldnt have lost a friend and you wouldnt have gained an enemy." Trixie stared at her shocked as she sighed herself and reached up behind her to rub her neck and try to figure things out. Sighing again she noticed that the moon was starting to be shown. She thought about what time they might be going to talk to Elijah and as she thought to herself about when she might need to try and be there Katherine suddenly smiled and gasped. Trixie turned to see she had her arm out of the caves entrance but as she went to rush out of the tomb she was blocked again.

"What the hell?"

"DAMNIT!" Katherine slammed her fists against the wall as she started throwing curses and Damon's name around like they were going out of style.

"What happened?"

"That idiot can't do anything right! He didnt leave the dagger in Elijah and now he is not only going to be pissed but coming for vengeance!" Trixie rolled her eyes as Katherine glared at her.

"What!"

"He's going to go after Elena! He will probably kill her or take her, if he does either you wont be able to talk to him! You either have to intersect him now or he will be gone for good."

"Or they will dagger him again and nothing." Katherine gave Trixie a pleading look as she sighed and nodded.

"Here." Katherine threw her a cell phone that she had with her and as Trixie found Elijah's number she sighed and thought why didnt Katherine do this earlier and try to talk her way out of the tomb.

"Katherine, what a unpleasent surprise. I take it you described to the Salvatore's how the dagger works. Too bad you left out one key piece of information." Trixie chuckled, now she knew why Katherine didnt try to call him before.

"Same old Elijah. Business as usual. Didn't I tell you that it would be the death of you one day if you didnt learn to live in the moment? I mean, you were just technically dead for like what...ten minutes?" she heard Elijah gasping as he figured out who he was talking to and when she her silence she knew he had stopped running wherever he was running to and was pretty much shocked.

"Trixie?"

"In the flesh Elijah love. Or should I say only in voice. Youre not here to see me, sad really. Im used to an Elijah greeting whenever I come to visit."

"Where are you?"

"Where do you think? Come find me big boy." She hung up the phone and threw it back to Katherine.

"He will be here in about five minutes."

"With how protective of me he is I give him two." Trixie smiled as she leaned against the cave wall while Katherine slumped tot he floor again. She knew Elijah would be there sooner than Katherine thought, he had always been there for her...since the night him and Klaus found her after Katherine's plan went bad.

_Trixie was out of breath as Damon rushed her out the house and down the dirt road. Stefan was keeping up with them but they were afraid that they wouldn't be able to catch the carriage that Katherine was in, in time to get her safely away._

_ "Damon this isnt going to work! The carriage must be miles away by now."_

_ "No it isnt! I can still smell her scent! Shes right over that ridge there!" Trixie pointed out to the north west and as Damon grabbed her hand he cut them through the woods. They stood on the side of the road as the carriage started to pull pat them and when it got close enough Trixie decided that it was time to show the boys why Katherine really liked her. She held her hand out and as a huge rock formed right in front of the carriage the wheel knocked against it and broke a piece off, making the driver pull the horses to a stop. Damon and Stefan were glaring at Trixie and she huffed from being out of breath and waved her arms in front of her, motioning for them to go get Katherine. Damon nodded as he went tot he driver and Stefan went to the back._

_ "Trouble?"_

_ "Mr. Salvatore! Oh thank god. Yes, the wheel seems to be busted. We need to get these demons to the church but I wont be able to do that without a new carriage. Could you run back and get your father. He can bring another."_

_ "I could, or I could just get the girl out of the back and take her myself to the church."_

_ "No Mr. Salvatore, she is a demon that doenst...I never said who I was carrying Mr. Salvatore." As the driver stared at Damon with suspicion now Trixie rolled her eyes as she swiped her hands to the side and made a huge gust of wind knock the driver off his feet and bust his head on the dirt road. It knocked him unconscious quickly as she stood and glared at Damon._

_ "Really! Just tell them all we are here to break her out why dont you!"_

_ "Look lets just get her before something else happens!" Damon rushed tot he back of the carriage and as he helped Stefan open the door he grabbed Katherine out of the back while Stefan looked around to see if anyone was coming. Trixie was on one side of Stefan near the woods as Damon stood on his other trying to get Katherine to get over the vervain she had in her system near the carriage. Katherine was coming around quickly but as she groaned Trixie sighed and pulled a knife from her dress belt._

_ "Here." She pushed Damon aside and as she cut her wrist she put it to Katherine's mouth and made her drink. When she bit into her she gasped but smiled. Katherine glanced to her at once and when she saw who it was she smiled as she released her wrist but before she could say anything a shot rang out. Damon, Trixie, Katherine and Stefan froze as they glanced around. Trixie looked over herself first, then Katherine before turning to Damon. Katherine gasped as she glanced to Stefan and when Trixie turned to see him he was falling to his knees with a bullet wound in his chest. Damon started to holler for his brother when another shot rang out and Trixie screamed. Damon grabbed her arm as she slid to her knees, a bullet wound on her side, and when Katherine grabbed Damon's hand Trixie pleaded with them not to leave her. Katherine promised she would be back for them and as she went to pull Damon with her Trixie rushed to crawl towards the woods. She just made it to the grass line when a third shot rang out and she saw Damon falling chest first to the ground. Katherine screamed and as she glanced once more to the guys that were now looking over Stefan's dead body she vanished with vamp speed and Trixie groaned a bit before waving her hand a bit to cover herself with the earths grass. The men were walking around for a few minutes and as she caught the sight of Stefan's dad sighing at his son he was talking to another man who had apparently shot Damon._

_ "Sir I swear! I didnt know it was your son."_

_ "Nothing lost there. They knew of that demon. They deserved to die."_

_ "And Miss Knight?" _

_ "What ever Miss Katherine did with her will be on her conscious."_

_ "You sure we didnt shot her too sir?"_

_ "If we did shed be here too woudlnt she?" Trixie rolled her eyes as the guys lifted Damon and Stefan's bodies and put them in a new carriage that pulled up. As they finished looking around and then went to find other vampires that were in the town Trixie took a few breaths and listened to the silence of the night as she grabbed her side and waited for Katherine. She knew she would come back for her, she had to. She promised and as Trixie heard footsteps coming up the dirt road she thought, even if it wasnt Katherine...death was better than the immense pain she was in now. She moved the earth from her and as the footsteps got closer she heard two men gasping lowly before they bent next to her and smiled. She looked into the blue green eyes of one man and then the brown eyes of another._

_ "What do we have here dear brother?"_

_ "Seems like a victim of the war."_

_ "War my ass." Trixie coughed as the brothers looked at each other and the one with brown eyes smiled. The blue green eyed one just sighed a bit before standing and glancing at her as if he were bored._

_ "Elijah if you are going to end her pain, do it quick. Im hungry as well and I dont fancy road kill." Trixie's eyes widened as she figured that they were vampires too but when Elijah glanced to Trixie and then his brother she thought for a brief moment that she would rather burn in hell than be feed on by a rogue vampire._

_ "You touch me...*cough*..and I will...kill you." Trixie took another ragged breath as the blue green eyed brother laughed at her. Elijah glanced at her as if he was believing her but when he went to put his hand on her cheek she glared and flames suddenly burst of of her body. He backed up quickly and his brother smiled as he eyed her now with interest._

_ "On the other hand Elijah, we could save her and see how she turns out." Trixie sighed as she let her flames die down a bit and they heard voices coming up the road. Trixie glanced down the road the best she could before the brother leaned over her and smiled._

_ "Leave...me...be."_

_ "Who are you?" Trixie eyed him as she sighed and heard the voices getting closer._

_ "Trixie. Katherine...she's supposed to..*cough*...shes coming to get me...soon." The brother glanced to Elijah as he nodded and bit into his wrist._

_ "Feed. We must move and I dont want to chance you dying before we get to where we are going. You need to be alive for me love." He smiled as Trixie shook her head but he forced his wrist into her mouth and made her drink his blood. She coughed some up but he knew it would be enough to turn her at least. When he nodded Elijah went to pick her up but she put her flames up out of fear before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders._

_ "I can leave you here to die alone if you want." She frowned and let them go as he smiled and picked her up bridle style. She sighed as he carried her in a rush with his brother to some cottage on the edge of a river. As they entered the house she noticed that there was another girl walking around and when she turned to see Elijah carrying Trixie she sighed and crossed her arms._

_ "A meal to go brother?"_

_ "A pet Rebekah. Get her a bed and make sure she will be comfortable. She will be transitioning soon." The brother smiled as Rebekah nodded and glanced from Elijah to Trixie._

_ "As you wish Nik." Trixie eyed the other man and as she coughed he glanced to her._

_ "It will all be over soon. Then you can tell me who this Katherine is and why she left you to die."_

_ "Whats your name sir?" Trixie eyed him as he smiled to her then looked to Elijah. As he ran a hand over her cheek and wiped some hair back behind her ear he smiled to her._

_ "My name is Niklaus. But you can either call me Nik or Klaus. Welcome to the family...pet." _


	5. New pieces to the game

Trixie drew patterns in the dirt as she listened out for Elijah to come into the cave. It didnt take long actually before he dropped in on her, literally, and when she stood she saw the shock, love, confusion and grief rushing over his face. She smiled wide as she walked up to him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he took a deep breath and raggedly let it out.

"Always making sure I am real huh Elijah?"

"Can never tell with witches now and days. Where have you been?"

"Hiding from Nik. Just like you." She pulled back a bit as Elijah looked her over from head to toe and just shook his head.

"You are more beautiful then the last time darling." He smiled as she blushed a bit, only him and his brother could make her blush from a compliment, and then turned to face the entrance of the tomb.

"I seen that you had already been at work here in this small town."

"Yes, you like?" Trixie smiled as she chuckled at him. He glanced tot he tomb himself before Katherine slowly came tot he edge of her entrapment and scowled at them.

"How cozy. The masters brother and the tramp."

"Oh someones still jealous huh?" Trixie eyed Katherine as she scoffed and turned her back to them.

"What are you doing here anyways doll?" She glanced to Elijah as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Katherine.

"I overheard from some people down south that this little girl here was making her way up this way to bargain her way out of something to do with an Original. I had a thought it either had to do with you or Nik. Either way I would find him and finish what he started. Now am I right or are you just here to enjoy the scenery of the falls?" Elijah eyed Trixie from head to toe in suspicion as she smiled and glance to Katherine. She watched with interest as Elijah just sighed and shook his head.

"You probably heard right. I got a call a few days or weeks ago that Katherine was here and so was the moonstone and the doppelgänger. I knew Klaus would be here soon so I decided to come scout it first. You are once again on the same wave length as I am in the idea of putting my brother out of his misery."

"Misery! Hes living the good life right now! Hes got everything he needs here to complete the ceremony and once changed he will be the strongest of any of us. sorry Trixie but its true." Trixie glanced to Katherine before turning to Elijah.

"That true? If he changes, will he be stronger than me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. With you being connected to him anyways, being his first hybrid change, Im not sure if he will be stronger than you or if you would get stronger as well. I havent looked into that yet." Trixie sighed as she nodded and tried to think of what that might mean if he did become stronger than her. She had always been a bit stronger than Klaus but if the tables turned would that mean his threats to her might actually be able to get done or would he just be blowing wind still? She frowned as Elijah squeezed her hand and she glanced to him.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Yes we. I didnt come all this way chasing tails to just be left in the dirt. I am going to be helping you now and I would like to start by saying that I would be careful if I were you. I believe that they are going to try to dagger you again and miss smart ass here didnt tell them that once you are daggered she can leave the tomb." Elijah glared at Katherine as she shrugged and smiled.

"Got to look out for myself, no one else will." Trixie rolled her eyes as she glared to Katherine and then turned to Elijah.

"Well, I need to visit Miss Gilbert and discuss our terms on the agreement we made before Damon tried to take me out tonight. I believe that it is time for her to take a little trip with me."

"If that the case be prepared for Damon and Stefan to have another trick up their sleeve."

"So will we. Let me help you Elijah please?" Trixie poked her bottom lip out a bit as Elijah sighed and smiled to her.

"I could never say no to you Trixie." She smiled as Katherine cleared her throat and Trixie smiled to her.

"Yes?"

"Help?"

"Naw, I think youre better this way."

"Trixie!" Trixie rolled her eyes again as she glanced to Elijah and he glared at Katherine.

"Elijah, cant we just make her stay within the city limits? Or within a fifty mile radius? She could help us a bit." He sighed as Trixie pulled him to her and hung on his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as she whimpered a bit near his ear he chuckled a bit before nodding.

"You were always great at getting your way with us men werent you?"

"Yep! You, Nik, Kol even Rebekah at times. Just couldnt say no to the witch hybrid." She quickly kissed Elijah's cheek before he walked up to Katherine and glared at her.

"I will release you from this tomb but you are not allowed outside the city by ten miles or you will take your own life. Do you understand?"

"I understand Elijah. Ten miles, take my own life." Elijah smiled as he backed up and Katherine blinked her eyes. She growled but as she stepped out of the tomb she glanced to Trixie.

"Go on, run away some now."

"I would, but I think you need me. Let me know what happens after tonight and I will see how I can lend a hand. Love ya babe got to go though." She waved bye to them as she vanished from the cave and left them smiling to each other.

"You believe she will help us?"

"Once she realizes it is either that or let herself be killed she'll come around. Besides, now that shes out of the tomb she can mess with the Salvatore brothers more." Elijah laughed as he put his arm around Trixie's waist and lead her back to the mouth of the cave, helping her up and out as they walked through the woods on the way to where Elena was waiting for Elijah to come seek revenge. Oh if she only knew what he had in store for her.


	6. Housemate

Trixie watched as Elijah was talking to Elena inside of the cabin but as she threatened her life against his word once more Trixie rolled her eyes and frowned to Elijah. He copied her feelings as he eyed Elena and whatever she was doing inside the door way but as Elijah took a deep breath Trixies picked up on a certain scent as the wind shifted directions. She lanced right to the window that was at her back and as she peeked in so carefully she noticed Damon and Stefan standing crouched and waiting. She pulled her lips back in a silent growl and as she bared her fangs Elijah glanced to her for a brief second before Elena sighed herself and huffed to Elijah.

"Look, the same deal or I will kill myself. Im not playing."

"I believe you but I do not trust Damon and he was apart of your trusted family circle. Now just do as I ask and come out here please." Elijah glared at the girl who was being as stubborn as Nik could be when it came to who was wrong or right.

"No. Same offer or I stab myself." Elijah glared at the girl and as she glared back Trixie knew she had to do something fast to distract the guys or get her out without her hurting herself or something. Elijah shifted his weight onto his other foot as Elena pondered his offer but when Elena got frustrated with his stalling Trixie heard the sharp intake of a breath and then the slicing of a knife into skin. Elijah suddenly went ghost white as he tried to get inside but was once again held out by the stupid invitation only barrier. He backed up a step and nodded. Quickly he nodded and agreed with her.

"Fine fine! Same agreement and everything. Now just let me heal you!" He held his arms out to Elena and as Trixie saw her edging her way to Elijah she caught the slight glimpse of a sliver handle and as Elena went to pull it from behind her back Trixie rushed her. She grabbed the dagger and pulled Elena back towards her by her arm as Elijah bite his wrist and shoved it into Elenas mouth. She gasped and struggled with them as Damon and Stefan were now outside and glaring at the person who dared interfere with their plans. When Trixie tossed Elena aside after Elijah pulled his wrist back she smirked at the girl as she turned and glared at her as well. Damon and Stefan were helping her up and hadn't gotten a look at Trixie yet as she twisted the dagger back and forth between her fingers smiling. Elijah stood beside Trixie as she shook her head.

"Shouldnt have agreed to it Elijah. She would have been better off dead by her own hand rather than Nik's." Trixie grinned as Elena stumbled to her feet with Stefan's help and by the time he got a good look at Trixie Damon was already slack jawed and speechless as he just stared at her. Stefan did a double take as he tried to figure out if she was real or a ghost but when Elena hit them both they glanced to her the to Trixie again before gathering any composure and starting to breath again.

"Trixie?" she smirked to Damon who, up until now, thought she was dead.

"In the living flesh baby. Or un-living...undead? Whatever it is Im me." She smiled again as Stefan ran a hand up and over the back of his neck trying to figure out what had happened and how but before he could say anything Elena, who was steaming at this point, hollered at her.

"Who is she?"

"Little girl, I wouldnt be yelling at her like that if i were you. She should be feared more than I." Elijah smiled as Elena instinctively took a step backwards and Stefan stood in front of her.

"How?" Trixie eyed Stefan as he glanced her up and down.

"How what? How did I get here? How did I see the dagger? How did I get such perfect hair? Be more specific dear." She smirked as Damon rolled his eyes and glared a her again.

"How did you survive! Katherine told us you were dead! She told us that you were left to die without any blood! You were shot just like us!"

"Yes! But unlike you, I was still conscious when the death carriage arrived so I covered myself with the grass and laid there until I heard the footsteps of my saviors coming a bit later."

"Saviors?" Trixie rolled her eyes and glanced to Elijah as if Damon had just asked the dumbest question ever. Stefan glanced to him then to her before shaking his head and muttering no over and over.

"Trixie was on deaths door before me and my brother saved her. She stayed with us for a while until Nik got out fo control and she split to go on her own."

"Yeah, sorry I didnt visit but I figured that you two were still fighting over who was going to get Katherine and I didnt want to interfere. Seems I wasnt important enough to even come check on so why bother letting you know i was still alive?" Trixie smiled as Elena grabbed Stefan's shoulder and pulled him around to look at her.

"Who is she Stefan?"

"Shes a very old friend of ours."

"Friend? If she was a friend she wouldnt have stopped me! She wouldnt be working with him, you said he couldnt be trusted!"

"She bitches too much doesnt she Elijah?" Trixie chuckled as Elijah smiled a bit to her while Elena gaped at the girl. She glared at Stefan who shrugged his shoulders but Damon waved his hands and shook his head as he went to stand in front of Trixie.

"Why did you just help him? Dont you know that Klaus is due to be here any day now?"

"Yes I do. But do you know that when he gets here that I am going to kill him and without Elijah I wont be able to? You are just too stupid for your own good Damon." Trixie tsked him as he glared at her and growled. Elijah smiled a he looked to Elena and sighed.

"I did tell you the agreement would still stand, and I will keep MY promise but I am not going to promise the same for her. You and your friends are free from harm from me. Now, please do be careful with yourself. We dont have long until he is here and I want you to be alive when he does get here." Elena glared at Elijah as he turned to leave but before he did he touched Trixies shoulder and smiled.

"You staying in town Elijah?"

"Yes actually I am. Contact me when you are ready." He slipped her a piece of paper before vanishing and leaving Trixie to smile and glances at the three in front of her.

"So, we going to stand out here all night gawking at each other or are we going to go to a house where I can get a drink and a comfortable seat?" Damon glanced to Stefan who shrugged as he put his arm around Elena and lead her to their car. Damon glanced to Trixie as he nodded to the woods.

"Can you keep up?" He eyed her as she chuckled.

"Can you?" Trixie took one whiff of her surroundings and picked up his trail from the house to here in no time and as soon as she was gone he was on her tail chasing her.

Elena glared at Trixie as she sat on the couch near the end and watched Damon and Stefan pacing back and forth. They had been at their house for a while now and she was still trying to explain to them how she died, came back, and where she had been at over the past 140 years. She sighed as Damon stopped for the fiftieth time and glanced to her. He had been double checking and triple checking to make sure he hadn't gone crazy and that his old friend was really there. The same girl that planned the escape that night with him, his brother and Katherine. The same little girl he had grown up with and even had a slight crush on before Katherine came in and messed things up. She smiled to him again as he glanced at her once more and then sighed, giving up and sitting beside her on the couch. Trixie wiggled her eyebrows as she threw her legs across his and sat lounged out across the couch now.

"So..." Trixie glanced to Elena as she tried for the past thirty minutes to start a sentence but had never gotten past the word 'So'.

"Ok now that we know how you became one of us, do you still have your powers?"

"Shes a witch too!" They all glanced to Elena as Trixie rolled her eyes and nodded towards Stefan.

"Could we see?"

"Dont believe me?" She glared at Damon as he smirked and gripped her calf's shaking his head. He always did pick on her but as she held her hand out and made flames jump from her palm his face went white. She smiled as she threw the fire at him and at the last minutes turned it to air, blowing his hair all wildly as she chuckled. He glared at her as he ran his hand through his hair to fix it but she wasn't done. She rubbed her fingers together and soon sprinkles were dropping on his head and Stefans as if it was raining int he house. Stefan groaned as Trixie chuckled and reached out towards a plant they had in the house and made a few of the leaves and branches grow further and taller.

"Ok! I dont need a jungle in my house!" Trixie grinned at Damon as he glared at her. She had always loved picking on him even back then and even now it didnt get old. Stefan sighed as he glanced to Elena and went up to her.

"Look, we have got to come up with another plan, so do you want to go home tonight or stay here?"

"Id like to stay here if you dont mind. I mean, Elijah has been invited into my house already so here is safer incase he decides to come get me."

"He wont go back on his word. That is a promise you can take tot he grave." Trixie eyed Elena as she sighed and frowned to Trixie. she shrugged and as Stefan said good night to her he took Elena and went up the stairs to his room. Trixie stretched and yawned as she glanced to Damon and saw him watching her.

"You were really saved by him?"

"Katherine didnt give me any blood, so yeah I was." She smiled as she stood and looked around the house. She needed a room, and by the scent trail she knew where Damon's was, and she also knew he loved the extravagant things in life. So she chose that to be her room for right now and as she walked up towards it he caught onto her actions quickly and went to block her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! You can have any other room in the house but NOT MINE!" He growled and glared at her before she chuckled once and swiped him to the side with a gust of wind. He growled again as she went into his room and smiled at the huge bed he had and the big bathtub and shower in the adjoining bathroom. He was behind her as she started to pull her shoes off and when she dropped them in the middle of the room Damon sighed.

"What! You are not that neat anyways." Trixie rolled her eyes as she walked over to the tub and ran her hands along the edge of it. It had been a while since she actually took a bath or even a hot shower for that matter so when she turned around to Damon she pointed to his door and motioned for him to get out. He gawked at her as he shook his head.

"This is my house and my room. You are not kicking me out that easy!"

"Fine, be that way. Your frustration." He eyed her with suspicion as she turned back around and started to fuss with the front of her shirt. He wondered briefly what she was doing before she dropped her shirt to the ground and stood in front of his shower with her bra on and turning his shower on. His face light up red as he turned around quickly and sighed, waiting to hear if she had gotten in or not. She chuckled as she stripped her jeans off and tossed them out beside him to the floor. He took a deep breath that made her smile as she dropped her panties and bra to the floor and got into the hot shower. He turned around when the door to the shower shut, the stained and foggy glass blocking out most of her form, and went to pick up her clothes.

"Do you have anything else to wear?"

"I have those. Put them in the wash and I can just wear a shirt of yours to bed. Im pretty sure nothings going to happen tonight. Elijah is going to wait until Nik gets into town before he comes to find us again and Elena is safe so no worries about running around being seen half-naked."

"You dont seem embarrassed by it at all."

"Well, when you work as a stripper for a while and also live with guys for almost 50 years without any privacy you get over being embarrassed. Why? Does me being naked embarrass you Damon?" She cracked the shower door and stared right at him as he glanced up and grinned a bit. He was beat red and smiling as he shook his head making her smile.

"Not at all Trix."

"Good, didnt think you would have a problem with it. Hand me that shampoo please. I dont want to smell like a man." Damon looked to where she was pointing and saw some of Andies shampoo on his sink counter. As he turned around to get it for her she opened the door fully and waited for him to hand it to her. He was smiling still as he turned to hand the bottle off but as he saw her standing there, under the shower water with the door open, fully naked, he dropped the bottle and froze. She swept it up in a gust of air and grabbed it as she winked to him. He couldnt say much but as she chuckled and shut the door to finish washing of he ran his hand over the back of his neck and cursed silently to himself before walking down to the kitchen to get a stiff strong drink.


	7. Author Note skip if you want

**AUTHOR NOTE PEOPLE!**

**Just wondering, how does everyone think the story is going so far? **

**I write a chapter and as I re-read it and spell check it I submit it so it take a bit for me to get a few chapters up a day.**

**If you think the story is going to go the way of the series you are wrong. I am going to stick to probably the basics but I want this to be a bit different from the TVD show on The CW. I want it to be just as if they put in another new character. **

**Trixie Knight is the only thing that I own from this story. Her and any other Non-Related character to TVD. **

**If you are reading and have a minor idea or any kind of criticism than please feel free to let me know. Writers Block is hell.**

**Well, I'm Trixie and this is how I write! Hope you like it and another chapter or three will be put up later tonight (4/27/2013)**


	8. Burnt by the Past

Trixie woke with someone shaking her by her shoulder pretty roughly and as she suddenly remembered where she was, who she was with, and who might be the one touching her she set herself aflame. Damon jumped off her cursing as he patted his hands on his pants and she smirked at him. Damon glared as he held his hands out to inspect the burns and when he saw that they were healing up well and fast he just growled as Trixie ran her fingers through her hair to fix it up behind her head.

"What the hell!"

"You startled me! Dont wake an elemental witch if you dont want to get burned." Damon sighed as he glared at her getting out of his bed. She turned and after making sure her side was clean and tucked under she glanced at the side Damon had slept on. She smirked when she noticed that it was still messy and a bit wet. He had came back tot he room last night after he had a few drinks, of course boosting his confidence, and when he found Trixie in his shirt and in bed he literally threw himself onto the bed and tried to flirt. She had rolled her eyes and with one comment about if she was going to sleep in his bed she would have to be paying him he got his ass soaked. Ice water was her specialty when it came to drunks and after he came back to his usual sense he asked her if she would make his side dry. Of course she denied and told him that if he touched her she would burn him to a crisp. Apparently over night he forgot.

"I needed you up! We got a bit of trouble and I thought, like a good host, that you should know." Trixie shot him a glare as he smiled a bit and walked past her. She followed rather slowly as she noticed she could hear three people yelling and cursing now. She sighed as she went downstairs with Damon and found Katherine in the living room, with Stefan and Elena.

"What is she doing here! Shes supposed to be in the tomb!"

"I have my ways Elena."

"I dont want you here! Get out! Make her get out Stefan!"

"You need me Elena. You all do!" Katherine was looking around to them as Damon sighed and walked behind Elena to grab yet another drink. He really did need to go to an AA meeting Trixie thought as she walked up to Stefan and hugged him. Surprising not only Stefan, but Damon and Elena as well. Katherine smiled but Elena glared as she started to notice she was only in Damon's shirt with her panties on. Stefan blushed as he hugged her back lightly and glanced to Elena.

"Stefan. Can we please just go! Im tired of being around all this drama." Elena rolled her eyes to him as Stefan nodded and went to walk pass Katherine. She stuck her arm out and stopped him short before she smiled sweetly to him.

"Im telling you Stefan. she needs me here to help. You want Klaus dead, I want Klaus dead and you all dont even know what he looks like."

"Trixie does." They all turned to Damon as he smiled and nodded to Trixie, who was standing beside him slapping at his hand that he kept trying to put around her waist.

"Yes I do but at the rate you are going Katherine is the only one I'll be keeping safe. Hands off!" She slapped him again, making her touch sizzle his skin, and as he hissed out of pain she smiled and walked back to Katherine. She held out a glass of some of Damon's strongest bourbon and as she smiled to Trixie Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"Look, we will talk about it later. I got to get Elena to school."

"Oh yes, please. By all means take care of Elena first. You always made sure to put the hoes before the bros." Stefan stared slacked jawed at Trixie ad Elena opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to breathe air. Trixie smiled as Stefan just growled a bit to her and exited the house with Elena in tow.

"Better watch what you say to him, he is a bit touchy about Elena."

"Oh like youre not!"

"Nope, Ive had enough of your bloodline Katherine. Im ready to just be done with you all but if Steafns going to be brooding over the girl I have to keep her safe too for him to be some kind of brother to me now dont I?" Katherine shrugged as she glanced to Trixie and she just smiled.

"I see you got comfortable last night. Was he as good for you as he was for me?" Trixie chuckled as Damon about choked on his drink before Katherine grinned to him.

"Oh he only wishes Kat. No, he wouldnt clean my clothes so I stole some of his to sleep in. As a matter of fact, the only time he touched me he took back a handful of fire didnt you sweetie?" Trixie smiled sweetly to Damon as he rolled his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and swore lightly.

"What does the hells seem to send their worst bitches to me when I am in no mode for it?" Trixie laughed as Damon walked away leaving her and Katherine in the living room by their selves.

"Well, seeing as how I am bored and you seem to need some clothes, want to go shopping?"

"Cant go outside city limits by ten miles sweet heart but if there is a shop in town that has decent stuff sure."

"I found one. We can go whenever you can find something decent to wear out."

"I'll rummage through the closet in Stefan's room. Hes got to have something of Elena's in there." Katherine smiled as she patted Trixie's back and watched her walking up the stairs. A hand wrapped around her waist and as she glanced back to see Damon smiling to her she huffed a bit.

"So, are you really wanting to help Elena and Stefan or are you just trying to get on my bad side to make me jealous?"

"You? Jealous? Please, dont forget Damon. I am a woman that gets what sh wants. I have my ways and you were just one of them."

"So is Trixie?" Katherine looked back to Damon and turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trixie was my only friend. She was the one who loved me for what and who I was. Our past is troubled but I am hoping that her and I will soon become closer than anything so dont you go trying to mess us u again."

"I didnt do anything to mess you up last time. You forgot to give her your blood!"

"You took her glass! Damn it Damon, you are the one who replaced her wine with water, you knew better!" Damon hissed at her as he glanced up the stairs. He grabbed her by the neck and as he slammed her up against the wall she growled to him.

"Keep your voice down and keep that to yourself! You should have given her fresh like you did us. I didnt know you hadn't done that as a fail safe its your fault as well! You need to just leave the town Katherine and be glad Elijah didnt kill you because right now I am believing that I might."

"You wont touch her." Damon turned to see Trixie walking down the stairs in a pair of high cut shorts and a black tank top. She was bare foot and as she walked up to Katherine and him she smiled as she put her hand on Damon's arm and pulled him away from Katherine.

"My shirt again?"

"Didnt think youd mind. Very comfortable. Now, we are going to go shopping, dont get too durnk by yourself and we will be back later. Shes staying Damon get used to it. If anyone can help us kill Nik it will be here. Also if you havent used your tiny little brain to think about it, if Nik gets close to Elena Katherine will be there to take her place so as he is surprised we can get a better jump on him. Just chill and back off of her. You used to love her. Get along!" Trixie pushed Damon aside as Katherine rubbed her neck and smiled as she walked out the door with Trixie and smiled to Damon before she shut the door behind her. Damon listened to hear what was going on outside and as a car was turned on and driven away Damon growled and suddenly flipped the couch. He was outraged that the only person he ever loved, or thought he loved, was now trying to be best friends with his only friend that he possibly could have loved! Why did she even come back after she was released from the tomb. Released from the tomb? How did she get released from the tomb Damon thought as he quickly pulled his phone out and dialed the last number he ever thought he would be dialing.


	9. Think about it

As Katherine pulled Damon's car back into the garage Trixie stepped out in her new high heels and smiled as Katherine tossed a credit card with Damon's name on it back into the glove compartment.

"Thank you emergency fund." Trixie laughed as Katherine shrugged and mouthed what but the happiness was short lived when they both heard Elijah in th house. Katherine looked like she wanted to bolt but as Trixie growled to her she sighed and nodded. She walked in through the front door with Trixie and when they caught the two men in the front room where Damon and Stefan had their books on the wall Trixie noticed Damon sitting in a pile of books.

"Look, my witches agreed to help Bonnie but we need to find the place. Cant you just ask around Damon?"

"If it was that easy Elijah wouldnt you have done it by now?" Trixie and Katherine exchanged glances as they wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys." Damon and Elijah turned slightly to see Trixie walking over to them. As she went to put down the bags of clothes Damon's eyes went wide.

"How did you get all of those?" She smirked as Katherine pulled back a step. Damon glared right to her but before he could get far towards the vampire Trixie put up an air wall that blocked his movement towards Katherine. He growled to her but as he went to go for her she blocked him again and soon he found he was stuck inside a box of air. He crossed his arms and stared at Trixie.

"Look Kat! We have our own personal mime!" Damon rolled his eyes and started to clap as he pretended to laugh. He then just as suddenly went back to growling at Trixie as she walked around the living room.

"Did you have fun today dear one?" She glanced to Elijah and caught him glancing towards Katherine as she smiled to him and nodded.

"Yes, Kat took me shopping, i got a few new clothes, and now we are back to help you find whatever it was you were talking about. Now are we going to be included or is he going to keep being an ass?" Elijah turned to glance at Damon for a second before Damon threw his hands up in exhaustion and shook his head.

"I doubt he will be darling. But it is quite more comfortable without his moaning inst it?" Trixie laughed as she snapped her fingers and soon Damon's air block was dropped, and he growled loudly towards her. She smiled as she turned her back and picked up her bags again before starting up the stairs.

"NO! You already took over my bed you will not take over my closet!"

"Fine, Katherine, the room you pick. could i borrow half of your closet?"

"Fine by me girl." Trixie smiled and nodded as she rushed up to the spare room Katherine was going to be in and as she was gone Katherine turned to Elijah and Damon.

"Well, before they interrupted Elijah. Like I was saying, it has to be in one of these journals somewhere."

"What are you looking for?"

"None of your business Katherine."

"Oh come now. I could help."

"I doubt that."

"Damon."

"Isnt she gone yet? Or dead?" They all turned to see Stefan walking into the house and frowning towards Katherine. Trixie was coming down the stairs and as she saw Stefan she smiled and rushed up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Nope, shes with me." Stefan sighed and hugged Trixie back before Trixie walked towards Elijah and stood at his side as if he was someone who would need protecting. She smiled to Stefan and Damon as Katherine was hanging over Damon's shoulder trying to read the journal he was looking in. He groaned as he shut the book and stared at her.

"Unless you know where a hundred dead witches are buried then you are useless."

"They werent buried there really, but burned and I know where that is. Am I helpful?" Trixie smiled as everyone turned to look at her with shock on their faces.

"Why didnt you tell me you know darling?"

"You never asked Elijah. I didnt know we were looking for a place I set on fire."

"Oh no. That place?" Elijah ran a hand over his face out of frustration while Trixie blushed and hid herself behind him now. Damon glanced to Stefan who was walking towards Trixie with big smile on his face.

"Trix. What are you talking about?"

"Back when we first found her dear boy, she was still getting used to her powers. She was there the day they gathered all of these witches and accused them of witchcraft. They didnt get her of course, Nik made sure of that, but as she watched them being judge on site she lost control of her powers and the torches they had ready to burn them with were soon all aflame and burning out of control. She left of course, scared, and Nik followed but I stayed and watched as they tried to put the fire out. Sadly they couldnt in time and without everyone of the witches being judged they were all burned. Trixie, you have got to remember exactly where that was done darling."

"Dont worry Elijah. Its not hard to miss when you can feel the calling of these witches and the pain I put them through." Trixie held her head low as Damon and Katherine exchanged a look of distress.

"I told you to be more scared of her rather then the Originals." Damon ran his hand over the back of his neck as he watched Elijah putting his arm around Trixies neck and comforting her. She didnt mean to kill the witches he could tell but being half witch herself it must have left a huge mark on her soul when she did that. On purpose or not, she killed fellow supernaturals and Damon knew how long witches could hold grudges.

"So, we need to find this place tonight Trixie. Can you take us? Bonnie included?"

"Wait why?" Trixie glanced to Elijah and Stefan while Katherine walked closer to them and nodded in agreement, she wanted to know why too.

"We need Bonnie to get her powers back, we need her to harness the power of the dead witches, and we need her to do that so she can kill Klaus."

"That wont work. She will have to sacrifice herself in order to kill Klaus."

"Then she can bring him to his knees and we will kill him." Elijah smiled to Trixie as she nodded slowly and took a deep breath. She knew though that when she took them there, now that she knew their plans, that she wouldnt let Bonnie go and sacrifice herself. She was going to be determined to do this herself, with no other witches involved. If she let another die because she was being careless, well it is either sacrifice herself to kill Klaus or kill herself because she let yet another witch die to do it. And she had just found Elijah and her friends again, she wasnt going to have a heavy conscious or die this early.


	10. My own sacrifice

Trixie was looking over a few maps and outlines of the whole city limits as Elijah was tapping a pencil on the desk watching over her shoulder. She was trying to map out where they could start to find the old witch house and he had just back from talking to his warlocks that were none too happy with him when he informed them that they had another witch helping them. Apparently Klaus had their daughter/sister and with Trixie helping they thought Elijah would go back on his word in helping to get her back for them. Now Elijah was concentrated on mapping out where to start looking, to see if Trixie could feel the pull again, to find the witch burial ground so Bonnie could do what she needed to do. Even though they didnt know a thing about what Trixie was really doing.

"Stefan called, your warlocks are pissed man." Elijah looked up from the desk to Damon and Katherine who just walked in to them. When Elijah had left for that short time, Trixie went ahead and started mapping while Damon and Katherine had a bit of a tussle in the living room again about why she was there. Trixie didnt understand why Damon couldnt see that Katherine was just trying to prove to Trixie that she was still a good person. Well no matter what she tried to do to prove it, Trixie didnt care anyways, but Damon needed to quit fighting with her all the time because she was getting tired of it.

"Why? What happened?"

"Stefan went to talk to them, to see if they might know where the house would be. Jonas got pissed saying that if you didnt need him because of the new witch then Stefan didnt need to come to him fer help either. Apparently Stefan ran his mouth about helping Elena and Jonas figured going after her would change your mind on who helps to fight Klaus."

"So hes going after Elena now cause Stefan was stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Why didnt you just say that doufus! God Elijah, what are we going to do now?"

"Im not sure. We need to go and intercept him though."

"I got an idea." They all turned to Katherine who was smiling as Trixie leaned against the table and watched Damon shake his head at her.

"This has got to be good." Katherine hit Damon on his arm and as Elijah motioned for her to continue Katherine went into a plan to get Jonas to follow Elena home, where Katherine would take her place somewhere in the house and deal with them like a vampire does. Elijah agreed but as he did he glanced to Trixie and frowned.

"If we do this Trixie, I am going to count on you to be my witch in the plan."

"I understand and you know I can protect you a lot better than any other witch or warlock. I'll do it. Just be careful you two, we do need you still you know." Trixie eyed Katherine and Damon as he shook his head and she smiled evilly to her. Damon grabbed Katherine arm and rushed out of the boarding house to go to Elena's to help out, leaving Elijah and Trixie alone as she continued to glance over the woods on the map. Elijah was wondering where else there was an old building back then when they found Trixie in Mystic Falls but after he marked one more spot, the Old Lockwood property, Trixie smiled and pointed to another spot right next to it.

"The cellar?" Trixie eyed Elijah as she sighed and turned the map around 180 degrees. She looked again and as she found the front of the house instead of the back she pointed to another spot and smiled.

"No, it was a few blocks down away from the front of the house, the cellar was around the back. Sorry, wasnt seeing it from your view. So now what?"

"I will go and see if everything is alright at Miss Gilbert's house then we will take Bonnie out to the spot. We only need her to get the powers than we will prepare for Nik's arrival."

"Elijah, why exactly did you decide to kill him?" Elijah glanced to Trixie and as he sighed he sat in a near by chair. She leaned up against the table as Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Trixie, its complicated and it happened after you left darling."

"Ok? I can keep up pretty good."

"Fine, you do remember how he had Finn int he coffin and was threatening us as well right?"

"Yeah, Kol swore he was going to leave for the last time before I left. Why?"

"Well, Kol never left after you Trixie. Its the biggest reason why he never found you after you ran. He took Nik's brute anger and payed the price. I ran, I didnt stick around but Rebekah wasnt so lucky either. He let her up and around a few years later but as far as I know now, shes in her coffin with my two brothers. I want them back and he has swore to me he will never take me to them. WIth him still alive Trixie, he keeps moving them and I will never get an upper hand to finding them. Once he is dead, I can find them, undagger them all, and we will finally be able to live like a family." Elijah gave a crooked smile as he glanced to Trixie and she nodded. She understood him completely whenever he talked about his family, she lived with them for so long, and she was agreeing with him. They needed to be found and undaggered. Elijah smiled finally as he got up and patted Trixies shoulder, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Gilberts. I need to make sure everything is taken care of. When we are done we will come get you and head on to the witches house. The sooner we get prepared the better." Trixie nodded as Elijah smiled and walked out the door to go see what his other two warlocks were doing to mess up his plans. Trixie sat on the table now as she ran her hands over the blue prints and frowned. she actually remembered that night wonderfully, the night she left them all, the night she thought her best friend and crush was going to stay with her. But just like Damon it was a foolish thing to think and she was alone all over again.

_"I promise Trixie! Nik will not make me stay ay longer than tomorrow. After you get to Florida keep running straight up north. I will meet you somewhere in New York. Maybe at the Statue of Liberty. Give me three days behind you and we shall meet there."_

_ "Im trusting you Kol."_

_ "I swear Trix. Dont you trust me?"_

_ "You yes, him no." Trixie stared into the chocolate brown eyes of Kol as he pleaded with her to just listen to him for once. She had been running with Klaus and his family now for almost 50 years and being the new century in 1900 she knew it was a sign for them to have their own new life. Klaus was all talking about ruling the New Orléans area but as he gathered people from all over and continued to stretch his vampire followers Kol and Trixie were getting more and more uncomfortable with how short of a leash Klaus kept them on. Kol, a could be ripper if given the chance, and Trixie, the elemental witch that could take anyone down, were Klaus's two most favorite people to use when things didnt go his way but Trixie was against using her powers to harm. When she talked to Elijah he agreed and they all together decided to leave Klaus and let him keep his new vampires for company. Elijah was going to leave right after Kol and Trixie, to make it seem like he was hunting them, and Rebekah said that if Klaus turned his anger on her she would soon follow._

_ "I swear, I will keep him from coming to find you and as soon as I can I will follow. I wont let you down."_

_ "I know Kol. You were always trying to prove that to me but I know! I just dont know what this is going to do to him! I have been with him since I was changed. He trusts me...just wont listen to me."_

_ "He wont hurt you or follow you, I swear. Please Trix." She looked up as Kol held her by her shoulders and was begging her to believe him and to trust his choices. She sighed as she nodded and he hugged her tight. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back briefly before someone cleared their throat and made her gasp. They turned to glance at Klaus standing in Trixie's doorway smiling at them. _

_ "Oh dont let me bother you darling. I was just wondering what was keeping my brother here for our little boys night out."_

_ "You mean our scouting to make sure everyone is doing what you want?" Klaus sneered at Kol as he sighed and turned back to Trixie. She nodded and as he waved his brother off and Klaus left he smiled to Trixie. She gripped his shoulders tight as she heard Klaus calling for him from downstairs but Kol chuckled a bit as he placed his hand over her heart._

_ "Kol." He shook his head as he glanced to the floor and she understood that Klaus was probably listing right now. She sighed as Kol pressed his forehead against hers and sighed himself. He hated to say goodbye to her so suddenly after finding out they were perfect for each other but he knew she wanted to be rid of his brother and this was the only way to do it without him following them. She had a tear fall as she pulled back and tried to hide it but he saw and as he turned her to face him and wiped away another she smiled._

_ "I'll be back with you soon." He winked as she nodded and he kissed her, slowly and tenderly, before taking a deep breath and vanishing into the Louisiana night with Klaus. She glared outside of the house they were in when she felt someone behind her and turned to see Elijah. He smiled as he motioned for her to follow him._

_ "Take this trail here, it will lead you to a town near Alabama. there will be another witch there that knows me. Give her this and she will help you get to Florida. From there it is up to who Kol has set up for you. Remember, he will be no longer than three days behind you. If he doesnt show..." Elijah frowned as Trixie shook her head and pouted in a childish manner._

_ "If he doesnt come, I will track Nik down and demand an answer. If he did anything Elijah, I will kill him. Somehow, someway I will kill him if he takes this from me too." Elijah nodded, knowing she was for real, and as he hugged her tight she smiled and vanished herself towards the town of Mobile Alabama. She was rushing to get as far away as she could before Nik found out but Elijah knew it would only be a matter of time. He sighed to himself as he held a necklace out to look at. He prayed she wouldnt notice the one thing she cherished missing but as he turned to go back inside he had no time to think before he heard his brothers coming back early. Elijah took the necklace, put it in an envelope and on the outside wrote Kol's name. He quickly put the envelope under Kol's pillow and rushed to the living room where Klaus and Kol were coming back in, Klaus already angered beyond repair._

_ "How dare they try to join up and overpower me. TRIXIE! I shall show them, they will burn until I see fit and then when they beg for me to let them follow under my power I will have them drowned. Trixie! Come here love, I have work for you!" Kol glanced to Elijah and as Klaus caught the exchange he paused, sniffed the air suddenly, then vanished around the house. Kol frowned as Elijah patted his back and smiled briefly._

_ "Brother?" Elijah and Kol turned to Rebekah who was watching Klaus as he glared at the wall flexing his fists._

_ "Where is she?" Rebekah and Elijah exchanged a look but before anyone could say a word Klaus had Kol by his neck up against the wall and was growling in his face._

_ "Nicklaus! Leave him be! Whats going on!"_

_ "Where is my witch brother!"_

_ "With any luck, far from you." Kol glared at Klaus as he grinned a bit before taking out a silver dagger and slamming it into Kol's chest, growling more as he turned to glare at Elijah. Rebekah was screaming at him as she fell beside Kol's body._

_ "What did you do that for! What the hell is going on!"_

_ "Trixie's missing, where is she Elijah?"_

_ "Honestly, I am not sure. She said she was going to take a walk. Thats all I know." Klaus roared like a lion as he rushed to Trixies room and tore it apart from ceiling to floor. Elijah touched Rebekah's shoulder and gave her a look that told her what really happened. Klaus moved from Trixies room to Kol's and as Klaus ripped it apart as well Elijah took that as his cue. He handed Rebekah a note as he vanished out the front door before Klaus came back carrying the envelope Elijah had put under Kols pillow. He threw it at his sister who was in tears about her brother._

_ "Nik! Whats going on!"_

_ "Shes gone! Trixie left us, she just left. All of us! There read it! The note to Kol, she told him in there she had enough and was leaving. Even returned his necklace. I swear when I find her I will kill her."_

_ "Brother no! Shes of no threat! Leave her be Nik. Please. Please let Kol up too brother, if he had nothing to do with it why punish him?"_

_ "He did Rebekah. I know he did and he shall stay that way until I see fit. Are you with me sister or against me?" Rebekah wiped her tears away as she nodded and sighed, slowly putting both the envelope Elijah put under Kol's pillow and his note he handed her inside her dress before she stood and watched Klaus dragging Kol's body to the coffins, in the basement, where Finn was too._

_ "Two down brother, how many more until you stop?" She wiped another tear before going to her room to read the note Elijah gave her about how and why Trixie fled. After she understood, she burned the note and put the necklace around her neck for her brother whenever he was undaggered. It hung next tot he necklace her mother gave her and as she started to brush her hair she wondered to herself, why didnt she run with them?_


	11. Loves confusing

She was sure she hadn't been followed or tracked but a she stood outside of the huge two story Victorian style house she shivered from not only fear but the cold as well. Vampires dont get col much but with what was going on inside, the dead souls of over 100 witches, it was a scene that brought out the cold in everyone. She listened for the sounds of the undead but as the wind whipped by and blew her dark hair around her neck she sighed. She knew she needed to do this, she got word that Bonnie would be on her way soon. Everyone was freaking out when Trixie wasn't found at the house and the map was gone, but she knew. She knew what she had to do and as she descended the stairs to the basement floor in the house she sighed and leaned up against the door frame watching her friend from so many years ago holding her hands out to her sides and crying. She could see her teeth gritted in pain as the flames on the candles whipped in the hard wind that was blowing. She watched as her hair lifted from her shoulders and when everything dies down suddenly she saw her friend faint and fall to the side. She grabbed her after rushing over and sat there, holding Trixie in her lap, as she waited for her to return to the waking world.

"Katherine?" She glanced down to Trixie and smiled as she opened her eyes barley and tried to sit up.

"I got a blood bag hang on. You are weak girl, what did you do?"

"I took the brunt of the action. I wont allow another witch to fall and die for something I have been after for so long."

"Youre going to kill Klaus?"

"Im going to try. They gave me something Katherine."

"Who?" Trixie glanced around the house and smiled as she noticed whispers of white floating around them.

"The witches. they gave me something Kat. They said I was the one that was trusted most. Even half vampire I was an elemental and that was high standards for most witches."

"Arent all witches alike Trixie?"

"I guess not. they said that my kind were of higher blood lines. I think it was basically we are not stuck to the little rule of be good do good stuff. We arent controlled by the spirits of the past witches. We are our own people and our own owners. We control our own destiny and since I want to help them rid the earth of an abomination that shouldnt be allowed to live they granted me a gift that no one ever has had."

"What?" Katherine watched as Trixie smiled and held her hand out. She showed a white looking flame that danced in her palm, but as the flame got more form and shape Katherine saw the image of her child, the only thing that she ever had in her life that she loved unconditionally that was taken from her. She saw the little baby stretching its hands and smiling at her like the night she was taken. Katherine glared at Trixie as she closed her palm slowly and smiled back.

"I can contact the spirits like Bonnie now, get their advice and talk to them like her but for me...they cant harm me like they can her if she messes with the wrong powers. I showed you the last image your mind produced of your baby, but I bet if i tried hard enough I could show you who she turned out to be."

"Trix. No dont its ok. Why did they give you this?"

"They said that I needed to kill Nik of course, but to make sure he doesnt kill me first there is going to have to be a sacrifice and when that sacrifice is done I shall be the one to bring that person back. Im thinking hes going to try to take out Elijah's witch he might already know about and if he does it can't be me."

"So Bonnie wont get left out after all?" Trixie chuckled as Katherine handed her a blood bag and made her drink before she let her sit up by herself. Trixie was watching her hands as she made different flames dance across her fingers and palms. When she had a light blue one Katherine smiled and reached out to her hand. Trixie let her touch the point on the flame and as she drew her finger back she found it was wet, not burned.

"Element flames. I think its easier and neater than having a tornado in my hand."

"It is a cute trick. Why did you come alone?" Katherine glared at her now, finally giving her enough time to recuperate and Trixie glared back as she clenched her fist and extinguished the flames.

"I knew you wouldnt let me do it or they wouldnt let me so I came after Elijah left the house."

"But you had to be in pain."

"You didnt see me crying?"

"Crying yes, but you never screamed. I have seen most witches go through something close to this and they were screaming and bleeding from their nose."

"Im not like most witches. WIth my vampire side, it healed the wounds that had to be caused by the transfer for me to become this powerful."

"Speaking of powerful. Now that you are, what happens if Klaus gets his hands on you before any of us can kill him?"

"HE WONT!" Trixie growled as Katherine smiled and nodded. They were sitting alone for a few more minutes, Trixie grabbed another blood bag to drink on, before they heard voices in the night calling out to them. Trixie smiled as Katherine nodded and vanished into the night without being seen. Trixie sat on the floor, the candles now burning in all different colored flames behind her, as Damon, Elijah and Bonnie walked down into the basement. Bonnie gasped and put her hands over her mouth as Damon glared and started to curse but Elijah just shook his head before walking over to Trixie and holding his hand out to her.

"Why?" She glanced up to him as she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up before she smiled and turned to Bonnie.

"They thank you for what you wanted to do Bonnie. But seeing as I was already more powerful than you and half vampire they decided I would be better to handle the power given tonight. I still need your help with trapping Nik here, making him think any powerful witch is dead, but I wont let anyone else take my place when it comes to killing him in fear that they would die as well. You did know that right?" Bonnie glared at her as she finally shook her head and sighed.

"I did Trixie. I did and wasnt going to tell anyone. How did you know?"

"I am a witch darling, I hear things along the road of life. Im just shocked you werent going to tell Elena or Jeremy about having to die if you got the powers to kill him." Bonnie sighed again as Damon grabbed Trixies wrist and went to pull her out of the house. She growled to Damon and snatched back from him as he turned and glared at her.

"Look, you came here and got what you wanted. Now we have to go figure things out...again! Now lets go!" Damon sighed as he left the house, hoping Elijah would be smart enough to grab the suicidal half breed, and as Bonnie exited too Elijah glanced to Trixie and walked right up to her.

"You did it for him didnt you?" Trixie glanced up to him smiling as she shook her head.

"Im sorry, I dont know what you mean."

"You did it for Kol didnt you?" Trixie glared right at Elijah as she glanced behind him to the stairs and sighed finally nodding as she pulled him closer and leaned up to whisper to him.

"I wont let another witch die for something I want, and I wont let Nik get away with hurting any of you. I made a promise, I'm keeping it." Elijah smiled and nodded as she backed up a bit and held her hand out to him. He gripped it and as they walked out of the house she felt the power of the witches surrounding her as if they were telling her good luck. She walked with them, Stefan and Elena as well waiting in the wood line, back to the boarding house before she grabbed Katherine's hand as well and took her and Elijah up to Katherine room she was staying in in the house to talk. Damon was getting pissed off anyways now, even more than when she was human, and as he grabbed a stiff drink again Elena went to talk to him.

"So you are just going to let her do this? She is trying to control us and if she gets much further into your brain shes going to be just like Klaus!"

"She was protecting Bonnie damn it! Bonnie would have had to kill herself if she got that power and used it to kill Klaus. Trixie can handle it, she can handle anything! She can handle me, she could handle you and she can sure as hell handle Klaus. Dont you see how Elijah does what she wants and Katherine bends to her every wish!"

"They are keeping her happy to use her, I dont belie she is that powerful or she would have killed Klaus for the throne so to speak a long time ago." Damon glared at Elena ans as he rushed right up to her and stood face to face with her she gasped as she tried to take a step back out of fear.

"She doesnt want power. She wants to be loved and wanted. She knows with Klaus gone, everything will go back to normal and maybe then she can finally live the life shes always wanted." Damon glared at Elena again before walking away and hearing her taking a few good breaths. She followed a bit further into the kitchen where Damon went to put his glass up but as she stood near the island he knew she wasnt about to let it drop.

"How do you know what she wants Damon?" Damon turned and chuckled dryly as he stared at Elena.

"Because, before Katherine, before the whole turned to vampire thing. She was my world. Ok? I was talking to Stefan a lot about her back when we were all human and before Katherine came and messed things up with her compulsion I was planning on asking for her hand. I knew her inside and out, her fears and her dreams. I was pretty much her only friend other than Stefan but being too young for her it would have been me her father wanted her to marry not Stefan. She only wanted to be loved and while I was away at war Katherine came along and talked her into not wanting that for the moment. She told her about Klaus and his brothers following her and made Trixie feel sorry for her, because she thought Katherine was going to be the best friend she never had. When I left the war to come home and ask for her Katherine got to me first, keeping me away from her while she filled Trixie's mind with nonsense about being alone if she didnt help her. Katherine came in our way once and I swear if anyone else does now I will kill them myself Elena. You told me to begin with you wanted Stefan right? Keep him, stay out of my business and dont worry with her. After Klaus is gone, you will see the real her. The loving her. the kind woman I first saw after years of growing up with her. You'll be surprised that she was never this angry or evil Elena. Just you wait." Damon slammed his glass down on the counter as he vanished up to his room, leaving Elena speechless at the island and wondering what he saw in Trixie so much. She knew the girl had a past but to think someone could change so much for just one person, it was ridiculous and for Damon to hope and hold out for Trixie to become good made her head spin. If only the girl had stayed away to begin with, none of this craziness would be happening now.


	12. Past creeps up at Night

Elena was just getting home, Damon made sure she didnt stay in the house with Katherine and Trixie there but what hut her the most was the way Damon followed Trixie around before she left. That little witch had came back down from Katherine's room with her and Elijah, dressed only in some black lace looking night gown. It cut off right below her hips and the panties she had on were even more embarrassing to look at than the dress itself! Of course Elena was sure it was Katherine's idea to get her that outfit, and with Damon's money none the less! Elena was starting to hate the girl more and more. She already had a hard time with Katherine moving in on Stefan why dd Trixie have to come along and grab Damon's attention! Elena was so mad when she turned the door knob to her house and went in she almost didnt hear her Aunt Jenna calling to her.

"Elena! Is that you!"

"Yeah Jenna whats up?"

"could you please come talk to me." Elena shrugged as she walked to the kitchen and noticed someone was sitting int he house with Jenna. She froze a bit as she turned the corner and saw a long black haired woman sitting across from Jenna who was glaring at Elena. She had been crying Elena could tell but when the woman turned around and smiled to Elena she went into full force protection mode.

"What the hell are you doing here! Aunt Jenna what did she say to you?"

"How long did you know she was still alive? Does Ric know? Jeremy?"

"No! No Aunt Jenna I dont think Ric knows and I just recently found out."

"What about your Uncle Jon?"

"Oh hes the one that gave me the address." The woman smiled as Elena sighed and pulled her phone out. She quickly dialed Damons phone and as it went straight to voice mail she growled a bit before dialing Stefan. She needed someone to come and help her now, she couldnt handle this tonight after what they had just went through! she had to get one of the guys over here! Someone finally picked up the phone and as Elena sighed and turned her back to the others she spoke without listing.

"Hey! Isobel is here, grab your brother and please come help me." Elena was running her hands through her hair as she waited for Stefan to reply but as she heard a chuckling she froze and tried not to scream.

"Sure thing helpless. Ill send one of them when they are free. Have fun with mommy." Katherine hung up the phone and as Elena turned around to see Isobel smiling at her and her Aunt Jenna furious she didnt know what to do until Stefan got there, if he came at all.

Katherine laughed as Stefan tossed her another blood bag and then tossed one to Trixie. She snagged it out of the air and as she walked by Damon she ran her finger over his chest smiling before she sat on the couch next to Elijah. He was reading some more of the journals and when Trixie plopped down next to him he smiled as he looked up at her and put an arm around her shoulders. Damon sighed as he watched Trixie cross her legs and smile his way. She had came out of the room with Katherine wearing a smoking hot night gown that barely covered her hips but the matching panties really set it off and as Damon payed attention to that side of the girl he once loved he totally missed how pissed off Elena was when she left. Stefan was talking to Katherine when they heard a phone ringing and turned around to see who's it was.

"Damons! Its in his room forget it. Probably Andie and if so shell come here." Damon shrugged as he agreed with Trixie who was smiling and glancing to him every so often, making him smile brighter as they heard another phone ringing. This time Katherine sighed and stood up to go and grab the phone out of the kitchen. Damon was watching Trixie, not paying any attention to Katherine, as she walked back into the room where they were smiling and listing to whoever it was on the phone. She motioned for Trixie to come to her and as she stood she walked past Damon on purpose and smiled as her scent hit him hard. He groaned a bit as he watched Katherine and Trixie smiling to each other as whoever was on the phone jabbered away.

"Sure thing helpless. Ill send one of them when they are free. Have fun with mommy." Katherine hung up the phone and smiled as Stefan was right at her side in a heart beat and taking his phone. He growled to Katherine as he saw that it was Elena who had called.

"Go check your phone Damon. I think Elena is in trouble." Damon sighed as he went to get up but Trixie smiled as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him back into the chair, before she sat in his lap and threw her legs over the arm of the chair.

"Why should he worry about her and mommy issues? I mean think about it Stefan. No ones going to hurt her, not one single person is dumb enough to get on Klaus bad side. If her mother is here then shes doing it to piss you guys off and right now we were having fun without the grump interrupting us."

"that grump is my girlfriend and I will put her before anyone so when she is in trouble I will be there. Damon you need to come too, we might need you."

"For what! Hes a simple guy with simple needs that this girl is playing with. Do you know she knows he has a crush on her? Dont look at me like that Damon everyone knows. Shes playing it to her ability though. She isnt as sweet as you saw Stefan and if you want to stick with that story go help her yourself. Leave him out of it, besides, we need him here." Trixie smiled as she leaned up against his chest and Damon just shrugged to Stefan.

"Shes got a point brother, Elena is your girl." Stefan sighed as he threw his hands in the air and went to get some shoes on so he could go see what was going on with Elena this time. Elijah chuckled after he left and when Trixie caught Katherine sitting right up against him, glancing into the journal he was reading she smiled. Stefan came back down the stairs and glared at Trixie and Damon as Katherine stood quickly and rushed to stop him.

"By the way, I dont know if she heard me or not but why dont we keep me being around a secret. Elijah too?"

"WHy?"

"Think about it Stefan. The less people that know we are all here the less that can get in the way of us saving your girl. Elena will need to swap places with me sooner or later again and if someone knows im here it will be harder. Plus if Isobel knows Elijah is still around she will tell John and he will find a way to tell Klaus. We both want him dead, we all do, so it would be best to leave me out of your mouth tonight."

"You were the one who was in cahoots with them. Hell you tried to make a deal with John that almost killed me."

"I did what I had to do. Before she came along, having Elijah down and out of trouble was the only way to keep us both from Klaus and his anger. After that I didnt care about any of you. But now I've reconsidered my alliance's. We all want Klaus dead, so I am on your team now. And that means helping me to stay safe since I am helping you keep Elena safe."

"Fine! Just...call Alaric and tell him that his wife just showed up on his girlfriends doorstep." Stefan sighed as he rushed out into the night and was gone before anyone could say anything to him. Trixie shrugged as Katherine walked back over to Elijah and sat back beside him. He had put the journal up and was watching the fussing with a smile on his face. Katherine sighed as Damon went to get up and picked Trixie up with him.

"Well, I dont know about you two but I am going to go call Ric and go to bed. Tomorrow should be very interesting." Damon nodded to Katherine and Elijah before carrying Trixie up to his room and placing her on his bed.

"Well, treat me like a queen more often and you wouldnt get burned all the time." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes and called Ric. As he was explaining to him what was going on Stefan beeped in and told him Isobel had left that Jenna was freaking and it would be a good idea to get Ric over there in the morning. Stefan was staying with Elena that night to make sure Jenna wouldnt try to run and as Damon sighed and told Ric everything Trixie was getting settled on her side of the bed. She had a book open and laid on the bed where she could read it and have her back to Damon but as he got off the phone and threw himself onto the bed behind her she sighed and rolled her eyes. Damon moved closer behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Really? Thats like a total disgrace to us and you read it?"

"The Vampire Lestat is not a disgrace to us! It is true and somewhat on point. Les actually talked to the writer when she visited New Orleans and half of the things she put int he book are his real feelings. I think she fell in love with him to be honest but Nik was a tad hidden when it came to us. He told Les that he couldnt go telling his whole life to this one woman but no one was listing to him right then. The way this woman portrays them and how Les had to deal with the 'king and queen' kind of ruling over him makes us sound as if we were tyrants that hated humans."

"Wait, 'US'? Like you and Klaus?"

"Well, Rebekah and Nik. Les was in love with Beks for a while. He told the woman that she was like the queen the vampires never had. Silly woman went on to write a few more books, the Queen of the Damned one was the funniest thing I had ever read. Pretty sure Nik and Beks havent read these yet but I am a fan of how she makes us out to be. Why? You sound like yo dont believe me."

"Oh I would, I just cant believe some books were written about a time where you actually knew the person."

"You are in the history book about Mystic Falls. Whats the difference?" Trixie waited as Damon sighed and rolled onto his back. Trixie chuckled as she shut the book and put it on the bed side table before turning to face him. He glanced to her at his side and smiled to her.

"Tell me something, after you were changed...what made you change?" Trixie eyed Damon with confusion as he waited for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have never seen you so seductive or evil. You were never one for plotting against others or keeping secrets from anyone. What happened?" Trixie smiled as she laid on her back and looked at his ceiling.

"Well, honestly, I did. I mean I went from being a human witch with two best friends to a vampire witch hybrid who had to fight to keep people from using me."

"Didnt Klaus use you though?" Trixie took in a deep breath ans turned her head to the side as she thought about that one. She didnt know how to respond to that question but soon she just nodded. Damon rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow while watching her. She smiled as she turned back to face him.

"He did and he didn't. Did in the case of making all his newly turned vampire's know real quick who the king of them were and didn't in the case that he wouldnt be able to ever control me. Usually he used something else against me to even help him. But as long as I had the others I didnt care what he asked, as long as I didnt have to kill someone."

"So, youre used to people taking advantage of you and now youre just hard hearted?"

"Not hard hearted, just cautious. And no, people didnt take advantage of me. Nik tired."

"Who stopped him?" Trixie smiled big this time as she sighed and looked to Damon.

"Well, his brother." Damon's face fell as he tried to think of who she meant. Elijah hadn't shown any sort of attraction to her like that since they had been around him, but he hadnt meet all of Elijah's family either.

"Which one? Elijah?" He questioned her anyways just in case and when she laughed and pushed him a bit she shook her head and looked like she was blushing a bit.

"Oh no! God I flirt and pick on him but hes had years to get used to me. Me and him are just that way with each other. No, it was Kol that made Nik behave around me the most."

"Kol?"

"You probably havent seen him. He was daggered back in the 1900's. But Kol was my best friend, my companion in crime. Wherever he was nine times out of ten I was there with him. If I wasnt then he was getting something for me. he was sweet, kind and just all around loving to me. Only me too. I actually remember one night where Nik was trying to make me go with him to help turn some new people who hunted down some of his vampires and demanded to be included or they would kill us. Yeah as if, but Nik wanted me there for safety to him and when I said no he was close to trying to hurt me. You will get to know Nik is one for the neck slams. But Kol stood between us and to the shock of Nik told him if he touched me he would kill him himself. Kol didnt put up with shit from anyone except me and he always told me how he admired my child like view on the world. I mean I was only 17 when I was changed but he loved it."

"Sounds like he was in love with you." Damon glanced to Trixie and how she was fiddling with her fingers before she let out a deep breath and nodded.

"He was."

"Did you?" Trixie glanced to Damon and as she understood what he was really asking she grinned a bit and rolled to her side and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, I have always found you interesting and very attractive of course. Back when I was human I did ask my father to see if you would have me. I'll admit that. But when Kat came along and got her claws into you, I knew I was no competition and let you go. If you were only my friend that was all that mattered. After I was taken, when Kat left me and they didnt pick me up, I found someone else that made me feel just like I did when I first met you. But this time he returned my feelings Damon. Yes I loved him, still do and if I can succeed in killing Nik I am praying that me and Elijah can find the coffins and get the family back together."

"So after you kill the big bad wolf youre going after the three little pigs he has hidden somewhere?"

"If you want to say it like that yes. But I'll be damned if any one else trys to stand in my way Damon." Trixie glared at Damon as he held his hand up and smiled. She nodded and she turned and laid on her back, snuggling under the overs a bit more when she felt him doing the same thing.

"So, the way you act with Elijah. Im sure it took him a while to get used to it, didnt it?"

"Actually with Beks around he was already half used to curious and strange behavior from girls."

"Well damn."

"Why?"

"Because, I dont know how much longer I can keep hanging around you like you are without getting a bit confused." Trixie sighed as she hit him in the face with her pillow and then turned to her side, putting her back to him, and tucking the covers around her. She knew Damon liked her, she knew he still had feelings for her but after they left, she was taken care of by Nik and Elijah, and she found Kol she just couldn't see anyone else the same way. She only prayed Damon wouldn't be as pushy with her as she had seen him with other girls.


	13. Enemy trusting Enemy

It was lunch time the next day, Trixie and Elijah are in the main room of the Salvatore house and there is silence all around. Trixie is playing some kind of game on her phone and Elijah is still looking over the journals. She sighes as she looses another level in the silly Temple Run game and closes that app out. As she opens another, Bubble War, she smiles and is getting so interested into the game she misses Elijah's three attempts to get her attention. He finally walked over to her and puts his hand over her phone, making her growl but look at him non the less.

"What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"sorry, a bit distracted. When I get bored I find a game to play."

"At least this time it isnt with some poor human. I asked if you knew the side effect of handling all those powers from the witches." Trixie smiles as she nodes and Elijah rolls his eyes.

"What! You need someone to take him down, Im that someone and now I can do it without harming anyone else."

"Are you sure about that? You do know you can only take him out at his weakest point during the transformation."

"Which is?"

"As hes changing." Trixie eyed Elijah as she thought about that for a moment then sighed as she put her phone away and stood to read the journal that he was looking in.

"You mean even with all the power, Elena is still going to die?"

"Unless we find another way to keep her from that yes." Trixie rolled her eyes and as she glanced over the journal she started to pick up a few loop holes but before she could point any out to Elijah the front door slammed open and they noticed Stefan, Elena and Damon rushing into the house fussing at each other. Elijah closed the journal quickly and as he went to put it back with the others Trixie snagged it and hid it under the couch cushion she was just sitting on. Elijah eyed her with suspicion but as she smiled and looked at the other three he was cut off from asking her what she was doing.

"Where were you three? I woke up to an empty bed and almost empty house. Kats been missing all day and you three were out of communication for a while."

"Sorry baby girl, I had to go help Bonnie collect the dead warlocks books. These two here have been handling mommy drama." Damon sighed as he glanced back to Stefan who was glaring as if someone stole his rabbit he was eating.

"So what is going on with mommy dearest?"

"None of your business!" Elena glared at Trixie and as Damon rolled his eyes and went to stand in front of her Stefan growled.

"You need to be careful how you talk to her Elena." Elena now rolled her eyes and as she glanced to Stefan she crossed her arms and looked as if she wasnt impressed.

"She isnt my friend, she inst trying to help me shes helping herself, and as far as I am concerned shes nothing to me so my business shouldnt be of concern to her. You even said she was harmless so?"

"Harmless if you know her Elena. You arent technically getting on her good side." Elena still smiled a bit sarcastically as she turned to Trixie and saw she was staring right at her with her fists clenched.

"Well sorry if I dont think any other outsider needs to be involved with my life." She titled her head a bit before she went to turn back to Stefan but as soon as she took her eyes off Trixie she was thrown against the wall. She shrieked and reached for her throat but there was no one there holding her. Her wide eyes sought out and found Trixie smiling as she held her hand out just a bit and was watching Elena with interest.

"You would be smart to listen to Stefan and Damon. They have had time to learn my triggers and my pet peeves. You are one of them. I am here to help my friends. Damon, Stefan and Elijah. All of them, not you! I could dispose of you right this moment and have Kat take your place to fool Nik before I kill him I dont care so before you go and start throwing out smart mouthed remarks about me you might want to learn who's ass you need to be kissing instead of thinking we all need to be kissing yours Elena." Trixie growled as she put her hand down and Elena fell on her ass on the floor. She gasped for air as she glanced between all of the guys and finally Trixie. She was shaking but as she hauled herself off the floor she reached out for Stefan who helped her up the stairs a bit to his study that was off the second floor.

"That was a bit harsh Trix."

"I could have killed her Damon. I dont like being talked down to you know that." Damon sighed as he nodded and walked past Trixie to go get himself a drink but as he got close she smiled and bumped into him slightly bringing a smile to his face as well. Elijah grinned as he walked beside Trixie and looked to her at his side.

"You know, getting her to hate you wont make her trust us."

"She doesnt have to trust us Elijah, just Stefan. If he trusts me than she trusts him. This will work. I know it will and I wont let her mess it up. Now is anyone going to tell me whats going on with her mother?"

"Yeah, Isobel wants to help us." Elijah and Trixie turned to see Damon walking back to them with a drink in his hand as he chuckled. Trixie turned to Elijah as he shrugged but before he could say anything Katherine came into the room and quickly snatched the drink from Damon, making him growl.

"So mommy wants to help long lost daughter huh? You trust her?" Katherine took the whole drink in one swallow as Damon sighed and snatched his now empty glass back and growled to her.

"No! I dont but I dont know what they are going to do. Stefan seems to want to do what we still have planned but Elena doesnt think she is on the up and up."

"Well, if we cant trust her where are we going to keep the little blood bag safe at?" Trixie looked to Damon as he shrugged and Elijah shook his head.

"She will need to either stay here or someone will have to be stationed at her house. She needs a place where no other vampire will be able to surprise her without us. Just think of what might happen if Nik gets a hold of her without us knowing." Katherine nodded as she walked beside Elijah and Trixie but before Damon could reply to them Elena and Stefan came back down from the study and Stefan smiled to them.

"I have an idea if you would agree to it Damon." Damon sighed as he nodded his head but before Stefan could say a word Caroline calls Stefan's phone. He sighed as he picked it up and handed it to Elena.

"What, we are kind of busy here."

"Sorry! Matts missing." Elena glared at Katherine as she shrugged and Trixie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whos Matt?"

"Elenas ex and Carolines new boy toy."

"Oh, so him missing is cause for us to freak?"

"Apparently." Katherine sighs as Elena talks to Caroline a bit more and when she gets off the phone with her she turnes to Stefan.

"I got to go Stefan. I got to help Caroline find Matt. Apparently she told him she was a vampire and now with him missing shes freaking out."

"I know, I thought she would have found him by now. Fine, lets go. Damon, would you like to help?" Damon shrugged and as he smiled to Trixie she sighed.

"I guess we can all go if miss 'I need to be watched 24/7' goes. Elijah?"

"I'll stick around here if you dont mind. mindless teen drama isnt my forty." Trixie chuckled as Katherine glared at her but watched as she walked towards the door with Damon, Stefan and Elena. Kat winked when Trixie turned around to see her but Trixie didnt understand what she meant by it. She knew she would sooner or later but right now, she only knew she had to keep her little blood bag sacrifice alive and if she was going out where her mommy was around she had to go with.

BY the time they had arrived to the Lockwoods new mansion Trixie was a bit confused as to why they were at a party when they needed to be finding some human but since no one saw him in the small town Elena hoped he would have been here already. Damon had kept a tight grip on Trixie's hand so far, he was acting like an over jealous boyfriend, and every time she tired to go looking on her own or do something by herself he would be right behind her. she knew she needed to put the doggy down quickly, she wasnt one to be trailed everyday, but as they entered the house she was frozen on the outside and as Damon glanced back at her she caught Elena smirking at her. She growled a bit but was quickly calmed by Damon.

"Go on in guys. I'll hang with her until Tyler comes out. Let him know we need help." Trixie rolled her eyes at Damon and sighed. She put her hands on his shoulders and grinned while batting her eyelashes at him. He smirked as he put his hands on her waist and got friendly real quick.

"Why dont you go on in baby, find him yourself. They are worried about Matt remember? Just dont be long, I'll get lonely." She smirked a bit as she kissed Damon's cheek, making him smile out of surprise but when he nodded and went inside with them she sighed and sat on the ledge of the steps and waited. She was wondering what was happening with this Matt dude but as she listened to them inside she heard that Elena and Stefan had found Caroline but Damon was still searching for Tyler. Apparently he had vanished and Damon didn't know so he was now hunting down Tyler's mother. Stefan had broke away from Elena to help Damon, they wanted Trixie around them for her safety apparently, and as she listened to them chatting away with different people in the little luncheon she noticed someone with dark black hair walking up the stairs smiling at her. She glared trying to figure out who the woman was but as she paused at the door as well she looked inside and then smiled towards Trixie.

"Hard party to get into to?" Trixie smiled as she stood and walked over to the woman.

"Well, the mother is a hard find to track down. Without proper invite we are stuck out here." She smiled to Trixie as she glanced back inside and Trixie looked around the outside where they were to see if anyone was watching. Once sh saw the coast was clear she grabbed the woman by her throat and vanished with her into the near by woods, slamming the woman up against a tee and growling at her, baring her fangs and her black eyes. The woman was scared of course but smiled as she noticed Trixie wasnt trying to do anything to harm her.

"I take it you know me?"

"I believe I got a good guess."

"So, what are you planning on doing to me?"

"Nothing...yet. What do you want with Elena?" Trixie glared at Isobel and as she smiled and tapped her hand around her throat Trixie let her go but stayed close as she watched the woman rubbing her now red neck before she smiled to Trixie.

"I have been sent here under strict orders to do what I was told."

"Nik?"

"Excuse me?"

"Klaus? Nik to me. WHat did he tell you to do? Wait! Let me guess, scare Elena and make everyone know she is going to be used and we can't stop him? or is it the 'make sure shes really there' trick so he doesnt waste his time in coming to find everything was a lie?"

"He sent me to deliver a message. Thats all." Trixie rolled her eyes and as she glanced back to the house she heard a twig snapping in the distance. She growled to whoever it was coming up on them but when she noticed Katherine she smiled again.

"So, either include me now, or I rat everything to everyone. including Elijah Katherine. You are just getting back in good with him right? would be a shame if he started to distrust you again." Katherine glanced to Isobel and as she shrugged her shoulders Katherine smiled.

"Shes trustworthy. Look, Klaus needs a way back into town. I have only been asked to get Stefan out of the way so Elena and the moonstone can be delivered. Isobel is to take Elena but for what I dont know nor do I want to know. After I got the moonstone I am going to leave."

"You sure? Seems like everyone here is either doing their own thing or trusting the wrong person. You try to leave and Im sure Nik has a back up plan to keep you."

"As far as Elijah knows now, I just want freedom to leave in case Klaus does show up. Which he so graciously granted after yall left. I am going to take the stone, and let Isobel take the doppelgänger, and I am out of here. Far away so no one can find me and in case you three arent able to save Elena and take Klaus down he wont have the stone he so desperately needs." Trixie shrugged as they heard Damon searching for her. She sighed as he glanced back to see what was going on but as she did Katherine went to move and Trixie gripped her arm, about breaking it, before she put her finger to her lips and shook her head. Damon passed them by going to the car and as he got out of earshot she sighed.

"Fine, you do what you have to do Kat. Isobel, you can't promise me but can you guarantee that Elena isnt going to be a prisoner of Niks tonight?"

"She wont. He wants me to take her away for a while. Other than that I believe he just wants to know shes safe and to send a message." Trixie nodded as she glanced back to the house.

"Damon wont let you in if he sees you. I swear Kat if you screw me over I will kill you myself. Go, do what you need to do but yo better contact me when you are done."

"I promise." Katherine smiled as she vanished and Isobel stared at Trixie.

"Dont wonder about me woman. I dont like your daughter, and I hate Nik. I only want to see where this is going. Besides, if I am correct you know somethings going to happen to dear old Katherine dont you?" Isobel smiled as she nodded and then turned to look at the house. Trixie followed and as she saw Katherine walking out the back door she saw she was holding Elena as well. Isobel went to move but Trixie stopped her with a glare before she smiled to her.

"I wont turn on you. I understand where you are coming from but I will tell you this. Klaus has different plans for Katherine. SHe wont be leaving town easily. Elena should be back by tonight or tomorrow. Please. take care of her." Trixie was shocked to say the least as Isobel smiled and vanished to grab Elena from Katherine. She watched as Stefan exited the house a bit later and talked to Katherine before they went to get into a car and leave. Trixie found her way back to the front of the house and when Damon came back to the house he saw her and smiled. She didnt let him get far about asking where Elena and Stefan was before she claimed being hungry and asking if they could leave. He agreed but as they were about to exit screams came form the inside making Trixie smile and Damon react like he usually would, by going to see what was happening. Trixie only hoped that Klaus wouldn't hurt Katherine and if he did there would be hell to pay. Right now she was just glad to be id of Elena for whatever amount of time it was.


	14. Just trust me!

Damon was rushing around his house now, John was on the living room floor while Elijah just stared and waited for answers. Trixie was smiling and pouring herself a drink as Elijah kept glancing to her but never once said a word. Damon was furious and as he came back down from his room he glared right at Trixie and rushed her. He was able to get his hand around her throat and slam her up against the wall but as she growled at him she flipped their positions and slammed him face first against the wall. He was cursing as Elijah walked over and watched with interest before Damon hooked his leg around Trixies and tripped her up, making them fall with her on her back and him facing her now pining her against the floor. She growled back to him as he bared his fangs and before he could actually bite her she threw him off of her and into a table that shattered into a thousand pieces of splintered wood. Damon was a bit confused as he just had the wind knocked out of him thanks to her flames but when Trixie was suddenly on top of him, straddling his hips with a splinted jagged piece of wood over his heart he froze and stared at her.

"Fucking attack me again and you wont be as lucky!"

"Where the hell is she!" Trixie smiled as she pressed the tip of the splintered wood to his chest and shook her head.

"All I know is she is needed right now but will be back. Dont you go worrying your little head about it, I got it covered."

"And Katherine! Where is she and the moonstone!" Elijah was now right beside Trixie and as she grinned again to Damon Elijah grabbed her by the arm and snatched her up and off Damon as he growled to her now. He was pissed after hearing the moonstone was missing but as Trixie tried to play innocent the front door bust wide open and an angry Stefan rushed in to glare at his brother.

"Isobel has her! We got to hurry before she moves and we lose her."

"Elena will be fine dammit!" They both stare at Trixie and as she sighs and snatches her arm from Elijah she fixes her hair as if she didnt have anything important to tell. Elijah rolled his eyes as he gently ran his hand around Trixie's neck and smiled before tightening his grip a bit on the back of her neck, letting her know he was getting upset with her.

"Now you and I both know you could hurt me. But until I understand whats going on around here behind my back, Im not so much worried about that. Would you just go ahead and tell me what you know Trixie before I loose patience?"

"Oh Elijah love, you were always the most sensible one. Fine! Isobel was compelled to take Elena but she assured me that no harm would come to her. I didnt stop her because if I did then Nik would know we are onto him and ready for him. Katherine, I dont know what is happening to her but the last thing Isobel said was that Nik needed her and the moonstone. Smart ass over there was supposed to have hidden it and made a fake one so I thought she found that one but apparently not with the way he just rudely hurt me. Katherine has the moonstone and soon Nik will have them both."

"Why did you let her do that Trixie! Thats the last thing we need!"

"No its the first! The moonstone is the main thing he needs for the change! If we still had it we would be in danger. Katherine wanted to leave anyways but she is being betrayed by Isobel. To me she got what she deserved. Our main thing, Elena, is missing yes but she will be back. I know it! trust me and for god sake dont keep things from me!"

"Like what!"

"Well for one Damon! Why didnt you ever tell me you hid the stone in the house! Why didnt you tell me also that you knew about the other sacrifice that needs to happen if we do kill Nik? HUH!" Damon glanced to Trixie as Elijah glared at Damon and Stefan.

"You never told her you knew?" Trixie crossed her arms as Damon shook his head and gasped at them as if he didnt understand what the hell they were talking about.

"Brother. The journals." Stefan pointed out how some of the journals they had collected in the living room were messed up and for the first time apparently Damon finally understood that Elijah and Trixie found in the journals that for the witch that has full powers to kill the half breed Niklaus, the witch would have to die as well.

"I didnt know."

"Bullshit! Thats why you were more for Bonnie doing the spell rather than me! You were going to let another witch sacrifice herself for your needs to keep this girl safe! You are keeping secret after secret behind your back from all of us and you are going to get mad at me for letting things fall into plan! Screw you Damon! Go try to find Elena! She'll be home before you know it and then you'll see whos on top of everything! It's certianly not you!" Trixie turned and walked towards the front door before Elijah caught up with her and walked with her outside leaving the two Salvatore brothers in shock as she left the house, the land and went into town. She needed space right now and she needed a drink too. She just walked and walked until she found a place and as Elijah joined her to make sure she didn't kill anyone she started to think about what she might have done and how she might not have made the right decision.

Elijah motions for the bartender t bring another round of drinks for them to their table and as Trixie downs her shot within a second Elijah smiles. Trixie notices around them there seems to be no one there and when she sees a pool table that had three kids tops she figured that most of the people that were regulars there were in bed for the night. It was almost 2 in the morning and Damon had called her to apologize yet again and to let her know Elena did come back. Her and her father were talking and they were figuring things out but Trixie had told him rather rudely and quickly that she was going to be staying somewhere else that night. Oh that went over well with him. Trixie was now on her side of the booth they were in and for once in his lifetime with her Elijah was seeing the girl pout.

"Everything alright sweetheart? You feeling the effect yet?"

"Oh please Elijah. Im not a light weight. I drank Kol under the table before. Im just thinking."

"Brooding is more like it. You remind me of Nik when he is facing serious trial or Stefan on a daily basis." Trixie chuckled as the waiter brought them another shot each. Trixie went to grab hers but stopped, seeing Elijah had actually been keeping up with her and was shot for shot so far. She smiled as she put her latest shot down and stared right at him until he turned his dark brown eyes back to her and smiled a bit.

"Elijah, do you think I messed up?" He was taken back a bit as she openly asked his opinion but he shrugged as he took his latest shot.

"What do you think darling?" She sighed as she took her shot and then slammed the glass down on the table, almost smashing it to pieces.

"I think I was doing right! If Nik didnt think he was still on top with his plans in motion that he would have either not came at all or got here quicker! He is devious and I just want him gone so bad that I allowed Isobel to deceive everyone, even Katherine." Elijah sighed as he reached out to put his hand on top of hers as he smiled to her.

"You again did what was right. Nik might find out about us being here if he has Katherine but that will make him a bit more suspicious and more on edge, more likely to slip up. Now that he knows there is a way for him to die, he will be more alert to anything any of us does. Hopefully for the safety of Elena the Salvatore's will be grabbing his attention more than us but dont ever think that a good idea at the time is a bad one just because others think it is. You know whats going on and now so do I. I for one never liked Damon's plan to begin with." Elijah smiled a bit as Trixie nodded and then put her head in her hands. She was upset a bit that Damon had attacked her, she only got attacked by Klaus and he learned real quick not to mess with her. Damon though had a point that if Katherine got taken that they would be out of the loop yet knowing he knew she would have to kill herself to kill Klaus pissed her off, even if it was Bonnie who took the powers. Damon knew and that told her that he held no ones life higher than Elenas and she wasnt going to let anyone die if she could help it...no one but Klaus that was.

"Do you have a place Elijah or do we need to get a hotel. Im not going back to their house tonight."

"We can crash at the hotel on the outskirts of town. Might be best anyways. Nik in town with Katherine is bad enough but if he thinks you are still at the Salvatore's he might try to show up."

"He wont, he will send someone who is either compelled or working with him. Hes not stupid, just an idiot." She chuckled as Elijah smiled and nodded before throwing a few bills on the table and standing. He held his hand out to her and as she grabbed his hand he lifted her up and helped her out of the bar. When she got under the half moon she knew it would only be a week or two at the most before Klaus would be needing to do the ceremony. She was worried yes, but she would never show it and as Elijah lead her to a car that he had they drove to the outskirts of the town and found a nice hotel where Elijah got them a double twin room. Trixie took her time getting a shower and getting ready for bed as Elijah was making some calls to some other witches he knew and a few other people he wasnt ready to talk about when Trixie finally climbed into her bed and tucked the overs around herself.

"Are you going to be ready for tomorrow Trixie?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Elijah sitting on his bed propped up against the wall.

"Yeah, whatever anger Elena will be throwing at me I can handle. What I can't handle is not knowing where Nik is and who is working for him now."

"By the sounds of it a few people are acting strange all around town. We will just have to be cautious and keep our ears open for subliminal hints that he might or might not let slip." Elijah watched as Trixie nodded and closed her eyes as she sighed.

"I'll see in the morning what these witches can tell us. Apparently with the spirits helping me now I should be able to ask someone beyond our living plane but I never believed in them to begin with why start now?"

"Well, you know how I feel about witches. They are to me in the highest regards of a person. I believe anything is possible for a witch. Even you darling." He smiled as she smiled with her eyes closed and soon her breathing was slow and long as she fell into a deep sleep. Elijah checked his phone yet again to see if Katherine had texted him back but as he had nothing from her he could only worry about who she was with and what was happening. If only she had trusted him and told him what was happening he could have helped her but for now all he could do was pray she wasn't harmed.


	15. Authors Note - skip if you want

**Hey Guys and Gals!**

**I was just wanting to put another Authors note in here to ask how it was again so far? I know a few of you are probably wanting me to hook Trixie up with Damon and to be honest that was my intent, but I have something special in time for her and Kol. **

**Of course she will continue to flirt and be rude to them all, except Elijah he is like her brother, but for now I am trying to concentrate on how I am going to write out a great Klaus scene and the whole changing thing for him. **

**I was going to try to make this book a few more chapters, once I get into my writing a few might turn into a lot, but after Klaus takes Stefan and leaves for the summer I am going to break off from here and make another story. A second book so to speak so don't worry when this one is complete, Trixie's sage isn't. :)**

**Just give some feedback on what you think she should do or how things should be. I like hearing what you like and it does help a lot. Some of you have told me you like her being the bad ass so I in turn made sure Elijah was the only one who saw her softer side. Kind of liked when I got her to put Damon in his place. Just let me know and I will see what I can do! :)**

**And pass the story around too if you like it. The more people who read the more who can give me advice. Thanks to the people who have followed my story and to those that have favorited it as well. You Guys and Gals are awesomeness! :)**


	16. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

It had been a few days since Katherine was taken and the Salvatore's were getting worried about Elena and Bonnie since they were hiding secrets from each other. Elijah was worried about Katherine and Trixie was having fun in the hotel with Elijah while Damon called her every second or so to see if she was ok. She had heard Stefan mention the day before or so that Caroline and Matt had been talking and making up but Stefan was worried something else was going on with him. Even though Caroline had compelled him to forget everything he was acting weird Stefan had said. Elena was still pissed that Trixie knew her mother was going to do something with her that day at the luncheon but Trixie didnt care and for the past few days Elena was staying with Damon and Stefan now. They had gave the house to her with a lawyer making her the sole owner. Now the only vampires that were invited into the house was Damon and Stefan. She was not letting Trixie in right now and even Damon couldnt get her over that. Elijah hadn't gone to see them, he talked to Stefan once on the phone, and as he kept Trixie company at the hotel today they had received a few calls about meeting everyone at the Salvatore house later. Apparently Klaus had made a move in the school that day, telling Elena to hold a dance for him that night. Trixie rolled her eyes as again the phone rang and it was Damon.

"What!"

"Just checking up on you. When are you and the body guard coming over?"

"Is Elena out of school?"

"No."

"Then not now! God Damon chill. We will be there when Stefan texts me." Trixie sighed as Elijah glanced to her from the book he was reading. She smirked as he rolled his eyes and then she put Damon on speaker while she got up and went to grab a blood bag out of the fridge.

"I would really like to talk to you if I could Trixie. Before Elena and Stefan get here that is."

"Well there a problem with that Damon. Im not invited in yet."

"I can come to you." Trixie eyed Elijah as he shrugged. She sighed as she ran her hand over the back of her neck. Technically since Elijah was renting the hotel room in his name Trixie wouldnt be able to invite Damon in but if he came and stood outside of her door she knew there would be no way he could grab her and take her somewhere. She glanced back to Elijah, he was reading his book again, and she smiled as she took a deep breath and decided it would be better if he still didnt know what hotel they were at.

"No, if you want to meet, give me like thirty minutes and meet me at the grill." Damon let a sigh of relief out as he agreed and hung up the phone.

"You do know that if he takes you now, I wont be able to do much. We must stay out of the lime light if Nik is in town." Trixie nodded but he knew she needed to talk to Damon. Since she left days ago after their fight it didnt feel right between them. She knew he loved her to an extent and she loved him too, again to an extent. But she also knew that if given the chance he would take his chance with Elena and see what happens between them. She knew he Elena a bit more than her but only because he hadn't seen her for years. Right now she felt as if he was trying to get to now the new her, or the vampire her, a bit better so he could make a good decision on who to pursue but she had already told him lots of times that once Klaus was put down, she was going to find Kol. He just didnt seem to understand or didnt want to.

"I know, but if he is in town his first priority would be Elena. An hour or so to meet Damon and get back in the loop wont hurt would it?"

"Maybe not, but maybe so. Elena should be home in about two hours anyways. If you trust Damon get him to get you into that house. So far that house and this place are the only two safe places for us."

"Unless something happens to you. You are going to be here while Im gone right?"

"Darling, Im not giving Nik the time of day to find me. I will be alright here until I meet you at the Salvatore's." Trixie nodded and hugged Elijah tight before she walked out of the door to their room and vanished into the woods, running all the way to town and pausing only once to make sure there werent any familiar faces or unfamiliar faces around the Grill before she walked in and sat at the bar. She knew Damon would be there soon and as she ordered two shots for them she waited until she heard someone walking in that she recognized.

"Im serious Damon! What am I going to do! Hes being all weird like but I want to be able to be me around him."

"Unless that includes him seeing you snack on a blood bag I wouldnt worry about it. Compulsion from a new vampire has a bit of side effects. Its will be fine!" Trixie turned her head and saw Caroline talking with Damon as he walked over to her.

"But Im worried!"

"Dont be, if you compelled him, he doesnt know. Its just probably still weird for him to be dating you and youre Elena friend." Caroline rolled her eyes to Damon as he sat beside Trixie and then she smiled to her.

"Hey. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it was what, two days ago that you called Damon freaking out and he rushed to you with me in tow? Sorry I snapped at you than, I just still dont understand human problems as easy as I did when I was one. Whats the matter now?"

"Oh Matt is still acting as if hes scared of me."

"Oh. You think your compulsion didnt work?" Caroline sighed as she sat beside Trixie and shrugged.

"I dont know really. I mean he seemed ok after I told him and then compelled him but now, hes just really jumpy and very quick to agree with me."

"And usually he fights with you?" Caroline glared at Damon as she took a deep breath and Trixie shook her head.

"What Damon means is, is this a different Matt than what he was before you told him anything?" Caroline took a moment to think about that as Damon smiled and drank the shot Trixie had put out for him. he slipped his hand on her knee and when she glared at him he smiled as if he wasnt doing anything wrong. She shook her head as Caroline let out a groan and sighed herself.

"Youre right. It isnt that much different, I guess I just wanted to believe I had failed."

"Well, you didnt apparently so dont freak. You taking him to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, we are supposed to go together. You?"

"I dont go to school. No. I think I will stay in my room reading a good book or watching some old movie."

"Oh come on. Ric can get Elijah in as a chaperon and you could be his date."

"Yeah, Im sure Elijah would love taking his long time friend practically sister to a dance she isnt even in the school for." Caroline smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and her phone went off.

"Damn. It my mom. Shes setting the rules for the dance tonight and Im hoping she wont enforce the curfew. Got to jet guys, see you later Trixie?"

"Sure, you got my number." Trixie waved as Caroline smiled and left her and Damon alone at the bar. Trixie turned her attention to Damon now and as she glared at him he smiled to her.

"So, staying alone with Elijah in a room huh? Having fun?"

"Youre sick! We are in a double bed room thank you and yes, I'm having a lot more fun than I did with you. Even got to go shopping earlier this week. Had to since most of my clothes are now inside a house I cant even enter."

"We will get Elena to let you in soon. Tonight actually, you are still coming to talk to us about Klaus right?"

"Im not sure Damon. Actually me and Elijah think it would be best if Nik doesn't know about us but if we must to help save Elena we will be there."

"Well you dont have to but if you want to kill Klaus it would be better if you did come."

"No...its not that I WANT to kill Nik its that I HAVE to. It is the only way..."

"To get him back. i know. Still, I would like it if you came back." Trixie eyed Damon as he smiled and scooted his chair closer to her. She sighed as she rolled her eyes and glared at him before someone sat beside him and smiled his way.

"Dont you know its rude to bother such pretty young ladies?" Trixie gaped at Alaric as he smiled to Damon who was now scoffing and motioning for the bartender to bring them another round.

"Yes someone once told me that but this lady here doesn't seem to mind."

"Oh you just dont know!" Trixie growled a bit as Alaric smiled and chuckled at her threat to Damon. He shrugged as he paused for a second and smiled to Alaric.

"So Ric, why are you out of school early?"

"Early? Damon its almost 3. Schools out."

"Shit Elena will be back home soon. You want to come with me or just meet us there?" Trixie saw Alaric watching her hard s she glanced to Damon and smiled. As sh patted his hand she shook her head.

"I got to go find a dress for tonight if y'all need me to come with you. I'll be there later. You two go ahead without me." Damon nodded and as he stood to leave he hit Alaric's shoulder and motioned for him to come with but Alaric shook his head.

"Im going to grab a bite and then head that way. Elena said we were meeting for something about the dance tonight so I figured eating first wouldnt be a crime."

"Sure thing man. See you two later." Damon nodded before taking off leaving Alaric and Trixie side by side. She smiled as she took her shot that Damon had gotten her but as Alaric swirled his around in his shot glass Trixie noticed how he was smelling it and smiling at her.

"You know, people are going to think you are weird hanging with your students and another older man Alaric."

"Call me Ric. Ive told you plenty of times. No ones going to think anything of it anyways. They dont about Damon do they?"

"Some ask. Of course others ask why Im not in school so I guess you got a point there." Ric smiled as he nodded and took his shot. Trixie was noticing how he was acting a bit strange whenever she would move but she had to keep reminding herself that he hadn't seen any of her powers yet so he was probably worried that Damon might have pissed her off enough to use them.

"Hey why so tense?"

"Just wondering whats going on tonight. Why Elena and Damon had to call such a hurried meeting."

"Oh its nothing really. Over reacting to something Nik did."

"Nik?"

"Klaus, sorry, forgot you dont know what I call him."

"You call him Nik? I thought everyone who hated him called him Klaus?"

"Well Ric, I dont hate him per say. I just dont think that with him around I will be able to have what I want."

"Power?" Trixie glanced to Ric and he was genuinely asking her a question, not being an ass like Damon sometimes and picking on her. She smiled as she shook her head and looked around them. No one was near enough to hear them right now and there werent any other vampires around so she wasnt worried as she leaned in closer to Ric.

"I dont have power nor do I need it. I just want my family Ric."

"I thought Damon said you were able to harness the witches powers."

"Well, I did. But after Elena got snatched by Isobel I gave them up to Bonnie to do a tracking spell. She didnt have any really but I told her that if she could promise me that I would be able to get Nik's coffins from him before she killed him, I would give her my powers. I still have my elements but the witches dont travel with me anymore." Trixie shrugged as she acted as if she was upset about it and when she saw Ric smile she had knew she figured right. She eyed him as he started to stand and before he left he placed a hand on her shoulder smiling to her.

"You know, I thought Damon was right about you wanting to kill Klaus only for revenge but now I see that you are nothing but lost and lonely like him. I think it was for the best that Bonnie do the witchy stuff, dont want you hurt when you go find your man do we?" Ric smiled as he walked out of the Grill and Trixie growled as she grabbed her phone and called Elijah. She really didnt need him coming around if what she thought was going on was true. She was going to make sure that it seemed like he had left town, if only to save him that is.


	17. New Plan Guys

The door to the house was open as Trixie got to it and when she knocked on the side Damon was suddenly there in front of her. She smiled as he grinned and turned back around to look in the living room.

"Elena, please come here and invite out guest inside."

"Hell no! I dont want her to be able to come in after what she did!"

"Oh stow it Elena! Its not like this is a picnic for me either! Let me in or you wont have protection and I will leave town."

"You wouldnt!" Elena was right at the door now and as Trixie smiled she sighed and crossed her arms in front of her glaring at her.

"I would. Now would you be so kind?"

"Oh damn it, come in Trixie please." Elena glared at her as Trixie stepped through the door and smiled to her then turned to Damon. She got close to him and leaned into him to whisper to him as Elena glared out of anger and jealousy.

"I need to speak with you. Privately please babe." Damon eyed her as she smiled and walked towards the kitchen area as he shrugged to Elena and followed her. Trixie wanted to make sure that only her and Damon knew what she was suspecting right now in case Elena wanted to call him out and mess everything up. Damon was shutting the swinging door behind him as Trixie leaned up against the island and he walked over to her.

"Well what did you need sweetheart?" Trixie motioned for him to come to her and as he smiled and walked up to her she slid her hands up and around his neck, bringing him down to her a bit as she grinned and leaned into him. He slipped his hands around her waist and was smiling as Trixie chuckled at him.

"I need you to help me with something. Someone is here that shouldnt be here and until I can prove its him we need to make sure he knows little to none of our plans." Damon glanced at her questioningly as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, I take it you know where he is. Who and what do we need to do."

"If I am correct, Ric isnt himself. He thinks I gave my powers to Bonnie right now so lets keep him thinking that. He asked me if I would leave after I killed Nik but I informed him I couldnt anymore, that I gave my powers to Bonnie in return for her killing Nik. Ric believed it and you know if it was really our Ric he would have known that was false information. But we need to keep this going, because if he does find out I lied, we are screwed."

"I see, how did you get this into your head babe?"

"Oh, just something Ric did that struck a nerve. Same thing Nik did a long time ago. Oh and Elijah is gone."

"What?" Damon was now glaring right at her as she smiled and shrugged again. He was about to ask something when the door to the kitchen swung open and they glanced behind them to see Stefan walking in with Bonnie and Elena with him. Bonnie gasped and blushed a bit as Stefan shook his head but Elena was glaring as if she was wishing death on Trixie. Of course this didnt bother Trixie and as they all paused right behind the door she frowned a bit at them.

"Ever heard of privacy? You just walked in on us, do you mind walking out?" Elena glared as she turned on her heels and threw the door open to go back into the living room, leaving everyone in there shocked at her actions except Trixie. Stefan and Bonnie were about to follow before Trixie rushed over to them and stood in their way.

"Sorry about that Trix, we were just going to leave."

"No youre not. We need to talk."

"Look whatever is going on between you and Damon isnt my thing."

"No, its about Nik. I think he has already got eyes and ears around the town so I need you to be in on this with me. The more the better but if Elena finds out that we are faking it things could go wrong in a heart beat." Stefan and Bonnie glanced at each other before they shrugged and turned to face Trixie.

"What now?"

"Ok, Bonnie, I gave you my powers to track Elena when Isobel took her. You are the one that's going to try and take Nik out when he gets here. Stefan, Elijah left town. Thats actually not a lie. I called him after finding these things out and told him to vanish for a while. He doesnt need to be around where Nik can just get him. Also, I have nothing to do with Nik's death anymore. If anyone asks, I gave you my powers so you could kill him because all I want is my family. Now you have to believe this or no one else will. We dont need him to target me and Elijah and you three be up a shit creek with no paddles do we?" Bonnie and Stefan nodded as Trixie smiled and hugged them both. When she was about to let them know who she thought Klaus was though Elena knocked on the swinging door and pushed it open a bit behind them.

"Rics here." They all nod at each other and as Trixie smiles to Damon he nods to his brother who opens the door and leads them out into the living room. Ric is standing there smiling as Damon comes to his side and pats him on the shoulder.

"Ric buddy, Im going to need you to get me in as a chaperone tonight anyways. Trixie decided to hang out with us to watch over Bonnie since Klaus is around."

"So he really is around huh?"

"Yep, he gave a verbal attack today to Elena and we are going to find him and stop him tonight."

"How are you gong to know who he is? We dont know what he looks like."

"I do though. After giving Bonnie my powers I knew I would be needed for something and this is it." Elena stared shocked at Bonnie as she smiled and nodded. Elena shook her head as she rushed to her friend and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tell me you didnt take the powers to try and save me! Please tell me shes lying."

"I would, but shes not." Bonnie eyed Trixie and noticed she was right, Ric was looking at her a bit more interested now.

"Bonnie! No! I wont let you do this for me! You cant kill yourself."

"I wont, Ill make sure he dies before me." Bonnie smiled as Ric shook his head.

"Still, I dont understand, if shes got the powers and Trixie here is going to be look out, why dont we just take him down early?"

"The only way Bonnie can kill Nik with her powers is during the most vulnerable part of the transformation. Elijah said it would be when hes changing." Ric nodded as he thought bout this and when Trixie eyed Bonnie she smiled. Hoping she saw what tipped Trixie off she decided to make sure that tonight at the dance Ric or Klaus wouldn't hurt anyone and as he finally sighed and nodded to Damon Trixie knew he was buying their act.

"Sure thing Damon. I'll get you on as a chaperon so she can come. I hope you see him before he sees us Trixie."

"Im sure I will. He has a face no one could forget Ric." Ric smiled as he nodded and they started to talk about what time to meet up before Trixie went ahead and left right after Ric to go talk to Elijah and get ready.


	18. Authors Note - Yeah another one :

**Hey there people who follow this story or who have just stumbled upon it :)**

**Either way thank you for not only making me feel like a good writer but passing my expected views! I swore I wouldn't get more than 500 and now I'm well into 1200! I know its because a lot o you are reading my whole story and some arent but either way its a gracing to see you stopping on my story because something struck you and got you interested enough to at least read something. :)**

**Anyways, i have been busy the past week or so, my husband (Air Force Sergent) just got home after a four week TDY and me and the kids spent the past four or five days with him on a mini vacay. I was also stuck on how the dance thing for the story would be going but today 5-8-2013 I think I got it! I am going to try to write and upload two maybe three chapters before the weekend, my son's birthday is Thursday the 9th and his party is Sat, so I am going to leave y'all with something good before I vanish for a few days. **

**Again, thank you for reading and thank you for following and everything! It is wonderful to see so many people like my story and love my OC Trixie! She can be a bitch can't she LOL!**

**Keep Reading and have a great weekend this weekend guy! Dont forget to love your mothers and Mr. Mom's for those that are raised by their dads like me! **

**Happy Mothers Day To You All! :)**


	19. Dancing with the Past

Trixie was fussing with the stupid scarf that was supposed to be a head band. She was trying to get it flat like it was supposed to be when Elijah walked up behind her and smiled to her in the mirror. He reached out and grabbed the ends of the scarf, got it flat on her forehead to help hold back her hair, and tied it in a knot that was just right.

"Thank you Elijah. I dont know why Damon is making me dress the part."

"Its just lucky he had something for you."

"Oh yes! Make me relive the whole reason why I hated the 60's to begin with. Rainbow is cool but doing it all up like this? Corney to me. But, its for a good cause." Trixie smiled as she held her arms out and the loose sleeves waved around her, they hung about four inches below her wrist when held out beside her and the bottom of the dress came right above her knees. The tacky calf high yellow boots with five inch heels was a bit of n over kill but Damon had such fun in picking it out for her that she was going to show him that it didnt bother her at all to wear it. The whole dress was rainbow-ed (pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple) in consecutive order and it sort of wrapped around in a curve. She liked it in total honesty but she wouldnt be wearing it again after tonight. Trixie was putting her eye liner on when she heard the sound of her phone ringing in the background. She sighed as she walked into the bedroom of the hotel and saw Elijah holding her phone smiling.

( DRESS WEBSITE LINK ON MY PROFILE IF NOT GOOGLE RAINBOW HIPPIE COSTUME )

"Seems you date is waiting." She rolled her eyes as she glanced to the text Damon sent her to hurry up and get there. She sighed as she nodded and went back to finish her mascara before putting on a light pink lip gloss and smiling to herself. Elijah just shook his head as she came out and tucked her phone into her bra and smiled.

"Ok so Im ready. You want to drop me off like a good father or shall I walk?"

"I thought it was your idea to have me out of town?" Elijah smiled as Trixie nodded and went to the door.

"I know, just thought Id offer anyways. See you later."

"Remember to call if anything happens and you need me."

"I will Elijah. Have a good night here, safe." He smiled a bit as she waved bye and walked out of the hotel room, only barely making it to the woods edge in the heels before she rushed to Damon's house. Stefan, Elena and Damon were still there waiting on her as she walked through the front door and stopped mid-step staring at Elena. she was fussing with her huge heart earrings that were three different kinds of purple. Her dress matched the earrings and as Trixie tried to understand her outfit she noticed that she had the same kind of boots on she did but Elena's were white. She smiled as Elena turned to her and just stared at her as well.

"Damon?"

"Yep, Stefan get to you?"

"Yeah. Wow, its a wonder they are brothers huh?"

"Same type of taste if you ask me." Trixie smiled as Damon came walking up to her and put his arm around her waist smiling as she grinned to his simple black pants and black shirt outfit. Stefan smiled to Elena as he walked up to her side and as the girls looked over the simple way the guys were dressed they sighed a bit before deciding to leave. It wasnt a far drive to the school and as they got there Elena first noticed Bonnie and Jeremy talking but as she got closer Jeremy walked away, making Trixie smile, and Bonnie kind of frowned to Elena. Apparently since she had Damon erase Jeremys memory he had kept a sore spot for his sister and even though she shouldnt Trixie kind of enjoyed watching the girl finally being ignored. Elena did need to learn she wasnt the queen of everyone and can make decisions for everyone but Trixie also hated family fighting. She never had one really expect her father and she never fought with him, family is too important. The whole reason she was trying to help Elijah get his other siblings back, well that and she missed Kol.

"So, want to hang onto me like the hunk I am?" Trixie scoffed as she glanced up to Damon and shook her head. She followed them over to Bonnie and Elena and when she got close Bonnie smiled and gripped her arm as she nodded to the guys and drug Trixie off somewhere where they could talk.

"Trixie, I need to ask you something, Im worried about tonight."

"Why? Just go with the plan. Make Ric believe you have powers great enough to kill him."

"I cant though. I only have mediocre powers compared to you." Trixie sighed, she was right but as she smiled Bonnie grinned.

"Ok than. Stick beside me, if Ric gets you alone he will figure things out. Just stay with me and when he trys something I can make it seem as if you are doing the powers. I am another witch, he knows this, I will accuse you if I get weak. I'll say something like, youre stealing my powers as well or something. He wont stop to think and if we can make it seem as if you die after we weaken him greatly then he will run and we wont see him hopefully for a few days."

"The full moon is in four days. Will we be ready by then?" Trixie shrugged her shoulders as she glanced over the other witches shoulder and saw Damon and Ric talking at the drink table. She smiled as Damon caught her eye and Ric turned to see her as well. He genuinely smiled when he saw Trixie but then as he glanced to Bonnie he gave his signature evil grin. Trixie shivered as she grabbed Bonnie's hand and squeezed in reassurance as she glanced around and saw Ric smiling at her now.

"We will be alright. I wont let anything happen to you. Can you do a fainting spell?"

"Easy as pie."

"When I tell you to let my powers go, faint. I can make sure he wont hurt you and by that time Damon will get you out. You will be fine and he will be caught off guard the night of the ritual."

"Can't they hear us Trixie?" She frowned as she glanced to Damon and concentrated.

"I doubt it. I can barely hear him and Ric talking, and they arent whispering. The music and noise is helping to mask our whispers. But remember to to let him know you know its Nik ok? He needs to think he caught us off guard."

"That I can do. Im going to go find Jeremy."

"Ok, just keep an eye on me and if he asks you to go somewhere find me. Yell to me I dont care. I have to be around you when he grabs you."

"I will yell for you to watch Jeremy. That way he thinks im asking a favor and not for back up." Trixie smiled as Bonnie nodded and went to find Jeremy in the crowd. As Trixie walked up to Damon she smiled to Ric who was watching her intently. Damon wrapped his arm around Trixies waist and as he did she caught Ric glaring at the vampire.

"So, if this Klaus fella is a big and bad as you make him sound, why is she here and not running scared?" Damon glanced to Ric before shrugging and Trixie laughing.

"I told you the other day Ric, Im not scared of him. Just worried about the rest of the family." Ric nodded as Damon rolled his eyes.

"You dont like him already Damon?"

"Are you kidding! Hes an ass and he is going to regret the day he came to the town." Trixie sighed as she yanked on Damon's arm and sent him a death glare. Trixie was trying to keep Damon from letting Ric know that they knew who he was and what he was doing but Damon was acting like a total pompous ass.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for being here tonight. The dance is becoming a great turn out isnt it! We will get the music going again in a second, we have a shout out first though. This next song is for Elena. from Klaus." Damon and Trixie turned to find Elena and Stefan on the dance floor, Elena with a look of horror on her face and Stefan glaring right at Ric. He didnt seem to notice as Damon sighed and shook his head.

"Damon, go talk to your brother. I think hes getting a bit uptight about this whole thing. Make sure hes calm because if we see Nik tonight we dont need him making a rash decision." Trixie glared right at Damon making him understand she was telling him to make sure Stefan didnt blow their surprise but as he left he growled and mumbled. She shook her head as Ric chuckled and Trixie smiled to him. She was always comfortable around Nik but it was a little weird not to see the face she had grown used to.

"So, a dedication huh? Little wacked out dont you think?"

"No, Nik was always one for dramatics. He loves making his presence known and it was a cheap shot to rile up their blood. It worked, they are pissed."

"And youre not? Didnt you say he was close to you? Youre not upset he didnt all you out either?"

"He either doesnt know Im here or hes hoping to piss me off, but I stopped getting pissed at him the day he forgot I was a friend and began to think of me as a weapon. I dont care anymore about him, I just want my family back." Ric glanced to her and as he watched her face show her hurt feelings he knew she was telling the truth. He felt horrible as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled to her.

"Dont you think he might have had his reasons not to get attached o you much? Damon mentioned something about his brother?" Trixie scoffed as she glanced to Ric.

"Yeah, but Kol only got interested in me after my change because he wanted a toy. I dont know where the difference between toy and girlfriend happened but as Nik pushed me further from him and closer to Kol things changed." Ric nodded as he glanced out over the crowd and noticed Damon and Elena laughing and caning. Stefan had disappeared, probably to go cool down, and as Trixie saw Bonnie and Jeremy she smiled as the young witch waved to her.

"Exactly how powerful are you? I mean he would have to have a good reason not to kill you right?" Trixie laughed a bit as she glanced to Ric and thought why are you digging for answers Nik?

"I am more powerful than you believe, but right now Bonnie would be the one that could kill him. I dont know if I would ever be able to kill him to tell the truth but I wanted to. For so long I wanted to, but I dont think I ever could. And to answer the other question, he didnt kill me because he loved me." Ric scoffed and as Trixie turned to him she smiled.

"Really? I doubt a monster like him could love anyone."

"Dont let what Damon told you confuse you. Katherine might have talked bad about him, but I lived with him. He was kind and loving when he wanted to be. He had a soul and still does, just somewhere along the line of trying to break this stupid curse he lost sight of it. I believe that one day he will have it back but by then it might be too late to rebuild the bridge he burned in the process."

"Did he burn the bridge with you?" Ric watched as Trixie's breath hitched as she frowned and lowered her head. She tried to think of what to say, she wanted to hurt him wanted to make him pay but as she thought back to the days with her and Kol she smiled and laughed.

"Me and Kol had a talk one day, about soul mates and the such. Nik was talking to a few witches that I learned from back in New Orleans and they told me that every creature has one soul mate. Someone that was made in the world just for them. I was told that the vampires were made out of anger, Kol confirmed that, and that every turned vampire would loose their first soul mate and gain another. Like, a human has their one love but once turned into a vampire they had a different one. Damon there, I believe he actually cared for me once, when we were human, but after we turned things changed. I was a witch Ric, I had and still have a human soul mate but since I am a vampire now too I have one of those as well. Kol was my vampire mate. I loved him, still do, but the witches down there told me something I never repeated to anyone except Kol and he threw it off as a plan to try and separate us. H didnt believe it would be real or that I could believe such nonsense he said. It hurt that night when he simply threw my feelings and words away as if I was crazy but I believe them to this day. No one else would though but that would be the number one reason that no, he hasnt burned his bridge with me. I understand him too well." Trixie smiled as Ric looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? What did Kol not believe?" Trixie laughed as she turned and smiled to Ric before putting her hand on his arm.

"The witches told me that two mates I would have, two that would fight till the day they died and it would split a family if I got between them. Two mates, one for each side of me that was still alive and even though I didnt want to believe them it was hard not to when Nik was the one who changed me. I spent the first ten years of my vampire life with him and if he remembers as well as I do of that time he would see exactly what I was talking about. I have never told him, didnt plan on it either, but I would never come between a family and once he was set on power rather than love, I gave up and went to Kol. Dont get me wrong, I love Kol, but it just hurts to know that I was put to the side so easily for the feel of power. Nik of course never knew how I felt, and he wont, but I hope one day he looks back on it all and realizes it before its too late." Trixie smiled before she went to walk away and find Damon but a she took a few steps Ric grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him.

"Are you saying that he was your mate?" Trixie chuckled as she shook her head.

"That would be crazy wouldnt it? I mean he is only a half breed like me. His human side still stuck there with his wolf. How could he ever have a mate and actually love that girl too? No to him I was power. Thats all." Trixie smiled as she nodded and walked towards the floor where Damon and Bonnie were talking. Ric stared after the girl and as he cursed himself for not realizing it earlier he had to rethink his plan of action fast. Now he was even more determined to free the human side of him, just to see if she was right or not. He had too, even if it was just for her.


	20. Fight! Death! Deception! Wow thats a lot

Trixie sighed near the drink table as Elena and Bonnie rush up to her together. She freaks out of course, thinking Ric was already doing something, but as she sees that Bonnie is actually being dragged by Elena she sighs and smiles until they stop right in front of her and Elena is fuming.

"What the hell! WHy do I found out last that Klaus is here and you know where!"

"What?" Bonnie frowns as Trixie sets her drink down and glances around for Ric. He is missing, she knew that he was probably about to begin his attack, but as she smiles when she sees Stefan and Damon walking away following Jeremy she realizes that there was no way Ric could use Elenas little brother against them.

"You know where Klaus is and you expect us to let Bonnie here take a death blow for you! You got the powers right!"

"I told you Elena, I dont. I gave them to her because your boys over there didnt believe me when I said Isobel would bring you back safe. I gave up my part in this plan of YOURS so YOUR friends would leave me alone. I told Bonnie I would back her up and try to not let anything happen but whatever happens is up to her."

"No! I wont let anyone get themselves killed for me! I wont do it and you wont let her either! Youve got to have some power right!"

"NONE! I told you that! I am still a witch but unless she gives my powers back or she dies I am powerless like a used up battery on a cell phone."

"So that's why you want her to take on Klaus, you want her dead so you can be the only one here with powers huh!"

"Elena!" Trixie waved Bonnie off as she stepped up to the girl and growled.

"Dont tempt me to help Nik end your life. I wont be nice enough to take it slow and let you fall into a sleep state. I'll rip your fucking throat out and let you bleed to death while in horrible pain. You will never accuse me of wanting another witch to die do you hear me bitch. I dont care who your friends are or who's around you, to me youre only human and disposable as any other blood bag around. Bonnie, we need to go." Trixie grabbed Bonnie's hand and as they left a shocked and stunned Elena at the drink table Trixie noticed Damon pushing Jeremy by the back, back into the gym.

"Trix!" He shouted to her but she waved him off and drug Bonnie into the hallway, she had to get away from Elena.

"What was that!"

"Look I know shes your friend and all but I was serious when I said I wouldnt let another witch die. If Nik kills you when he comes and you can't take him out first I shall bring you back, anyway I can." Bonnie glared at her in confusion as Trixie quickly moved her eyes to the side, letting Bonnie know they were being watched and listened to.

"No, if I can't take Klaus out myself, you get your powers back and you use them to protect Elena. I will put a spell around me Trixie if I have to to keep you from bringing me back. Im asking on a witches oath that you dont worry over me and you keep her safe." Trixie smiled as she sighed and shook her head.

"Dont go killing yourself than." Bonnie chuckled as Ric rushed up to them and they frowned when he looked like he was in a worrying rush.

"What Ric, whats wrong!"

"Bonnie, its Jeremy! He was attacked in the hallway. Damon tried to stop it but after he took him back to the gym Klaus grabbed him." Trixie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she figured that this was his way of getting them alone and somewhere he could try to kill Bonnie. Bonnie was judging if she should believe him or not when Trixie grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Where did he go Ric! We've got to hurry." Bonnie nodded and played along as Ric nodded and grabbed Trixies hand, rushing them down a hallway, and as they went through one set of doors they heard Elena behind them shouting. Trixie cursed her and as Ric took them around a corner Bonnie stalled a bit an frowned. She didnt like being far from the guys and Trixie was thinking she was right but as she pulled to a stop and got Ric to stop Elena was at the last set of double doors now and was gasping as she watched Bonnie hold her hand out to her.

"Where are they Ric?" Ric glanced to Bonnie and laughed as he shook his head.

"I dont know Bonnie, but I know where we are. Somewhere no one will hear you scream." Trixie rolled her eyes, this was the Klaus she knew, and as she snatched her hand out of his and walked back to the other witch she turned to Elena.

"It is Nik! Go grab Damon and Stefan! We need them. GO!" She shouted and as Elena rushed back to the gym Ric charged them. Bonnie held her hands out and with what little power she did have she shoved Ric back but he laughed.

"Thats all? Oh come now, you got immense powers. Show me." Trixie nodded to Bonnie as she smiled to her and then turned back to Ric as he charged them again. Bonnie held her hands out and as she did Trixie flexed her fingers, bringing up a huge gust and throwing Ric back into the nearby lockers.

"Dont hurt Ric too much Bonnie." SHe smiled as Trixie played up the part that she was the one doing the power flinging but as Ric stood he dusted his pants and shirt off as he watched the witches.

"Oh come on Bonnie, by what Trixie has said you have her powers, so show me how much you hate me. I can kill Jeremy in a heart beat and Im going to kill Elena. Doesnt that make you burn?"

"Dont Bonnie! Dont buy into it! That might be Nik but hes in Ric's body. You cant hurt Ric to bad!"

"Oh yes you an, then I can take over someone elses body. Maybe Jeremy's, maybe the gym teachers? Who knows where I'll go next?"

"I know, youre going to hell!" Bonnie glared at Ric and as she did Trixie flexed her fingers again, making a fist this time, and a gust blew Ric back into the awards case while a wall of flame came up between them. Trixie grabbed Bonnie's hand and as she rushed her back towards the gym she was huffing from the strenuous power she had to use to do that.

"We got to get to Damon. He can hold back Elena but he needs to know what we are doing."

"Damon!" Trixie turned to see Bonnie pointing him out, he was turning the corner and as they ran into each other he pulled them towards the lunchroom of the school.

"Hes attacking Damon."

"Bonnie doing a good job?" Trixie smiled but as Bonnie nodded Damon sighed.

"We got to get somewhere so when he thinks shes dead we can get out easy."

"Wait what!"

"Damon, he wont stop until he believes I used all my power on him." Trixie smiled as they stopped at the lunchroom entry and turned to face each other.

"We got to keep everyone out Damon. She needs to be able to do what she needs. Bonnie channel my power line if you need, just please be careful." Bonnie nodded as Ric chuckled and clapped his hands.

"So sweet seeing you being careful with everyone Trix. I have missed you so, but before we have a warm reconciling, I have business to take care of." Trixie nodded to Bonnie and as Damon drug her back behind the set of double doors that lead into the lunchroom she frowned and watched as Bonnie glared down Ric.

"I will make sure you dont ever hurt another friend of mine." Bonnie raised her hand and held it out to Ric. Trixie took in a deep breath as she focused on Ric and smiled as he was hit with such an immense pain that he doubled over. He chuckled as well but as Trixie got pissed at him about that she threw another wave of pain and ignited the lunch tables a flame, making him jump to the sides to avoid the fire. He smiled towards Bonnie as she fell to her knees and as Trixie made sparks fly from every outlet and burn his skin he growled before Elena, Jeremy and Stefan rushed to them. Elena tried to get through the doors screaming to Bonnie but as she glanced back to them she caught the look Trixie was giving her and smiled. She held her hand out to the door, Trixie made them impassable anyways, and then as she turned back to Ric, Damon was trying to explain to Elena what was happening but she kept yelling. Trixie frowned as she used about half of her real strength to push Ric back further from Bonnie and made his heart feel as if it was about to explode. she was holding off pretty good, she didnt want to harm Ric totally, but as she smiled to Klaus she saw that he was actually afraid of her, or Bonnie as he thought it was her doing it all. Bonnie was chanting and as Trixie got the message that she was putting her protective spell over herself, Trixie turned to glance to Elena and frowned.

"Damon!" Trixie shouted and made them all stop fighting and as they turned to look at Bonnie Elena screamed as Trixie shoved Ric once more and brought him to his knees in pain when Bonnie finally let go and fell to her side, passing out and seeming as if she was dead. Elena screamed as Ric smiled and gathered his strength before waving to Trixie and vanishing into the night. It had worked, he thought Bonnie was dead and as Trixie sighed and slumped against the doors Damon caught her and held her tight as Elena shoved her way into the lunchroom and over to Bonnie. Stefan tried to comfort her but as Trixie walked over to her with the help of Damon Elena turned and jumped to get right in her face as she yelled at her.

"You did this! You killed her! You bitch! I told you she wasnt going to die for me and yet you let her!"

"I had to! I had no choice in the matter! She took my powers for you Elena! She chose her fate and decided to do this to help you not me! Dont blame me for this Elena! You are the reason she was fighting, not me." Elena started to breathe quickly as she reared back and slapped Trixie across her face. Trixie growled as she turned slowly to face the girl but as Elena saw her eyes were a deep blood red she swallowed her bravery and was now pulling Stefan to her to hide behind. Damon held tight to Trixies waist as she turned to glare at Jeremy and nodded.

"I got her, Damon get Trix out of here. Stefan would you take my sister home. We will get Bonnie somewhere to take care of." Stefan nodded and as she pulled the now shaking and fearful Elena out of the lunchroom Damon dragged Trixie out the other way while Jeremy grabbed Bonnie and picked her up bridal style before following them to the back and the car Damon had waiting.

Damon and Trixie walked into the boarding house as Elena screamed yet again but as Damon went to grab for Trixie she blew him off, literally. Elena was screaming at Stefan and crying at the same time but when she saw them walking into the living room she rushed and attacked Damon. She slapped him too and cursed him out before glaring a death threat to Trixie and going to walk back to Stefan.

"Look we had to..."

"You didnt have to do shit Damon! You never do shit! You didnt like Bonnie anyways and you only wanted to impress this piece of shit here!"

"You better watch yourself Elena. You need to calm down and listen."

"I dont need to do anything! You just killed my best friend and.."

"I didnt do anything! She did it herself!"

"You let her Damon!" Elena went to attack Damon again, he just stood there to let her get her anger out, but as she got close Trixie grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the floor. She was shocked to say the least but as Trixie stood over her Elena glared at her with a mixture of fear and hate. Trixie glared at her and made it hard for her to move as she was forcing her down with her powers. When Elena quit struggling she glared right back to Trixie.

"You need to listen to Damon little girl."

"Dont talk to me bitch you..." Trixie didnt let her finish before she cut off her air and made her gasp, struggling for breath, before Stefan put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled to Elena.

"You need to watch how you talk to me too. One slip and I might show you what exactly I did to Nik." Elena gasped as she did a double take and glared at Stefan along with Trixie.

"What?" Trixie rolled her eyes as she let her powers up off of Elenas body and held her hand out for her.

"I told you, you didnt know everything." Elena took her hand and as she pulled the scared little girl up off the ground Stefan smiled as Damon brought out a computer. Elena was confused before Damon put the laptop down on the table and nodded for Elena to look. She turned and sat on the couch before a picture of Bonnie and Jeremy came on screen. She shrieked and as she started to cry Bonnie tried to talk some sense into her but Elena was a bit hysterical as Bonnie explained to her what had happened for real. Trixie was standing by the door and as Bonnie got to the part where it was all Trixies plan she decided it was time for her to dip out before Elena surprised her again with a hug this time instead of a slap. She had just exited the house when Damon stopped her and smiled.

"She is thankful you know. She just needs a day or so to get over the shock."

"She was betrayed tonight Damon. She might get over it but she will always remember the day I made her think her friend died. She wont forget but she might forgive. Yet I dont want either really. Shes a spoiled brat Damon and the way she tries to play you and your bother against each other is sickening. Im going home, I need to rest, but I warn you Damon. Shes either going to be the death of you or Stefan. It depends on who wants to let her use them more. Get smart Damon and open your eyes please before its too late." She turned as Damon smiled and hugged her.

"When did you get so wise."

"When I lived with Originals for so long and missed my best friends." She smiled as she gave Damon a kiss on the cheek before she vanished and went back tot he hotel. She had just entered the room when she was attacked by Elijah with a death hug as he started to list off numerous things she did wrong. She chuckled as he admitted to leaving the hotel and following them to the dance, wanting to be there just in case, and that Klaus was concentrating so much on them that he didnt even see Elijah. Trixie made sure to reassure him that she was ok just a bit stunned from the night and after she showered Elijah had dinner ready for her and made her eat before he held her tight and let her fall asleep. He told her no matter what from now on he was going to be sure he was around her somehow wherever she went. He didnt want Klaus having a chance to take her and leave so she had to agree with some limitations. He had to keep a distance and if she was with Damon or Stefan he was hidden from sight. She was as worried about him as he was about her but she did agree before he rubbed her back and made her fall into a deep sleep. Elijah watched as her breathing got shallow and deep before he stopped and used his phone to call Damon and inform him of their agreement and to make sure the other witch who helped Trixie was fine. He cared for her so much it confused him, he had a sister already, but he would make sure she was safe until the day he died. He felt like the father she had always picking on him being like and to be honest, seeing his adopted child so to speak, take on his powerful brother really scared him as well.


	21. Please tell me a story

The next morning Elena surprised Trixie by calling her phone and waking her up. She was cuddled up next to Elijah, his arm around her waist and holding her tight, as she blinked and yawned looking around for her ringing phone. He smiled to her as she sat up and he twisted to grab her ringing phone. As he handed it to her it stopped and she groaned. She put it down on the bed and stretched herself before it started again and she growled this time.

"For fucks sake Elena its not even eight in the morning! What do you want!"

"I know Elijah is there, I need to talk to him please." Trixie rolled her eyes and as she handed the phone to him she overheard Elena asking for him to talk to her, like really talk to her without Stefan or Damon around. Trixie chuckled as he agreed and decided to meet her somewhere but when he hung up and looked to Trixie she had her arms crossed across her chest and was tapping her foot.

"Yes?"

"Dont you think its a bit curious that she calls you after the night your brother attacks her friend? Dont you just wonder what shes going to ask of you?"

"Im pretty sure it has something to do with keeping the rest of her family and friends out of the fight."

"Oh she worries too much! Im here arent I? Im the one with powers and the one whos going to take him down. Shes got nothing to worry about, little brat."

"Oh come now Trixie. We can at least hear her out." He smiled as she reluctantly agreed. After she got dressed in shorts and a tank top she followed Elijah out to a 'borrowed' car and sighed as she had to drive them to the Grill, where they were meeting Elena and picking her up. She was reluctant to sit in the back but as she sat behind Trixie and was telling her where to go Elijah was smiling.

"Turn here and you'll be at the lake house."

"Dont you think the guys will find out youre here with us?"

"Maybe, but Im hoping for you to be a distraction."

"How?" Elena smiled as Trixie frowned and knew she was going to regret the question. Elijah put his hand on her thigh as she pulled up to the lake house, where not too long ago they tried to stab Elijah and Trixie finally met Elena the doppelgänger. She parked and as they were getting out Elena's phone rang. She smiled a bit and answered to a confused Stefan.

"Hello? No, Im in town. I swear Stefan. Uh, yeah I left the grill. Look Im not being stalked by Klaus Im actually with Elijah right now. NO! Im talking to him, he wont take me to Klaus I swear. Stefan trust me! Oh god please dont no...shut up Damon. No I will be home later and...BYE!" Elena hung the phone up and as she turned to Trixie and Elijah she noticed they ere smiling.

"Smooth."

"Well glad you think that because its your turn to distract now." Elena smiled as her phone rang again and she opened it and tossed it to Trixie. She looked at the girl as if she was crazy as they heard Damon yelling on the other side.

"Damn it Elena! We did everything to keep you safe and you run to his brother! Get your ass home now or so help me..."

"WRONG NUMBER! NO HABLA ENGLISH!" Trixie hung up on Damon and glared to Elena.

"Smooth." She growled as Elijah laughed at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Trixie. Now what were you wanting to talk about Elena?" She smiled as she lead them to a picnic table outside of the house. As they sat down Elena was grasping at straws for what to say before Trixie sighed and glared right to her.

"Look, what do you want? You snuck out apparently and you asked us here for a reason. Just spit it out."

"I want to make sure I can trust you two. I dont want anyone else having to die or almost die to stop Klaus." Trixie smiled and laughed as Elijah chuckled.

"Darling, I will keep my part of our earlier deal and not bring any harm to any of your friends or family but as far as no one dying here, that's hard to say."

"Because you have to be sacrificed during the ritual." Elena nodded and as she thought about it she sighed and switched positions on her side of the table and leaned in a bit closer.

"Why does he need me anyways, no offence but dont you hate werewolves?" Trixie and Elijah eyed each other before chuckling and glancing back to the confused doppelgänger.

"You dont know? Really? Katherine didnt tell as much as I thought she would have."

"She knew when to keep her mouth shut. I was actually surprised at how much you knew when we met you." Elijah smiled to Trixie as she nodded and leaned back a bit to see Elena totally lost now.

"What do you know exactly bout the so called curse Elena?"

"Well, she said it was a curse that was put on the wolves that kept them changing on every full moon instead of whenever they wanted. If a wolf broke it then they would be able to change whenever but if a vampire broke it they would be able to walk in the sun without daylight rings. I believe thats what she was getting at. What I am wondering is why does Klaus want to break a curse for the wolves if he already has a daylight ring and can walk during the day like you guys?"

"Oh god! Your lie really took on a life of its own Elijah." He chuckled as he nodded and Elena gaped at him in shock. He cleared his throat and as he started to explain Elena got comfortable as Trixie watched her shock and astonishment showed in her eyes.

"Well that curse that Katherine told you about, or that the wolves told you about, was the curse that we told everyone about. What better way to have every monster on earth searching for a moonstone and a doppelgänger than by promising them something they always wanted?"

"So its not true!"

"Like you said, why would he want to break a curse for every vampire when he can already walk during the day? The curse is about him actually."

"Yes, the curse is actually the spell that is holding his wolf side back."

Wait what! Oh, I mean..." Elena was at a loss for words as Trixie chuckled.

"I believe the expression you are looking for is O.M.G." Elijah smiled as Elena shook her head and just stared at them in shock.

"So hes a half breed like her?" Elena pointed to Trixie and as she scoffed Elena frowned.

"He only wished he was this cool. No, long time ago, before I met them, his mother a witch put a spell on him that held back his werewolf side. She apparently had Nik with a wolf man but when she was with Elijah's daddy she wanted to let him think he was his. She prayed that he was his right Elijah?"

"Yes, mother prayed that her unfaithfulness didnt actually see a bastard child but it did. Niklaus is the son of a werewolf and on the night our mother changed us into vampires, he had his first real kill. Werewolves only start to transform every moon after they kill someone first. The next full moon after we were turned Klaus actually started to show signs and mother knew then. Father was angered of course and went to slaughter the wolf tribe in the nearby village but while he was gone mother put a binding spell on Klaus, using Tatia Petrova as the binding blood. She made it where his wolf side was dormant and with the spell there had to be an unbinding spell but since she thought Tatia would be the only Tatia she didnt count for her spell to start a doppelgänger effect. Now whenever Klaus finds the doppelgänger he tries to undo the spell, to release his wolf side and to become a true hybrid. But, he failed with Katherine and I can only pray he will fail with you."

"Which is where you two come in to kill him right?"

"Yes, but Elena, remember he can only be at his weakest when hes changing." Trixie frowned as Elena thought about that for a second and then finally got the whole idea. She sighed as she nodded ad then looked to Elijah.

"Is there a way I will survive?" Elijah glanced to Trixie and shrugged as she sighed and nodded.

"If what he has planed doesnt work, I can talk to the spirits that the witches are allowing me to see and talk to to see if I could do something to get you back. Mostly they ask for an exchange but if someone is willing to take your place then it will be easy. if not, I'll need Damon to find an unwilling participant to take your place where you can live again. It wont be easy but I promised Bonnie and Jeremy I wouldnt let you die." Elena frowned as she mentioned her friends but when Trixie saw this Elijah chuckled and lightly touched Elenas hand that was on the table.

"What is it darling? Dont you want to live?"

"Oh yes, I was just wondering why she didnt ask Stefan or Damon. I knew Bonnie and Jeremy wanted me to live but I would be dying to save them."

"But you dying, if we cant kill Nik, will put Stefan and Damon in danger. I know already without asking they want you to live. I didnt ask you because I knew your answer. Im not a bitch all the time regardless of what people think but I will do what I need to make sure my friends are happy. I consider Stefan and Damon friends still and besides, killing Nik gets me my family back." Elijah smiled as Elena nodded and then jumped as her hone rang again. Trixie growled as she opened it and went to yell but stopped when Stefan started talking, and he was breathless.

"Elena! You need to come home quick! Its Jenna!"

"Stefan hold your horses. What happened! Where are you?"

"Im at the boarding house! Make her hurry!"

"What happened dammit!"

"Ric I mean Klaus! He attacked Jenna!"

"Nik himself or Nik as Ric."

"Nik...Damn it Klaus as Ric! Just get her here!" Trixie nodded and as she glanced to Elijah he nodded to her before she handed the keys to the car to Elena and frowned.

"Nik just sent you a personal message. Your Aunt is waiting at the boarding house. Go see her and we will finish this talk later. I might be right behind you, if Elijah wants to come too that is."

"Thank you! Oh god! I'll see you later." Elena nodded to Trixie and Elijah as she ran to the car and quickly took it back to the boarding house. Elijah was sighing as Trixie glared and frowned.

"What is it darling?"

"Nik, he's getting desperate. Im hating this and I for one will hurt him far more worse if he keeps making everyone's lives a living hell."

"After the full moon there will be no more worry. We just have to wait." Elijah smiled as he stood and informed Trixie he was going to go to the hotel and do a bit of calling to find out if he can get his hands on something for Elena. Trixie nodded and as he vanished she sighed and rushed herself to the boarding house.


	22. Whats right or wrong anymore?

Elena was fighting with Stefan and Damon when Trixie entered the house and whistled loudly. They all stopped and as they turned to see her smiling Trixie noticed another girl standing to the side and smiled at her as she glared at Trixie with hatred.

"Andie right? Hi."

"Hello." Damon sighed as he walked up to Trixie and stood face to face with her before he growled at her making her laugh at him and throw him back.

"Dont start with me Damon, your girl there called me and Elijah this morning not us calling her. Now whats going on?"

"I was about to come back to you and Elijah but they wouldnt let me."

"Dont worry, you got enough questions out of Elijah for the day and if you want to know anything else ask me. Now what are we doing here for? Apparently we havent been the only busy bees today huh? Stefan went out, he found Jenna and Damon Im sure you went somewhere didnt you?"

"Its none of your business." Damon growled as he left and went to the library as Andie followed him with a lost puppy look on her face. Trixie rolled her eyes as she followed Elena and Stefan into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, what happened with Jenna?"

"shes fine, thanks. Shes upstairs sleeping. Im hoping she will stay asleep for the rest of the night."

"It would be helpful but if not then compel her."

"NO!"

"Why not? She would forget all of this."

"I wont compel my Aunt!"

"You did your brother." Trixie smiled as Stefan hissed and Elena gaped at her. She smiled even bigger when she noticed Elena not being able to find words to even speak but as she started to look like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth, Trixie heard footsteps leading to Damon's room. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Andie rushing rather quietly up them and as she smiled to herself Trixie knew she was up to something. Elena's phone rang as she still tried to get her bearings but when she answered Trixie overhead Elijah on the phone asking if Trixie was there. She smiled as Elena said yeah and he told her he would be there shortly.

"So, what now?" Stefan sat beside Trixie as Elena shrugged and Trixie leaned on Stefan's shoulder.

"No we wait for Elijah and try to figure out how to save her ass and kill Nik's. He doesnt know about me, so that's a plus but we also know what he does know. Elena knows hes coming after her, we know he needs the moonstone which I pray Katherine got out of the country, and he needs another vampire and wolf to complete the ritual."

"What about the witch Elijah was talking about?"

"That would be Jonas's daughter. Damon will have fun killing her when we go to kill Nik."

"Thought you wouldnt let another witch die for your cause."

"Well Elena, this particular witch isnt a witch anymore. Following the path of darkness deems her a hazard and a satanic worshiper. Witches follow the light and are granted powers by gods will. Its not gods will to have vampires or werewolves live on earth and defiantly not a hybrid but if shes helping shes gone against the light. She is meant to be put down now and Damon can do that while I take out a hybrid."

"Excuse me ladies." Stefan gets up as Trixie watches him walking towards the library. Elena was watching in confusion as well when there was a knock on the door and Elena went to get it. Trixie walked towards where Stefan had went and as she got to the door she cracked it and heard Damon yelling to his brother.

"She's a distraction Stefan!"

"Shes a person and you are victimizing her."

"Oh go to hell Stefan! You of all people should be glad shes here. Shes keeping me from getting what I really want." Damon glanced to his brother in shock as he had just blurted that out but Stefan grinned a bit out of anger as he crossed his arms across his chest and nodded to Damon.

"Yeah, youre right. I should be thanking you right? Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend."

"And there it is." Damon growls as Stefan walked a bit closer to his brother. Trixie frowned as she caught Damon flexing his fist getting ready for a fight.

"Yes, there it is. But you know what. I dont care, you can love Elena all you want as long as it means you'll protect her. But there is one thing I have from her that you never will."

"Whats that?" Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan grinned and Trixie knew this wasnt going to end well.

"Her respect." Damon growled as he punched Stefan in the face and Stefan retaliated by throwing Damon against the bookshelves. Trixie sighed as she busted in and yelled at them as she threw her arms out wide, taking Damon to one side of the room and Stefan to the other. They glared at Trixie as she held them against the wall with her air power and just glared at them.

"This has got to stop you two!"

"No! He needs to learn!"

"Learn what? Trixie!" Elena rushed to her side and as she went to touch her arm to pull her hand down Trixie light her arm on fire and made Elena leap away from the blue flame.

"Dont touch me! Its because of you that they fight! Maybe youd be better off dead!" Elena gasped as Trixie felt another hand gently touching her other shoulder. As she glanced to see Elijah behind her she sighed and calmed down enough to extinguish the flame and let the guys down. Stefan watched as Damon walked up to Trixie and glared at Elijah then glared at Elena.

"Youve invited him in now?"

"Yes, he is here to help."

"As always. Trixie, I got the item I needed. We need to talk with them now about the plan."

"What plan? Elena what did you do while you were gone!"

"Nothing Damon!" Trixie growled as she stood in front of Damon and gripped his chin in her hand, turning him to face her.

"Dont let her lie. Shes going to sacrifice herself and we are going to bring her back. I know you care for her and I know its going to piss you off but for us to kill Nik she has to die or at least be drained of her blood. We have a way to bring her back but you deserve to know what she has planned with us." Trixie smiled as Damon shook his head and glared right to Elena. He by passed her quickly as he walked right into his room and they all frowned and flinched as they heard a girl scream and a moment later Andie ran out of the house bleeding and crying. Trixie sighed as Elijah glanced around to Elena and Stefan. Elena nodded as Elijah gripped Trixies wrist and started to take her to the front door.

"We will be back on the full moon. We need to prepare and get things straight. If you need us before then, please call." Elijah nodded as Trixie shot Stefan a sympathetic glance before following Elijah out of the house. She knew that when Klaus came for Elena that he would be hurting and bad but she also hoped that soon, they could end this and everyone would be able to get back to the way they were before everything.

**Hey guys! Ok Sorry for the last few chapters being a bit boring and shit probably but I had to get the important info in here about where Trixie fits into everything and how she found out that Damon did love Elena even though he wouldnt admit it to her. She is still concentrating on Kol and even dropping hints to Klaus about something that has to do with them but after the big ritual and leaving chapter you will get to better understand Trixie and Klaus's relationship. Only three/four more chapters until Season 3 of TVD and this story! Here's to the next few chapters being the bomb!**


	23. Karma's a Bitch, named Trixie

Elijah and Trixie had been staying at the hotel the past two days, waiting and listing from every end of the wire. Trixie had a phone conversation with Caroline the day before, she had actually begun talking to Trixie a bit, and she let her know Tyler wasnt back in town yet. He was the only wolf left now that Trixie knew of and she was worried he and Caroline would be used for the sacrifice but today she hadnt called. Bonnie was letting her know she was still out of the way and hidden with Jeremy and Elena was in Stefan's sight now as she waited at the boarding house for them. Elijah had been in contact with a few of his witches and got word that Klaus had been moving some things in another state but they never to close enough to figure out what. Now, Trixie was finishing her breakfast while Elijah took his shower before they went to talk to Elena about the elixir and the nights plans.

"Do you really think Caroline is in trouble Elijah?" Trixie turned to the bathroom door when he opened it and walked back into the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel. She smiled at his dress pants as he walked around barefoot, no one hardly got to see him this comfortable, and as he grabbed for his shirt he shrugged to her.

"Im not sure darling. She might be but she might just be busy. You did say she was head cheerleader in the school. We wont be able to know until we gt to town. Calm down some."

"Im just worried. I dont want it to happen but if it has to at least not to the people Ive grown to like. you know? Just a bit weird to have him so close and we arent able to do anything about it yet."

"We will tonight. Now are you ready?" Elijah glanced over her shorts and punk tee top. She smiled as she flipped her hair to the side and nodded. He rolled his eyes as she grabbed her shoes and put them on before he was ready to go. She followed and as they ran the woods to get to the boarding house they could hear Elena and Stefan talking when they knocked on the door.

"We could just go in."

"It would be rude. I try not to be." Trixie rolled her eyes at this, she had seen Elijah kill a guy in cold blood and smile as if he had just done him a favor. He wasnt rude but he wasnt the most convincing at it either. You could tell beneath his surface gentleman was a killer and he was proud of it.

"Trixie. Elijah, please come in." Trixie smiled as she hugged Stefan and walked in behind Elijah. He lead the tot he parlor where Elena was waiting, near the drink table Damon kept, and as she smiled and waved Elijah put the box he was carrying down on the table and smiled back.

"So, are you prepared for tonight?"

"Yeah, what do you got for me?"

"this elixir was what I had prepared for Katherine and it was going to be the thing to save her life from her ritual. But since she chose to take matters in her own hands it became useless."

"Its over 500 years old, will it still work?" Elijah shrugged as Trixie laughed and flopped down on the nearby couch.

"witches elixirs dont usually go out of style or out of date anytime within a thousand years. They are pretty powerful things." Elena nodded as Stefan looked over to her and sighed.

"If its the only way Elena, I think we should trust him. Elijah, Elena was telling me that the cure of the sun and moon was a fake curse?" Elijah nodded as Trixie sighed and waved her hand.

"It is a cure holding back Nik's wolf side and if we let him break it then he will be at his weakest where we can kill him easily."

"Why not take him out now? Today? You got the power." Trixie, Elijah and Stefan turned to see Damon walking in and passing Elena to grab himself a drink. He looked horrible and as he smiled rudely to Elena Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Did the words 'at his weakest' not mean anything to you? If i tried to kill him now there is no guarantee that it would work. Yes Im powerful but a true hybrid is the only other thing that could match me. He might not look it but Nik is almost indestructible."

"Right, so how do we break the curse?" Elijah nodded to Stefan as he glared to Damon.

"Well we have the ingredients so to speak. A witch will channel the power of the full moon, it releases the spell thats bound within the stone, and afterwards Klaus, being both vampire and wolf, will sacrifice one of each."

"Then at the final part of the ritual he will have to consume the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of her death. Sorry Elena."

"But this will resuscitate you."

"So I will be dead?"

"Then not! And if that fails, no offence Elijah, Ill talk to the spirits and see about sacrificing someone else to take your place and bringing you back."

"So that's the plan? A magical potion with no expiration date or a deal with the dead? Use Jons ring, that will bring you back."

"No it wont idiot, shes a doppelgänger. Pretty sure that means mystical and supernatural. Hence worthless to her." Damon growled as Trixie shrugged and Elena sighed. Stefan was trying to get him to calm down but he was just getting more and more angrier before he finally just left. Trixie stared at Elijah as Stefan sighed and excused himself. Elena was pacing around a bit before she turned to Elijah and was frowning.

"Do you think he has a wolf and vampire for tonight?"

"He has been waiting for a lifetime to break the curse. Im sure he has everything ready to go."

"And probably a back up to that as well. Hes smart Elena, your going to be dying tonight whether you like it or not. He just has to understand that."

"Yeah i know right! Youd think he would understand."

"Why are you?"

"Well, Im the key. Hes here because of me and if I dont o this to stop him, hes going to continue to hurt my friends and family and I wont allow that. Please excuse me. Let me go talk some sence into Damon." Trixie and Elijah nodded as she exited and went to find Damon and Stefan. Trixie got up and walked over to Elijah as he put the elixir down into the box and smiled to her.

"Will it work really?"

"I can only pray." Trixie sighed as she put her hand on his arm and he frowned.

"You dont trust the elixir?"

"I dont trust Damon." Trixie nodded as they heard a crash coming from upstairs.

"What the hell?"

"that would be the reason I dont trust him. Hes to emotional when it comes to Elena." Trixie growled as she saw Elena and Stefan coming back into the room.

"Dont go by the kitchen please. We have a few broken chairs to clean up." Stefan frowned as Elena went to comfort him but they all heard a scream coming from the front room.

"Gret what the hell now!" Trixie sighed as they rushed to see what was going on and when they got to the foyer they saw Jenna holding a crossbow out towards Alaric. Trixie growled as she hurried and got between the woman and Klaus. He sighed as he held his hands out again shaking his head. Stefan pulled Jenna and Elena behind him before Alaric finally spoke.

"Its me I swear! He let me go ok! Klaus let me go!"

"I dont believe you! Nik isnt that nice to humans! Why!"

"He wanted me to tell you that the sacrifice happens and it happens tonight. I swear its still me! Ric!"

"Prove it!" Jenna was shaking as Alaric stood straight up and thought for a moment before smiling and glancing her way.

"Ok, the first night I spent with you, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

"Its him!" Trixie grinned a bit as Jenna dropped the cross bow and sighed before she hugged him. Stefan was smiling as well as Elena blushed a bit before she walked up to him as well.

"So he let you go to tell us that it happens tonight?"

"Yeah, and Elena, I wouldnt underestimate him." she shook her head before glancing back to see Elijah standing in the doorway with a grim tight line on his face. Trixie knew that look, he was worried and he was wanting to hurry the day up just like her.

Elena was pacing back and forth while Ric nursed a glass of bourbon. Jenna was sitting next to him and Stefan was standing next to Damon as Elijah and Trixie leaned against he wall watching everyone fretting. Elena finally sat next to Ric and as he smiled to her Damon sighed, making Stefan walk over to them and stand in front of Ric.

"So, you dont remember anything?"

"Nope, its like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there though and.."

"Kat was there!" Elijah grabbed Trixies arm before she could rush up to them and Stefan frowned as he turned to look at her. Ric was nodding though as she growled a little and glared at Stefan.

"Shes under compulsion Trixie. Damon snuck her some vervain but she cant leave until Klaus tells her she can."

"You knew she was there! Damon why didnt you tell me!" Damon growled as he once again left the room. She sighed and before she could go to talk to him Elena got up and left the room. Stefan gently touched Trixie's shoulder as Ric shook his head.

"What else did I do?"

"You didnt do shit Ric, Nik messed with us bad. But he will pay for that tonight. You Stefan, I can't believe you kept that from me. You knew I was worrying about her getting out of town and Damon. Where did he go?"

"Probably his room. Let him cool down. No one wanted you to worry so we didnt mention it to you."

"Did you know Elijah?" Trixie turned on him and as he stared at her in shock he shook his head.

"News to me as well darling."

"We didnt tell him either, we knew he would tell you Trix." Trixie sighed as she slumped back against the wall and Elijah put his arm around her shoulder.

"We will get your friend Trixie. First we must prepare for tonight. If Elena would take the elixir she can stay with you for the rest of the day Stefan but when Klaus comes to call, I wouldnt tempt him. He will only want..." Elijah was cut off by a scream and as the vampires in the room perked up Stefan blurred out and towards Damon's room with Trixie hot on his tail. Jenna and Ric slowly got up and followed as well, not to sure of where they went. When Trixie and Stefan got to Damon's room they saw him with his eyes dark red and he had his fangs showing with blood dripping off of them as he stared at Elena who was crawled up to the corner of his night stand and bed whimpering with blood over her mouth. Stefan attacked Damon quickly and as he shoved his brother backwards and yelled Trixie rushed to Elena.

"Are you ok?"

"He forced his blood on me! He forced it!"

"Its fine. It will be ok." Elena nodded before they heard a snapping and saw Damon stabbing a wooden stick into Stefan's gut. Elena screamed again and Trixie threw her hand out, moving the two brothers away from each other before she rushed to Stefan and shook her head.

"This is going to hurt." He nodded before Trixie snatched the stick out of him and rounded on Damon.

"What!"

"What! What the hell are you thinking!"

"At least now I know shes going to come back alive."

"No not alive! A vampire! A vampire Damon! How could you!"

"How could I what! Save her! Shes so hell bent on dying so I fixed it where she wouldnt."

"You took away her free will Damon you left her no choice!"

"I dont give a damn and Id do it again if it meant saving her! Just admit it, you two were thinking of it and didnt have the guts. Id id you a favor Stefan!" Damon glared at his brother who was on the floor in pain and bleeding a lot. Stefan groaned as he went to sit and Elena crawled over to him as Trixie twisted the stick in-between her fingers and walked towards Damon.

"You didnt do anyone a favor Damon. A favor from you would be you letting us do our plan. You just screwed things up again and..."

"Like I did with you!" Trixie froze as he stared shocked at her before Stefan chuckled. Trixie glanced back to him as he shook his head. Jenna and Ric were walking in when he held his hand up to them and glared at Trixie.

"Im surprised you said anything brother, youve keep the secret this long. Is that why you did this to Elena? As some kind of second chance since you screwed her up?" Trixie glanced from Stefan to Elena and back to Damon before she saw his fear mixed with anger and he turned to look away.

"What is he talking about?" Trixie walked closer to Damon and as he sighed she heard Elena asking Jenna to go grab some blood bags for Stefan. Trixie grabbed Damon's shoulder and turned him to face her as she growled at him.

"Nothing! Dont worry about it ok?"

"Tell her brother, Im surprised Katherine hasnt yet anyways."

"You stay out of it!" Damon growled to Stefan as he glared right back but Trixie got Damon's attention back after she rammed the wooden stick into his side, making him gasp and growl at her.

"I asked you a question! What is he talking about!"

"Dont worry about it Trixie! Damn that hurts!"

"You deserve it! Stefan what is he not telling me?" Trixie turned to Stefan and as he watched her for a bit she frowned when he sighed and shook his head.

"The night you came over, he knew Katherine wanted to change you. He knew Katherine was giving you laced wine. He knew and he was scared she would dump him on you. He was far to gone with her compulsion and he didnt want you to be hanging on him after we turned because he wanted Katherine all to himself. he took your wine, knowing you wouldnt be able to get blood another way. When you were shot Trixie, he didnt stop to help you did he?" Trixie growled as she turned and glared at Damon who was looking as if he was facing down an angry mother. He was holding the stick that was in his side as Trixie gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Trixie."

"Dont Trixie me! You didnt want me to change huh! You didnt want me to be with you at all! You were the one who asked me before Katherine ever came along to be with you! You asked me to marry you you asshole! Just because she compelled you you were going to let me die! You knew I had no blood in my system and you left me! You ran for her! You never cared did you?" Damon frowned as she twisted the stick in his side a bit and he winced.

"I did! I loved you! I can't help she compelled me to forget! I didnt mean to, I never wanted you hurt." Trixie threw her arms up as she scoffed and glared at Stefan.

"You knew this whole time and didnt tell me!"

"I found out really about a week ago when him and Katherine were talking. Before that I thought he seriously had accidentally let the wine get taken. I never knew it was on purpose."

"Really! Oh god! I believed for years that you just wanted to come back for me. You and Katherine were planning on saving me after Stefan. I believe for years that what she said, she wanted me to be with you guys, I believed you all! I trusted you when I lied for you and when I forgave you for hurting me! I forgave you for dropping me because I knew it was her compulsion! I prayed after we were turned we would get a second chance Damon I prayed that you would be yourself again. But all these years, you knew you killed me! Yes YOU KILLED ME and you never once worried about me. You only cared about Katherine and now its all about Elena isnt it! Why do you even want me here! Wait let me guess, to protect this girl since she inst a vampire and cant do it herself! Well FUCK YOU! Im gone!" Trixie stormed out of the room and as she got to the door Ric frowned before he stood aside to let her pass. Elena called out to her but she ignored her, Stefan was trying to catch her and as she passed Elijah at the bottom of the stairs he had a hurt look on his face before she frowned to him and continued to the front. Damon finally made his way to block her and as he put his hands on her shoulders she growled as her full body was suddenly enveloped in a bright red flame.

"Please, dont leave like this."

"I said fuck you. Move!" Damon went to say something else before Elijah gripped his shoulder and pushed him back a bit.

"Shes angry Damon. Be best if you let her be or you might end up being burned. Literally." Damon glared at Elijah and then turned to watch Trixie slowly lower her flame a bit as she walked out. When she slammed the door behind her and sighed she extinguished her flame and started to cry. She thought she had friends, she thought Katherine and Damon were happy to see her yet they were holding a dark secret that only one of the brothers thought she needed to know, and he even kept the secret a week or so! She shook her head and as she saw some tears falling to the ground she growled and vanished. She was determined now and when she got determined she wasnt easily deterred.

************************************************** ************************************************** **************************

**This chapter is a bit long, but I wanted to make sure everything that happened before Klaus went to gather Elena was said and done. I like short sweet chapters but long ones filled with suspense and excitement are good too. Hope you liked how I got Damon to blurt out his secret and yes, even though I love Damon too I think every time I watch that episode that he deserved to get hurt worse for forcing Elena to drink and stabbing Stefan so Trixie got him a bit harder than his brother did. Hope you liked it. **


	24. Calm Before The Storm

It took her about an hour but she had finally calmed down enough that as she knocked on the door she was in front of now she knew she could handle anything with ease. She waited for a moment but when she heard talking but no one answering she knocked again. She growled a bit as she turned around and started to look for something to use as a battering ram but as she smiled she pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked down the stairs.

"Ric, I need your help please. I dont care if you are with Damon! He can fend for himself. Get your ass to your house now!" Trixie hung up the phone and found that silly game she usually played when bored, the Cut The Rope game. As she finished about fifteen new levels she heard Ric slamming his car door shut.

"What did you need Trixie, we shouldnt be here."

"You shouldnt be here but you're helping me. Now lets go, you need to unlock your door and invite me in. I got unfinished business to attend to."

"Look, Klaus just met us at the Grill, hes pissed and hes pretty active today. I wouldnt be trying his patience if I were you."

"Im not, as far as he knows, since Ive been hurt, Im on his side. Elijah will trust me and I hope you do too. Just remember whatever happens tonight, Nik will be the one dead. If not Damon and Kat as well." Ric smiled as he led her up the stirs to his apartment and when he opened the door the apartment looked empty but she knew better. He stepped in cautiously and as he glanced around he shrugged and turned to her.

"Trixie, please come in." Trixie smiled as she walked into the apartment and looked around.

"About time Ric, didnt think Id ever see where you lived."

"Yeh well, you going to be ok?"

"The question is is whoever is in hee going to be ok. Go back to Damon Ric. Make sure he isnt doing something stupid."

"Oh he is. I can tell. Call me if you need me." Trixie nodded s Ric left and shut the door behind him. She smiled as she held her hand out and looked around the apartment.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" She tightened her extended hand into a fist and Katherine was suddenly pulled towards her. She growled as she came face to face with the half breed and as she smiled to Katherine she frowned.

"What are you doing here? Klaus will be back soon and if he sees you..."

"I dont need your pity! I want answers. Why to begin would be nice."

"Why what?"

"Why did you let Damon do it?" Katherine gasped as she saw the hurt in Trixies eyes. She gripped her in a hug as she started to shake and shook her head against her shoulder.

"I didnt know, Im being honest! After they were shot and dragged away I didnt know! I tried finding you and I tried getting Emily to find you but she couldnt and I thought that maybe you changed on your own and hopefully..."

"Cut the shit!" Trixie shoved Katherine off of her and as she watched her face go from confused to worried and then to smirking she sighed as Katherine walked over to the island counter near Rics kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of bourbon off the top of the fridge and as she sat and looked to Trixie she shrugged.

"I guess Damon finally told you I tricked you huh?"

"Actually, Stefan told me that Damon lied and you did nothing to stop it."

"Fine! I knew, but only after dinner, right when their father accused me of being a vampire. I was seeing Stefan, grabbed a bite so to speak and found he had been laced with vervain. I was going to get a bite from Stefan, go and have fun with Damon and then come talk to you. I knew you would be staying the night in my quarters but before I could come and help fix what he messed up I was taken. I didnt mean for it to happen in all honesty but Im not upset for leaving you. I knew that if you were that wounded there would be no time for you to live and let me come get you. it was only luck that Klaus and Elijah found you first."

"Yes, they were hunting you if I remember correctly and found me instead. Lovely how the worst people in the world according to you are the ones who saved me from yours and Damon's fuck up."

"I didnt fuck up Trixie! I did give you laced wine! I did try to save you but Damon took that chance and their father stopped me from trying again."

"Yes, you only didnt come back leaving me for dead and didnt even think to find Damon and ask if I was ok. Which by the way he didnt care either, he went searching for you first but you already know that dont you?" Trixie glared as Katherine too a drag on the bottle and sighed before she gazed around the room and found a clock. Her eyes went a bit wide as she turned back to Trixie and went to her out of fear.

"Yes, yes, yes. I knew, Emily told me he didnt care about you but that doesnt matter now. You need to leave! You got your answers and now you have to go. Klaus is going to come back any minute and if he sees you i swear he will hurt you."

"He wont. For some sick reason, he has never hurt me. Just used me. And besides right now I am still stronger than him, he wont touch me. And maybe, just maybe I'm not here to just get answers." Katherine watched as Trixie smiled and found her way over tot he kitchen area as well, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Why are you here than?" Trixie smiled as she turned to Katherine who was watching her but before Trixie could answer the door was thrown open and a big burly man walked in and frowned to Katherine before he turned and saw Trixie. his eyes widened and as he went to rush her she threw her hand out and growled. Katherine rushed to the side of the apartment that was the dinning are and watched as Trixie walked around the island and smiled to the guy as she held him in place in the center of the living room. She growled as she clenched her fist and he reached up to his throat, gasping for air as Katherine stared wide eyed at Trixies power. She noticed Katherine staring at her and as the guy was almost out of breath Trixie growled and attacked him, sinking her fangs into his neck and draining him until he was dead. She let his body thump to the floor as she looked to Katherine and smiled, his blood still sliding down her lips and dripping onto his chin.

"Maybe Im here to change my mind on what happens tonight. Dear me, I made a mess. Hope Nik wont mind."

"Coming from someone as hot as you love, never." Katherine gasped as she turned her face away from the door behind Trixie and when she turned around she saw Klaus, in his original body and new outfit, standing there looking at his now dead body guard sighing.

"Opps, did I kill someone of importance?" Trixie smiled as Klaus looked up to her and shook his head.

"No one I can't replace. How are you darling?" He crossed the room and as he got closer to her, her smile turned into a frown as she slammed him up against the wall on the other side of the living room and growled at him.

"You have ruined my life and made me do things I never wanted to do! I killed thousands for you and even came close to loving you! You took the only man to ever love me away and you ask how I am! Well Im just fine arent I?" She laughed and he stared to chuckle to as she released him from the wall and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight as his witch walked in and hissed.

"Calm down, shes fine. Now...tell me. Why are you here love?" Klaus smiled to her as she leaned back and winked to him before she walked over to the island and picked her bottle of water back up, wiping her lips with her hand and smiling to Katherine.

"Well, once again I find myself at a cross road. Kill you Nik to get my family back, or trust you to help me find them and let you do what you want to some who have harmed me a lot worse than you ever did."

"And you decided?"

"I decided to get what I want for once. I believe we need to have a little sit down if you dont mind." Trixie smiled as Klaus grinned to her and held his hand out towards the couch. She walked over and as she sat down he sat beside her and gently put his hand on her thigh as she explained what she wanted to happen. Katherine couldnt believe that Klaus was being so clam with her but after what she just did Katherine didnt put it past Trixie to kill him tonight if he messed up so it was no wonder he was listing and seeming to act as if he was actually interested. Instead of being a total dick and using her, even though he still could before the night was over.

Trixie was in the bathroom at Rics, cleaning her face, when she felt two arms going around her waist and pulling her back towards a hard chest. She smiled as Klaus laid his chin on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror.

"So, why the sudden change of heart darling?"

"Nik, I never hated you, just your ways. Besides, you never want to fuck with a woman scorned. Damon and Katherine are on top of my shit list and they want what they want tonight. I want what I want."

"Kol?"

"Him among other things. Nik please, dont start acting like you did back in New Orleans. I love your brother you know this..." Klaus growled as he turned her around and made her face him as he ran his fingers along her cheek. She sighed and smiled before she gripped his hand and he frowned.

"But you said at the dance that you loved me." Trixie chuckled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek and then walked out of the bathroom. Klaus shook his head and slammed his fist onto the counter before rushing to her. He was about to say something before Trixie put her finger to his lips and shook her head. He questioned her but she pointed to her ear and then the front door. Klaus listened carefully before he smiled and pulled her behind the bedroom door and listened.

"What are you doing here! Trying to get me killed!"

"I gave you the vervain, now Im here to get my payment. Thanks Ric I got it from here."

"No problem. Just watch out for Trixie. She was here earlier, shes still on the war path."

"I got it. Now, where is the wolf hes holding Katherine."

"I dont know what you are talking about." Katherine went to move away from Damon but he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Trixie let out a growl when Katherine did but Klaus put his hand gently over he mouth. She hated Damon hurting a friend, even though that friend hurt her, but she be damned if he got to kill Katherine. That was for her and her only.

"I bet you do Katherine. I want to find the werewolf. Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"You cant do that Damon! Klaus, he will kill everyone youve ever met if you interfere. Even Trixie!"

"Look I dont care! I just want to delay things a bit until I can find a way to save Elena." Katherine sighed as she glanced to the bedroom door and then back to Damon.

"No, no way I cant."

"You should like this idea. Its given you another month to survive." Katherine laughed as Trixie turned and glared at Klaus. He shook his head as she laid her head on his shoulder and listened to Damon's confusion.

"Right, nice try Damon. Except Im not the vampire hes going to sacrifice." Damon glared at her as he walked away and paced the living room. Katherine knew once Trixie found out who Klaus had taken she would get mad at him but she prayed that she would forgive her yet again for helping.

"Who?"

"Caroline and Tyler. I believe he already has them. Hes prepared Damon and he wont give up so easily."

"Wonder where he got that idea from?" Katherine frowned as she glanced to the floor and Klaus had to hold Trixie tight as she shook with anger.

"Hey! I just wanted to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here!"

"Yeah well good luck. What would you say if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, imagine how much fun that will be for you competing with Elena for Stefan's love. fun times."

"Fine! They are in the tomb. He has them tied up in the tomb."

"Thank you." Damon went to leave but Katherine stopped him by grabbing his arm and as he turned to her Katherine frowned before she took a deep breath and lowly spoke to him.

"Why did you tell Trixie?" Damon glared at her and as he recalled Trixie yelling at him and rushing off he felt a hard tug on his heart as he frowned and sighed himself.

"I dont know, it slipped out. I was being stupid and now she knows. She knows the compulsion and she knows the switch and...well shes pissed."

"Yeah I know, she was here earlier and bitching me out. I think she hates us Damon."

"She hates me, you werent the one that switched her glass. I was. Its not your fault she didnt have your blood, but you never went back for her either did you?"

"Only cause you told Emily she was dead." Damon sighed as he nodded and smiled a bit.

"I was praying she had a better chance at not going through the headache. Did Klaus happen to see her by the way?" Trixie glanced up to Klaus as he concentrated on what Katherine was saying but as she sighed and shook her head they smiled.

"No he hasnt been back yet. Shes went for food. Watch yourself Damon." He snorted as he shut the door and left her in the living room alone. Klaus glanced down to Trixie who was pressed up against his chest and she was glaring at the wall. He knew she was upset but what about confused him. She finally sighed and pushed away from him as she heard Damon leaving the building and when she walked into the living room Katherine glanced at her and frowned.

"You told him to take Caroline! Why!"

"She was the vampire I made for him to use. I didnt know she would be a friend. Im sorry."

"Its fine love, I always have backups. If Damon is so determined to save your little friend Caroline then I can easily find another to replace her. Maybe Jenna?"

"NO!" Trixie rounded on Klaus now as he held his hands up and she took a few deep breaths. Katherine put her hand on Trixie's shoulder but as she glanced back to her Trixie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why not?"

"We will not be killing any more innocent. There is a jail nearby, Nik please go get someone from there. I dont want Jenna involved and it will get the thing done either way. If Damon does save Caroline I want her far away from this as possible. Deal?"

"Whatever you want my love. I will return shortly. I may need a bit though to get Greta. You did take out my warlock after all." Trixie blushed a bit as he smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving the apartment. Katherine was glancing to her with shock as Trixie shrugged and smiled.

"I have never heard him give into anyone. How?"

"He doesnt know it, or wont admit it, but hes my mate Katherine. Talk to some witches on day instead of using them and they would explain to you that everyone has a mate. You might have found yours too you just dont know it yet."

"I think I did, but I screwed up."

"Stefan is defiantly not your mate."

"No, someone else. Anyways, what do you have planed for tonight?"

"Well, Nik wants to be a full hybrid. Elijah wants the family like I do and Damon wants Elena to live. Just to make sure she doesnt Nik might snap her neck now, since Damon admitted that he feed her his blood, but I pray we can find another way to stop that. I dont need Elena around as a vampire ruining my life with her constant bickering with Nik and the family. Right now, we need to wait until Nik has the other witch and we can go to the site. You wont come, I wont let him bring you. You wont be in any danger but I will go and when I see Elijah I will get him to understand what Im doing, and we will finally be together again."

"What about Damon?"

"What about him? I kind of hope he dies tonight. I might actually do that myself now." Katherine smirked as Trixie walked over to the fridge and grabbed two blood bags. She tossed one to Katherine and kept one for herself. They had a few hours to wait until time for Klaus's ritual but until than they were ideally talking about what would happen some more and why Trixie was angry at Damon. She didnt know herself really but just hearing she had been betrayed hurt her so she was determined to get over it and hurt him back. No matter how she did it either.


	25. Thunder and Lighting First

Klaus came back to the apartment and smiled as he saw a smile light up on Trixies face. He noticed Katherine was sitting next to her on the couch and as he started walking her way Katherine got up quickly and rushed to the other side of the room. He smiled but Trixie frowned as he sat next to her and opened the laptop on the coffee table.

"Come sit Katherine, he wont bite."

"Hard." Trixie hit Klaus's shoulder as he shrugged and smiled to her. Katherine walked over closer to Trixie and as she leaned over Klaus's shoulder to see what he was looking at she saw a girl on camera and she was struggling.

"Whos that Nik?"

"Jules. She was another wolf with that Tyler boy youre fond of."

"Oh, back up huh? What about the back up vampire?"

"Hes out there with Greta."

"Elena?" Trixie turned to Katherine as Klaus sat back and put his arm around Trixies shoulder.

"Shes with Greta too. It's almost time."

"We will be leaving soon?" Klaus nodded as Trixie laid back against him and Katherine calmed down a bit. She was not used to seeing Klaus this comfortable or this nice and as she smiled to Trixie they all froze as they heard the door opening. Everyone turned to glance at the door and Trixie growled as Klaus held her by the waist when Damon smiled and faltered a bit seeing Trixie but walked in anyways.

"I wasnt aware youd been invited in." Klaus smiled as Trixie tensed up when Damon just glared at her. Katherine took a step back and as she get behind the small half wall that separated the dinning room and living room she watched as Damon walked towards Klaus and Trixie. They stood but before Trixie could do anything Klaus gripped her wrists and held them down to her side.

"Im just here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual. Sorry."

"Didnt we already have this conversation?" Trixie glanced to Klaus as he glared at Damon but Damon laughed and nodded.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire."

"Excuse me?"

"Thank god." Trixie muttered and got a smirk from Klaus but a confused look from Damon as he glanced between them and started to wonder what had actually been going on the whole time she was back.

"I freed them Klaus. And you can kill me I dont care, it was all me."

"Lies? Again Damon really?" Damon glared at Trixie and as she glanced to Katherine Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I went and got them ok? Its over, the ritual is postponed. You cant get another vampire or wolf with this short of notice."

"Actually I can. When you have been waiting to break a curse as long as I have you come prepared. First thing, always have backups." Klaus turned the laptop around and smiled as Damon growled as he saw Jules.

"Jules, how!"

"Wolves travel in packs, sometimes as little as two but that's all I need when you are after one. I have the other hidden somewhere else."

"And the vampire?"

"My idea, he got some inmate from the jail. Thank me later."

"Thank you!" Trixie smiled as she waved her hand finally getting away from Klaus tight grip.

"I said thank me later, but your welcome."

"Why would I thank you! I thought you were on my side Trixie."

"Im on my own side! And you might not want to talk to me right now Damon!" Klaus smiled as he nodded to Katherine and she left the room, rushing to the bedroom and closing the door.

"You cant be serious! Just yesterday you were wanting to kill him more than us!"

"Yes I was, I thought I had people that trusted me and wanted me around. But I see that the only people who every really loved having me around was Nik and his family! You want him dead, me and Elijah only want our family. Now who do you think Im going to be with the most?" Damon frowned as Trixie walked towards the kitchen island and kept her back to Damon. He glared at Klaus making him shrug his shoulders before he walked around the coffee table and glared at him.

"You might need to be leaving now Damon. the ritual is going to go as planned and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I think I'll take that challenge."

"I have my back up vampire, my back up wolf and a witch to bring it all together. You are no longer needed nor wanted here Damon. Leave." Damon growled to Klaus as Trixie snuck up behind him. She smiled as she held a vervain dart above her chest and placed her hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Hes right Damon. Youre no longer needed." She stabbed the dart into his neck and as he fell she gripped him and drug hi to the couch. Klaus watched as Trixie frowned before she brushed Damon's wild hair back and sighed.

"You still care for him?"

"I do, somehow. He hurt me but so did you Nik. I would never wish him death, but like I said. I want my family." Klaus smiled as he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"I promise I will get everyone back together after I get what I want."

"You want to be a full hybrid, I know. Lets go and get this over with." Klaus smiled as Trixie put her hand on his around her waist. Katherine walked out of the bedroom and as she saw Damon laying on the couch she gasped.

"What did you do!"

"She put him down for a bit. Thats all. She didnt harm him, he did that to himself." Trixie eyed Klaus and as she turned to glance to Damon she noticed Katherine pulling up his sleeves to check his pulse but she gasped as they saw a black and blue bite mark on his inner arm.

"What is that!"

"If Im not mistaken, Its a wolf bite. I thought I smelled the infection when he walked in."

"Can he be cured?" Klaus frowned when he looked to Trixie but nodded.

"My hybrid blood can save him, but I must change first. Now if we can be on our way, time is of the essence." Trixie nodded as Katherine whispered to her that shed take care of Damon. Trixie nodded and followed Klaus out of the apartment and down to the street. He smiled to her as he glanced up to the sky and she followed his gaze. When he held his hand out she took it and smiled herself a bit as they rushed to the quarry where the ritual awaited them.

Klaus was holding Trixies hand still as he led her through the woods and to a trail that would take them to the ritual site. He was smiling at her but he noticed that she was a bit upset still and as they got close she could hear Elena talking to Greta and Jules. The other vampire Klaus had brought in was silent and looking around out of fear as he tried to figure out what was going on. Klaus stopped them right at the clearings entrance and as Trixie glanced to him out of surprise he grinned before he rushed her towards a tree and pinned her against it.

"Nik!"

"Quite. I want you to know, that after tonight, I hope that you will stay with me and travel with me. I never wanted to hurt you, physically or mentally, and I regretted driving you to Kol from day one. I do care for you, I always have, and even at the beginning I tried to pretend that there wasnt something there that called to me but you were right Trixie. I do feel it and I know you do, you told me remember? Just always keep in your mind, that Im not as evil as I seem and please give me another chance." Klaus looked at her deep into her eyes as she sighed and bit her lip before turning her head sideways and looking out to the glow from the fires Greta had already formed. She knew he meant every word he said but she did too when she told him at the dance, when he was Ric, that the witches words rang true to her. She had two mates, him and Kol, and if they couldnt work together she was afraid of what hed do when he figured out that she would always chose Kol over him. Kol was the first to ever treat her right and as far as he would know, he would be the only unless he proved to her that he could and would learn to share.

"Nik, after tonight, your wolf side will be free. Meaning your human side will too. If you can prove to me, maybe I will consider." She smiled as he ran his nose along her jaw line and to her throat. He smiled against her neck as he kissed her, making her close her eyes, and then moved back to face her before cupping her cheek in his hand. She sighed as she placed her hand over his and watched as he looked her over carefully to make sure she wasnt lying and as she smiled he smiled as well.

"Well, lets go and finish this." She nodded as he gripped her hand and walked to the quarry, watching Elena as they got close. Klaus over heard Greta talking to Elena and as they got close Trixie snorted at Greta's words.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order!" Klaus smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked out behind Greta with Trixie and Greta smiled to him.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner."

"Gee thanks." Trixie smirked as Klaus rolled his eyes again and brought her around to the front of the altar Greta had set up. As Klaus stood to the side he glanced over the whole quarry and his three ingredients as Elijah had once called them. Elena glared at Trixie as she stood a bit in front of Greta and beside Klaus.

"What are you doing Trixie!"

"What? Dont give me that look."

"You were supposed to be helping us!"

"Yes, but I was doing that to get my family back. This way is easier and hurts less people."

"Hurts less people! Youre going to let him kill me!"

"Actually I only need a drop of your blood but to be totally sure, I'll drain you dry."

"Nik." Klaus looked to Trixie as she shook her head and walked over to him. He smiled at the shocked look on Elena's face as he wrapped his arm around Trixies waist and pulled her close.

"What is it love?" Trixie glanced from Elena to Klaus and then back again before she leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"You dont have to kill her do you? Remember Damon did feed her his blood. We dont want a vampire Elena running around do we?" Klaus shook his head as he smiled to Elena and shrugged.

"For you love, I guess I could just take a bit. Unless Greta could do something about that little bump in the road."

"Sir?" Greta turned to Klaus and as he smiled to her Trixie stayed where she was when he walked over to talk to her. Trixie found Elenas eyes, watery and blood shot from crying, as she frowned and walked closer to the fire circle she was being held in. The flames rose high as she got close and Greta hissed at her warning her. Trixie walked over to Elena and as she got about four feet from the fire she sighed and watched as Elena glared at her.

"I cant believe you! I thought you wanted him dead!"

"I did Elena. I thought I did, I dont know!"

"What about Elijah!"

"he would understand. Everything for family. I want Kol back, he promised to give him back and if this is what it takes for him to have some humanity back in himself then Im going to do my best to help him. You would help Damon no matter how many people hes killed or who hes back stabbed why cant I?"

"because Damon and Stefan arent the enemy!"

"Really! What defines an enemy Elena? Right now I could call you that! You are trying to stop me from saving my family and my friends. Doesnt that make you an enemy?" Elena glared and huffed as she turned to walk away. Trixie yelled at her not to turn her back on her but Elena stuck her tongue out at her as if she was a child. Trixie growled as she went to walk towards her and the flames Greta put around her grew higher.

"Careful love, dont get burned." Trixie glared at Klaus and then back to Elena who was watching her with a smug smile on her face before Trixie growled and threw her hands down to her side and covered her whole body in a bright blue flame. She walked right through the fire ring Greta had put up without any harm and as she stepped on the ground she left behind frozen grass. Greta whistled as she turned to Klaus.

"Shes a tough witch. She should be the one doing this not me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at her power. She could easily complete the spell without draining herself. Shes got the skill and she seems to want to help you." Klaus nodded as he watched Trixie fussing with Elena but before he could go and talk to her himself he heard someone walking nearby and frowned.

"Well, this is unwelcomed." Elena glanced to Klaus as he vanished and Trixie pinpointed him up on the high ridge near Stefan.

"Your boyfriend has come to save you. He might just wind up getting his ass handed to him though."

"You dont care!"

"I do care Elena! I care a lot about him and you even though you dont know it! Why! because he cares about you and you do remind me of Katherine. I had hoped that when I met you we could be friends but I see the way you play them against each other. I had prayed when I found Damon again that we would have another chance, Kat was gone anyways, but yet again you came between me and him. Why do you feel the need to take and take from others when you dont deserve anything yourself anyways? You take the happiness from Caroline about cheer-leading, you take the spotlight from Bonnie when shes found out something cool about herself and you take your brothers memory when you dont want him to remember what he should already know. Why do you get to take and take yet when someone else does it they are in the wrong?"

"because! I am not trying to get what I want by letting the monster win!" Trixie glared right at Elena as she quickly threw her hands over her mouth and stared wide eyed and shocked at Trixie. She glanced up to Klaus and Stefan as they were still talking but as she saw Klaus shaking his head and heard him fusing with Stefan she sighed. She knew Elena was half right but Klaus wasnt a monster, none of them were, yet Elena wouldnt believe her until she proved her wrong.

"Hes not a monster Elena."

"He is. he is going to kill all three of us just to break a cure on himself. A bit selfish dont you think? Hes a vampire anyways, hes a monster."

"So all vampires are monsters?"

"NO! Hes not just a vampire, sorry. Hes a half breed and...Oh god!" She shut her mouth as Trixie sighed and knew exactly what she was going to say but before she could do anything Klaus was walking close to the ring of fire and smiling as he held his hand out to Trixie.

"Darling, its time." She glared at Elena as she walked over to Klaus and took his hand, sending Elena a look of utter disgust.

"If hes a monster than so am I. We all are apparently according to you and if you hate monsters Elena, better be careful with who you let lay down with you at night. One day they might not let you get up."

"Trixie." She shook her head as Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and took her to the altar and smiled to Greta.

"Would you like to do the honors Trixie?" She glanced to Greta and as she turned to Klaus he smiled to her. Could she do it? Could she break the curse for Klaus and let his wolf side free, which in turn lets his human side free? Could she stand there an watch him drain Elena or worse, get killed if Elijah didnt listen to her? She glanced back to Elena who was now on her knees and near the edge of her ring staring at Stefan who was on the ground with a stick in his back. She sighed, Klaus wasnt to gentle with him when he got mad, but as she smiled to Klaus she shook her head.

"Yes. I would be honored to help." Klaus smiled as Stefan and Elena glanced straight to Trixie and they both shook their heads no as Klaus brought out the moonstone and handed it to Trixie. She smiled as she felt the power coming off of the stone and then put it in the bowl at the altar. Greta pointed out the spell in the book that she had on the side and as Trixie started the chant she caught the worried look of Elena as Greta brought down her ring around Jules. Klaus smiled as he licked his lips and went for the first ingredient.


	26. Then The Rain

Trixie is chanting as Klaus leads Elena up to the altar and smiles as he sinks his fangs into her. She flinched as he drains her to near death. Trixie smiles as Klaus grins to her and lets Elena fall to the ground. He watches as Greta pulls Trixie back when the flames jump from the bowl and Klaus suddenly growls. Trixie glanced to him before looking up to the now fully visible moon with him. He feels his bones breaking and as he arches forward he grins and turns to stare at Greta and Trixie. She gasps as she sees his bright yellow eyes and set of double fangs protruding from his jaw.

"I can feel it! Yes!" Trixie smiled as she watched him walking towards the quarry and down from the altar before they all heard screaming and turned to see Bonnie rushing towards them with Damon in tow. Greta is so stunned at the power Bonnie is using that shes thrown off a bit before Damon grabs her and snaps her neck. Trixie is shocked as he glanced up to her and shook his head. Bonnie walked beside her and as she glanced to her she frowned.

"You were supposed to help us."

"I help myself. Just like you guys." Damon growled as he went to attack her but heard Elena moaning and went to grab her instead. Klaus glared at Bonnie as she held her hand out to him and grunted. Trixie finally got the whole picture as she saw Klaus hit the ground and writhe in pain.

"I killed you!"

"Nope Trixie made you think you did. And thanks to the witches at the house, they gave me the same powers they gave you Trixie. You wont kill him I will."

"You cant!" Trixie went to attack her but Damon grabbed her around her waist and as she jerked away from him they were thrown to the ground right beside the altar. Trixie rolled with Damon as he tried to hold her hands down but as she got him pinned beneath her she growled at him and head butted him when he went to sit up and grab her again. Damon groaned as Stefan huffed and tried to stand where he was, Elena on the ground next to him and the stick Klaus put in his back now removed and laying behind him.

"Trixie! Stop! He wont give you what you want! He is lying!"

"Im not! Trixie!" Trixie looked over to Klaus and as she went to rush to him Damon grabbed her leg and made her fall face first onto the ground. She felt and heard the bones cracking in her nose and as she glanced slowly around to Damon he knew immediately that he was screwed. She growled as she jumped on him and literally roared near his ear. He cringed in fear as she light herself up with a bright green flame this time. Bonnie doubled over in pain as a wave of power from Trixie hit her. She smiled at this and as she punched Damon and knocked him out she stood and went to walk towards Bonnie, Stefan was screaming for her to stop the whole time.

"Dont do this Trixie! He wont help you!"

"You dont know this Bonnie! Stop hurting him! It has to happen for his human side to come back! He wont ever understand me if he doesnt change!"

"Thats all you want! His understatement! What about Kol!"

"Dont you dare say his name bitch!" She threw all her anger and power towards Bonnie, knocking her to her knees and making her gasp as she felt as if she was suffocating. Trixie grinned but as she walked closer Bonnie glanced up and saw that her eyes werent the great ocean blue anymore, they were fire red and her fangs were showing as she let out a guttural growl and went to attack Bonnie. She screamed but it was cut short as she heard Trixie scream and looked to see Elijah holding her down on the ground.

"Trixie! You have to listen to me! I told you Id get him back! Trust me!" Trixie stared at Elijah and as she noticed his hands and sleeves were burning she gasped and quickly turned her powers down before she hurt her friend.

"Elijah."

"Believe me. I sear we will get them. Bonnie keep it up!" Elijah nodded to Trixie and as he turned and rushed to Klaus Trixie turned over on the ground and watches as Elijah sunk his fist into Klaus's chest. Trixie flinched and went to rush to his side but Damon jumped on her back, this tie making sure to pin her arms to her side.

"Burn me I dont give a damn, hes got to die!" Trixie growled but then whimpered as Elijah and Klaus were talking.

"You kill me brother you and her wont ever find the family! They arent in the ocean like I told you before. I will get them for you though. I swear."

"Your lying, just like you lied to Trixie."

"NO! I would never lie to her! I love her Elijah, and I swear to you. I give you my word I will reunite you with our family. both of you! Just please dont do this." Trixie perked up as Elijah glanced to her and frowned but she nodded before Damon growled near her ear and turned to Bonnie.

"Take them out! DOnt let them go!"

"Elijah I will kill you! Dont let him go Elijah! We trusted you!"

"I trust you Elijah! I want my family!" Trixie watched as Elijah turned to her and then back to Klaus who was in pain and begging with his eyes for his brother to spare him. Trixie growled as Elijah slowly nodded and Bonnie yelled.

"I will kill you!"

"You'll die!"

"I dont care!"

"Go to hell Bonnie!" Trixie dug her fingers into Damon's wrist and as he hissed and gave her just a bit of movement she rolled them over and glared to Bonnie, sending her immense pain to her brain and making her falter in her control just long enough that Elijah grabbed Klaus and vanished. Bonnie screamed and as she glared right to Trixie Damon sighed and liberality threw Trixie to the side.

"How could you!"

"How could you! I can't believe you! You really are thick headed arent you! You were going to kill not one but two of my family members! As if being left to die by someone who I thought loved me wasnt bad enough you were going to take two more people from me! You all can go fuck yourselves! You only think of yourselves or her!" Trixie pointed to Elena and as Stefan crouched in a guarded way over her still motionless body Trixie scoffed and went to walk to her. Damon jumped to his feet and with Bonnie went to rush Trixie but they were met by a forceful wall of total power that thew them from their feet and a few feet behind her. Trixie stopped right in front of Stefan and as she saw him growling at her she knelt down to his level and sighed.

"Please. Dont." Trixie eyed Elena and as she growled to Stefan she used her powers to throw him away too, a bit gentler though, and as she grabbed Elena by her shirt she lifted her to face her. Elena was moaning and groaning as she fluttered her eyelids and glanced to Trixie with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Trixie." She let out a deep growl at the girl and made her flinch as she looked her over.

"You dont deserve the kindness I gave you. You dont deserve to live. You dont deserve anything." Elena whimpered as Damon and Stefan both tried to rush to Trixie once more but she smiled and vanished quickly before they could get her. Damon cursed and screamed at the sky as Stefan pounded the ground and growled.

"Track her damn it!" Damon glared at Bonnie who was rubbing her head as she shook it.

"I cant I dont have her blood or anything!"

"Track Elena damn it!" Bonnie nodded as she stood and held her hand out for them to rush her back to the witches house to explain to Jeremy and Alaric what happened and for her to try and track Elena.

Elena sat on her bed as Trixie padded back and forth in her room growling every second before she would stare at the girl and threaten to jump her but smiled as Elena would flinch. She sighed as Trixie slammed her hands on the dresser she had in her room for the fifth time and then roared at her as Elena cowered further back on her bed.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because! I have lost everything because of you!"

"How!"

"Damon! He only wanted Katherine and now you! Nik! You drove him away because your friends wanted to kill him! Elijah! He left with his brother to protect him from you guys! Kol! I might never get to see him now! I dont know where Elijah and Nik are! You just keep pushing people away and it isnt from you! Maybe I should compel Damon to forget you, or Stefan! He seems to still like me a bit. I might compel him to go with me, make you see how it is when you lose someone you love."

"You never loved Damon."

"Bitch I was going to marry him! I was supposed to be his wife until Katherine compelled him and made me think I deserved better. But she was right I did deserve better and I got better. I got two soul mates and you have driven a stake between both of them and me now! Why should you get a good life and your love when I cant!" Elena glared at her but soon she relaxed and started to cry. Trixie frowned as she growled to herself and sat on the edge of her bed and frowned as well.

"Im sorry!"

"Im sorry. I only wanted to be loved Elena. Katherine always got whoever she wanted and when Nik payed attention to me I knew I couldnt loose him. Then Kol and now, they are both out of my reach. Im angry yes, but you have been through hell too. Go ahead, call them. Let them know where you are but Elena."

"Yes?"

"I did save you tonight. Klaus was going to let you turn into a vampire, I asked him not to drain you. I even convinced him to use an inmate from the jail as the vampire instead of your aunt like he planned when Damon freed Caroline and Tyler. Oh and before things get worse, ask Damon about the bite hes hiding from you. I want to be happy Elena but taking my anger out on you wont make me happy. Im leaving. Dont bother looking for me but I will warn you. You are going to get hurt playing with both of the brothers hearts. Remember this and dont be like Katherine." Elena nodded as Trixie stood and went to her window. She was right, she was mad but she shouldnt have been to the teen. She was just protecting her family just like she was doing but unlike Elena Trixie didnt have a Damon or a Stefan to help protect her and the only family she had now was gone. She sighed as she leaped out the window and vanished into the night, hopefully to somewhere she would feel accepted and find a trace of the family she had lost, for the second time.


	27. Surveying The Aftermath

Katherine sighed as she picked up the three whiskey bottles and the last bourbon bottle. She scoffed as she threw them away into the trash bag and then rolled her eyes at the dead body that was laying on the floor of the apartment. She growled as the blood from the victims neck had stained the couch before it fell completely to the floor and as she lifted it and dropped it near the front door she sighed again and went back to grab the other bottles of beer and liquor that were hiding behind the couch and in between the cushions. Katherine was tired of cleaning up after Trixie but she couldnt blame the girl, she had been betrayed by both people she thought loved her and now god knows where Elijah and Klaus were while she went on a ripping binge.

"Honey Im home!" Katherine scrunched up her nose as Trixie entered the house reeking of tequila and a pot heads blood.

"Where did you go this time?"

"Oh I found a great rave over in the next town. I spent the night sorry I left you with the mess. Ill go shower and we can have our own little private party. Invite some guys, maybe Stefan? Oh yeah that's right, they dont talk to me anymore." Katherine sighed as she turned the obviously drunk vampire half breed towards Alarics bathroom and threw her a towel before placing some clean shorts and a tee on the bed.

"Go get showered and maybe sober up. We dont have to leave our living quarters in a damn shamble but you also dont have to drink yourself drunk every night Trixie."

"It's been three days Katherine! They arent coming back and I will never find them again. Why not try to kill myself by drinking, at least this way is fun!"

"Kill yourself! What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Well, I dont want to live alone. I cant die by sun, vervain doesnt affect me enough and a stake would only wound me. I cant take my own head off, bit hard there and you wont do it for me. So drinking is the next best thing until someone angry enough comes and kills me for me."

"Trixie! Stop talking like this! What happened to the proud elemental witch I met back int he day! WHat happened to the girl who wanted to fight tooth and nail for the guy she loved? You proved to me that you would kill for Damon and now, even with Elijah and Klaus MIA for the moment, you want to give up!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"Because Trixie wouldnt do that." Katherine sighed as Trixie sniffed and turned away from the vampire a bit to fast and passed right out on the floor. She sighed as she saw the witch half breed sleeping soundly but as she went to move her she heard noises coming to the house. She freaked out for a moment but as she scented a familiar smell she sighed and smiled as Stefan walked through the door and turned to see Katherine standing protectively over a passed out Trixie.

"She loosing it still?"

"Yeah, shes been like this for two days Stefan, tonight being the third and I dont know if she can handle much more. She swears you hate her."

"I dont, I understand why she did what she did and I tried to tel her thank you for helping Elena and her aunt."

"Well she needs to hear something or at least see someone. Has Klaus or at least Elijah came back yet?"

"No Katherine, sorry." Stefan looked around and noticed the apartment in shambles as Katherine shrugged and held her arms wide. She looked to Trixie as she grunted and Stefan sighed as he went to pick her up and took her to the bed. He laid her down and then went to help Katherine finish cleaning up. He was putting the last trash bag in the dumpster outside when Katherine started to wipe down the counters and he came back in to sit at the island.

"I cant believe I cleaned. I must be getting bored."

"Hungry?"

"No thanks, Trixie kept a steady supply coming and going. I got a bite."

"She needs a wake up call."

"She needs Elijah." Katherine sighed as Stefan nodded and then they both perked up and vanished to behind the wall separating the dining room from the living room. Katherine smiled as Klaus and Elijah walked right through the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Stefan stepped out and smiled as Klaus growled to him but was stopped from attacking by Elijah.

"Dont brother. Enough. Katherine. So good to see you." She smiled as Elijah went and gave her a hug while Klaus glanced around the apartment and smiled.

"Kept the place clean huh Katherine? Didnt take you for a cleaner."

"I had to damn it! Trixie has gone on a binge and its making me look bad! She put Stefan to shame with how bad she treated her food!"

"Trixie?" Klaus glared at Katherine as she nodded and pointed to the bedroom. Elijah glanced to his brother before they walked over to the room door and smiled as they saw Trixie cuddled up to a pillow on the bed. Elijah sniffed the room and frowned as he caught the scent of tequilla and pot head blood before he turned to Katherine.

"What happened?" Stefan exchanged glances with Katherine before clearing his throat and explaining to Elijah what had happened when he left with Klaus, how Trixie hurt them all and kidnapped Elena before she apologized to her and left. THey hadn't seen her for days and Katherine was the only connection to her but Trixie wouldnt talk to any of them, she was afraid they were mad at her and Elena even though she gave her forgiveness was tying to get Damon to calm down. Stefan himself had forgave her of course but she didnt believe them. She had needed Klaus and Elijah for the past few days and when Stefan looked to Klaus he saw the remorse of leaving all over his face.

"She needed you, she admitted to Elena everything and I think she was tore up when she realized you two were gone. Shes not herself."

"She never will be, she needs the family brother." Klaus nodded to Elijah and as he glanced from him back to Trixie he sighed.

"Elijah, you need to go."

"What?" Elijah, Katherine and Stefan all glanced at Klaus in shock as he growled and turned to them.

"I want to put you back in your coffin along with the others for even thinking of killing me, but for her sake and sanity she needs that connection with you. Go before I change my mind and when I finish my tasks at hand I will let you know where to meet me for the family."

"Klaus, bother. Are you telling me I wont be able to get our siblings until you are ready for me to? That wasnt our deal."

"Our deal was I reunite you with them. I was going to but on my terms. You need to leave before I decide to do that still. I will keep in touch and Im sure Trixie will call when she realizes we are still here." Elijah glared at Klaus before glancing to Katherine and nodding to her. She smiled a small grin while Klaus glanced back to Trixie and before he could turn to see Elijah gave Katherine a phone and smiled when she noticed his number in it. He kissed her cheek and left while a stunned Stefan watched.

"I never thought Klaus could be capable of compassion." Klaus growled to Stefan as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Trixie and as he sat beside her on the bed she groaned and threw her hands over her head before she moaned and turned to him.

"I messed up Kat. I drank to much, Im stupid."

"No youre not love." Trixie snapped her eyes open and stared right at Klaus as he smiled and watched her shock cross her beautiful face.

"Nik."

"Right here like I said I would be."

"Elijah!"

"Out venturing on his own. I told him youd call when you felt better. Sleep, you need it." Klaus held his arms out and as she crawled over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest before falling back asleep, leaving him to smile at her tiny form next to his. He laid his head back against the head board while she slept away her drinking binge and Stefan and Katherine talked in the next room. Klaus knew soon they would have to start leaving if he was going to make time like he wanted but for now he was just worried about taking care of Trixie.

The afternoon came upon the fast and as Trixie woke up after only four hours of sleep she yawned and stretched before realizing that someone was watching her and holding her. She growled a bit as she tensed up but when she looked behind her and saw Klaus she smiled and rolled over onto her stomach to look at him better.

"Youre back."

"I said I would come back. I did. What have you been doing since I left love?" Trixie blushed as she went to get up but he stopped her and smiled as she hid her face and started to shake her head.

"I cant say, I was bad. I went off the edge Nik."

"I can see that. Katherine kept the house clean behind you though."

"Oh god Kat! I need to apologize to her, I probably scared the living hell out of her!"

"She'll be fine for a few more minutes. I need to go take care of some business but while I go do that I believe a shower would be the best thing for you."

"You trying to tell me something mister?" She turned and glared at the hybrid as he shook his head chuckling and held his hands up.

"Not at all love, but after getting drunk doesn't a shower usually help with the headache?"

"For humans. But yes. I'll be in there shortly." Klaus nodded as she smiled and hugged him tight before walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower. When he heard her getting in he walked back to the living room and sighed as he noticed Stefan still there and talking with Katherine.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure of you being here Stefan?" He smiled to him and started to explain what was going on at his house as Trixie took her shower and washed her dirty bloody hair. Katherine was listing to them contently before she groaned at the boring conversation and walked into the bedroom to see about Trix. SHe smiled when she noticed that she was in the shower and as Katherine got her clothes ready for her she could hear Klaus giving Stefan an ultimatum towards his dilemma. Katherine knew Trixie wouldnt like it but she only prayed Trixie would do something before Klaus messed Stefan up bad.

"Kat." Katherine turned to see Trixie walking towards her in her bra and panties as she dried her hair with the towel.

"Trixie. How are you? feeling better?"

"Yeah, if I didnt know any better Id say you were worried about me. The great fearless Katherine scared and worried about a meaningless half breed?"

"Shut up bitch, you know I do care. So you got a headache?"

"Not really. Im just a bit sore from the running I was doing."

"Running? For food or?"

"From my pain. Dont ask. Whats up with you?"

"Nothing really, Stefan is int here talking to Klaus. Hes asking for help for Damon but I think Klaus wants to use him." Trixie rolled her eyes as she slipped on her shorts and grabbed her tee shirt Katherine had put out and walked into the living room smiling as both Stefan and Klaus turned and gaped at her. She grinned as she walked in between them and noticed a glass of blood sitting next to Klaus.

"That for me sweetheart?" SHe smiled as he shook his head and grinned.

"No, I can get you something fresh later. This is for Stefan, if he proves he needs it."

"Whats going on?"

"He wont help me help Damon."

"I wouldnt either but for the sake of conversation what do you mean exactly?" Stefan groaned as Trixie turned to him and smiled as she caught him glancing over her stomach and the low hanging shorts.

"Uh Damon got bit. He needs a cure."

"Oh that pesky werewolf bit huh? Shit I forgot about that. Guess he wont be joining Elena for the next school dance. Be glad though, that means you will have her all to yourself."

"I dont want Elena to myself if it means I lose my brother Trixie." she glanced to the vampire as he sighed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. She smiled as she put her towel down on the counter and walked right in front of him. He glanced up to her as she gently gripped his chin.

"You want to save Damon, I want you to come with me. I know Nik is going to leave and I think you deserve better. Can you do that for me? For me to help you?" Stefan watched as she showed nothing but sincerer words and feelings before he nodded.

"Yes, if you can just help him." She smiled and patted his cheek before staring directly into his eyes and compelling him.

"Stefan, wherever we go, you will follow. I want you to stay with us and not argue. I need you to give me a chance and you will not run do you understand?" Stefan nodded and as Trixie smiled she walked back to Klaus. He grinned to her as she held her hand out and he put the bottle in her hand, pulling her to him a bit before he whispered to her.

"You're too smart for your own good. Hurry back." She nodded but before she put her shirt on she turned and smiled to Katherine. She made sure she had Klaus's attention on her full bare back as she sighed and pretended to be bored.

"Nik, could you let Kat go too please. I know she wants to find Elijah and we dont need her. You only need Stefan...and me of course." Klaus made a noise somewhat noticeable as a grunt but finally smiled as Trixie looked over her shoulder as she pulled her shirt down.

"Huh? Oh yes love. Katherine. You may leave."

"I can go? I mean leave here? Really?"

"Do you want me to rethink my action?" Katherine hugged Trixie tight before she vanished and Trixie smiled to Stefan and Klaus.

"I'll be back before too long. Dont go ruining him Nik. If your going to try to do what I think you are going to do we need him somewhat cooperative."

"I know love. Be careful." Trixie nodded as she blew a kiss tot he guys and vanished out the door with the bottle of Klaus blood. She didnt waste any time in going to the boarding house and as she entered she heard Elena talking to Damon in his room. She sighed as she walked up the stairs and stopped right at his door. Elena was crying and as Trixie heard them kiss and her telling him good bye Trixie rolled her eyes and entered the room, shocking them both.

"What are you doing here?"

"Save your energy and shut up Damon. Here Elena. If you really want to save him, make him drink this." Trixie handed the bottle to Elena and as she smiled and made Damon drink she eyed Trixie with suspicion.

"I thought you said we wouldnt see you anymore."

"Yeah well your ex is a really persistent fucker you know? He came and found me today after a binge. He pleaded with Nik for the cure and I made him give it to me for you. Not for Damon but for you as a favor to Stefan."

"Well where is he at now?" Trixie frowned as she watched Damon sitting up a bit better and waiting for the answer as well.

"Hes paying for that. He will be with Nik for a while, I wouldn't expect to see him home soon. Katherine got out, shes gone to find Elijah and Im going to travel with them."

"With Katherine and Elijah?"

"Maybe some, but mainly Nik and Stefan." Elena frowned as Damon tried to get up and go to Trixie but Elena held him down and shook her head.

"Dont Damon. He chose. She didnt do anything."

"I will call periodically to Katherine, if you need to know anything she will contact you. Im only doing this though cause hes your brother Damon. And youre wrong Elena. Im the one the compelled him to leave with us, I believe it will be for the best. Of course he agreed to it beforehand, so it proves how much he cares for his brother over you. Have a nice day living asshole." Trixie smiled as she gave them the one finger salute and vanished before Damon could get a word out edge wise. She was back at the apartment and before she could comprehend what was going on she saw Stefan with blood bags galore around him, some empty some full, and he was growling as Klaus walked closer to him.

"that's my ripper."

"I leave for almost an hour and you went and broke him! He wont be fun like this now."

"He will be useful though. Get ready Trixie doll. We must be leaving. I have a lead on where our first wolf pack is going to be and I have high hopes for them when we get there."

"So you want to make hybrids before you give us the family back?"

"I let Elijah live so you could talk to him, but I made a promise that when my tasks were done was when I would reunite you all. My tasks are not done."

"Fine, if this is what it takes. But let me deal with Stefan on the trip please. I dont want him to be someone completely different from who I grew up with."

"Love, you never seen him in the 20's. Whatever makes you happy though, but he will do what I say."

"To an extent Nik." He glared at her and as he blurred himself towards her she smiled as he cupped the back of her neck and pressed his nose to her cheek.

"You are the only one to ever talk back to me and not get killed."

"And you know why, because I could kill you before you lay a hand on me. But you love me so its ok."

"I do but im still not sure about it being ok darling." He smiled as he kissed her cheek and she grinned to him. She glanced over to Stefan as she went to get a few things into a book bag for herself. After she was ready, Klaus made sure Stefan had a few blood bags for the road and when they left the apartment Trixie knew it would be a long time before she ever saw Mystic Falls again.


	28. A new chapter a new life and a new start

**This is the start of Season 3 on TVD and Trixie has been with Klaus and Stefan the whole summer. She has seen Elijah and Katherine on and off but mainly shes been working with Klaus to finish his task to get the family back. She has not had contact with anyone at Mystic Falls except for the occasional text to Caroline and Katherine has been updating Damon on whats going on. He knows they are out to make hybrids but is still trying to find them to get Stefan back. This Season will follow most of the show but there will be many twists just like before and these next few chapters will be a whole new naming process. Its her new life now, lets see how it goes. Reviews and favorite please, let me know how Im doing! :)**

Stefan stood by a car and watched as Klaus walked closer to the house. Trixie had already ran to the girls and screamed about being attacked, the bite mark Klaus gave her seemed convincing enough for them to let her in. They vaguely knew about vampires, they were humans after all, and Trixie did wonderful acting as a victim instead of a killer. Stefan was now watching as Klaus gave him the signal and he rushed tot he back door of the house. He saw Trixie screaming and pointing to Klaus as he smiled at the front door to the two girls that owned the house. He rolled his eyes as Klaus gestured to be let in and they of course shook their heads, but Trixie then dropped her acting and grabbed both girls by the back of their necks and growled.

"So, again, may I come in?"

"Please come in." Klaus smiled to the first girl who was compelled now by him and as he nodded to Trixie she took the girl to the back door where Stefan stood and smiled to her.

"Nice acting, you were a hot victim."

"Stow it rip. Invite him in."

"Please come in." The girl shook out of fear as Stefan smiled and walked into the house. Klaus nodded for the girls to go to the living room and as they stood together Trixie walked next to Klaus and wiped her neck.

"You bite me hard dick!"

"You said to make it look convincing."

"Ass, next time Stefan can do it."

"There shouldnt be a next time. This is the right house. I can smell him." Stefan looked around and as he smiled he started to sniff out the living room while Klaus talked to the girls.

"We dont know a Ray."

"Now that's a lie, I talked to his friends personally in Florida. They said he visited once a month." The girls frowned and stared at Trixie as the first one finally sighed and nodded. The second girl was shaking her head no as the first threw her a what look but finally walked towards Klaus.

"Fine! He said we wouldnt get dragged into this, but hes in Toll. Near the border. In a bar."

"Called?"

"Southern Comfort. Please let us go." Trixie eyed Klaus as he picked up a piece of the girls hair and smiled as he took a whiff of her blood flowing fast from her rapidly beating heart. Trixie rolled her eyes as the second girl slapped his hand away and growled a little human growl before she pulled the first girl back to her and held her protectively behind her.

"How long have you both known about these kinds of creatures?"

"Ive been beside Ray since he started changing. shes my friend, she only met him once." The second girl glared between Klaus and Trixie as Stefan kicked a rug and smiled.

"Hes here usually. Here's his hiding spot." Klaus smiled as he walked over to the girls and frowned.

"Kill them. This one fast but her slowly." Trixie sighed as she shook her head and walked up to him.

"No. You, you wont remember anything, you went looking for the dog and when you came home your friend here was missing. You left to go into town, you wont return until you find her. Five days tops. Understand." The first girl shook her head as she suddenly started to call for her dog and walked out the door without a second glance back.

"SHe could have vervain on her."

"She doesnt, she was clean. You though. I hate when people bring innocent people into the supernatural world and she was more than willing to save her own ass before Rays. You just wanted to fuck with us. Do what you want with her, just hurry." Klaus smiled as he turned to Stefan.

"You heard her. Get to it. Slow and painful." Klaus grabbed Trixie's hand as she walked out of he house and saw the first girl still walking towards town not even noticing the screaming going on in the house and as she got to the car they had parked out front Klaus pinned her against it and smiled as she growled to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You should know. Why are you upset love? Haven't Ive done everything you asked? Why are you not happy?"

"We've been searching for months for werewolves Nik. Im just a bit tired."

"We will stop at a hotel tonight than. Would that make you happy love?" Trixie smiled a bit as she ran her hands up his neck to the back of his head and intertwined her fingers in his hair before nodding. He grinned as he brushed his nose against hers and then along her jaw line to the place he had bit her earlier. He licked the dried blood off her neck and kissed her once there before pressing himself tighter against her and letting out a low growl. Stefan cleared his throat as he walked up to them and rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Klaus sighed as Trixie chuckled and patted his arm, letting him know not to get o mad at Stefan.

"Yeah, lets go. Soon we should be done with this silly hunt and be able to relax." Stefan smiled as Trixie held the back door open for him before walking around to the passenger side. Klaus got in the drivers side and as he drove off into the night Trixie smiled, she was one step closer to finding her family now and soon...soon she wouldnt be alone anymore.


	29. Stand up and Get answers

Klaus played with Trixies hair as Stefan sent him a text letting him know Ray had entered the bar. Trixie stretched as she nodded and smiled to Klaus. He kissed her cheek before she walked into the bar in some new clothes Klaus got her the night before. They had actually stayed at a hotel and she enjoyed it a lot, it was much more comfortable than a car and even though she shared a bed with Klaus she made sure he knew she was more tired than anything. Not to say he hadn't tried all summer to get her in the bed that way but she was sticking to her own guns. She had never been with anyone like that other than Kol and until she had him back she wasnt going to let Klaus even get close. She knew his human side, or wolf side, was feeling the pull she was having a hard time fighting it as well but before anything would happen Kol was going to be with her and know that things had changed. Right now though, she was one step closer to getting Kol as she walked into the bar and saw Stefan nodding towards a young man with a shaggy beard in a red plaid shirt smiling to the bartender. She grinned a bit as she adjusted her boobs and walked up to him, leaning over the bar just enough that Ray was immediately glancing to her from the side.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Im Trixie."

"Ray." She smiled as she shook his hand and then brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you Ray. Not being rude but is there like a dog around here sir?" Trixie turned to the bartender and as he shook his head Ray laughed.

"Sorry, you must be...speciale."

"You could say that. Is that you i sence?"

"Might be, ladies say I am a wolf so to speak." Ray winked to Trixie as she grinned and turned to face him.

"Oh well Ive been told I got an extreme bite. So what are you doing here? I thought the full moon was a night away."

"It s, Im on my way to the pack."

"Oh, wow. At least you dont go through it alone. I had a friend Tyler, his uncle left him to change alone. Sucked, but I tried to help."

"Yeah, that's not good for a good looking girl like you. Our bites kill your kind honey."

"Oh I know, that's why Tyler made me leave. I liked hanging around him. How many are in your pack? Maybe I could text him and let him know theres one nearby?"

"That wouldnt be a bad idea. We have about twenty or so right now." Trixie smiled and nodded as Ray went into talking about how they change and where they meet every time there is a full moon. he mentioned it was different every time but this month it was a new special place over a lake. Trixie smiled and asked a few questions every once in a while but as he started to hit on her more than give her information Stefan rolled his eyes. Klaus walked into the bar then and as Trixie smiled Ray growled as he could scent Klaus was near.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh Ray, we have been looking everywhere for you! I started in Florida, Pensacola to be exact. Met a young chap you used to work with before you moved to Memphis. He lead to me two young lovely ladies."

"Watch it Romeo."

"Sorry love, ok not that lovely one was rather rude. Anyhow they directed me here and now, I would like for you to take me to your pack." Ray scoffed as he glanced to Trixie and growled to her. She smiled as she shook her head.

"I wouldnt think about it wolf boy. I can be nice but my man here doesnt like a guy flirting a lot with me. I only wanted the location of your pack. You cant lie to us now."

"I wouldnt tel you the location to save my life."

"Now see, that were you might get proven wrong. Stefan?" Trixie watched as Stefan ordered a mojito and added a little crushed wolfs bane to it. He asked for the darts and as the bartender handed them to him Ray stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Wha are you doing!"

"Dont worry Ray. Stefan here compelled everyone to not pay attention. Did you wonder why no one was staring at Trixie here other than you?" Trixie rolled her eyes as Ray glared to her then to Klaus.

"Youre a vampire, I could end you right now."

"See, you could but you cant. Im not a full vampire Ray. I am something else, a different kind of monster. Ive got some vampire, Ive got some wolf."

"What!" Ray was staring wide eyed at Klaus as Trixie leaned over his shoulder and smiled to him as she whispered to him.

"Hes a hybrid Ray. Hes both. He wants you to help him create more and since you are the first werewolf we have come across in many moons, pun defiantly intended, we need you to lead us to your pack. You could have made it easy on yourself by just telling me Ray. But you beat around the bush too long."

"I cant be compelled."

"Oh you wont be compelled honey. I can hold you easily while Stefan slowly and painfully get the information he wants out of you Ray. Your choice really." Klaus smiled to Trixie as she shoved Ray forward and lead him towards the dart board. Stefan walked with her dipping the darts into the wolfs bane mix drink as she pushed Ray up against the wall and grinned as he felt a pressure being put on his body.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Im a half breed too honey. Im a little witch and a little vampire. I do what I want when I want and right now, I want you to tell me where your pack is." Ray shook his head as Stefan threw a dart that sailed right past Trixies face to land in his forehead. Ray screamed a bit as he glared at Trixie than Stefan.

"Oh this is gonna be fun Ray." He glanced to Klaus as he sat down on a chair and kicked his feet up on a nearby pool table. Ry shivered as Trixie smiled and walked over to Klaus, making sure her hold on Ray was still strong as Stefan threw another dart at him and hit him in the neck.

Trixie sighed as she grabbed another drink from the bar and smiled to the sweet looking guy that served her. she hated that they were still there torturing Ray but he was not cracking and Trixie trying to map out where they might be from his hints was giving her a headache.

"anything love?"

"Not yet Nik. I got close to three lakes but there arent enough hints to even pick the right one by tonight."

"We need to be going though tonight."

"I know Nik I know." Trixie sighed and put her head in her arms as she laid her head on the counter top Klaus sighed as he started to massage her shoulders and brought a small smile to her lips. Stefan threw another dart into Rays body and made him flinch before sighing himself. Trixie knew he was getting bored and Klaus was getting mad. She smiled as she turned to Klaus and glanced to Stefan.

"Come on Ray, just tell me. I know you go by a code but he wont let me stop until you tell me." Trixie gripped Klaus's shirt and pulled him to her as she watched Stefan and Ray out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I please just end this? I can get it out of him. Let me please?" Klaus glanced down to Trixie as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I dont know love, I dont want you in the line of..."

"He wont hurt me." Klaus shook his head a bit before Trixie smiled and leaned up to press her lips to his neck. He tenses up at first but as he snaked his arms around her waist he smiled and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Trixie."

"Trust me Nik. Kol always did, it proved he loved me. Just give me a chance." Klaus nodded as she grinned against his neck and kissed him again. She pulled back and as he watched her walk over to Stefan and put her hand on his shoulder he smiled to her, genuinely smiled to her, before snatching a dart out of Rays neck and walking away.

"What are you planning on doing to me now?"

"Do you want to die Ray?" His eyes got huge as Trixie smiled to him and turned his face to look right at her.

"No." She smiled as he shook under her gaze before she wiped her hand over his neck and cleared away his dripping blood.

"I dont want to kill you Ray. Stefan doesnt either, but Nik will make us if you dont tell us where your pack is going to be. I got it narrowed down to three lakes Ray. Just point out where and we are done."

"Done?" Ray glanced from Trixie to Stefan then back again as she smiled and nodded.

"Done, no more Stefan and no more me Ray."

"I kind of like you." He smirked before Klaus growled, giving him a warning glare as Ray turned to look away from Trixie. She sighed as she turned his face back and smiled to him again.

"Dont bother listing to Nik. Hes protective but nothing but a big old dog. Now, would you tell me where they are Ray if I got you more comfortable?" Ray questioned her with his eyes as she waved her hand over his arms and he was freed from the wall. He smiled as he rubbed his sore wrists and looked over to the guys. Stefan was watching with interest but Klaus was glaring as Ray kind of stepped behind Trixie and looked back to her.

"I have a code."

"I know Ray, but it says you can't tell. What about bringing someone or showing them? Could you find that loop hole you wolves use and let me know where to go?"

"You are a witch right?"

"Yes Ray."

"Witches are more than welcomed to be with us." Ray glanced to the floor then back to her before glaring at Klaus and Stefan again.

"They wont touch you as long as you are with me Ray. Please?" He nodded slowly and as Trixie snapped her fingers Stefan rushed the map to the pool table and laid it out before walking back over to Klaus and seeing him frown.

"Whats eating you?" Klaus glared at Stefan before turning back to watch Trixie leading Ray to the table and rubbing his back as he looked on the map. Stefan noticed how she was holding his shaking hand as well as she tried to be a comfort to him but he was still looking at them with a scared look on his face. Trixie smiled as she turned him back to face her and shook her head. Stefan had to hand it to her. WHen it came to girls, she knew how to bitch things out of them but when it was a man, she could flirt any kind of secret out of them. She was too hot for her own good and as Stefan kept watching her flirting and smiling with such ease at the wounded wolf he heard another woman walking towards Klaus. He glanced over to see him putting his arm around her waist and as he did he heard a bit of a low growl coming from Trixie. He saw she was looking at the map but had glanced their way when the other girl had came in.

"Well, Stefan. It seems your brother wont just leave you be." Stefan and Trixie turned to Klaus this time and as she smiled Ray smiled to her.

"Thank you Ray. You have been a big help and I know youre tired. Why dont you sleep for a bit?" Trixie waved her hand over his face making him drop his eyelids and fall to the floor. Stefan and Klaus jumped up as she sauntered her way back to them.

"What did you do?"

"A sleep spell. He will be knocked out for a while. Letting us get him out of here and to the mountains. He marked where they were meeting, go see for yourself and lets go. What was that by the way about Damon?" Trixie eyed Klaus as he smiled to her and then turned to Stefan.

"Your brother is getting closer. Im going to have to deal with him now. Get Ray ready to go and when I get back..."

"No. Let me go. I can handle him." Trixie eyed Stefan as Klaus laughed. She sighed before she put her hands on his left shoulder and pulled him down to her a bit.

"I can follow him. I wont let them find us. You know I wont." Klaus smiled as he nodded and looked over to Stefan.

"Fine go and take care of him. But you better return to me Stefan."

"You saved his life. I am in debt to you and Trixie.i will return." He nodded as he went to walk out but Trixie called to him to wait a second. She smiled to Klaus as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him by his side. He wrapped his left arm around her and hugged her back before he kissed her cheek and motioned for her to go. As she was leaving he patted her ass and she shot him a glare before chuckling and shaking her head. Stefan took her hand as she followed him through the woods and towards his old house.


	30. Summers over, Back to Killing

Stefan smiled to Trixie as she held Andie tight while he compelled her. She rolled her eyes before he took Andie to the side and Trixie grabbed her cell phone. She found texts to Damon and as she read a few Stefan hit her on the shoulder.

"Dont be snooping. Just text him."

"Give me a break! Hes been texting her about you. Hes obsessed with you Stefan. He is even tracking us through Florida! Oh god hes gone mental. Ohh heres some to and from Elena." Stefan snatched the phone out from her hand and glared as she shrugged and walked over to a nearby chair. Stefan glanced a the few texts Andie and Elena shared and noticed that one mentioned how sorry Elena was for kissing Damon. Stefan growled as he threw the phone to Trixie and nodded.

"Text him."

"Already did asshole. Didnt you read that or were you to interested in Elena's text? Uh hu! Thats what I thought. Calm down Stefan. After tomorrow night, we will be free."

"You're free already."

"Not really."

"Dont try to convince me Trixie. I see the way you two look at each other."

"Stefan, unless you found your mate you wouldnt know."

"I thought Kol was your mate." Trixie sighed as she turned her head to the side and frowned. Stefan knew he had crossed the line and as he went to hug her she stood and waved her hands, waving him off.

"He is Stefan, but so is Nik. Its hard to explain but without Kol nothing is ever going to happen between me and him. Just remember that the flirting and little kisses mean nothing. At least it isnt fucking." Trixie sighed as Stefan nodded and still drug her into a tight hug. She smiled as a tear dropped from her cheek and landed on his shoulder. He was about to ask her something else before they heard a noise and then a door opening. They vanished to a hiding spot when Damon walked into the building and walked closer to where they had just been. He had a ringing phone and as he picked it up and answered Stefan rolled his eyes as Trixie pretended to gag herself with her finger.

"Yes party central."

"Where are you!" Trixie and Stefan chuckled as they heard Elena on the phone bitching.

"Um by the punch bowl."

"Dont do that Damon, dont you lie to me! I saw your closet." Trixie perked up at this now and as Stefan glanced to Andie who he had standing on a high beam she smiled to him. She put her finger to his lips as she walked closer to Damon who had his back turned to them now as he tried to dodge Elenas questions.

"Oh uh I got to go, got to break up a beer pong."

"Damon!"

"Dear god Elena let the man go and do what he wants. No wonder he found me, your a drag." Trixie smiled evilly as Damon slammed his phone shut and glared at her. She smirked and waved at him as he went to attack her but she stopped him with one hold of her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you are the one trying to find us. We need you to stop by the way. You are causing trouble."

"For you or Klaus?"

"For me brother. You were supposed to let me go."

"Ah well I cant. I got a birthday girl that just wont let me do that. I saw your latest work in Tennessee. You are walking a fine line my friend."

"Im keeping him from crossing it Damon. Hes right you need to back off." Damon glared at her as Stefan as Trixie smiled and walked up behind Damon as he watched her carefully.

"Maybe Im not making myself clear enough. You need to stop."

"I will when you come home." Stefan sighed as he turned his head and glanced up to the ceiling.

"You still there Andie?" Damon's eyes shot to where Andie was standing and shaking. He shook his head and went to try and get under her before Trixie wrapped her arms around his waist and shook her head.

"Uh hu. Not nice to stop Stefan's play time." Damon growled as Stefan walked backwards a bit and smiled to Andie.

"Hey Andie?"

"Damon!" She screamed to him as Damon glared to Stefan.

"Not cool brother!"

"Aww its a bit cool! besides I thought you didnt care for anyone besides Elena?" Damon growled to Trixie as Stefan chuckled at her holding Damon back. Stefan looked back up to Andie and so did Damon when she shook a bit more and about fell and shrieked to herself.

"Damon, he said I couldnt move."

"Its going to be ok Andie, stay calm. Its going to be fine."

"Yes Andie it is. You want to move Andie? Go ahead." Stefan smiled again as Andie trembled as she walked towards the edge and Damon roared at his brother as she fell over and hit the ground hard, breaking her neck instantly. Trixie had hidden her eyes behind Damon's shoulder but when he went slack in her arms she let him fall to his knees before dropping behind him and frowning where he couldnt see.

"Andie..."

"I said to let me go brother." Stefan darted right to his face before snarling and disappearing. Trixie gripped his shoulders before she left but leaned in and whispered to him.

"You need to give up. I told you before I left I would take care of him. Forget us Damon." She kissed his cheek and followed Stefan back to the woods and towards the place they had left Klaus. Stefan was upset of course and so was Trixie but they couldnt show anything to anyone, especially Klaus, if they wanted things to work out to where they wouldnt be expected to kill anymore. They had to stay strong and that's exactly what they were doing now, staying strong together.

They returned to the hotel Klaus had gotten them for the night near the smokey mountain place where they were going to meet the pack the next night. Stefan got to share a room with the still unconscious Ray and as Trixie entered her and Klaus's room she felt his presence quicker than she did see him. He walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist as he gestured to the table beside the bed with the other. Trixie smiled as she noticed a glass full of what she knew to be blood laced wine, a plate of her favorite food, and a flower. Rolling her eyes she glanced back to Klaus and crossed her arms across her chest.

"whats this for?"

"Just a thank you. For keeping Stefan straight." Klaus smiled as Trixie shook her head and grinned.

"You mean for bringing him back?"

"Maybe. I trust you Trix, I knew he would come back with you."

"You trust me but not him. And besides, you wouldnt just say thanks for bringing a puppet back. What is this really for?" Klaus sighed as he walked over to the table and gestured for her to sit. She followed and slowly sat in the seat he was holding out for her. As he sat beside her and smiled he gestured for her to eat. She narrowed her eyes at him and as she started to take bites of the fish he had gotten prepared for her she found that it tasted just like the first time he had cooked for her.

"Good?"

"Did you get this delivered or did you do smoothing else?" Klaus blushed a bit as he turned from her and waved his hand.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Nik."

"Fine, I got the nearest restaurant to allow me the use of their kitchen. Is it that bad?"

"No, its wonderful Nik. Just like when you first cooked for me. What are you up to?" Trixie eyed him as he sighed and put his fingers together in front of his chin before smiling a bit and looking at her slowly.

"Look, I know when I first met you I was hindered in my human side. Even though technically wolf it is still closer to a beating heart human than a vampire. I never knew what this was." He motioned between her and him as she chuckled a bit.

"You never knew there was something there huh? And now you want to try and see what it is? I get it, you are flirting." Trixie looked at the table again as she started to understand the romantic gesture that Klaus had done. She smiled as she reached across the table and gripped his hand.

"Well, I guess technically yes that is what this is."

"Nik, I know you are wondering what I was talking about that night, I wonder myself a lot. But doing this here isnt going to make me feel more for you then I already do. I know you Nik, I know the good and the bad. I know the evil and the angelic. I have seen you not only cry but kill. There is nothing you could show me that I dont already know. I cant say there is nothing between us, there might be but until I see and talk to Kol about everything Nik you are going to have to go easy on me. I tried to get you to understand what we were back in the day, when you only wanted the power and fear of others. Now, with both of your sides free, I want to see what can become...but not if its going to harm Kol. You werent there Nik you didnt hear the witch. Both sides must agree and must be compatible or neither will have me. I wont lose you both because of a hasty mistake." Klaus watched as she tried to get him to understand exactly what she was trying to say and as he softened and smiled she sighed with relief.

"I understand Trixie. I wont stop trying, but I will never push you. Not until youre ready." he kissed the back of her hand and nodded tot he food. She smiled as she continued to eat and looking around the room, it was a regal hotel room but the bed was calling her name. As she got finished eating, Klaus smiled to her as she stretched and went to get ready for bed. He sat and waited or her to come out of the bathroom but while she was in there he was thinking and hard. He knew that soon he would have to bring Kol around, he wanted his brother to understand as well that now that he could feel what she was talking about he wasnt going to keep Klaus away from her. He had seen a different side to Trixie these past few months and even though he knew he loved her before, he could never place a finger on why. Now, he was determined more than ever to have her ad if it took Kol to agree to that he would be damned if he told him no. Trixie came back out and as she smiled he pulled the covers back and let her get comfortable before sliding in behind her and pulling her tight to his chest. She huffed a bit but settled down as he wrapped his arm around her waist and let her drift off into sleep. He smiled and kissed her temple as she nuzzled against her pillow. Soon, he would have to get things right, he didnt know how much longer he could do this with her without loosing control.


	31. Little Talks, Long Walks, and Heart

She felt a nibbling sensation in her neck and as she moved to make it stop she heard a chuckle. She moaned as she felt a tingling sensation on her arm, something as slowly making its way up her arm and as she moaned again she rolled onto her other side, making whatever it was stop. closing her eyes tight, she didnt want to wake up, Trixie started to hear Stefan fussing about getting a move on before Klaus replied that he could wait. She felt something else now making its way up her side and as she growled she slapped at whatever was on her waist before she heard laughter now.

"Not a morning person love?" She rolled her eyes even though they were closed as she also rolled onto her stomach.

"Leave me be Nik. Im tired." He chuckled as he ran his hand up her back and she growled a warning growl to him. He gave one back as he leaned in and kissed the back of her neck. She bit back a gasp as he started to nibble on her collar bone and when he ran his hands over her shoulders she felt his weight shifting as he straddled her hips and started to massage her neck and shoulders.

"You seem tense love, whats wrong?" She could hear the sarcasm thick in his words and as she opened her eyes finally she looked over her shoulder to see him smiling and watching her. She sighed as she stretched her arms out and felt him rubbing her lower back now.

"Im tense because I have a hybrid that dont know when to quit sitting on me." He chuckled as she looked at him again and did her best to growl at him intimidatingly but it came out as a grunt. He laughed more at that as she huffed and turned over under him. He had leaned up enough to let her roll over with ease and as he now straddled her hips and she gazed at him he wiggled his eyebrows before she hit his chest and laughed.

"What?"

"You are crazy! Get off!" She went to push him but he gripped her hands and leaned down to her, kissing her cheek as she gasped at his sudden closeness to her. He pressed his chest against hers as he trailed kisses along her jaw line and to her neck before she swallowed the lump in her throat and stuttered to him to stop.

"Do you really want me to love?" He growled a bit near her ear as he nipped her earlobe making her groan. He smiled against her neck as he ran his hand down her side and to her panties line She shifted underneath him, making him hiss as she moved in the right direction, wrong direction to her, and when he slid a finger under the band on her panties she shoved on his chest and glared at him growling lowly.

"Nik. I said no." He chuckled as he raised his hands innocently and nodded.

"Cant blame me for trying love." She rolled her eyes as she shoved him off her and got up to get ready for the day. Stefan was waiting outside with Klaus as Trixie exited the hotel room in shorts and a tank. Stefan chuckled at her hair that was un-brushed but when she hit him and he play growled she threw her arm around his shoulders and hung on him as if she had fainted.

"Youre weird."

"You shock me Stefan! here I thought you knew this about me already." She smiled as he shook his head and she quickly kissed his cheek and rushed to the car they had been using. Stefan had already put the sleeping Ray in the back and as Trixie got in the passenger side and started the radio Klaus gripped Stefan's wrist and stopped him before they got closer to the car.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That between you and her. How do you get her to act like that with you?" Stefan smiled as he glanced to Trixie then back to Klaus.

"Because, I grew up with her, I know her buttons and what not to push. Dont treat her like a girlfriend Klaus. She only wants to be friends. That leads to love." Klaus nodded as he glanced to Trixie and then to Stefan.

"But you dont love her?"

"Not like you want to." Klaus glared as Stefan shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, I can tell by the way you look at her that you feel whatever it is shes talking about. I dont understand it myself, never felt it, but if its real its there between you and her. Her and Kol? I dont know, havent seen them but the way she talks about him, you can tell she loves him. Just befriend her first. Show her that you can be a friend more than anything and the rest will follow. You dont see me falling all over myself trying to touch her do you? Yet she hangs on me constantly like a little sister I cant get rid of."

"I actually dont see how you would want to get rid of her." Klaus smiled a bit as Stefan shrugged and then turned to the car. Trixie had honked the horn and now had the window rolled down and was yelling at them.

"You two girls coming! Im getting bored and when Im bored you know what I do!"

"No fire in the car love! I dont need to find another one!"

"Opps!" Trixie smiled as she snapped her fingers and light her first finger on fire before she scorched her initials into the dashboard.

"For the love of god move Stefan! We wont have a car to drive if she keeps that up!" Klaus shoved Stefan forward and as they got to the car Trixie rolled up her window and smiled as they tried to get in. She had locked the doors but when Klaus unlocked them with the spare key she quickly turned around and manually locked Stefan's. He growled to her as Klaus unlocked them again but she locked it before he could open the door. Stefan was glaring at her when Klaus unlocked the doors once more and grabbed Trixies side, making her laugh as Stefan opened the back door and stuck his tongue out to her.

"You suck Nik! I had him locked out!"

"Yes love, but we need to be going."

"Oh youre no fun!" She pouted a bit in the front seat as Klaus backed the car up and glanced to Stefan in the rear view mirror and smiled. He rolled his eyes at Klaus as he sat back for the ride and before long Trixie was tapping her feet on the freshly burnt dashboard and singing along with the song on the radio. Klaus chuckled as she continued this for the many miles they drove until they came to the bottom of a hill site where campers could track a trail and camp out. It was closed for trail repair, meaning the wolves had blocked it to keep the innocent out, but as Stefan grabbed Ray and Klaus watched Trixie get out he knew they would have along hike ahead of them.

Stefan adjusted Ray once more on his shoulder as Klaus smiled and lifted Trixie again as well. She had gotten a bit tired in the middle of the hike and as she tried to get Stefan to carry her too he refused but then when Klaus didnt say a word or offer to carry her she took it upon herself to make him. She had jumped on his back and was now sleeping soundly as he kept his arm around her legs, under her ass, to hold her up. She had her arms lightly wrapped around his neck and as he inhaled every so often near her wrist Stefan would shoot him a knowing glance before he glared to the vampire.

"You need a break Stefan? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"Im fine." Stefan huffed as he shifted Rays weight again and hopped over an uncovered root. Klaus smiled as he turned his head and glanced to the sleeping Trixie before looking back to Stefan.

"You know we have been traveling a lot, if you need a sit down or a little bit of water..."

"Hey, I get that we are well stuck together because of her. But if we could maybe not try to become best of friends, it would make this a lot easier. I only chat with you when it concerns her."

"So much brooding. Its suffocating you my friend. Why do you not act like this with her?" Klaus smiled as he grabbed Trixies arm and shifted her again, making her groan and tighten her hold on him. Stefan glanced to her then to Klaus as he rolled his eyes and sighed before sitting Ray down on the ground and glaring at the hybrid.

"I act this way with you because you have had me chasing werewolves all summer. I dont with her because she has tried to make this fun for me. Its never going to be fun, nothing with you is, but for her sake I try. She only wants me to be happy, she might be a bitch but she cares too much for her own good Klaus. Now, are you going to do your needed tasks or what before we get there?" Klaus glared at Stefan as he bent down and slowly slid Trixie to the front and smiled as she snapped her eyes open and gasped.

"Im up! I wasn't sleeping teacher!" He chuckled as she turned to him then to Stefan.

"School? Really?" She stuck her tongue out to Stefan as Klaus tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"We had to stop for a moment, sorry love." She shook her head and waved her hands.

"Its fine. Where are we?"

"Almost to the site. I just need to finish something before we can enter and I would like some help if that's ok?"

"Uh yeah, whats up?" Klaus gestured to Ray and as Trixie smiled she nodded before stretching and walking over to him. She knelt before him and waved her hand over his face whispering awake. He soon fluttered his eyes and as he slowly became aware he went to scream before Stefan wrapped his hand around his mouth. Klaus smiled as he bit his wrist and shoved it into his mouth when Stefan released him and then, after Ray coughed a bit back up, Klaus snapped his neck. He fell to the ground dead and as Stefan wiped his hands on his jeans Trixie walked over to Ray and pushed him with her foot.

"Lets get back going. It wont be long before he wakes up from that."

"How long does it take?"

"Depends on how you die. A broken neck, probably no more than an hour. We should be there by then." Trixie nodded to Stefan as he went to lift Ray but she stopped him and tried to lift him herself. Stefan held her back as he shook his head and smiled.

"I got it, dont worry." She smiled as Klaus nodded for them to move and as they climbed further and further up the mountain she started to hear voices. She looked over to Klaus as he smiled to her and kept going forward. She glanced to Stefan and noticed he was glancing off in the other direction as well. She wasnt the only one that heard voices than. Klaus grabbed Trixies arm as she suddenly hit another upturned root and fell forward but thanks to him she didn't get hurt. She gripped his hand o her arm and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem love." He winked as he continued to walk forward and she followed, watching more closely to the ground this time. As they got further and further up the mountain she heard different voices this time and the sound of a radio or music at least. She turned her attention to Stefan first who was looking directly ahead and when she turned to Klaus he was smiling as they came to a huge bush and he peered through. He motioned for them to stay put and as he walked out to the group that they had found she heard them all gasping and looking his way.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh all good questions to be answered in time love. Are you the local pack of werewolves that are using this place as a changing station for the night?"

"Who wants to know?" Trixie glanced to another guy that she could tell was human as the girl who first question Klaus watched him closely. Klaus turned to the bush and she motioned for them to enter Stefan hissed to Trixie before he took Ray in and dropped him on the ground. The girl was first to rush to him and drop to the ground as well to check his pulse.

"What did you do to him!"

"Who are you! Where did you find Ray!" Trixie watched as the human guy walked closer to Klaus before he smiled and turned to face the others.

"My name is Klaus and please forgive our intrusion, but you see, Im in need of your assistance." The girl was staring wide eyed at him as the guy glanced to her and then the other wolves.

"You! Youre the hybrid!" Klaus smiled as he turned to face the girl.

"Youve heard of me. Fantastic!" He grinned as the girl tried to drag Ray back to the group but a she looked away Klaus nodded over to Trixie and she smiled as she took a deep breath and walked into the camp site as well, stepping right in front of the girl between her and Ray.

"I wouldnt darling, you see when he wakes up, you might be his first meal." The girl glared at Trixie and as she backed away the guy grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to a standing position. Klaus smiled as he glanced around the whole pack that was now gathering near and when he smiled to Trixie she noticed the girl staring. She questioned her as she took another step forward but Klaus spoke before she could ask what her problem was.

"So, I have an open invitation to you all. Ray here accepted and he is going to be one of the first to join my new hybrid army. Its fascinating really, a werewolf who isnt beholden to the moon and a vampire who doesnt burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

"Why do you need us? You have her." The girl pointed to Trixie and as she sighed she prayed no one would have actually been talking about her.

"What about me?"

"You, youre a hybrid too!"

"Actually Im a half breed. Bit different from a hybrid sweetheart. I was born a witch and just kept my powers when changed. I never had any of them hidden or anything like Nik."

"He still has you, why use us!"

"because a hybrid of wolf and vampire magnitude is greater, and besides, hed be doing you a favor. No more having to change every moon." The girl gaped at her as Klaus smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, and you shall be the first group tonight." He grinned when they all suddenly heard a gasping from behind them and as Trixie turned around she smiled when Ray glanced to her and had sense enough to back away.

"Hello Ray. Excellent timing. Very dramatic too. He needs blood! Who here is a human?" Trixie scanned the crowd as she asked about a human and saw the guy from before shrinking behind the girl. Klaus rolled his eyes as he walked around and sniffed the air some and smiled to Stefan.

"He needs human blood, just a drop or he will die." Stefan walked around now and as Klaus narrowed in on the guy he smiled.

"come now, any girlfriends? boyfriends? Any human along for the ride?" He eyed the guy and as he turned his face to look away from Klaus Trixie rushed up behind him and growled near his ear making him jump right back into Klaus who bit his wrist and threw him to Stefan. He gripped the human boy tight as he let Ray take some of his blood before compelling him to sit still and putting him far away from the newly turned hybrid. Trixie grinned as the girl who had yelled at her before turned and glared at her now. SHe went to slap Trixie but she flared up with red fire before she could even connect. It made the girl shriek and take a step further back but as she did she bumped into Klaus who smiled to her from over her shoulder.

"You just volunteered to be next." Trixie smiled as Klaus sank his teeth into her neck and let her scream as he took some blood before shoving his wrist into her mouth and snapping her neck too. Trixie smiled a bit as she walked closer to Klaus and he grinned as she let her flames dies down enough that he wouldnt get burned. He turned to the other wolves and as they looked at them with shock and horror Klaus clapped his hands.

"So, whos next? This is the begging of a new world order." He glanced around and as he stated to get angry Trixie walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder smiling to him.

"What he means to say is you can either join us...or die." They all gasped at that and as some looked towards the woods edge she shook her head and nodded to Stefan. Soon they were cutting everyone off and holding them tight as Klaus rushed around shoved his hybrid blood down their throats, then letting Trixie and Stefan snap their necks. She smiled as they got to the last girl but as Trixie knelt down in front of her she noticed that the girl couldnt have been more than 13. She looked around to see if they might have already got her parents but as she noticed the girl eyeing the woman Stefan was holding she frowned.

"Mom." The girl let a tear fall when Trixie sighed and cursed her softer side before shouting to Stefan and Klaus.

"Wait!" She turned and mouthed for the girl to stay put and then walked up to Klaus and Stefan as the woman he held shook in fear. She sighed before she put her hands on Klaus' shoulder and pulled him to her.

"Whats the matter love?"

"Please dont. You have enough, that girl over there is to young not to have a mom." Klaus glanced to the little girl who was sitting and as Trixie frowned he nodded.

"How old is she?" The woman swallowed her fear as she looked to her daughter.

"She'll turn 13 in two weeks. Shes not triggered her wolf side yet." Klaus nodded as he shrugged to Trixie and walked away. She smiled as she turned to Stefan and he agreed with her. They wiped the girls and her mothers memory of the night, leaving them to believe they didnt make it to the camp site and went somewhere else so her mother could turn, and as they let them go to run off unharmed Trixie noticed Stefan smiling.

"What?"

"You can still get the big bad wolf to care. It means he feels you know?"

"I know this. I just want to know what he feels for. Im not going to try to give myself to someone when an hybrid army is all he cares for Stefan." He shrugged as they walked back to the center of the campsite and waited for the now transforming hybrids to awaken.


	32. What Happened! To Everything!

Trixie was sitting on a fallen tree trunk that the wolves had pulled to the center to use as a bench while Stefan walked around to check on the still dead hybrids. He was groaning as he had to lift some to make sure they still had a faint pulse and as he was doing the heavy lifting Klaus was sitting on the ground between Trixies legs and leaning back to her smiling.

"You are a goddess you know?" She turned and questioned him as he smiled and nudged her chest with his head. She grinned as she smacked him on his chest lightly and returned to watching Stefan.

"Just because Im running my fingers through your hair doesnt mean Im giving into you. Im bored and this is letting me move my hands. I get anxious when Im bored."

"You could do something else if youre that bored." She growled this time and smacked his forehead as he turned around and knelt before her now smiling and chuckling.

"You perv!"

"I didnt mean that love! I was going to just suggest that you could go back into town if you wanted. I dont want you to be bored here if you dont want to." She was frowning at first thinking he was being sexual but when he showed his soft side for her she slowly smiled as she shook her head.

"Im fine here Nik. Besides, if I get too bored I can rummage through their stuff." Trixie pointed to a close by backpack that she had already taken an IPod and IPod Dock out of and had started to play some music pretty low though. Klaus nodded as he turned back around and leaned against her again. She started to run her fingers through his hair once more as she noticed Stefan walking back to them and as he was going to speak to Klaus Ray took in a sudden breath of air and shirked. He had been quite, watching and mumbling to himself since they killed the other vampires, but as she started to freak out a bit Klaus noticed the other hybrids starting to wake up. He stood and smiled as Stefan grabbed the human boy and drug him around to feed the others. Klaus was watching with interest as Stefan went to feed all the hybrids that were getting up but as he had his back turned Trixie noticed Ray jumping around as if he was freaking out. he probably was but when he jumped to his feet and suddenly darted over to Klaus Trixie pulled him by his hand and made him crash against her as Ray collided with a tree that was past them. Klaus smiled as he noticed he was laying on top of Trixie now, she had fallen over backwards off the log she was sitting on, but before he could say anything to her she noticed Ray was bleeding from his eyes as he searched for why he missed Klaus.

"If you wanted me Trixie you could have just asked."

"Nik! Ray! Look at him!" Stefan perked up at that and as he turned to Ray Klaus stood and walked closer to him as well. Trixie knelt in front of the log she had sat on and brushed off her shirt before she stood and saw Ray jump at them again.

"Thats not supposed to happen." Stefan turned Rays face sideways and saw he was bleeding form the ears too. Klaus growled to the vampire and nodded.

"No shit!"

"Some army Klaus."

"Lose the attitude Stefan! Whats wrong with him!" Klaus glanced to Trixie as she walked up to Ray and turned his face side to side before lifting his gums and seeing the he was showing only one set of fangs. Ry took a snap at her and as she backed away she swatted his head and shouted bad boy to him. Klaus chuckled before he turned and saw that the first girl he had killed was starting to complain and scratching her eyes as well.

"Im not sure but they seem to be catching it."

"Shes not bleeding."

"Yet." Trixie stared at Stefan as Ray jumped and knocked Trixie to the ground then fled from them. Stefan cursed as he jumped after Ray and as he wrapped his hands around the hybrids neck Ray snarled.

"Stefan watch out!" Trixie reached out to try and block Rya but she was a second too late and Ray bite Stefan's arm as he was flung from the vampire and fled into the woods.

"Great now hes missing!"

"What did you want me to do! Let him feast on my only friend! Stefan are you ok!" Trixie rushed to him and as he hissed at her when she grabbed his arm she hissed as well when she saw the bite getting uglier.

"Nasty bite there mate."

"Screw it, hes gone. He will probably die soon anyways." Klaus growled and as Stefan walked over to him and waited he sneered at him.

"What?"

"Im bite, I need your blood to heal."

"Tough shit, you'll probably die soon anyways."

"NIK!" Trixie glared at him as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Go fetch Ray and when you get back I will heal you. Rather not have a rabid hybrid around anyways." Stefan nodded and as he left Trixie turned to say something to Klaus but noticed the other hybrids starting to walk around. She froze when two of the guys glanced her way and smiled, starting to walk towards them but when Klaus turned around to see what was freaking her out so much he sighed and rolled his eyes growling to the guys, making them in turn glance away and walk off.

"Are they...thinking Im food?" Klaus shrugged as he walked back to the sitting log and grabbed the human boys arm. He smiled and went to bite him but stopped when he noticed Trixie glancing around the whole group of hybrids.

"Come here, they wont touch you. Here, you need to feed." Trixie nodded as she walked over to Klaus and grabbed the boy by his neck and sunk her teeth into him. The girl they first changed, his girlfriend Trixie could tell, growled at them and as she did Trixie smiled when she finally dropped the now drained and dead boy to the ground.

"Opps, sorry." She wiped a drop of his blood form the side of her lips as the girl growled and wet to charge her. Klaus gripped the girl by the back of her neck and drug her to face him as he smiled.

"Careful love. There is but only one Alpha male and female here." He threw her to the other side of the clearing and as she turned and glared back to Trixie she smiled to the girl hybrid. SHe snapped at Trixie who in turn growled as she inflamed her whole body with the blue ice flame. The hybrid snarled and as she went to take a swipe at Trixie she whimpered in pain when she felt the stinging cold of the icy fire. She pulled her hand back as Trixie laughed and looked to her now frozen fingers but when she looked up she noticed Trixie mocking a jump at her and yelped as she turned her heels and rushed off into the group. Trixie chuckled as she extinguished her flame and turned to see Klaus looking around the group. She followed his gaze and as she saw that another guy was starting to bleed form his eyes she frowned.

"Are they all going to go rabid Nik?" He shrugged at her as he looked to the others that were now turning to look at him.

"I am not sure, but you need to stick close." She nodded as she gripped the back of his shirt and pulled herself to his side, glancing around the clearing to see that most of the hybrids were now watching her as if she was their treat. She shivered at the thought of having to fight off these hybrids, mainly because Klaus might be extra mad at her, but if they were going rabid she knew there was only one way to save themselves...and Klaus wasnt going to like it.

Stefan trudged back though the bushes and dropped Ray on the ground. As he glanced around the clearing he heard the sharp intake of breath and the scrapping of wood against bone as Trixie hissed and snapped near Klaus's ears. He growled to her as Stefan's eyes widened. He rushed over to the hybrid and before Klaus knew what hit him Stefan shoved him back and dropped to face Trixie.

"What the hell happened!"

"His freaking hybrids did this! They went crazy!"

"I dont know what went wrong! I did everything I was supposed to do! I killed the witch, I killed the vampire and I used the doppelgangers blood! Maybe I was supposed to kill her, I dont know! God this is my fault Trixie Im sorry!"

"Once again, NOT HELPING!" Trixie huffed as she gripped the large tree branch she had sticking out of her front as she tried to shove it backwards again.

"How the hell did this happen!"

"I tried to run, there were too many and most were healing up to fast for me to take care of. His stupid ass told me to run instead of concentrating and killing them all but the females had other ideas. I got about half way up the tree when one attacked me and slammed me and this thing back to the ground. It made the pause when they smelt the blood and Klaus got them but he cant seem to figure out how to get this out!"

"Its through your chest Trixie! One wrong move and it will kill you!"

"Shove it Nik and fix this!" Klaus dropped beside Stefan and as he lifted Trixie to sitting up Stefan smiled. He used his hands to gently break the back of the branch off before bracing himself on her shoulder and frowning to Klaus.

"Get ready, Im going to shove it the rest of the way through."

"Wait what!" Trixie didnt have enough time to respond further when Stefan slammed his hand down on the end of the branch sticking out from her back and shoving it and his hand through her chest, barely missing her heart. She gasped and took in a ragged breath as Klaus froze too and watched her slump over into his arms. He growled and glared at Stefan who was wiping the blood off his hand but as Klaus was about to move he felt Trixies hands gripping his arms lightly and heard her moan.

"Trix?"

"You asshole, that hurt." She coughed before Klaus turned her over in his lap and quickly shoved his wrist to her mouth. She took a few swallows of his blood, he watched her chest heal up and stitch itself together, and when she glanced to Stefan he was wearing a hard mask but she knew he was scared.

"You alright then?"

"Thank you. Yes, at least you had the guts to hurt me. No offence Nik but I knew you couldnt bring yourself to do that." Klaus shook his head as he watched her regain her strength and color in her face. Stefan surveyed the area and as he went to move his knees buckled and he knelt beside Trixie faking a smile as she glanced over to him.

"WHeres Ray?"

"He attacked me, I had to take him out."

"Damn it all to the pits of hell! I did what should have been enough to make this work."

"Maybe youre right, you should have killed Elena."

"Maybe, but maybe not. The witch who put this curse on me is a crafty and bitchy one. She did something and to find that loophole I need to talk to a fiend of mine. You, get ready and pack up some things. We are going on another trip."

"Yeah, fun." Stefan sighed as he tried to get up but took a ragged breath himself and paused for a moment before making himself stand and walk away.

"Nik, heal him please. He did what you asked and he helped me." Klaus nodded as he grabbed a nearby beer bottle and bled some of his blood into it. He glanced over his shoulder as he picked Trixie up bridal style and grinned to the vampire.

"Here, drink up. Seems for now, you two are my only comrades. Dont need to loose one of you do I?" Stefan took the bottle and glanced to Trixie who nodded and made him smile. He drank Klaus's blood and as his wounds and pain slowly went away Klaus started down the hill back towards the are they came there in. Stefan soon caught up and as Trixie saw him with two backpacks she smiled.

"You got that iPod and IPod Dock right?"

"thought youd like that, and a laptop. You can hack it later."

"IPad? I saw one or two somewhere around there."

"Sure did girl. You racked up. Happy early birthday."

"Stefan? Really? My birthday is in October." Stefan shrugged as she chuckled and nuzzled her head to Klaus's chest as they continued their walk back to the car. Klaus promised that they would stay at a hotel that night before going to the next town and as he was a man of his words they did stop, at a fancy one near Chicago, and Klaus even went all out as to find a few high classed people to bring home for them to feed from. Trixie needed it and he told Stefan he deserved it. He really didnt care if Stefan did or not but it made Trixie happy to see him at least trying to be nice so he decided it would be better to grin and bear being kind rather than pissing off the girl he was trying to win over.


	33. Authors Note - Character add?

**Hey guys! Ok sorry for not updating lately, I know its only been maybe not even a week but I like having a few chapters a week or every four days. Sorry. My grandfather was in the ER and the daughter had a Mini Tournament at Karate. Got busy, sue me. **

**But! I had an idea, I love this game called Alice Madness Returns, for Xbox or PS3 check it out if you havent already and the Cheshire Cat in it I gruesome and awesome at the same time. I was thinking of adding him sort of like a Witches Familiar. You know, like Salem off of Sabrina the Teenage Witch? Every Witch needs a Familiar but I had something special in mind for him.**

**First, name is Talon. Cause of talon sharp claws. Second! He was changed by an idiot vampire for fun, his first or original witch discarded him as a dead animal and Trixie found him, hence the reason he moves fast. Im trying not to copy totally Alice in Wonderland but I like the idea of a fast/disappearing cat. Third! Yes he can talk, just another smart mouthed character for TVD cast to endure. **

**So what do you think? I got a chapter already wrote with him in it but after I set up and drop the next four or five chapters on you I will see the response to the idea before I put it in. :)**

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend and by Friday I will have the next chapters up! Love yall!**


	34. I need Answers!

Klaus was pretty proud of himself when Trixie woke up and just laid in bed smiling at the penthouse view from the glass doors on their balcony and as she got up he was also feeling pretty sneaky watching her walk away until she turned to glare at him.

"My eyes are up here and on my face, not my ass." He shrugged as he turned over and went to get dressed for the day. He had to go visit a witch friend at a bar and as Trixie smiled while standing out on the balcony Klaus frowned.

"Love at least put on some pants."

"Fuck you, I deserve to be dressed how I want."

"I dont disagree but the neighbors that are staring are itching for me to kill them." Trixie glanced to the side where a few guys who looked like college kids on their final summers vacation trip were watching her and trying to be discrete. She smiled as she faked not seeing them and shrugged to Klaus.

"It doenst bother me, they can look all they want. As long as they know there is no way in hell they can have." She smiled even wider when some of them started to brag about how they could change her mind but when she turned to look at Klaus she saw a frown that was ever present on his face. She held her arms out and when he gladly walked over to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched to tiptoe and lean into him. He groaned when he saw her waist length nighty become a tummy tee and her nice black satin panties were being looked over by all of the guys.

"You really want to test my patience dont you?"

"Oh dont worry, they have nothing on you or anyone else I know. They are jealous."

"Of what? Someone who resembles an older brother?" She chuckled as she had heard them talking about what Klaus was to her but as he grumbled again and started to let out low gutteral growls she sighed and pulled back to face him a bit.

"Dont be jealous baby, you know no one but you gets this." She smiled as Klaus looked at her confused before she surprised him and the guys watching by locking her lips with his and kissing him a bit roughly. He smiled against her as he returned the kiss and when she smiled she shoved him back into the room, leaving the balcony and their neighbors, and pinned him up against the wall.

"Nice way of being discrete."

"Discrete isnt my middle name." She took a very shaky breath as Klaus ran his hands over her waist and to her lower back, pulling her closer to him and smiling as he leaned in to kiss her again. She let out a light chuckle as she let him kiss her, very gently and lovingly, but as he tried to deepen the kiss she moaned and pulled away.

"What?"

"You know what Nik. Im sorry, I shouldnt have done that." She pulled away and as she went to the bed to straighten up the sheets he frowned and rushed up behind her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to him.

"You know you liked it, you wanted it or you wouldn't have done it, why fight it Trixie?"

"Because! You know damn well, he isn't here Nik. He doesnt have a chance to express how he feels and I wont walk all over his feelings just to satisfy yours. The faster you bring him back the faster we can see how this goes." She smiled a bit but bit her lip when she saw him clenching his teeth and trying not to yell. She rolled her eyes as she went to move but he pulled her back against him again and turned her to face him as he kissed her once more. She didnt fight, she didnt move but she didnt respond either until he growled and ran his hand down her neck to her chest and got her to gasp a bit, giving him a chance to explore her mouth a bit more intimately. She moaned against him as he ran his hand further down the front of her body and made his way to her panties but as he tried to push even further underneath them she bit his lip and frowned at him.

"I love it when your feisty."

"Save it Nik. You let me get what I want, and you might get what you want."

"And you want Kol."

"I want my other half." She glared at him and as he sighed he held his hands up in defeat as she walked forward and turned to glare at him.

"Fine. After tonight I guess you can have him back. My witch should tell me how to finally make the damn hybrids and I can go do that while you play husband and wife with my brother."

"NIK! God dont do this to me! How would you feel if it was you!" Klaus glared to her as he tried to understand what she as saying.

"Excuse me?"

"What if it was you! What if I had gotten with you first, if I loved you first, if I gave myself to you first? What then? What if Kol daggered you in search of something that only he wanted and the rest of his family didnt? What if he tried to hit on me, and make a move on me and tried to have sex with me? What if that happened and when you were undaggered I had to tell you that your brother made a move and oh yeah, what the witch said was true! Kol just realized it and now, Im not only yours! How would you feel!"

"Like shit." Klaus put his head in his hands. He might have been heartless and cruel at times but his family was something he always put before others, sometimes even before himself.

"Exactly. Kol would hate not only you but me if you wake him only for me to tell him that you took me while he was daggered because you finally started to believe what we tried to tell you years ago. He wouldn't trust me and he would despise you. Just please. For me and for your brother, let us talk before we try to force things to go further. You know I want to, I know you want to but Kol is my first priority Nik. You knew this."

"I did, I do and Im sorry. Please, lets go have breakfast and talk about the day rather then the past."

"The present Nik, I want him awaken before much longer." Klaus nodded as Trixie sighed and watched him walk out of the room into the living room that separated their room from Stefan's. He was sitting at the island for the kitchen when Klaus entered and Trixie followed right behind him. Stefan groaned and covered his eyes when Trixie walked out in a shirt and underwear only. She chuckled when she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him form behind.

"God Trix, get some clothes on! You're like a sister to me and I dont want to see my sister naked!"

"But your brother is ok?" Stefan gawked at Trixie as she chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. She shook her head as she told him she was kidding and went about rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat.

"nothings here love, get dressed and I'll take you to someplace in town. I need to show Stefan around a bit and Ive got a surprise for you." Trixie glanced up to Klaus as he was hanging up his phone, probably texting, but as she saw a genuine smile on his face she got excited and rushed off to get dressed. Knowing Klaus Trixie knew it would be something she truly wanted or he wouldn't have looked so smug about it.

Klaus held the door to the Starbucks open and as Trixie smiled and walked in she noticed that Stefan was glancing around as if he was scared. Trixie rolled her eyes as Klaus patted him on the back and got him to follow them inside the building. Klaus watched Trixie as she examined over the menu and when she had finally decided Klaus nodded to the barista and he waited for her order.

"Uh, I guess I would take a salted caramel, white mocha please, whipped cream with a bit of drizzle and skim milk." the barista smiled as he shook his head and turned to Klaus. He grinned a bit as he leaned in and compelled the guy.

"I will take a coffee, black and laced with a bit of your blood. Make it look like an accident. He will have the same." The barista nodded like a robot and left. Trixie frowned and turned to glare at Klaus as he shrugged his shoulders but when she went to scold him someone beat her to it making her jaw drop and her eyes widen.

"I dont think the locals would like for you to be feeding from their only Starbucks employee that doesnt mess up the coffees brother." Elijah smiled as he gripped Klaus's shoulder and he smiled back to his brother. Katherine slowly stuck her head out from behind him and as Klaus glared to her she yelped and hid again before Elijah frowned a bit and turned to her, comforting her.

"Nik, did you ask them to come?"

"Yes I did love, I thought you would like to have a day with your friend here. Me and Stefan have some unfinished business with the witch and I thought it might be a tad boring for you."

"Oh god Nik! You set up a play date with me and your brothers girlfriend! You sound like an old married man already, trying to get ride of his girl for a day. If I was suffocating you that much all you had to do was say something." Klaus gaped for something to say as they heard Katherine giggle and Elijah chuckle along with Stefan. Klaus growled to Trixie before pulling her to him and nipping her earlobe.

"I will repay you later for that smart mouth of yours."

"Brother, which witch is it you are going to go see?"

"Gloria. It would be nice as well if you and the girls would stay as far from her bar as possible. I would like for Trixie to remain unknown to her."

"Understood. Text me if you need my assistance and if not, I shall escort these two lovely ladies around for the day. We will meet later tonight, your penthouse I assume?"

"Unless things change yes." Klaus smiled as he reached out for the coffees the barista brought back and before he left he placed a small kiss on Trixies cheek. She smiled to him as she grabbed her coffee and watched as him and Stefan moved quickly out of the store and to the ally on the other side, probably using vamp speed to run to whatever bar it was they needed to get to. Katherine smiled to Trixie as she finally came out from behind Elijah after they left and as she glanced her over she sighed and shook her head.

"Almost three months and he cant even dress you properly."

"Hey, I pick out whatever is convent for the time. Besides, shorts and a tee are the rage for summer or hadn't you gotten the notice?"

"Watch it young one or I shall have you dressed like this as well. My man keeps me int he latest fashion."

"Latest fashion for what? Antarctica?" Trixie glanced over Katherine's furry boots and tight black leggings before she came to her sweater looking black jacket half sipped up to cover her white long sleeved shirt. She rolled her eyes as Katherine stuck her tongue out to her and then hugged her.

"Im so glad your with us again, a month in a half is to long for me to stay away from you now."

"Yeah, so understand. Being with two guys is so boring, especially when one is so brooding and the other so demanding. I was tempted to make you one sibling less in the family Elijah."

"Oh he probably wouldnt have been missed much." Elijah smiled as Trixie grabbed Katherine's hand and got her to update her on where Elijah had taken her the past month or so. She told Trixie she had been to Paris and while there they had a run in with someone that knew Elijah and Klaus from way back when. Trixie rolled her eyes, when didnt they run into someone who knew Klaus, and as Katherine went on to explain how they stopped off in Italy she noticed a glint coming from the vampires finger. She smirked as she noticed Katherine was taking way to much to see her interest but Elijah caught on quickly. He smirked to her as Katherine finally noticed the exchange between them two and stopped talking and glared.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, seems everything is right. so when's the date?" Trixie took a sip of her coffee as Katherine gasped and covered her hand quickly.

"You dont think he saw do you!"

"Dont worry! Nik wont be upset. Ill hurt him if he is. Besides, I'm happy for you. So is this what you were talking about that night?"

"What night?" Katherine sipped her coffee this time as Trixie smiled her way.

"About having one and loosing it?" Katherine almost choked on her coffee as she glared at Trixie a bit angrily.

"Maybe. Shut it." Trixie laughed as Elijah just stared at Katherine in confusion before she shook her head and smiled to him.

"So, what are we doing for the day ladies?" Elijah winked to Katherine as she started to ramble off stores they needed to visit and things they needed to do together since it had been a while since she had seen Trixie.


	35. Visit from the Past and Lies

Katherine and Trixie were sorting through one more rack of dresses when Elijah's phone went off. They had actually gone through the whole store and as Elijah groaned at whoever called him Trixie smirked, she knew whatever he was about to do it couldnt be as bad as this.

"excuse me ladies. I must go take care of a piece of business." Katherine and Trixie eyed Elijah suspiciously before he bowed to them and walked out of the store, leaving them to wonder what was going on. Trixie waved the store assistance off as Katherine took her phone out and dialed someone and frowning.

"Damon, where are you?Oh god!" Katherine hung her phone up as she glanced to Trixie.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, he brought Elena here to see Stefan." Trixie rolled her eyes and then shrugged. Katherine stared at her in surprise.

"You seemed surprised."

"You usually want them to stay safe and not fight, why the sudden change of heart?"

"because, I told Damon to stay away. Stefan has to do this to become stronger from her and if Damon is going to kiss her behind his back he deserves better." Katherine smiled as she shrugged and then turned back to shopping. She was looking through the last rack of shirts now as she had found some jeans that fit nicely and as she threw a one sleeve shirt over the door to Trixie she heard a gasp as the half breed saw what she wanted her to try one.

"Please!" Trixie sighed as she slipped on the silky black top with one strap that slightly held it up on her right shoulder. She sighed before she pulled the curtain back and walked out in the shirt and her panties. She smiled as Katherine nodded but as she held a questioningly look on her face Trixie sighed.

"What now Kat! Doesnt it look good?"

"It looks perfect on you love." Trixie and Katherine turned around to see Klaus and Stefan standing behind them at the door. Trixie smiled as Stefan turned his head, blushing a bit.

"Trouble in paradise over Nik?"

"Yes darling."

"Come to perv then?" Klaus glared to Katherine as Stefan laughed and shook his head.

"Far from! His sister needs a new wardrobe." Katherine looked at Stefan as if she was confused for a moment but Trixie smiled and looked around real quick as Klaus chuckled at her excitement.

"Yes, she should be here by now, her and Elijah werent too far behind."

"We are here Nik. God, how the times have changed. Please tell me that's not how people dress now and days." Rebekah stared at Trixie and as she smiled and rushed to hug the vampire she smirked herself as she wrapped her arms around Trixies waist. Katherine smiled to Elijah as he waked to her side but Stefan could only watch as Rebekah and Trixie embraced.

"Its been too long sis."

"It has Trix. Where have you been hiding?"

"Here and there, staying out of Nik's radar." She smiled as Rebekah chuckled and turned to glance to her brother.

"I dont blame you there. Now, he told me Katherine was going to help in my new clothes but I can see why he was smiling the whole time now. So where do we begin?" Trixie smiled as Rebekah followed her to the back dressing rooms and Trixie handed Rebekah a few things. She scoffed at it of course but as she gladly tried on a few jeans and shirts Trixie knew that she would probably throw them all out. Katherine arrived a minute later with a few dresses in hand and as she handed them over to Rebekah she handed a hot pink one to Trixie and smiled as he noticed that it was a tight thigh length one. She glared at Katherine as she shrugged and Trixie went to try it on. Rebekah exited the dressing room with a black dress on before she went to the front and found Stefan and Klaus sitting in some chairs, Elijah standing right behind them as the assistants served them champagne.

"Wow! That suits you to a tee Beks, doesnt it Elijah?"

"No, please, tell me there is another part you forgot to give me Katherine." Katherine shook her head as Trixie smiled and walked over to Rebekah.

"Nope, thats all Beks. Oh it doenst look bad. You look good." Rebekah glanced to see Trixie wearing the tight little hot pink dress Katherine picked out for her and as she scoffed she crossed her arms in front of her.

"No! No, no, no, no! Do all women in this century dress like prostitutes!"

"Only those that make a living out of it. You think this is bad, wait until you see the bathing suits."

"Bathing? Suits? Who wants to bath in a suit? Elijah?"

"Its swim wear sister." Rebekah rolled her eyes as Klaus and Stefan snickered at Rebekah. She threw them a hate glare as she tried to see where some sound was coming from.

"What is that noise! It sounds like a cable car accident!"

"Its dance music." Rebekah glanced to Stefan who shrugged as she shook her head and growled a bit.

"People actually dance to this?"

"Yeah Rebekah. Its going to be ok, I had to help Nik adjust as well. Just dont try to take his phone, hes addicted to Cut The Rope."

"Cut the rope? What the hell is that?" Rebekah glanced to Trixie before turning to Klaus who scowled as he put his phone away that he had taken out while they were dress hunting. Trixie snickered as she turned to go change and Rebekah stared at him.

"Dont worry, she'll show you as well I bet. Please hurry and choose something to wear for the day, we can finish the dress shopping later."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios Nik!" He grunted as Trixie came back out in jeans and a nice fitting white tee with a pink heart on it and the word 'vampires' written in red in the middle.

"No one love, just need to meet a deadline."

"Like literally a dead line or you just running out of time?"

"Now I remember why I loved you! You are so good at aggravating him and unlike me he cant dagger you!" Rebekah smiled as Trixie nodded and turned to Klaus as he rolled his eyes and Stefan grinned. Rebekah sighed ad she went to change into something else and when she had disappeared Katherine sighed and shook her head.

"I liked the dress she was wearing, nice way to make her feel pretty Klaus. She is your sister."

"She did look good." Stefan shrugged as Rebekah sighed loudly and called to them.

"I can tell when your lying Stefan!" Everyone chuckled as Stefan shrugged to Klaus and he shook his head.

"Nice one man."

"Hey you undaggered her."

"I HEARD THAT!" Klaus laughed then getting up and walking to the door trying to stay out of his sisters wrath path but as Trixie walked up to him he smiled and held his arm out for her.

"So whats going on?"

"What do you mean love?"

"What was Rebekah undaggered for to begin with? You didnt wake everyone did you?" She looked at him in anticipation but he sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Im sorry love, right now she was needed to find out why my hybrids arent working."

"Oh, so later?" Klaus shrugged as Rebekah came back wearing jeans and a white shirt with accents on it making Trixie smile.

"Finally something that's a bit classy. Im ready Nik, do you think she would be done?" Trixie glanced to Klaus as he shrugged and Rebekah nodded in response.

"Whos ready?"

"No one love. We will meet you and Elijah back at the apartment later?"

"Sure Nik, sure." Trixie sighed as she walked back to Katherine and Elijah where they were compelling some of the stores workers to take the purchased items back to the hotel Klaus had gotten for them. Rebekah turned to Klaus as Trixie got out of earshot and frowned to him.

"She wont forgive you if you dont wake him." Klaus sighed as he knew his sister was right but right now wasnt the best time. Until he could find out what was happening with his hybrids, he couldnt let Kol be a threat to them because of his petty grudge he held against him.

Elijah put his phone back in his pocket as he glanced to the two girls talking at the table in front of him. As he sighed and walked over to them he put on a smile when they looked up but Trixie knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What is it? Let me guess, hes busy and not coming?" Elijah frowned as she hit the nail on the head.

"Oh god, hybrids are more important."

"Katherine." She shrugged as Elijah reprimanded her but Trixie waved it off.

"No, shes right, he is acting like they are more important. Im going to go talk with him. You going to be ok?"

"Girl I will see you tonight right?"

"Yes, why?"

"because an hour or two wont be nothing compared to the almost six weeks. We will be fine. Text if you need me." Trixie nodded as she glanced to Elijah but he looked a bit disturbed.

"Just go to the warehouse on 14th and 8th. It is where he took Stefan and Rebekah to feed."

"Great, I can rash their dinner party then." Trixie nodded as she got up out of the table ad started to walk to the address Elijah gave her. She had been with them since Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah had left them at the clothing store, Klaus promising to come eat dinner with them later that night, but now it seemed as if he had forgotten yet another engagement with her. She sighed as she got closer and closer tot he warehouse but as she was about to try and find the entrance sh noticed Stefan walking around the back and doing his sneaky Stefan moves as she rushed down the dark ally and disappeared into the crowded streets. She watches him and as he leaves her eyesight she waited a moment to see if either of the originals were leaving as well but when she noticed it was just Stefan she knew he would be up to no sighed as she reluctantly followed him and found him walking as fast as he could with humans around towards a bar. She noticed the sign and knew it was the witch that Klaus had been seeing but as she watched Stefan go in she knew trouble was about to start. She took her phone out and made the faithful text.

'Kat, I need you at the bar where Nik has been going to c the witch. Stefan gone in, alone. Worried, Hurry! - T' She waited and as she got a text back she smiled.

'Kay, b there n 5. Dont do n-e-thing stupid! - Kitty Kat' She snickered at the stupid part and walked closer to the door. She looked in and saw the witch giving Stefan a migraine but since she was a lone witch and wasnt supposed to be known of anyways she waited for Katherine when she noticed the witch putting a knocked out Stefan on a table. She growled a bit when she noticed that the witch cut his arms but as she shoved hooks into his arms she about lost it.

"Im glad you took my advice. Elijah thinks I went out for a drink, we better hurry." Trixie smiled as Katherine let them in and as they creeped out to where they could see the witch and Stefan they heard Stefan scream as the witch touched him with her hands.

"What the hell?"

"Vervain, smell it."

"Yeah, and witch hazel." Trixie shivered remembering that if used the wrong way witch hazel could bring a witch down in a heart beat but as Stefan screamed again Trixie grunted and went to stand.

"No! We need to see whats going on." Trixie shook her head as she listened to their conversation a bit more closely.

"Just let go honey, it would be easier. There, now that's better. Oh the girl with the necklace, you love her? Used to love her. You are protecting her? interesting."

"Stop Gloria, dont do this!"

"Shes the doppelganger! interesting. During the ritual Klaus was supposed to use her blood, I wonder if that's why his hybrids arent working. He has to continue using her blood?" Katherine shook her head before nodding to Trixie and walking with her cautiously towards the witch and Stefan.

"Ok this is creepy."

"Hands off my friend!" Gloria turned stunned towards them and as Trixie held her hands out Gloria was sent to the other side of the room with a huff as she slammed against the wall. Katherine set to getting Stefan free and as she helped him sit up Trixie glared to Gloria who was getting back up.

"A half breed? Thats what else he was hiding from me? Klaus is a bit of a spoils sport when it does come to sharing doesnt he?"

"He cant share whats not his!" Trixie glared at Gloria as she went to take a step towards her, holding her hand out and tightening it into a fist, trying to hurt Trixie but she just felt a tiny prick on the side of her head. She smiled as she held her hand out and set fire to all the table clothes close to them.

"Fire starter?"

"elemental. Those witch tricks wont work on me, Im not a full vampire idiot!" She thrusted her hand out further and drove Gloria back to the wall before Stefan rushed to her and stabbed her in the heart with a stake.

"She wasnt a vampire either Stefan."

"Shut up Katherine! I know, she needed to die though."

"WHY!" Trixie glared at Stefan as he just realized what he had done in front of her and frowned.

"She was going to tell Klaus."

"What about, Elena's necklace?" Trixie glance to Katherine as she smugly leaned up against a pool table.

"Stow it Kat! What is going on Stefan! I thought you wanted to help me with Nik and get this stuff over with!"

"I do, but I dont. He is going to need Elena for the transformation to complete right and if that means I lose her, then I can't do it. I wont let him know anything about her if it means she dies."

"She wont, cant you trust me about that?"

"You cant tell me what he would and wont do."

"I can Stefan! He has been listing to me the whole summer and if this is the way you think you are going to help her you are wrong! What happened to just letting her go! Shes with Damon practically anyways! What about Rebekah? Elijah told me about you and her's past. Come on Stefan! Just...stop." Stefan glanced around to the bar and how things were burnt and the witch was now dead at his feet. Katherine patted him on the shoulder and as he glanced to her she nodded to the door.

"Go, we will clean up. You need a second to cool off and she needs to calm down." Stefan nodded as he rushed out and Trixie screamed and slammed her hands onto a table, breaking it clean in half.

"I cant believe him! He knows how against killing witches I am and he does it just to keep her safe! When is he going to learn, that he is nothing different form Damon. Shes going to use him, abuse him, and ultimately kill him! Why protect her!" Trixie turned to see Katherine hauling the witches body over her shoulders and shrugging. Trixie growled as she went to clear the tables off all signs of fire and while she finished the last table Katherine walked back in smiling.

"Witch is gone."

"Thanks." Trixie grumbled as she turned and held the trash bag of bloodied rags and burnt clothes out. Katherine took it and walked out the back door, glancing to her before she left.

"Just think about this Trixie. If he still loves her, he is going to have to see first hand how she doesnt love him. He wont get over her by hearsay and he had to forget Rebekah all those years ago. Maybe he is just confused." Trixie scoffed as Katherine continued to take the trash out while Trixie fixed up the pool tables and got the bar back to what it should look like when closed. She was sighing to herself when she heard the door open again and she smiled a bit before turning around.

"I know what you mean Kat. I just dont understand why he would do this and betray us. I trusted him, I trusted he would believe in me and let me handle Nik. He knows Nik wont kill Elena, he wouldnt because I asked. He wouldnt now, but to do this! To hide this from me and from him! Its like he lied to me the whole time this summer as well, telling me he was over her and ready to move on. Who can I trust if I can't trust him? And here I thought I had helped him enough to earn that trust. Im just stupid aint I Kat?" Trixie put her head in her hands as she heard footsteps walking towards her. They were a bit heavy and as she expected it to be Stefan coming back to talk to her she turned but gasped in shock as she saw a smiling face looking her over.

"Oh, this is interesting now love. You did help him, a bit too much to my liking, but now that hes gone and lost that trust, I do hope you make a better judgement and tell me exactly what happened here tonight." Klaus glared at her as she took a deep breath and looked around before grinning a bit and nodding towards Klaus. He grinned as he sat beside her and she looked at him. It was going to be a long night.


	36. Side Trip Home

Klaus snarled as he found Stefan talking with Rebekah in the warehouse and as he walked in Rebekah glared to her brother with a saddened look on her face. Trixie had texted Katherine and told her that she talked to Klaus, letting him know what was going on and as she agreed to inform Elijah they both knew that something big was going to be happening tonight. Right now Trixie was hiding around the corner as Klaus confronted Stefan and as he tried to plead for his life, Klaus didnt hear it. Trixie heard the undeniable snapping of bone and as she walked around the corner she put her arm through Klaus's and glanced to Rebekah.

"He was lying NIk."

"I know, Trixie told me."

"How?"

"I was coming to see why he wasnt making dinner to find Stefan leving. Followed him, he was being sneaky, and found him going back to your witch. She was torturing him until she found out what she needed to know."

"Which was?"

"Why he cant make hybrids and something about a necklace. apparently he was hiding from us that Elena has that necklace and for some odd reason, Nik needs her blood to make hybrids."

"So..."

"So I confronted him with Kat. He killed the witch and Kat sent him away. Nik came in later and I told him, I told you all a long time ago, no secrets between us. Stefan should have taken my help and let me know what was happening."

"You wouldnt have stopped me from going after her, not if shes the only thing that makes my hybrids."

"No, but you wouldnt kill her for me and we would still figure things out. He just needs to get over her and Im about to make that happen." Rebekah smiled as Trixie smiled back to her but Klaus sighed.

"Ok, well until then, I'll call Elijah and let him know our plans."

"Which are?" Klaus smiled to Rebekah as he gestured towards the loading entrance of the warehouse.

"Going home." Trixie smiled as the door opened and the back of a loading truck was shown. she walked over to it as she noticed the coffins laying in it and smiled. Turing back to Rebekah and Klaus she saw him talking on the phone and Rebekah nudging Stefan as she sighed to the knocked out vampire. Trixie turned back to the coffins and like a magnet attracting steel balls she went right to Kol's coffin and touched it lightly. sighing she closed her eyes and tied to think of more reasons not to open it than to open but she couldnt get past the only one she cared about. she wanted to see him. She glanced to the side and as she noticed Klaus still talking on the phone and Rebekah watching him she took a chance and quietly opened the coffins lid. Frowning as she looked into the coffin she saw Kol, laying on his back with a dagger in his heart, and his hands crossed over his chest. He was still in the clothes he was in the night she left. She frowned even more at the thought that the same night she left he was daggered but before she could think of much more she felt someone next to her.

"Sad isnt it? He just doesnt want to compete for you yet." Trixie eyed Rebekah as she looked onto her brother as well. Trixie sighed as she reached into the coffin and brushed some of Kols hair out of his face and ran her fingers along his cheek. She wanted so bad to just rip the dagger from him but as she glanced down to it she heard Klaus clearing his throat.

"I wouldn't, not yet love."

"When?" Trixie never took her eyes off of Kol as Klaus sighed and walked closer to her.

"Later. We got to go, get Stefan on here."

"Is Elijah or Katherine coming?"

"Not yet." Trixie nodded as Klaus walked out from the back and glanced to her for a brief second before sighing.

"Where are you going?"

'Well dear sister, I thought I should give the driver directions. You and Trixie can keep him sedated back here. Make sure he doesnt come around until we are home."

"How?"

"Re-break his neck, vervain him I dont care! Oh and Trixie, I trust you not to make a rushed decision back here." Trixie eyed him as she scowled and he smiled to her. Rebekah growled a bit as Klaus shut the door to the back of the truck and the inner light came on when he got up front.

"At least hes leaving the light on for us."

"Yeah, just like Motel six, yet this bed for the night isnt as comfortable." Rebekah eyed her in confusion but Trixie knew once she understood what she was talking about she would laugh. Rebekah just sat on the floor with Stefan near her and as the truck lurched forwards Trixie stood her ground next to Kols coffin and continued to lightly touch his cheek and then his shirt, fixing some wrinkles on his top, then his hands. She wanted so bad to just wake him up but she needed to make sure Klaus was on her side, and doing this would make him forever regret being a friend to her. She sighed as they truck bounced on into the night and at different times she would hear moaning coming from Stefan before Rebekah snapped his neck again and sighed as she settled back own for a bit more quite.

The truck finally stopped as the sun was coming up. Klaus got into the back of the truck and when he smiled to Trixie who was still standing beside Kols coffin he frowned a bit too when he saw the red streaks running down her face. He eyed Rebekah who had just snapped Stefan's neck once more and when he nodded to the ground outside she vanished.

"Trixie, we're here."

"Where is here Nik?"

"Mystic Falls." Trixie glanced out the door and as she shook her head she knew it would be a bit depressing being back here but Klaus had a reason.

"Going to go find Elena now?"

"Nope, going to let Stefan lead me to her. You can go with Rebekah if you want, you know, not waste time here with him." Trixie fluffed up at first thinking Klaus was talking about Kol but when she looked at him she saw him eyeing Stefan. She chuckled as she wiped a dry tear off her cheek.

"Hes not bad when hes out. Rather quite and interesting really." Klaus snickered as she shrugged and turned to look outside. She didnt want to leave, and if anyone saw her back they would probably know that Klaus was there, but as she noticed the bright sun and some people walking around the truck she sighed. Stefan groaned and moaned before he sat up and scratched the back of his head. He glanced around to see Trixie and Klaus staring at him now and when he saw where Trixie was and how she was standing a bit protectively near a coffin he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, he got you to tell him everything in exchange for waking him up?"

"No, I told him everything because I want his trust. Unlike you, I can't trust you." Stefan frowned a bit before glancing to Klaus and clearing his throat.

"Let me explain please."

"Oh its all fine. You see, Rebekah thought there was something you were hiding. I couldnt believe it really but she has some flawless instincts. Rather borderline supernatural really. So, with her recommendation and the truth from Trixie, I thought it was time to visit home and put our theory's to the test." Klaus smiled as he waved a hand back to the door and Stefan glared before he went wide eyed with shock.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome home Stefan, Mystic Falls." Trixie eyed him as Klaus smiled and rushed to him breaking his neck again.

"Really! I thought that was my job!"

"It was, you were gone. Trixie I need a scout and until tonight someone to keep an eye out for the citizens of Mystic Falls please."

"Im not you errand boy, you snapped his neck Nik." Klaus glared at her as she sighed and reluctantly took her hand from Kol's, shutting his lid in the process.

"Please?" Klaus frowned as he was forced to say it but it made Trixie perk up a bit.

"What do you want me to do Nik?"

"Go to the school, find the girl and her friends. Let me know if they are up to something and where they are going to be. I need all the inside information I can get."

"Fine, but I dont like it. I dont want to see Damon I might kill him myself."

"Oh go ahead, take your anger out on him, I dont care. Just please. Be careful." Trixie nodded as she exited the truck and turned to see Rebekah fighting with why Klaus had snapped Stefan's neck again. Trixie thought it was funny really but when she turned to go find his other friends she actually wondered where to start. Smiling she thought, what would Katherine do?

Walking towards the school she noticed a few students flowing from here to there and as she grabbed one by the collar on his shirt she smiled as she compelled him to tell her what was going on. He informed her it was senior prank night and that they were getting set up but when she asked who was in charge he told her Caroline. She frowned at that but let him go, making him forget he saw her or talked to her. She took her phone out and as she texted Caroline she got a huge response back not even a second later.

'OMG! You R Back! I told them youd be here for this! OMG we r n the Grill. B at the school soon! Just hang for a sec K? - Care' Trixie sighed as she walked away from the school and towards the Grill. As she entered and took a sniff around she found the girls near the back talking about the nights pranks and how Elena's brother was doing. She sighed as she walked to a seat nearby them, but out of their eyesight, and listened to them talking.

"So, shes here huh?"

"Yeah Elena, chill!"

"Chill! She helped Stefan kill Andie remember! Damon's still pissed at her."

"Well, it gave you an excuse to get back with him." Caroline and Elena glared at Bonnie as she shrugged.

"Being honest huh?"

"Stow it Care."

"God, just get over it! Stefan is a different guy and Trixie is just trying to find her boyfriend. Shes cool."

"Well she better be glad Damons gone for now or she would be dead. Again." Trixie smirked at this mention by Elena and decided to text Rebekah. Klaus had gotten her a phone before they left Chicago and as she got a text back she frowned.

'Nik says to watch your back and keep us updated. Hes busy killing Stefan again. SO you are ok? - Beks'

'Yes Beks, Im fine, just a bit hungry. Might grab a bite on the go. Tell Nik if he hurts Stefan to much Im gone. I would like somewhat of the same friend I had before this happened. Ill keep you updated but apparently Damon has the necklace. Elena is bitching about it. - T'

'Well fuck this! I am going to rip his head off! - Beks'

'I'll help you there. See you later, Caroline just texted me, she wants to meet in the school. - T'

'I'll tell Nik. - Beks' Trixie smiled as she responded to Caroline that she was catching a bite and would see her soon in the gym. Caroline gladly took the excuse as Klaus called Trixies phone and made her grumble as she walked outside of the Grill and walked right into him.

"Not answering your phone love?"

"Thats what I was walking outside for."

"Heard you were hungry. Brought a gift." He smiled as he held out a blood bag for her and she sighed as she took it.

"Thanks. Frozen food."

"Well there is fast food too." he turned his head to a compelled and scared girl standing on the side of the building. Trixie smiled a bit as she looked to Klaus and then the girl.

"Thats more like it" Trixie rushed the girl and drained her within a second before Klaus chuckled and offered her a rag. She wiped her face and hid the body as Klaus asked if she was ready to crash a prank night but as she reluctantly nodded he frowned.

"It will be alright, no deaths, no one that's friends with Stefan at least." Trixie nodded again, a bit more happier this time, and as she took Klaus hand he rushed them to the schools front doors and lead them through the hallways towards the gym. This was the time where she finally got to confront Elena and hopefully make Stefan see why she was wrong for him anyways. This would be her time to make things right and hopefully make things better. Maybe even get them to leave her and the Originals alone? If only tonight would go as planned.


	37. Questions Answered and More Asked

Trixie was sitting on the bleachers as Elena begged with Klaus for her life. Trixie had tried to tell her that he wasnt going to kill her but Elena wasnt listing to Trixie at the moment. She knew it was her that made Stefan go with her and Klaus so Elena was more than a bit pissed at her. Klaus was silently begging for the young human to shut up but as he was reaching his boiling point in snapping and killing her the gym doors opened again and Rebekah walked in with Tyler in her arms.

"Get off of me!" Rebekah hissed to the wolf as she smiled to Klaus and Trixie. Trixie stood and walked over to her as Klaus smiled wide and turned to Elena and Bonnie.

"Id like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...she can be quite mean."

"Dont be an ass Nik, shes not that bad." Trixie smiled to Rebekah as she shoved Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Trixie and Rebekah groaned and looked at each other as Elena yelled to Klaus. Klaus just rolled his eyes as he turned to her, Tyler still tight in his grasp.

"Ok look, Ill make this easy for you. I did you a favor and let you live, now every time I try to change a werewolf into a hybrid they die. Quite horribly actually." He smiles as he bites his wrist and shoves it into Tyler's mouth. Tyler gasps as he swallows some of Klaus blood and then spits some out as Klaus drops his wrist and continues to smile to Elena. Tyler was gasping as Klaus stepped away and Rebekah went to grab him on the sides of his face.

"Night night Tyler." Rebekah turns his head and snaps his neck, making Elena, Bonnie and Matt all gasp.

"I need your blood Elena, to test my theory and to see if we can find a way to save my hybrids. I could take it by force, but I think youd rather give it up for your friend here. Choice is yours, but for Tyler's sake Id hurry." Klaus smiled as he nodded to Rebekah as she drug Tyler back out into the hallway and Trixie saw her giving her a smile before the doors shut in her face. Trixie turned to Klaus as he glared at the other three kids but when she walked over to him he smiled with a bit less anger in him as she put her hands on his arm and hugged him close.

"Why are we keeping the witch and the human here?"

"We got names you know!" Trixie glared at Bonnie and Matt. She sighed as she shook her head and turned back to Klaus.

"We will need some leverage against dear Elena if she decides she doesnt want to help her friend love."

"Oh, we dont need leverage, just force. Please let the witch go."

"Really?" Klaus stared at her with anger but soon took a deep breath before he glanced to Bonnie.

"Please?" Trixie nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and made him sigh before he nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. He glared to Bonnie and Matt before growling and making them all squirm in fear.

"You two, vanish! Before I change my mind." Bonnie glanced to Elena before she nudged them towards the door and they rushed out of the gym. Klaus glanced back to Trixie as she smiled and hugged his side tight. He grinned a bit before he walked back to the bleachers and sat down.

"Why did you do that?" Trixie glanced to Elena as she walked a bit closer to her.

"because, no witch deserves to die for another. The witch who put the spell on Klaus had already thought this whole thing through. she wanted him to find a way to break the spell and the loophole she put in the spell is what is holding him back from making his hybrids. Another witch doesnt deserve to die for her loophole that is pissing him off. Just give him your blood, a small amount right now, and if it works, we might be able to come to some agreement to find a way to live together Elena. If not, he will kill everyone you love and are friends with. I wont stop him either." Elena gasped as Trixie said this but walked a bit closer to her.

"Why not? You're one of the most powerful people around here, if you wanted you could overthrow him and actually run things, why let him be boss?" Elena watched as Trixie turned to look at Klaus then turned to Elena and frowned.

"Why did you chose to go to Damon after Stefan left?"

"I didnt! I mean...I didnt choose him. Well, it happened but I didnt mean for it to!"

"Then you understand why I cant just overthrow him. I might be waiting for Kol, but I love him too. And Id do anything to see him happy. If the stupid hybrids are what will make him happy right now, then so be it. I will help him find a way to get them just so him and the family will be able to live peacefully together."

"He doesnt even have your family! He isnt going to return them! Elijah and Kol are gone forever and you know..." Elena was cut off as Trixie glared at her and used her powers to take away her breath. She gasped and clutched at what felt like invisible hands on her throat. Trixie growled lowly as she walked towards Elena slowly.

"You dont know a damn thing you speak of Elena. Elijah is alive and well, Kol is still in his coffin and I have seen him. Klaus would never lie to me to harm me and if you think youre going to get me to side totally with you, just consider yourself lucky that I havent let him do what he wants to do or youd be dead by now. Dont piss me off, you are just human you know?" Trixie tightened her grip on Elena's throat with her powers but as Klaus touched her shoulder she blinked and Elena was suddenly able to breathe again. She gasped for the air as she stared shocked and wide eyed at the witch.

"Love, now is not the time." Trixie turned to Klaus as the doors flew open again and Stefan rushed through the doors. Trixie smiled as she knew things were about to get good and as Klaus smiled to him Stefan started his ramblings as soon as he could.

"Klaus! Please. Listen to me, I have come to ask for your forgiveness. I want to pledge my loyalty to you."

"Well you broke that pledge once so no."

"Elena means nothing to me." Stefan glared at Klaus as Trixie scoffed.

"You wished she didnt but she still does Stefan! You need to let go dude!" Stefan turned his glare to Trixie and as it softened she knew he knew she was right but when Klaus chuckled he stiffened again and glared right to him.

"Fair enough Stefan. Lets drink on it. Kill them." Klaus pointed to the other two students he had stay in the gym and when Elena shouted no Stefan slowly walked towards them before he stopped. Trixie eyed him as Elena continued to shout no at him but Trixie got tired of her mouth first and snarled at her.

"Shut up you whiny little bitch!" Elena gasped at her as Stefan stared in shock. Klaus smiled proudly as Stefan then stalled on his choice.

"Oh god Stefan! He wont hurt me, he needs me and you dont have to do this you can..." Trixie snatched her glare back to Elena and with one swipe she smacked the human across the gym floor, making her head bounce like a basketball before she came to a rest near the other bleachers. Stefan growled as he rushed for Trixie ad she smiled as she held him off by his neck and just applied enough pressure to bring him from a snarling beast to a whimpering dog.

"So she means nothing to you huh? Just once I wish you wouldnt lie to me! You need to let her go dude! Let Her Go!" Stefan closed his eyes and shook his head as Klaus chuckled. He walked over to them and as Trixie eyed Klaus he glared at Stefan.

"Stop fighting Stefan." Stefan glanced to him as Klaus repeated the words and compelled him to stop fighting with them. Stefan glanced to them and as his struggles stoped Trixie released him and smiled as Klaus glanced to him again.

"Dont do this, dont."

"I didnt want to Stefan. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Dont!" Trixie glared at Elena as she sat up and glared at them but Klaus ignored her and smiled.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Trixie smiled as Stefan just nodded and she turned to see Elena glancing to her friends. She was pretty sick by the humans attempts to make everyone like her, all nice and simply dull so as she turned back to Stefan she turned him to face her.

"Hey, now that your good, why not have a drink? Be the ripper you once were. Kill them." Trixie turned and looked at the two students. Stefan glanced at them as well and when he vamped out in his face they were scared but Elena screamed as Stefan rushed the two and killed them, drinking all their blood, with ease.

"Its always nice to see a vampire in his true element."

"You did this to him! He didnt want this!"

"He didnt want you either but unfortunately he got snagged in by you! You dont know the true him Elena, get used to this, this is what a real vampire is." Elena glanced to Stefan as he drained the male student of his blood now and Rebekah rushed through the doors.

"That blonde vampire is annoying and I am ready to find my necklace. Youve been in here stalling Nik. Please let me have a go at her." Elena froze and as she started to tremble Trixie snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, the necklace. Sorry Beks. I overheard Elena saying earlier that Damon had it. Hes gone MIA too." Rebekah growled as Elena frowned and Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. He grabbed the phone Rebekah had in her hand and tossed it to Elena.

"Call that lovely Salvatore and tell him to bring the necklace. You have twenty minutes. If you dont chose to give us your blood we will take it by force. He will as a matter of fact and if that necklace inst here by the end of the night, someone dies. Twenty minutes Elena. Stefan, if she tries to leave, fracture her spine. If the timer goes off and she hasnt given me what I want, I want you to feed off of her and bring it to me. Understand " Stefan nodded as Rebekah and Trixie followed him out of the gym doors and left Stefan with Elena and the two now dead students.

Trixie played with her phone, she was busy with the Voodoo Friends game, as Tyler laid on the floor and Caroline was sitting in a desk watching him. Rebekah was watching Trixie playing the game and as she passed yet another level Rebekah groaned.

"What?"

'How do you do that? It looks hard."

"Its not. Trust me." Trixie smiled as she started to finish another level but Tyler gasped, making the girls jump and turn to him.

"Where am I? What happened!"

"Tyler." Caroline frowned as she got down near him and rubbed the hair out of his face.

"Oh dont be shy about it. Tell him."

"Klaus is turning you into a hybrid Tyler."

"If we can get Elena's blood from her. If not you will die a horrible death and pretty much be dead dead this time." Tyler and Caroline turned to glance at Trixie who stopped playing long enough to turn to them and shake her head mouthing what as Caroline groaned at the harshness of her words.

"You're going to be ok Tyler."

"False hope." Caroline growled to Trixie as the door opened and Klaus walked in smiling.

"Well verdicts in, the original witch says doppelgänger should be dead."

"Oh goodie! That means I get to kill her now dont I?"

"No, Im certain it means the opposite."

"She has to be alive for them to turn. I was right!" Trixie smiled as she clapped her hands and turned around now fully involved in the conversation.

"Yes, you guessed correctly. Her blood should be the key to turning my hybrids. Here. Drink up." He hands a tube of red blood to Tyler and as he glares at it hungrily Caroline goes to snatch it away but is snatched up herself by Rebekah.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, Tyler dont!"

"Either that or die. Your choice." Tyler glanced to Trixie as she shrugged and Tyler took the tube and downed the blood. Growling and starting to writhe in pain as he hit the floor. Trixie looked over the table and as she smiled at him as he started to howl Klaus knelt down in front of him before Tyler growled and showed off two sets of fangs.

"Well that's a good sign." Klaus smiled as he stood up and nodded to Rebekah who snapped Caroline's neck and let her fall to the ground. Tyler went to rush at Klaus but he just jumped out of the way as Tyler rushed out into the hallways and ran off, shifting in the process. Klaus smiled as he told Rebekah and Trixie to meet him at the local hospital but when Trixie went to question him he vanished.

"Does he always run out before you can ask him anything?"

"Nine times out of ten. Hes excited Beks, let him be."

"But why? Why is he excited and about what! Hes got a hybrid good, so who cares!"

"He does. Maybe hes trying to make his hybrids so he can protect us. Hes worried about letting us be ourselves without protection. I mean, Stefan wanted to kill him as soon as Kat mentioned his name. Maybe hes tired of that response to yall and he is trying to be prepared no matter what." Rebekah smiled as she nodded and grabbed her wrist before making her walk with her out of the school. They saw Stefan waiting for them near the exit and as they got close he smiled to Trixie before hugging her tight. He smelt of blood and death but when she pulled back a bit she saw a rush of pleasure hit his eyes as he glanced over to Rebekah.

"Hello ladies."

"What did my brother do to you!"

"He made me remember what I was like back in the 20's. Loose and wild."

"A ripper?"

"Maybe, but I got a cap on it. I wont harm unless other wise instructed and I have been instructed to stand guard over his little blood bag. Her and Tyler of course." Rebekah nodded as Stefan lead them out to a car that he drove to the hospital and when they got out of the car they noticed Klaus standing near a truck and was ready and waiting to go.

"Hello love." Klaus put his hands around Trixies waist as she walked up to him with Rebekah but as she got close Rebekah jumped onto the hood of the truck and sat there scowling at Klaus.

"So, the doppelgangers blood is the answer to the hybrid situation not the problem."

"Yes, seems the original witch hated me so much she put in the loop hole knowing with how much vengeance I had against that blood line that I would kill her."

"Why didnt you?"

"Trixie asked me to stop. She had vampire blood in her anyways, she would have came back as an immortal thorn in my side and I wouldnt be able to make hybrids if I didnt listen to her."

"See, listing to me has its perks." Klaus smiled as he nodded and hugged Trixie to him tight.

"So, why do you want her to make all these hybrid with anyways?" Trixie glared at Rebekah but she knew the girl only wanted to hear her brother say it was for their protection but instead he went the path of the dick head and pissed her off more.

"I want to make hybrids so I wont ever be alone again Rebekah." Rebekah growled as Trixie hit him on his shoulder and turned to face him.

"this cant all be about your obsession with hybrids can it! You dont want to be alone! Quite pushing people away then Nik! Dont make hybrids in an attempt to have a family when you already have one that's willing to do anything for you." Klaus glared at Trixie as he just ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. As he perked up a bit he turned to Rebekah and nodded to her right.

"Why dont you go and...make sure the truck driver is ready. Leave us for a moment." Rebekah growled before vanishing away and Trixie turned to give Klaus a piece of her mind but Damon walked out from the shadows and smiled. Klaus turned to him slowly before Trixie smiled a bit and glared at him.

"look who finally showed up. A bit too late though."

"Where is she?"

"Elena? Making a donation to a greater cause." Damon growled to Klaus as Trixie eyed him but instead of saying anything to her he turned and went to go towards the hospital before Klaus was in front of him and growling.

"Move."

"Im afraid you can't interfere mate."

"You'll have to kill me." Damon growled and tried to move around him again but Trixie grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards from behind as Klaus growled and edged closer to him.

"I would kill you, but you see I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word."

"Even though he probably wouldnt care about you now." Damon growled behind him to Trixie as Klaus laughed and went to attack Damon but he gripped Klaus's shoulders and grunted while he tried to force the hybrid back.

"DOnt you even want to know about Mikael?" Klaus froze and as he glared at Trixie she stuttered.

"Who?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Just that hes here."

"Who!"

"Youre bluffing!"

"I found him, I sent him some food and he should be on his way. Consider it our leverage."

"WHO!" Klaus stared at Trixie as she started to get worried, other than her nothing scared Klaus and now with him shaking as Damon gloated over him she wondered if this should be someone she should be worried over or not. Klaus shook his head as he grabbed Damon and threw him to the side, making him hit the ground facing the hospital but when Damon looked up to confront them Klaus was gone with Trixie in tow. He smiled as he got up and walked into the hospital and grabbed Elena. He knew he needed to get her out and as he got her to the house and settled down in the parlor she started to tell him how deranged Stefan had gotten. He agreed with her and tried to make her feel at ease as he told her that Klaus had ran. She nodded and smiled as she looked towards the door, knowing that Klaus wouldnt be after her for now and when she turned back to Damon Stefan walked in on them and smiled.

"Well isnt this cozy? Dont bother getting up, this is my house I know where the drinks are. Klaus is gone by the way, but he asked me to keep an eye on you until he returns. From now on Elena, you are under my protection." Stefan smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving Damon and Elena to wonder what else Klaus did before he vanished.


	38. Soul Searching and Familiar finding

Trixie was sleeping in the bed at Klaus house he had taken over for them but when she woke up to the sun on her face she sighed and frowned. The night before when they had entered the school, Klaus was happy because he had gotten the answer he needed but the next morning when they were waiting for his blood bags, Damon had stopped their fun and gotten Klaus spooked. He took Trixie and left shortly after that, leaving only a note to Rebekah to watch out for Tyler and to keep in touch. Trixie knew that Bek's would be pissed but she didnt have much say so when she was snatched by Klaus and rushed to a nearby waiting car. She had asked repeatedly and threatened him even to let her go and help Bek's but he told her no, he wasnt taking chances with her not when it came to Mikael. She had also asked plenty of times who that certain guy was but he wasnt in a telling mood. All she knew was they were headed to Salem Massachusetts to see a witch friend of his that might be able to tell him how to stop the guy Mikael's Trixie it was just another trip that she was going to be bored with soon enough.

"Dont pout love, its not attractive."

"Stow it Nik! Im pissed."

"I am sorry you wont be attending homecoming with Rebekah but I dont want you anywhere near Mystic Falls right now."

"WHY!"

"Because of Mikael ok?"

"Nik please just tell me who that is." Klaus sighed as he glanced to the girl and shook his head.

"Cant love. Maybe later. We are going to be staying in a lovely town for a bit. A witch town. You like that idea?"

"Maybe. You know I cant hide my excitement." Trixie gave a sharp smile as she pretended to be fascinated by the sound of a witch town but Klaus knew he had fucked up. As he pulled up the drive way of a beautiful colonel mansion Trixies eyes did bug out a bit but not much when she remembered that Klaus was watching. Soon, two women and a man exited the house. The girls opened and escorted Klaus and Trixie to the front door while the man brought their two bags, Klaus didnt give her much time to pack as a matter of fact that was the only bag she had left to unpack for home but he had grabbed it first. The guy then went to take the car to the garage while the girls opened the front door, grabbed the bags, and showed them to the living room where a young and very beautiful blonde was waiting. When she turned her bright green eyes light up as she saw Klaus and when she embraced him in a hug and then kissed him Trixie pretended to gag herself as Klaus glared at her.

"Ah my lovely Alexis. How have you been?"

"Lonely. Did you find who you were looking for? Couldnt be this one could it? Shes half vampire." Alexis whispered that last part to Klaus but as Trixie glared at her she smirked as if she knew something Trixie didnt but Klaus laughed.

"Yes as a matter of fact this is her. Be careful love, Trixie has a sharp tongue and sharper fangs."

"Shes the elemental witch!" Alexis was shocked of course and this made Trixie happy but as she bowed to her and extended her hand to Trixie she was shocked herself.

"Uh hello." Trixie took Alexis' hand slowly but before she could shake it properly a snake slithered its way from Alexis shoulders to Trixies hand and bit her. She yelped in pain before hissing at the snake who seemed to only smile at her.

"Ssssssorry love. Danger comesssss in all formsssss." The snake smiled again as it slithered back up Alexis's arm and nodded to her.

"Clear blood, good. Nice to have you in my house. It is a pleasure I assure you. Please dont be put off by Fang here. He wont bite unless directed. Sorry for not warning you though, I have had impostors recently claiming to be a witch just to get inside and get information. Had to make sure you were the real thing."

"I told you she was Alexis, there was no need for that."

"Always a need for caution. Even the big bad Klaus has been fooled once before."

"Nik?" Klaus glanced to her as Alexis gasped a bit and hid her amusement behind her hand before ushering them into the parlor of her house.

"sorry love, I did find one witch that said she could help me find you in the early 1940's but she was a fake. Humans were posing as witches back then and if they know of us, we kill them."

"They expose our secrets so easily and back then the witch trials being done were murder...pun intended. So Fang here tastes ever claiming withes blood to see if it is a real witch or an impostor."

"So, you made a magic talking snake to test people. Huh, bit weird but ok."

"My dear, hes not magical. Just a familiar." Trixie eyed the snake as she questioned Alexis but she waved off her confusion for a bit as she called for servants to bring out food and blood for them all. Alexis then talked to Klaus for what seemed like ages before Trixie got bored enough to ask to walk the grounds. Alexis smiled and as she held her arm out to the ground Fang slithered down and lead the way out the back door and to the back patio for Trixie to see a wonderful garden in the back. She smiled as Fang watched her.

"What?"

"Jusssst wondering how a witch doessssnt know about familiarsssss." Fang smiled to her before slithering back into the house and left an even more confused Trixie standing by herself. She sighed and walked down the back steps to the garden and as she passed some roses she stopped to smell the flowers. She smiled to herself as she walked further and found pink roses. One was hanging very dangerously to breaking but as she stepped closer the poor thing broke and fell to the ground. She frowned as she bent and picked the flower and stem off the ground, poked her finger into the dirt nearby the original bush, and put the flowers stem into the ground. With a bit of concentration and some power she had a new fully bloomed rose bush growing from that one single broken stem and flower.

"Impressive." Trixie startled by the noise turned and glanced around to see who was talking to her. She didnt see anyone but on the ledge of the porch was a cat flicking his tail as he concentrated on a bird. Trixie shook her head, feeling as if she was going crazy, but after glancing again to the cat, still looking at the bird, she walked further into the garden and continued her looking around. She came to another row of flower that lined the back of the garden and as she leaned closer she smelled the bright yellow flowers and thought to herself.

"dandelions? Lilly?"

"Nasturtium or Indian Cress actually." Trixie stalled as she heard the voice again and as she glanced to her side she didnt see anyone following her but turning around still she only saw the flowers she had already walked past. She took a deep breath as she walked past the yellow flowers and towards a little pond in the center of the garden. She noticed a gardener there whistling as he tended to the weeds growing around the pond but as she sat on the bench and he smiled to her she bit her lip before clearing her throat.

"excuse me, did you talk to me earlier?" He smiled as he shook his head and walked closer. He was a fifty something year old man and by the smell of it he was human.

"No mam, I did not. There are wonders out in this garden only the supernatural would know about. Maybe it was something of that matter?"

"Im not sure, Im new to town. Friends with Alexis. Just wandered off and now Im hearing voices."

"Ah, well mam, my momma used to tell me that all voices have a body. Even if its your own." He smiled again as he continued to tend tot he weeds and walked to the other side of the pond. Trixie thought she had to be going crazy now, she wouldnt have been talking to herself but what other explanation was there. Someone called her name and as she looked up she saw Klaus smiling form the back porch. She stood and walked to him, glancing to her right and left as she went, and by the time she got to him he was on high alert.

"You seem tense. Something happen love?"

"I just think Im going crazy." she smirked as Klaus questioned her but as he went to escort her inside the cat from earlier was standing in their way. Klaus scowled and went to kick it but Trixie stopped him and picked the thing up. When she looked at it more closely she noticed how it was all skin and bones, no fur really to talk of. It reminded her of a sphinx and when she petted its head it purred against her hand until Alexis came out and gasped.

"Oh what is he doing back!" Trixie eyed Alexis in confusion as the cat in her grasp hissed at Alexis and jumped from Trixie's arms to rush to the porches railing and jump towards the woods, leaving an even more confused Trixie behind.

"Whats wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"So to speak! That cat is not welcomed on my land! He was a familiar of my best friend, but one night he turned on her."

"Turned on her?" Alexis sighed as she waved it off and smiled as she took Klaus's hand.

"Another time, right now we have business to tend to. My library is this way." Klaus nodded as he gripped Trixies hand and made her follow him into the house and then the library as Alexis pulled out book after book whispering to herself. I am actually giving them out because i lost my wife and son in a crucial Car Accident, i don't have enough time taking good care of the puppies since i travel time to time. Apparently she was looking for some sort of spell Klaus wanted but when she didnt come up with anything by dinner time she told him they would consult her friend in town later that night.

Klaus was sat on one side of the table and Trixie was on the other as Alexis sat at the head and smiled to them. They were being served some fine roasted pork and fixings along with red wine laced with blood for them. As Alexis and Klaus talked Trixie let her gaze wander before she came to a window that lead to the front yard and she smiled a bit when she noticed the cat sitting in the window. She soon remembered that Alexis still hadn't explained to her what the cat was.

"Alexis?"

"Hum?" Alexis was sipping her wine when she turned to Trixie and smiled.

"You said you would tell me alter about the cat. Unlike you, I am still a young witch and dont understand this stuff. I was hoping to learn from you?" Alexis smiled brightly s she took the compliment and high remarks with stride but Trixie knew it would only help her to figure things out if she gave the over egotistic witch the praise.

"Oh well than. That cat is a familiar."

"Whats that?"

"It is a magic animal. Most witches had one but now and days you usually only see powerful witches with one."

"Like Fang?"

"Yes, he found me about three hundred years ago when I was just learning to control my powers."

"Found you?" Alexis smiled as she glanced to her shoulder and Fang nodded to Trixie.

"You sssssee, familiarssssss dont get picked. They pick their masssster."

"So, I dont have one because one never picked me?" Alexis nodded and as Fang copied she smiled and glanced to the window. The cat flicked its ear as Trixie took a sip of her wine.

"Have you ever been to a well known witch town Trixie?" She shook her head as Klaus smiled a bit uneasy under lexis glare then she sighed and shook her head in disgust.

"Why?"

"Well, the familiars only reside in well know witch towns. Now and days they want a witch to fell like they need to be somewhere so they know they are choosing right. A wrong familiar can lead to death."

"Like that cat?" Alexis frowned and shook her head as Klaus reached across the table and put his finger to his lip as he touched Trixies hand.

"Darling, the less you know the better I think." Trixie nodded as Alexis shooed him away.

"nonsense! You've kept enough from her. Besides, shes right. That cat Trixie, he was my friends familiar. He showed up in her back yard one day, she took him in. Like all good witches she knew straight away that the cat chose her but for some reason it wasnt the right match. My friend, she loved a vampire and when he found the cat he questioned her about it. When a witch receives her familiar that means the animal can sense the power coming off the witch. Now think of what that means to a vampire." Alexis watched as Trixie eyed Klaus and he smiled a bit at her.

"It means more power for them. A way to rule and to control others."

"Right, well the vampire didnt want others to know so in the process intending to kill the cat he somehow gave it vampire blood and snapped its neck. Hoping it would come back as a mean blood seeking animal."

"But it didnt?"

"No, he came back alright. He was changed, but for the worse. My friend didnt want to give up her animal but after realizing what it was she put it in a cage and left it for dead in the local cemetery. It is supposed to be there to this day, hence the reason I was shocked to see him with you. He isnt supposed to be let out of the cage for fear of what he might do to the locals and to the withes who let him die."

"Let him die?"

"No familiar shall be harmed unless the witch harming wishes for death." Trixie was wide eyed as Klaus stared in a bit of fascination as well but before she could ask more the man who brought them in earlier called to Alexis letting her know their ride was there.

"Shall we love?" Klaus held his hand out for Trixie and as he helped her stand he pulled her close and whispered to her asking what she was up to.

"Im curious Nik. Why?"

"Dont piss these witches off, we dont need to be banned from here unless you wish to help me murder a few." Trixie blanched at the thought so when Klaus smirked at her she took him seriously and bowed her head before following him and Alexis out to the limo she had waiting to take them to town where the other witches were waiting for Klaus.


	39. Hello Talon

Trixie could hear the witches ohhing and awwing over Klaus and how he was a hybrid now but a few were whispering how it went against nature that he was alive. They had been warned though that he wasnt here to fight, just to ponder with a few of them and that if any of them decided to try and take him out his half breed would fix them. Of course everyone knew about her, the only elemental witch to control all elements for over five hundred years but she didnt for a minute think they were scared of her. Just cautious.

"Bored love?"

"Yes much!" Trixie glared at Klaus as he sighed and frowned to her.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Cant I go for a walk? I mean, you need to talk to the witches not me."

"You cant for one second think of how this might be a good time to figure out some spells or what not that you dont know yet?"

"Nik, I could set anyone on fire, douse them with water and before they can say thank you dig their grave where I shall put them in without air for them to suffocate and die a gruesome death. What possible spell could I learn from here?" Klaus smiled at her sick way of thinking but nodded none the less.

"Keep your phone on you. Dont go looking for trouble please and when you need me call."

"Thank you Nik." she leaned up a bit and kissed his cheek as he groaned at her affection and watched her walk out the door.

"You know where shes going right?"

"Im hoping she is Alexis. If you are right, then it is her destiny. Not mine. Mine consists of finding a way to stop my father. Now where were we?" He turned and smiled to the witches back in the bar as Trixie chuckled to herself as she walked down the dark streets of Salem. She noticed the witches house and museum along with a few ropes in trees to signify where some witches were hung. She shuttered as she made her way to the town square where a holding device was on display where awaiting witches would wait for their trial.

"Pity the town didnt use that for everyone huh?" Trixie glanced around and as she set her eyes on the same cat she saw at Alexis's house she smiled a bit.

"I guess, but one shouldn't be as stupid as others in most cases." The cat grinned to her as he vanished and reappeared near the device.

"Yes, but to condemn a person for being a witch without proper accusation rights...that itself determines the person fit to be in here as well." Trixie smiled wide finally knowing she wasnt crazy and as she walked up to the cat he watched her with interest.

"You are?" The cat titled his head sideways a bit before it rolled onto its back and stuck all four legs up in the air.

"Dead darling." She chuckled as he rolled his body over but not his head and as she gasped he smiled then turned his head around to the right position.

"You are dead."

"Well undead really. Once a familiar dies they are supposed to only come back when their next witch is born. Yet I have been walking this earth for over four hundred years and walking undead for nearly two fifty. Alexis is right in one thing."

"Whats that?"

"Being in a cage for so long can drive even the strongest man alive insane." Trixie eyed the cat as he chuckled to himself and flicked his tail side to side.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A figment yes but ghost no. I can not physically leave me confinement but my spirit can and seeing as how witches only see me I was quite surprised your vampire friend there tried to take a swipe at me."

"So you arent dead totally?"

"desiccated." Trixie frowned as she turned to glance to the bar she had left Klaus in but when she looked back to the cat she frowned even more as she glanced around to try and locate where he was now. She finally seen him curling his body around a nearby tree as he flicked his tail towards her and smiled.

"What do you want?" The cat eyed her and his eyes shined a bright yellow as he vanished and reappeared a bit further down the road.

"Help." He vanished again and appeared further but all she could see this time was his bright yellow eyes, as if they were headlights on the road during a foggy night. She shivered as she used her vampire speed and rushed to the cats side but he was forever getting further and further from her as she caught up. She finally snapped her fingers and brought a flame to her finger tip to light the way. Before she could get further down the road she heard a loud meowing coming from her right and as she turned she came face to face with the sign for the old Salem cemetary.

"Oh for fucks sake!" She shook her head as she saw a glimpse of the yellow eyes in the distant and as she rushed to them she was momentarily confused as she turned around and noticed the fog had seemed to creep in on her and no matter how hard she tried to see with her flames she couldnt see further than a foot in front of her. Finally getting frustrated she took a deep breath before throwing her arms to the side and making a huge gust blow through, lifting the fog and reviling an old and unkept cemetary. She shivered and hugged herself as she noticed bones sticking out in some graves where the weather had washed away the dirt and others had coffins visible where they were not buried in cement before the dirt. She walked a little stone path for a few minutes before hearing a louder meowing and stopped quickly before turning to her left and seeing two eyes watching her. Cautiously she walked over to the eyes and as she got close she noticed a big black cage first before seeing the same cat she had just been following inside but he was much bonier this time, as if he was already dead, yet when she got close his ears perked up and he turned his head slowly to her and smiled.

"Hello." She shook her head as she sat beside the cats cage and put her fingers through to rub his head. He purred and it was ragged as if he hadn't had water in forever.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two hundred and fifty seven years. waiting for my next witch to take pity on me." Trixie eyed him and as his eyes met hers she sighed before she smiled to him.

"You chose me didnt you?"

"You are powerful and we share a common interest."

"Which is?"

"Half breed." She stopped to think about that and he was right. He had been turned by a vampire as a cruel trick on his witch but when he didnt die but came back he was discarded as trash. She had been turned and when she didnt come back as a full vampire but as a half breed she was used for her powers rather then begin treated as an individual.

"So, you only want me because we are both half vampire?" She frowned as she thought about how that sounded a lot like Klaus. He had only for a time wanted her for her powers and when she was being used she had trouble finding real friends. Until Kol that was. He treated her as an individual and as she thought about how it made her feel to be accepted instead of used or looked down upon she felt pity for the cat.

"I chose you because you know my pain." He closed his eyes and as he laid his head down Trixie sighed before nodding to herself and smiling as she ran her fingers over his head again.

"Ok than." His eyes flew open at that sentence and as he tried to sit up she stopped him before looking around and finding a broken bottle close to them. She grabbed it and as she bit her wrist she put her blood into the bottle, just enough to get him going, and when she slipped it into his cage he eyed her with a bit of caution but then gratefully took the offer and lapped up the blood. His skin soon lost that dusty look and started to seem a darker grey almost black color. His eyes got brighter as he drank and when he could finally sit up on his own even if it was a bit wobbly he smiled to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Every animal needs a chance to live. No matter what they are." She turned her way around and as she set out to find something to break the cage with she heard a chuckling from behind her.

"nothing around here will break my bonds to this cage but your will." Trixie eyed him suspiciously but then touched the cage itself and felt that it was hard made steel. She sighed as she knew it would take a steel cutter or something to get through the bars but when she smiled the cat copied.

"Heat."

"Indeed." He scooted to the side of the cage as she grabbed the bars in both hands and concentrated on a lava feel and how hot that would be. Soon the bars were melting under her grasp and when she did the same thing to the other two in the middle she smiled with pride at her accomplishment but it didnt last long before the cat rushed her and jumped. She shrieked but as she braced for impact she heard a bird call out in pain and turned to see the cat with its kill in its mouth. He devoured that bird within seconds before going after another, jumping almost twenty feet high, and landing with a light feather touch with a raven in his jaws. His eyes were bright yellow as he devoured that meal too and then turned to smile at Trixie showing her his set of white teeth, they almost seemed human at first, but as he approached her slowly she noticed how they were pointed and that his main canines were elongated further then a normal cats would be. He sat right in front of her and as he dipped his head she noticed how she could see his spine through his fur less body and even on his tail his spine bones were visible. His ribs were easily noticeable as were his shoulder bones, about every bone on him was easily seen but as she studied his head she noticed he had dark black almost tattoo like drawings on his face.

"What are the markings for?" He smiled as he twisted to the side and showed off random markings all over his body.

"Spell markings, given to me at birth by my familiar mother. Protection against elements and every kind of weather that could kill a regular cat. I am all but invincible."

"So what can kill you?"

"Now? Nothing." He smiled as he crawled into her lap and rubbed his head against her hand. She petted him and smiled when she was reminded of the sphinx cat yet again.

"So whats your name?" he glanced up to her as he shrugged his shoulders and flicked the only part of his body to have any kind of fur on his skin, the tip of his tail, towards her arm and smiled as she watched him intently.

"I guess you can call me anything you want."

"What did your last witch call you?"

"Chester." Trixie smiled as she laughed a bit at this name but was surprised to see him chuckling as well.

"Dont like that name huh? How about Talon?" She ran her fingers over his razor sharp claws that were lightly kneading her leg and he smiled to her.

"That sounds purrrrfect." He smiled as she nodded and then felt her phone going off. His ears perked up a she glanced to it and sighed. Noting it was time to go he stood and let her stand as well before leading her out of the cemetary and then with one graceful and light jump landed on her shoulders and wrapped himself around her neck. She smiled to him as she petted his head and made him purr again but this time it was loud and strong as he rode on her shoulders as she walked to where Klaus wanted to see her.

Klaus was pacing back and forth as he waited for Trixie, the phone call from Rebekah was disturbing and as he wondered what else the petty humans back in Mystic Falls were going to dig up on his family he heard footsteps approaching him in the center of town. He turned and saw Trixie walking his way with a big smile on her face and as she got closer Klaus looked around for signs of what was making her happier than he had seen her since Kol was around.

"Trixie love, there you are. Where were you?"

"I was soul searching. I went for a walk Nik, dont worry."

"I always worry. You know this. Why are you so happy love?"

"Nothing in particular actually. Just found something I have been missing." Klaus smiled too as her double meaning but without asking any further questions he took her hand and lead her back to the bar where she had left him with the witches that were supposed to help him.

"Well, its time to head home anyways so lets be going love."

"Home as far as Mystic Falls?"

"No, Alexis's house. She has been kind enough to let us stay the night."

"Oh, great." Trixie's eyes fell as she wondered how Talon was going to be with her tonight if Alexis was around. She had shown much distaste for the cat but as Klaus went into the bar to find the witch she stayed outside to stay away from the tense environment the witches created every time Klaus was around.

"Do not fret over me Trixie. I shall find a place for the night to bunk and feed at. I will be around when the morning light hits."

"But, what if we leave?"

"You have accepted me as your familiar. No matter where you go, I shall always be able to find you. I shall not be far behind you wherever you go." He bowed his head as the door to the bar opened again and Klaus eyed the half breed with suspicion.

"Are you alright love?"

"Perfect Nik. We going?"

"Yes. Come." He held his hand out to her and as she grabbed it she noticed Alexis giving her a sly look as if she had heard everything her and Talon had talked about. She wondered if Klaus would be mad at her or if Alexis would deny her the chance to have this friend of sorts but neither of them said a word as they rode back to the mansion in the limo.


	40. Cats away, Mice will play

Trixie laid in her bed, for the third night in a row she was not in her own bed, but as she listened to Klaus fussing on the phone to his sister she wondered what was going on with Rebekah. Klaus informed her a tiny bit about how Bonnie had dropped the veil between the ghost world and theirs but he never told her if she fixed it. Apparently some ghost guy had shown Elena some cave drawings and the whole day Trixie was talking with Talon and finding him in the cemetary Rebekah was fighting off a curious Elena. Now she had not answered her phone for a whole day and Klaus was getting worried until she called him late that night. Trixie had missed being with Rebekah. Two days without her friend and she was getting home sick but on the bright side, she was learning a lot from Talon. She had gotten Alexis distracted by showing Klaus around the mansion so she could be in the garden with him as they talked to each other but she was also tying to find a way to talk to Klaus about taking him with them. She knew it would be hard and right now she was even more worried as he yelled for the tenth time to Rebekah.

"For gods sake Rebekah a dance is nothing compared to your brother! You have two days to figure out what they are doing and when you do you better call me. Im ready to come back and finish what started sister dear." Klaus hung up on Rebekah and as Trixie sighed she was starting to wonder what was going on. She peeked out of her bedroom door and as she noticed Klaus pacing in his room she also saw Talon sitting on his window sill smiling at her.

"Nik?" He glanced up to her and as he smiled she walked into his room, crossing the hallway quick, she didnt like being stopped by Alexis, and as she got into his room she shut the door and looked to Klaus.

"Yes love?"

"Are you alright?"

"Im fine, a bit upset but fine. Why dont you go to bed?" Trixie shook her head as she noticed his phone sitting on the dresser in his room.

"Why dont you call Stefan? If you are so worried about whats going on he could tell you." Klaus smiled as he shook his head.

"Sorry darling, hes not answering. Im thinking something happened to him." Trixie took her phone out and as she opened it she pulled up his name and smiled as she pressed send, calling Stefan while she stood close to Klaus's bed. She thought he wouldnt pick up but right before the voicemail took over he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Stefan! What is going on! I thought you and Beks were hurt! Whats happening!"

"Nothing that concerns you Trixie. I want you to stay out of it."

"Please tell me."

"Actually Trixie, with you being around Klaus, I dont think it would be wise for you to know."

"Why not. Is something going wrong?" Stefan was hesitating as Klaus eyed Trixie and wondered himself what Stefan and them were hiding.

"No, nothing wrong. everythings going to be alright. Are you going to be home for the homecoming dance Friday?"

"In two days? I dont know. Klaus is pretty determined to stay away because of Damon but I can ask and see if I can come alone."

"If he says no, stay with him ok? They are going to have a decade dance in two months or so, so you would still get a chance to dance with me."

"Funny Stefan. Well please call if you need me or if things go bad ok? Dont do something stupid ok?"

"Sure Trix sure." Stefan hung up the phone and as Trixie looked to Klaus he eyed her suspiciously.

"So, happy or worried?"

"cautious love, that's all." She eyed Klaus as he sat on the edge of his bed and as she sighed she sat next to him. He smiled as she leaned on him making him move over a bit but as he put his arm around her shoulders she felt how tense he was and wondered is he was just being cautious or if he was really scared.

"Nik. Whos Mikael?" Klaus glance to her before frowning and deciding to tell her. He explained how he was their father back in the day and how he was upset when he was found to be part werewolf but when he was explaining it to her and making thing clearer for her she started to remember what Elijah had told her before too about their father chasing them. She told Klaus she knew that he was being chased by Mikael but Elijah had also said he wanted to rid the world of all vampires. Did that mean if Damon did find him he was going to kill Damon and Stefan? Were Katherine and herself in trouble as well?

"Dont worry love, I wont allow it. I am looking for a way to put a stop to my father anyways and I am always one step ahead anyways." He smiled as if he was already forming a plan in his head but as Trixie sighed and got up she left him to himself and walked back to her room. She had just shut the door when she heard a scratching sound at her window and smiled when Talon was there waiting on her.

"Well hello there."

"Good evening. Rough night?"

"You can say that again. I know you heard us in there. What do you think?" Talon smiled as he wound his way around Trixies waist and laid down next to her in the bed. He was a bit bigger than a regular cat, more of the size of a small dog , but with him being skin and bones he seemed smaller. She patted his head as he thought about what he had heard and soon he was looking right at her as he smiled slowly.

"I believe he is worried, I can sense he is scared. About what who knows but him. I do believe though that you aren't being told everything that you need to know." Trixie eyed the cat as she thought about what he said and nodded. He was right, she wasnt being told everything and as she sighed and wondered what to do about it a knock came to her door. She eyed Talon who just shrugged against her and laid his head down as she smiled and told whoever it was to come in. Klaus was smiling as he entered and was about to go right up to her but stopped short when he saw the cat and just eyed her.

"Hi Nik. This is Talon. My familiar." Klaus eyed the cat then glared at Trixie as he rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Its a mutual feeling vampire." Klaus glanced to the cat and as he gaped and tried to get words for what he was feeling Talon smirked and flicked his ear back as Trixie scratched the top of his head. Klaus was thinking to himself how in the word he was going to get past having two smart mouthed people with him now but as he tried to make sense of it all, all he could manage to pull off was a half smile as Trixie watched and waited for his reaction. She sighed, knowing he didnt like Talon but then smiled a bit when she thought about how he was going to have to put up with him weather he liked it or not.

Klaus had taken things in stride over the next few days. It was edging Friday night and since he had met Trixies familiar he was making sure his presence was known whenever Alexis wasnt around. He wasnt used to talking animals anyways, much less a skeleton looking cat, but since he had been around Alexis's snake a few times he wasnt all that shocked. he had suggested that Trixie might go after the cat the first night they were there but when she returned without him Klaus had hoped he wasnt her familiar and that she could find hers back in New Orléans but after the night he saw him, Klaus knew he was stuck with the wise cracking cat for a while now.

"Hey, vamp boy. Keep your eyes on what youre doing. You might be able to heal quickly but it doesnt mean you can deliberately crash for the fun of it." Klaus scowled to the cat as he turned his head back to the road. He was taking them back to Mystic Falls today, after the phone call from Rebekah and Stefan about how Elena killed Mikael in a fit of rage about trying to kill Stefan.

"I dont see why we have to go back for that. Cant we go just to see family?"

"No Trixie. The family wont be safe unless he is out of the way so now is the perfect time to go. If they did kill Mikael then we shall have a wonderful family reunion tomorrow night."

"And tonight? I get to play Cinderella and stay in my room?"

"Non-sense Trixie, we go to the ball. Together. Where I can keep an eye on you."

"For safety of course? As if anything would or could get to her." Klaus again hissed to the cat but as he did the cat hissed back.

"God is it going to be like this between you two forever?" Trixie glanced to Talon and as he flicked is tail in her lap she smiled but Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you always going to take his side Trixie?"

"Not when hes been mean but he hasnt so for now yes. He is telling the truth though. No one would dare hurt me so you dont have to keep that close of an eye on me. You can concentrate on something or someone else while I catch up with Rebekah." Klaus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Rebekah had called and talked to Trixie after she talked to Klaus but when she was talking about how wonderful it was going to be to be at the dance together she kind of got some rather mean looks from Klaus who was already tried of his sisters ramblings. Trixie hadn't told anyone yet about her familiar but she knew that when they saw the cat following her around they would ask questions so she hoped that Rebekah would b the first she met so she could get the awkwardness out of the way immediately. Talon purred as Trixie petted his head and ran her hand down his back but when Klaus went to take her other hand in his Talon glared at him with his yellow eyes and grinned something evil. The last time he saw that grin on hi the day after he met the cat he got bit for trying to slip his hand around her waist.

"Better keep your fangs to yourself cat. I got my own that I can bit with too you know."

"Oh yes, the hybrid is threatening a cat. What power the dog has now." Talon smirked as Trixie chuckled but patted him between his shoulders a bit as she shook her head.

"Dont gode him on Talon. He will never stop arguing with you if you let him start." Talon smirked even wider as Klaus rolled his eyes and looked back to the road. As they traveled further and further from Salem Trixie remembered what Alexis had told her when they left. She had noticed the cat sitting on the passenger seat of their car and when she rolled her eyes she shouted to the thing that she was surprised he found someone to care so much for him. He shrugged while closing his eyes and suddenly appeared on Trixies shoulders and hissed to Alexis's snake as he told Alexis that he deserved someone who would love him even despise the vampire side to him. Alexis had warned Trixie that the cat would bring bad luck but unlike the humans who believes that black or dark grey cats were unlucky Trixie had always thought thy were the best things that a witch could have. Granted Alexis's snake was a bright yellow and it reflected her personality, Trixie was a full elemental witch and had ties with the dark side of magic with no repercussions but Alexis didnt know that so she would never understand why the dark grey cat was lucky to her.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Klaus glanced to Trixie as she pondered his question. She wanted to go find Rebekah right away but she had told Trixie she would see her at the dance so she guessed she needed to go find a dress.

"I need something to wear to homecoming so I guess go find something?"

"That sounds reasonable. Or you could just find something in Rebekah's closet."

"Nik Im not going to dress snag from your sister when she isnt home. Just drop me off in town and I will go by myself." Klaus glanced to Trixie and as he had to think about that for a moment he decided that he would trust her and nodded. She smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, bringing a real smile to his face.

"Oh, dog boy blushes." He shot a glare at the cat as Trixie covered her mouth and chuckled. Klaus rolled his eyes as they traveled on through the day and by night fall were back in Mystic Falls.


	41. Surprises and Deception

There were five or so different dresses laying on the bench and Talon laid out beside them. Onlookers in the store stared at the skeleton cat and as they passed he would flick his ear or swipe his tail letting them know he was alive and could sense them. Trixie was trying on her sixth dress, a small one piece that had no straps and came to mid thigh. She didnt like the particular make of the dress but it did have flare when she looked at how the silk pieces shined in the light. It was a red dress, half cotton half silk, and as she stepped out of the dressing room Talon looked up and smiled to her. She twirled and the cat nodded, making her smile. She went and grabbed her other clothes and put them in a bag as she decided to wear the dress out, it was getting late. Trixie handed Klaus's credit card tot he cashier and as the cashier rang her up for over five hundred for the dress and shoes to match Trixie smiled evilly as Talon tried to hide a chuckle.

"That cat seems sick. How is he even alive?" Trixie glanced at the cashier and smirked as she reached down t pet Talon.

"Hes got anorexia and he is fighting for his life every day. Im just glad he can still walk." The cashier suddenly frowned as she oohed at the cat and bent to pet him. He glared at Trixie as the cashier finished her transaction and handed her the bag of her old clothes for her to exit the shop.

"Nice one. Im a cat with an eating disease huh?"

"What else am I supposed to tell them? Youre a new breed? The skeleton cat?" Talon chuckled his low laugh as Trixie turned down an alleyway near the Grill and wanted to head to the woods to rush back to the house but as she got to the end of the ally she was overcast by a shadow and turned quickly to see Damon standing behind her.

"When did you et back into town?"

"Earlier. Stefan told me what happened to Mikael. Im glad Elena did it and not you. Now Nik wont kill you." Damon chuckled as he walked closer to Trixie but Trixie didnt notice the evil look on his face as he got beside her and offered to hold her bag and walk her home. She smiled as she turned to find Talon but noticed he was vanished for the moment and when she went to look back to Damon she felt a hard stinging pain in her neck. She gasped and glanced to her side to notice someone she never seen before smiling at her as Damon frowned and tossed her bag into the dumpster behind the Grill.

"Take her to the house, Ive got to meet with my son."

"What did you give her? Vervain doesnt work too long on her you know?"

"Witch Hazel in liquid form will keep her down. especial mixed with vervain. She wont be a bother to you. Now go! I will see you there soon." Mikael smiled as Trixie tried to hit him but failed miserably and fell to the ground. Damon picked her up and as he glanced to Mikael he nodded before vanishing towards Tyler's house where Klaus had apparently moved the party so vampires not invited in would stay out. Damon smirked as he sat Trixie, gagged and still weak, inside car near the house before he walked away letting a hybrid that Klaus had made stand guard. Trixie groaned as she moved her head side to side and wondered how she was going to get out of this one.

"Need my help my witch?" She smiled as Talon slashed his claws down the ropes on her hands and as she brought the vervain/witch hazel covered wrists to her front she rubbed them and glanced around. Talon was sitting on the arm rest in the car watching the side as Trixie growled and looked around to see what she could do to get out and get away. The witch hazel and vervain mix in her system was still making her a bit weak so as she surveyed the area she wondered if there might be something she could do without drawing the hybrids attention. She smiled as Talon glanced to the tree line and nodded. As he disappeared and ran to the trees she made it loud and clear to the hybrids that someone was close by and as they went to check it out Trixie snuck out of the vehicle and around to the woods nearest her. She had to get to the house and find Klaus, if not, something bad was going to happen.

She made her way to the front and as she waited near the door she saw an angry Mikael fussing to one of the hybrids and searching around for someone. She smiled and she knew it was probably her he was looking for but as she walked towards the back she thanked whatever god was watching over her that Tyler was right there with Caroline and even though fussing he could still let her in.

"Tyler! Tyler, hey. Sorry Im late, could I get an invite in please?"

"Yeah, Klaus is looking for you. Worrying actually but come on in. I think he went up front or something." Trixie nodded and as she went to enter Caroline grabbed her arm.

"Arent you supposed to be with Damon?"

"No why?"

"He called me and told me hed be late so he could pick you up." Trixie eyed Tyler and as he gave her a knowing look she sighed before she turned and glared right at Caroline.

"Care, I want you to go home, forget that you were supposed to be here, and tomorrow call and check on Tyler. Tonight, dont talk to any hybrids and only remember that you were in danger and this is for your own good." Caroline frowned as she suddenly thought she shouldnt be there and as she said goodbye and vanished Tyler smiled to Trixie.

"thanks."

"I know Damon is up to something but what?"

"I dont know, but Klaus has ordered his hybrids to kill anyone who tries to hurt him. Except for you of course. For some reason he thinks he can handle any anger you will throw at him."

"Wait, Damon's trying to kill him!" Tyler frowned as he shook his head.

"Forced not to tell. compulsion sorry. But yes, he is." Trixie nodded as she sighed and left Tyler at the back door while she rushed to the front and saw Mikael and one of the hybrid girls standing there, holding Elena in their grasps, and talking to Klaus. Damon was on the other side of the stairs, watching Klaus and not even noticing Trixie, but as she saw movement in her hind sight she noticed Elena again walking the halls with Jeremy. Trixie freaked as she figured out real quick that somehow, somewhere, something went wrong and they either had the wrong Elena and didnt know it or Damon had the whole thing planned and set up. Trixie frowned as Talon weaved his way through her feet and nodded to Klaus.

"He has some anger in himself but I believe it is all towards that man that dares to call himself a father. Your friends dont care about your safety either my witch. I overheard a lot of talk about getting rid of everyone. What shall we do?" Trixie eyed the cat as she shrugged but soon smiled. She noticed Damon getting ready to attack Klaus and as she made sure no one else was around she held her hand out and concentrated on Damon, giving him an aneurism and making him drop to the floor. She walked over to him and grinned.

"Even with that witch hazel blend I still got enough power to take your sorry ass down. You will regret this Damon." Trixie reached down and snapped his neck, grabbing the stake he had as well, then turned to walk towards Klaus but had Stefan slam her up against the wall first.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

"It was either let him try to kill Nik and Nik kill him or let him kill Nik and his hybrids kill him. Which one would have left your brother alive. You want freedom Stefan, you will give this to Nik and you will beg for forgiveness. You led us here, now fix it!" Stefan glared at Trixie and then glanced to Klaus. He sighed, knowing that she was right, and as he held his hand out she gladly put the stake in it and smiled as he walked slowly towards Klaus. Both Mikael and Klaus turned to see Stefan walking towards them and as he stopped and pulled the stake out Trixie noticed that Mikael frowned but glanced slowly to Elena or whoever she was, and Trixie frowned now. She watched as Stefan went to give the stake to Klaus but Mikael growled and eyed a hybrid that was at his side, and she suddenly jumped into the house and snatched the stake away before Klaus could grab it. As she went to move backwards, Klaus was glaring and about to attack which would have put him outside, Trixie screamed out and threw her hands towards them, halting everyone as the hybrids, Mikael, Stefan and Elena all went to their knees in pain.

"Trixie!" She turned and looked to Klaus and as he smiled she walked towards him, picking up the dropped stake and handing it to him, as the others started to get their barring about themselves. The hybrids were confused as the girl beside Mikael glanced to him and then to Elena. Stefan was shocked as well as he glanced to her but when Mikael looked at her he hissed.

"Katherine!" She smirked a bit before Klaus jumped onto his father and rammed the stake deep into his heart. He backed up the steps as Mikael screamed in pain and glanced to Klaus and then Trixie before bursting into flames and dying before her eyes. Klaus turned to Stefan and as he looked him over Trixie stood beside him as Damon walked out to them rubbing his neck.

"What did you do!"

"He earned his freedom. You no longer have to do as I say. You are free. Thank you." Stefan nodded and as he glanced to Trixie he kissed her cheek before vanishing and leaving her by herself. Damon glared at her and as he growled he went to rush her but was tackled to the ground by Talon who was baring fangs and red eyes as he growled back to Damon, freaking him out a bit.

"You touch her and you die!" Damon went wide eyed as Trixie smiled and reached down, picking up the cat as Klaus came to stand beside her.

"Every good witch has a familiar Damon, they are born to protect their witch and with how you treated me lately I wouldnt get on his bad side. You need to go Damon and the next time Nik sees you I wont stop him from killing you." Damon growled as he vanished from his spot on the floor and left a slightly confused Klaus and a heated and angry Trixie.

"What happened to you earlier?"

"I'll explain later Nik, lets just...go to sleep." Klaus smiled as he nodded and wrapped his arm around her wait, taking them to a place nearby that he had already started building while they were gone and where they already had a few rooms done. She smiled as Klaus left her to get settled down and as she changed clothes and got into the bed that was in the room she noticed Talon curling up in front of her and smiling as he started to close his eyes. Klaus came back shortly and as he cuddled up to her back he reached over and for once petted the cats head.

"Dont look too much into it but thank you for watching over her." Talon glared at him as he growled lowly.

"Dont look too little into it but remember that where you will fail for her, I shall succeed and always be there for only her. You need to decide whats more important, hybrids or family." Talon smiled as he laid his head back down and left a startled and thoughtful Klaus wondering about what he had said. The cat knew more than he was letting on and if he watched out for Trixie no matter what Klaus didnt care but he was starting to think he might be right. Hybrids or family? He needed to decide.


	42. Hide and Seek isn't much fun

It had been almost a week since the night Damon tried to kill Klaus and used Katherine as an unwated pawn. Trixie was extremely pissed off the next morning when Klaus's phone rang and it was Stefan, leaving her to wonder what was going on with them, since her phone went off too. Katherine had been trying to call her since the night had ended but being fast asleep with Klaus and Talon Trixie didnt hear it. She answered the phone that morning and when Katherine was crying she knew it was serious. SHe only had a few seconds to hear that Elijah was missing before Klaus threw his phone and made it shatter against the wall. He then informed Trixie that Stefan had taken his coffins and wasnt giving them back because he considered it revenge. Trixie was fuming as well and while she promises Katherine she would find Elijah she was already thinking about who to go to first. Texting Caroline Trixie learned that Stefan hadn't went home, she then asked her to talk to Elena who informed Caroline that he hadn't gone there either. Texting Damon she found that he didnt know anything and she could tell he was telling the truth but as Talon set out to find something on his own he only came back empty handed. Trixie couldnt believe that after everything they had went through she had come so far only to have everything she wanted ripped away from her.

Klaus had been calling Rebekah non-stop the first day after the homecoming dance and as she never answered he wondered what had happened to her as well. Calling Elijah he found out soon that he had been missing as well and knowing his siblings were well known for not contacting him when they were running for their lives but he wanted to inform them that their father was finally gone for real. Trixie was worried as well as pissed once he told her Stefan had taken the other coffins, Kol being the most important to her, but either way she was wanting to find him now as much as he was. For days they tried to keep the hybrids against the grind and searching for the others as well as Stefan but as Klaus woke up once again to a bright sunny morning he wondered if he would ever see his family again.

"Fear is for the weak hearted." Klaus glanced to Talon at his side as Trixie mumbled in her sleep and rolled against Klaus side. He smiled but it soon faded as she once again looked like she was having a nightmare. The past two nights she had woken up screaming about Kol dying and as Klaus tried to get her to explain her dream she always seemed to forget what she was talking about.

"Does she talk like this all night?" Talon glanced to Klaus and shook his head in response.

"Only in the early mornings. This morning a bit more though. She mumbles about coffins?" Klaus glanced to Talon and frowned as he tried to think of why she would be dreaming of them.

"STOP!" Trixie bolted upright and as she started to grab at her throat she looked around and frowned when she noticed Talon and Klaus staring at her as if she had gone crazy.

"What happened?" Klaus tried to quickly get her to talk and as she turned to him her gaze frosted over as if she was going blind.

"Dont do it, leave them please! Stefan just leave!" She grabbed her head and as she shook it she mumbled something about witches and then started to cry. Klaus held her close as he tried to calm her down by patting her back and rubbing his hand in circles. Talon eyed her as she slowly stopped crying and started to breathe right. She smiled as she blinked and looked to the cat and hybrid.

"Trixie?"

"Morning. Wow, what are you two doing up early?" She grinned as she petted Talons head and kissed Klaus cheek before getting out of bed and throwing on some yoga pants. Klaus eyed her as she walked around the room, gathering clothes as if nothing had just happened, and when she turned to them she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You just going to sit there all day? We got to clean the house and then go and try yet again to find our family." She sighed as she went and pulled a shirt off the floor near Klaus's side of the bed. He gripped her wrist lightly and as she smiled to him she noticed he was frowning.

"Trixie love, do you remember your dream?"

"What dream?" Talon and Klaus glanced to each other before Klaus let her go as she shook her head confused. She smiled to them though when she walked down the stairs and they heard her barking orders to the hybrids that were still working on the house. She was instructing them to get out of the kitchen for the time being and as she asked for one to run to town to grab eggs for her Talon smirked.

"Sounds like shes cooking breakfast. Purrfect."

"Why doesnt she ever remember?"

"If it is witches trying to hide the coffins, they will hid it from her as well. I suggest, even though Im against it, a dream walk would be in order?" Klaus stared at the cat as he twisted his tail and jumped from the bed. Klaus wondered if he was right and if he should invade her dreams to see what was going on but he had promised her a long time ago that if she worked with him everything about her world would remain private from him. But now, even she was being kept from it. It couldnt hurt could it? He shook his head as Trixie called for him with a bit of anger in her voice and as he threw on a pair of sweats over his boxers he rushed downstairs to meet with her and one of his hybrids.

"Tony, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I did as you asked boss. Elena is frightened and I got into the house."

"Let me guess, pizza boy?" Tony smiled to Trixie as she rolled her eyes and glanced to Klaus.

"Its nothing love. Just wondering if we can find any hidden secrets."

"Ill tell you a secret. Elena probably knows more than anyone and isnt going to spill them to just anyone. I need to talk to Caroline today anyways, but if she hadn't even told her she wont just blurt it out around a pizza boy." She rolled her eyes as she turned and walked back to the kitchen and left Klaus to stare at Tony who was shrugging at his confusion to Trixie's outburst.

"Go, do what I asked earlier as well. Little Gilbert needs to have a run in so to speak to have his sisters lips moving." Tony nodded and as he vanished Klaus smiled to himself when he smelled the scent of waffles baking in the kitchen. He had gotten used to Trixie cooking lately and as he walked to where she was he knew sooner or later he was going to have to tell her what he was doing.

Klaus was sitting in the parlor when the phone rang and as he went to get up to get it he heard Trixie talking. Smiling to himself, thinking it was something simple, he sat back down to finish reading his newspaper before he heard her scream his name. He looked up to the entrance way of the parlor and frowned when he noticed Trixie standing there with the pone near her ear and a glare across her face.

"When were you going to tell me that you sent Tony after the Gilberts!"

"Love..."

"Dont fucking love me! You kept me out of the plan! And what worse? I hear it from Elena, who by the way is wanting to bargain for her brothers life." Trixie glared as Klaus glanced to the phone and heard Elena talking to someone else at their house as she waited for one of them to return.

"What did she think she could possibly bargain us with?"

"Rebekah." Klaus glared at Trixie and was suddenly to his feet grabbing the phone from Trixie's hand and growling into it making Elena gasp.

"Where is she?"

"Uh-huh! You have to promise me that you wont try to hurt anyone else if I give her back to you."

"I told you and your little friends, until I get my coffins back everyone is on my hit list."

"We dont know where Stefan is!"

"Fine, Rebekah in exchange for Jeremy's life. Sound good?"

"If that's all Im going to get then fine." Elena sighed and as she told Klaus where to go to find her Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes. Klaus called for two of his hybrids and instructed them to go find his sister as he went to take care of business.

"I am hoping Im involved in this plan?"

"You are the main person needed for it love." Trixie smiled as Talon suddenly appeared and seemed out of breath.

"My witch, that vampire you hate. Hes hot on our trail. He understands we are trying to find the coffins and unfortunately he knows where they are." Trixie eyed Talon before picking him up and petting him to clam him down.

"Did he chase you?"

"He attacked me when he found me eavesdropping. Him and the witch are in on it together. They know where his brother is." Trixie eyed Klaus as he smiled and nodded to her.

"You are now even more needed than I thought." She grinned as Klaus started to tell her what he thought needed to happen and as she agreed to the plan they set out to find their first piece to the game...Caroline.

Trixie was walking into the Grill and as she scanned the area Klaus texted her. She frowned as she notice that he mentioned that Jeremy had killed Tony, Rebekah was back at the house since Elena let the hybrids take her, and he was on the look out for the hiding place Bonnie and Stefan were keeping themselves. Trixie sighed as she looked towards Caroline and then smiled. She needed the blondes help and as she approached she noticed she wasnt alone. Tyler was there and as she overheard their conversation she sat down at the table behind them where she couldnt be seen and listened in.

"So, he just asked you to get him off vervain and you did! Why didnt you say no?"

"He still has a hold over me Care. I can't just say no to him. I have to do what he says, to an extent I think."

"You think!"

"Yeah, I mean if he asked me to kill someone I know I wouldnt but if he asked me to just like take his bracelet off then yeah, I likely would."

"Oh god, we cant have the others find out. If they know you are still doing some of his deeds for him, they wont be so nice to you." Trixie smiled as she had just found her hook.

"Hello, that is an interesting conversation I just heard." Tyler and Caroline both stared at Trixie with a mixture of shock and anger as she sat next to Caroline and smiled.

"What do you want Trixie?"

"Oh Care, dont be so mean. I just wanted to talk to my friends. You are my friends right? And friends do things for each other right?"

"What will it take to get you to keep your mouth shut?" Trixie eyed Tyler and as she smirked Caroline knew it wasnt going to end well.

"Huh, let me see. You know whats going on with Elena I take it and you have a foothold on finding Stefan."

"We dont know where he is Trixie, we told you."

"See thats the thing. I believe you do. You want Nik to stop using you right? I might be able to have a hand in that a bit Tyler, but I need something in return." Tyler and Caroline sighed as they looked at each other and she nodded. Tyler rolled his eyes as he glanced to Trixie and nodded to her.

"Fine, you get Klaus off my back and I will tell you where Elijah is." Trixie growled a bit at the mention of her lost family member but as she smiled she figured out their game and turned the tables on them.

"Oh that wont work, I know he is with the coffins and I know that Rebekah has been given back in return for Jeremy's safety. If Nik will leave him alone for one sibling, imagine what he would do for all of them?" Caroline this time gasped as she glanced to Tyler and saw that he had a disappointed look on his face but as Caroline smiled she took her phone out.

"Promise me that Tyler will be freed and I will let you see all the texts Elena has sent me."

"Is there the mention of where the coffins are?"

"Theres everything." Trixie smiled as she noticed Caroline scrolling through her texts with the back of the phone facing her. She glanced to Tyler and saw that he was watching her as well and as Caroline stopped on a certain text she smiled and nodded.

"Ok then." Trixie took out her phone and smiled as she called Klaus.

"Hello love, whats going on?"

"Yeah Nik, I am with Caroline and she has some information we need but in return for it she wants Tyler to be set free from your sire bond. Could you do that for me baby?" Klaus chuckled as he waited for a second and then finally responded.

"Well, yeah I could. But do they know where my coffins are and what they are planning on doing?" Trixie eyed Caroline as she scrolled through her texts again and nodded.

"She says yes." Trixie smiled as she glanced over Carolines head and as Klaus chuckled Caroline and Tyler looked hopeful.

"Well, if she does know than it would be an honor to make the agreement."

"Good, if you just promise to leave Tyler alone and set him free, I will give Trixie everything she needs to know."

"Oh I said it would be an honor but I never said I would." Caroline and Tyler looked horrified for a moment before Trixie shrugged and went to get up.

"Sorry guys, I tried." She waved bye to them and went to leave the Grill, leaving a very confused Tyler and Caroline behind, but taking with her her own little secret weapon.

"Did you get the information love?"

"Talon?"

"In the texts, she mentions a witch house and something about the human and the witch going to find the mother. apparently there needs to be two witches to open a fourth coffin. Caroline herself has been compelled not to tell anyone but she is free to talk about it with Elena. They figured youd try to do something like this."

"its amazing, offer her boy toy a little freedom and shes willing to find a loophole to the compulsion. We got what we need, Im coming home."

"Im sending a hybrid to the witch house to confirm the location, hurry back." Trixie smiled and as she hung up she nodded to Talon who walked beside her, both of them not even noticing the vampire who was listing to their conversation and now cursing them and their abilities to find things out. His dark hair waved as he rushed to the witches house to try and fix matters in his own way.


	43. you Didn't Play Fair!

Klaus and Trixie entered the witches house where she had late last year gotten most of her powers from. She smiled as they walked down the stairs and turned to the room where Damon stood waiting. He was smiling and had his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced to the two people that were now glaring at him. Klaus glanced around the room and as he noticed no coffins he growled before Trixie grabbed his arm and held him still.

"They are here, just hidden." Klaus glanced around and as Trixie closed her eyes she started chanting, and before his eyes three coffins showed themselves. Damon growled a bit as Klaus smiled to him and walked over to his coffins. He snapped his fingers and as a few of his hybrids came walking in they grabbed the coffins and took them back to his house.

"Where is the fourth."

"The one that's locked? You see, I found out from a little cat that you were going to come for them tonight and only had a chance to move one. So I chose that one." Klaus glared at him as Trixie eyed him in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You were eavesdropping on me and Talon. Smart, but foolish. We want that coffin Damon."

"Nope, I dont think so. Your boy toy is in one of the other three coffins so why do you care?"

"because, it upsets Nik, which upsets us." Damon frowned as he shook his head and glanced to Trixie.

"You know, I thought when you first came back, after he was taken care of that you would go back to the way you were when we first met. But I see you have actually become a bigger bit..."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you mate. She doesnt take well to that word." Damon glared at Klaus as Trixie sighed and turned to look at the three coffins.

"You hide the fourth from us for a reason. Why?" Damon looked up to Trixie and he smiled as Klaus growled lowly. Trixie turned to face him as he just kept smirking her way before she narrowed her eyes and he was suddenly choking for air.

"Klaus...wants it...more...leverage!" Trixie sighed as she rolled her eyes and dropped Damon to the floor gasping for air.

"Im going home. Im done with the chasing game Nik."

"Go ahead love. Ill be along soon." Trixie nodded and as she vanished from the house Klaus glared at Damon.

"You will never find that coffin."

"I will tear you limb from limb and only then when youre a shriveling mess of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest. Where is it!"

"Like I said, same rules apply. Leverage and all. I know you want your family back together, even if it is mainly for Trixie, but something tells me you want whats in that coffin a lot more." Klaus glared at Damon as he lunged for him, making the dark haired vampire flinch and back away a bit. Klaus smiled as he vanished from the building and towards his home. He knew that with Kol back in the house Trixie would be wanting to open the coffins and right now, he needed to have all coffins together before anyone gets reawaken. It was bad enough that she didnt know that Rebekah was still being held asleep instead of recovering like he had told her earlier. He sighed to himself as he stepped trough the now finished house and entered the drinking room he had set up for himself and his brothers. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt her hands running around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine love. How about you?"

"Perfect! Kols back, waiting to be awaken. Youre here and we got most of the family home. Why arent you happy?"

"because, Damon still has one of my bloody coffins!"

"But it was your coffin right? Whats the big deal over an empty coffin?"

"It wasnt mine love, it was..." Klaus froze as he shook his head and smiled towards her. Trixie had a confused look on her face as Klaus sighed and hugged her tight. One of his hybrids walked in and as he cleared his throat Trixie and Klaus turned to him and she smiled as he nodded to her. He was one of the kinder hybrids that she liked.

"Youre families coffins have been put in their respective rooms."

"thank you."

"Are we going to go and awaken them now? Rebekah will be so happy as well when she gets back to her old self."

"Well, thats the thing love." Trixie eyed Klaus as the hybrid chuckled a bit but backed up none the less. Trixie watched as Klaus tried to comfort her by rubbing her arms but all she was seeing was red right then. He always had a way of trying to stall her when there was something wrong.

"Whats the thing Nik and it better not be something to do with Rebekah. She is ok isnt she?"

"Shes fine, just resting." Trixie eyed Klaus as she tried to figure out why he would use those words and as it clicked she shook her head laughing as he frowned a bit thinking she had really snapped this time.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! You did wake her didnt you! You promised if I helped you do all of this that you would wake the family! It's bad enought that they daggered not one but two of your siblings but for you to let them stay daggered! What if Katherine knew! What if I called her right now and told her you werent letting Elijah up! You are going to let them up! NOW!"

"Not Now Trixie! When I get my last coffin back they can all be awaken for all I care! I do have unfinished business to take care of you know!"

"What unfinished business Nik! You swore to me! Why the hell dont you ever keep your bloody promises!" Trixie snatched away from Klaus and as she walked back closer to the hybrid she could fell the tension in the room building and as she was about ready to kill him, hurt him, make him suffer like she was right now, the hybrid beside her gasped making her and Klaus stare at him. He was wide eyed and squirming as if he had something stuck in his back but as he fell to the floor Trixie stared wide eyed at a bloody hand holding the hybrids heart and that hand just happened to belong to Elijah, who looked rather angry right then.

"So, Niklaus..."

"Elijah?"

"What did I miss?" Elijah smiled evilly towards Klaus and as he tried to say something he just wound up mumbling as Trixie quickly wrapped her arms around Elijah and hugged him, he returning the hug tight as he kept his eyes on his brother.

"Elijah! Oh my god! Katherine is going to be so happy! Oh god Damon hurt her Elijah! He used her making her think you needed her to help them! She was destroyed when she couldnt find you but now it will be ok! She'll come home and we will awaken the others and you'll listen right! Tell Nik they need to be undaggered Elijah! they need to be!" Elijah comforted Trixie by patting her back and glaring at his brother as she let all her fears out in that one long breath.

"Brother, you seemed surprised to see me. Trixie is, so I take it that it wasnt either of you that undaggered me?" Trixie eyed Klaus as he just shook his head and motioned towards the drinks on the table. Trixie eyed Klaus as he smiled to Elijah but he just held a high composure of happiness.

"You look like you could do with a drink brother. We have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Klaus went to turn his back for a second and Elijah gently put Trixie to the side as he flew at Klaus, knocking him back into the window door that separated that room from the hall. Klaus jumped up and crouched in a waiting stance as he glared at Elijah and growled.

"Elijah be careful!" Klaus glared to Trixie as she stood to the side but as Elijah went to attack Klaus again he turned them around and shoved Elijah back into a side table and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Easy! I just finished renovating." Elijah growled a bit as he went to attack Klaus and they knocked each other into another room where Trixie found that all of the coffins were lying in there. She gaped at the sight, they were supposed to be up in their rooms, and as she glared at Klaus she noticed that he was struggling and threw open the nearest coffin which happened to be Kols. Trixie went wide eyed as she saw Klaus reach out and pull the dagger out of Kols chest only to hold it to Elijah's.

"NO!" Elijah growled as Klaus glanced to Trixie with a bit of hurt and betrayal in his eyes but didnt have long to continue to stare before Elijah beckoned him on.

"Come on! Use it! I dare you! Then you'll have Kol to deal with and you know how he gets when shes been used! He'll kill you!" Klaus glared at Elijah before he held his hands out in defence and sighed.

"Mikael is dead brother!" Elijah faltered in his attacking and stood straight up confused as he glanced over to Trixie and she nodded.

"He killed him Elijah, with the white oak stake he had in the coffin with him. Hes gone."

"Forever." Elijah glared at Klaus as he smiled and then shook his head.

"If thats so, why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years and Kol for over a century?"

"Yeah why are they still in there Klaus. You told me you would awaken them when we got them back." Trixie walked closer to Elijah as Klaus sighed and turned to notice that Kol was getting lighter in his skin color and frowned as he slid the dagger back into his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Nik! No!" Klaus glared at them and as he shut the coffins lid he took a deep breath and glared at them.

"I have not woke them because of Stefan Salvatore. He hold the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you dont know about our past, either of you, things about our mother Elijah. Things I never wanted any of you to know but I am ready to tell now. I only ask that you remember that oath of loyalty you once swore to me. Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother and help me destroy Stefan. Then I promise our family will be whole again." Elijah glared at Klaus as Trixie bit her bottom lip and glared at him with hate. Elijah sighed and as he nodded Trixie growled and vanished up to the room that was meat for Kol. She didnt care what was going on between the brothers, she didnt care what Stefan or Damon had and she didnt care what was going on between them either with Klaus. She only wanted Kol back and after everything she did for Klaus he was still denying her what she wanted. She felt so betrayed that as she fell to the bed and cried to herself she didnt noticed how tired she was and soon she fell asleep on Kol's bed, plotting a way to finally get him out of that damned coffin.


	44. Rules Changed!

Trixie was awoken by a gentle nudge later that day, around night time, and when she stirred for once she smiled as she noticed it wasnt Klaus waking her up now. She blinked and once she remembered where she was suddenly jumped and prayed that he was the one waking her but when she saw Elijah she frowned a bit before he smiled and pulled her to him in a hug.

"Its ok, I understand. He will be home soon. But I need you to get ready right now."

"Why? Id rather go back to bed."

"I know, but we are having company and I think you would like to be there tonight."

"No Elijah, I cant do anything now with Nik. I'm to tired to fight him but I hate him so much right now. We were just getting along good and then he went and lied to me. I cant just easily forgive that Elijah."

"I know darling. I know. Im not asking you to forgive, just for me, come to dinner." Trixie eyed him as he held out a pretty little cocktail dress, it was pink and black mixed, and as she noticed clear and pink heels sitting on the edge of the bed she sighed and she nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be down in fifteen?"

"Ten?" Elijah loved picking on her and as she scowled he gave into her fifteen and she laughed. At least one of the funnier and sweeter brothers was awake and as Trixie went to get dressed she wondered when she might be playing and picking like this with Kol. She held back the rest of her tears as she took a quick shower, dried her hair straight and pinned back lightly to stay behind her ears, and put on some mascerra and eye liner before adding light lip gloss and smiling at herself. When she got the dress and heels on a knock came to the door and as she watched Elijah walking in he smiled at the mid thigh low V cut dress that hung on her in all the right places. He hoped he had picked the right dress for her for the evening because he had something special planned just for her.

"Time to go?"

"Yes, Im here to escort you."

"Down to the living room? Oh my, are you sure you can be that big of a gentleman?"

"Im not sure, Katherine might get mad but my hand might slip." He chuckled as Trixie hit his chest and then wrapped her arm in his before walking down the stairs and to the front door. She watched as he nodded to a near by hybrid and he called out for Klaus.

"Trixie, love, you look amazing." Trixie glared at Klaus as he walked from the kitchen where Trixie saw that a few blonde haired bimbos were walking around in black dresses and preparing food. She scoffed as he tried to hug her and tightened her grip on Elijah's arm.

"I will bite your ear off if you so much as even get near me right now." Klaus frowned as he nodded and went to lead them into the dinning room but was cut short by the bell ringing. Elijah smiled as he walked with Trixie tot he door and opened it.

"Niklaus, our other guests have arrived." Trixie eyed a handsome looking Damon and a grumpy looking Stefan. they in turn gazed over her and as they made eye contact noticed they were busted for looking a little too long at her legs and cleavage. She rolled her eyes as Klaus walked up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She growled lowly and took a snap at him as he hissed towards her and then turned back to the boys.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek and audience. Very bold. Lets discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men? Shall we?" Elijah rolled his eyes this time and as Stefan and Damon eyed him Trixie cleared her throat.

"It is better to indulge him, but dont be afraid to snap if he aggravates you too much. I do." Trixie eyed Klaus as he sneered at her but Elijah chuckled and lead them all towards the dining room.

"I didnt come here to eat Klaus. Fact, I didnt want to come at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out." Stefan narrowed his eyes at Klaus as Damon nudged his brother with his elbow and snarled a bit under his breath. Stefan rolled his eyes now as he sat at one head chair and Elijah took the other. Trixie sat on the side of the table near the fireplace beside Elijah and Klaus took a seat next to her. Damon sat opposite Klaus as he smiled to Stefan and motioned around to the girls who were bringing out food and drinks.

"We can sit here and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours."

"Sounds likes something I could do to you too." Klaus eyed Trixie form the side as Stefan shrugged and a girl put a plate of food in front of him. Everyone then had a plate and as they ate there was small talk between Elijah and Damon but not much until the next course. Klaus had noticed that Stefan had pushed his food around a lot and as he put his fork down rather rudely Trixie eyed Stefan ad then turned to Elijah, pleading for him not to let Klaus ruin anything he was planning. Elijah put his hand on Trixies knee under the table and nodded as Klaus sighed.

"You lost your appetite?"

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave grumpy Stefan at home brother." Trixie chuckled as she eyed Damon trying to get his brother to be nice and play along. Stefan shoved a piece into his mouth and literally sneered at his brother as Klaus smiled and nodded.

"Thats the spirit. Isnt this nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat and all thanks to you Damon. Is this what you had in mind when you undaggered Elijah?"

"Well I know how he felt about you so I figured the more the merrier. With Trixie here I kind of hoped for a bit more bar-b-que but the night is still young." Damon winked to Trixie as she laughed a bit and turned to Klaus.

"Well, we have all had our fair share of quarrels over the years but we always make it through."

"Speak for yourself Nik." Trixie put a piece of the chicken in her mouth as she grinned like a Cheshire cat at him and he rolled his eyes growling at her. As she thought of cat she wondered briefly where Talon was but before she got a chance to ask anything Stefan chuckled and put his fork down roughly on his plate.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah? Where is she by the way? last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Trixie eyed him and as he sighed he nodded but waved Stefan's accusations off.

"If youre referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, Ive already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Stefan and Damon were having a glaring contest as Trixie laughed and shook her head.

"Oh please, judge away. Its better than keeping it to yourself and I find this very entertaining." Stefan sighed as he glanced to his brother form the side.

"Were here to make a deal Damon, not kiss his ass for seven courses."

"Five Stefan, I wouldnt even last seven courses with Nik." Stefan chuckled a bit as Klaus glared at Trixie and she shrugged as Damon sighed.

"Im just saying brother, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

"Please do Stefan, make my evening more eventful if you let it all out over time." Klaus glared even more as Stefan chuckled and pointed to Trixie as Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now she has the right idea. I like her kind of evening." Trixie sighed herself and smiled a bit thinking this was going to be a long evening and she hadn't seen Talon since they wetn to get the coffins. she wondered briefly if something had happened to him and if so if he was ok.

Stefan was sipping his wine as Damon ate the main course that the girls had put in front of them. They had already talked to Elijah about where Elena was, being that she was with Damon a lot more now, and Stefan even had the guts to ask about Kol but Trixie made sure to let them know he was off the discussion table for the night. They found out Klaus had lied to Trixie and as she bit her tounge in retort so many times Stefan noticed and decided to see what that was about. She let him know quickly that whatever plan or deal they were there to make did not concern her and for the sake of her sanity if they could hurry the talking along so she could leave by desert it would make her happy.

"Love, you need to relax."

"Relax my ass. Bite me Nik." She glared daggers at him as he tried to touch her knee and make her calm but as his fingers grazed her leg she stood abruptly and hissed at him. Stefan smiled and laughed a bit as Damon glanced up from his phone. Elijah stood as well while Trixie threw her napkin down and walked out to the back porch.

"Trixie."

"Dont Elijah! I know, its just...I cant take him this much! Im tired of his talking and his touching! He lied to me and he thinks its going to be ok. How long has he lied? Dd he lie about anything else? Was he ever going to bring everyone home or was he going to dagger you again like they did? I have half a mind to actually do what Damon said and bar-b-que the whole house." Elijah smiled as he walked over to the witch and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him in a hug as he tried to calm her down.

"You will survive this night, its only one night Trixie. What could make it worse?" Trixie shrugged as Elijah felt her becoming less and less tense until they heard a twig snapping. Elijah went on full force protection mode as Trixie stiffened and listened to whatever or whoever might be near. She chuckled as she heard claws grabbing on the side of the porch and turned to see a whole and well Talon staring back at her.

"Forgive me my witch, I didnt mean to be missing for so long. I found where they moved the last coffin to and I know what they are doing. The tall dark haired vampire, Damon I believe, moved it to where only his witches could come into contact with it. They are trying to open it and are close." Trixie eyed Elijah as he hissed and turned to go back inside. Trixie smiled as she picked Talon up and hugged him.

"I was just missing you, never thought youd be my life line in this crazy world."

"I apologize miss, but when I heard him say he moved it I followed him."

"Its fine, I knew youd come back. Let go and see what they are doing now." Talon nodded as he curled around her neck and let her place a hand on his front paws, sort of holding onto her sanity as she walked back to the table and found Damon and Klaus glaring at each other.

"Its time to make an offer Klaus, we told you what we wanted so now for your rebuttal. Quit stalling." Klaus eyed Damon as Stefan rolled his eyes and Trixie leaned against the entrance way of the dining room.

"Okay, I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player?"

"Donovan? Really?"

"Better than you Damon. A liar and killer." Damon shot a dirty look to Trixie as she smiled evilly and Stefan could pick up real quick that something was wrong.

"Why not? She can marry and live a long fruitful life, even have little children."

"So you can hopefully every few hundred years have a new doppelgänger?"

"It would be a small return on my part. After you hand me back my coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural born life. You know its whats best." Trixie watched as Klaus got up and walked towards where Stefan was sitting. He looked at Klaus and as he stood as well Trixie eyed him wondering what he was up to. If Talon was right he wouldnt make a deal when they were so close to opening the coffin.

"You'll leave her be?"

"Yes, what do you say? We have a deal?" Stefan walked closer to Klaus and as he grabs his hand Damon and Trixie go wide eyed at his show of agreement.

"What are you doing!"

"Nik dont! They are opening the coffin!" Klaus snapped his eyes to Trixie and as they heard a growl Damon went to rush her. Elijah slammed him up against the wall and as Stefan turned to glare at Trixie Klaus kicked his knee out from under him, putting him in a kneeling position in front of him, and then turned him around to face his brother as he thrusted his arm into the nearby fire.

"What!" Klaus was glaring at Damon and as he shrugged Trixie walked up to Elijah and frowned as he eyed Klaus as well. Stefan was hissing as Trixie edged her way over to them and put her hand on Klaus's, pulling Stefan's hand out of the fire but never making him release him.

"Talon, he saw the Bennett witches trying to open the coffin. They were close the last time he saw. Damon was doing this to buy time, to try to get whatever is in the coffin and use it to kill you all. You too Elijah, you know he wouldnt care about you." Elijah growled as he eyed Damon and he slumped as he held his phone out.

"Fine! I'll call them off, make them stop. Just let him go!"

"Damon no!"

"Go! Get my coffin, make sure the witches dont open it. Bring it to me and you can have your brother back in one piece. Elijah, go with him, make sure he stays honest brother." Elijah nodded and as he glanced to Trixie she sighed and patted Klaus's arm.

"Dont kill him until we get back. He is the only thing keeping Damon from opening the coffin. I hate dealing with you, I dont want to deal with whatever is in that coffin." Klaus nodded with a tight grim line on his face as she turned and walked with Elijah but as they got to the front door he paused and glared to Damon. Damon eyed Trixie and as Elijah held his hand out for the phone they could hear Stefan and Klaus talking.

'You call off the witches, return the coffin and be gone. We will all leave before daylight. This is his fight not ours.' Damon eyed the note he put in his phone and as Trixie shook her head in agreement Damon sighed and texted the witches. Bonnie was first to text back and as she sent him her text Trixie gasped.

'Its done already Damon. Whoever it was is gone. We got knocked out. I'll see you alter at Elena's - B' Damon glared at Elijah with what looked like sorrow and hate mixed before Talon jumped from Trixies shoulders and wrapped around her legs. She glanced at him and watched as he started to lightly jump towards a door. Elijah got the idea before Trixie and as he smiled they all walked back into the room where Klaus had kept the coffins. Trixie smiled as Elijah nodded and they opened all of the coffins.

"Wont he kill us?"

"Not before they do him." Elijah kissed Trixie's cheek as he went to Rebekah and pulled the dagger out of her chest. Damon glanced to Finn and as he pulled that dagger out he smiled to Elijah who watched as Trixie opened Kol's coffin and with a shaky hand gripped his dagger and pulled.

"Time to wake up baby." Trixie smiled as she handed the dagger to Elijah and as Stefan grunted she watched as him and Damon let to return to Klaus and Stefan.

"Elijah, why havent you left?"

"Where are you manners brother? We forgot desert." Trixie smiled as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rebekah smiling to her. She had a dagger in her hand and as she listened to Elijah surprising Klaus with the daggers he had, he put them on a platter apparently, she watched as Finn rose and glared at her. Rebekah took her brothers hand and lead him to the entry way of the dining room where Finn griped a dagger and smiled to Klaus. He shuddered as Finn attacked him by shoving the dagger into his hand. Trixie looked back to Kol's coffin and as she noticed he was getting brighter and bright in color she smiled and turned to watched Rebekah surprise her brother next with a dagger to the chest. He grunted and fell back into Finns arms and as he tried to move Trixie sighed. She looked back once more but found the coffin now empty. She gasped a bit as she turned and saw Kol standing in front of the doorway, looking over her and then back to his brother. He had confusion on his face as Trixie smiled wide and waited. Kol eyed her for another second before holding his hand out and gripping her hand, taking her to the room where Klaus was being held by Finn and as he entered he glared at his brother before Klaus finally noticed him and went wide eyed in fear as he slumped against Finn. Rebekah stepped back towards the table as Kol eyed his brother and then pulled Trixie from the side of the entryway to him. Klaus eyed her and then his brother as he shook his head.

"Kol...please."

"Long time brother. Did you miss me?" Klaus groaned as Elijah dismissed Damon and Stefan while Klaus shook in fear of his family. Trixie beamed brightly to Klaus as she held tightly to Kol's side and saw the hurt in Klaus' eyes but to her it didnt matter anymore. She had done everything he asked and now it was her turn to get what she wanted. As she placed her head on Kol's shoulder she felt Talon around her legs and smiled as he too glared at Klaus. He bowed his head, in a sign of defeat, as Finn shoved him forward into the next room and Elijah and Rebekah followed leaving Kol and Trixie alone for a moment.

"I missed you." Kol turned to look at Trixie and as he smiled she chuckled as he turned her to face him and quickly pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, making up for the long time she had to go without his kisses, and when she moved against him he lightly bit her bottom lip and smiled to her.

"Ive missed you too love." He pulled her back to him, kissing her again and again as he ran his hands over her back and hips, making his way down to her thighs and then to her knees. He hitched one up and over his waist as he ran his other hand back up to her neck and pulled her tighter to him. He had missed her and he was determined to show her that, but for now...he groaned as he pulled away from her and kissed her neck, ear and then collar bone.

"We need to go to your room."

"business first, then we can go anywhere you want love." She chuckled again as Kol nipped her shoulder and grinned at her. She had missed the hell out of him and now she was even more determined never to loose him again.


	45. New Game!

"I like what you did with the new place Nik." Rebekah growled as she threw a vase into a nearby painting. Trixie flinched but Kol held her tight to his side as Talon sat near her feet. Elijah glared at Klaus as he was bent over the pool table in the game room.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Some of us never were before you interfered." Elijah smiled to Trixie as she hissed this at Klaus, making him flinch further into his self wallowing shell. Rebekah smiled and nodded as well before Elijah glanced to his siblings and then turned to Klaus.

"And none of us will ever be again." Finn stood this time and as he walked to Elijah's side he smiled to Klaus before sneering his way as well.

"Youre staying behind brother." Rebekah stood straight now and as she walked closer to Elijah as well she smiled happily as she glared to Klaus.

"Were leaving you Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. always and forever brother." Klaus glared at them and as he stood straight he turned his eyes towards Trixie but Kol growled as he pulled Trixie out of his eyesight.

"If you run, any of you, I will hunt all of you down." Trixie gasped as she glared at him and growled. Elijah glared at Klaus as Finn walked backwards towards Kol and Trixie, close to the exit, and when Rebekah went to join him she paused to glance to Trixie.

"You wont do it Nik. You cant." Rebekah glanced back to Klaus as he glared at her and questioned her.

"And why do you think that sister?"

"Because you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Klaus looked right to Elijah as Trixie leaned off the wall and pulled Kol with her as she stood beside Elijah.

"You think I care! I did this all for you! I wont let you ruin it!"

"You ruined it Nik." Klaus eyed Trixie again and then moved down her arm to her hand, which held Kols tightly and as he noticed this he gripped the sides of his head and growled.

"Im the hybrid! I cant be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"except Trixie." Kol glared at his brother as Trixie smiled and nodded.

"She wouldnt." Kol glanced to Trixie along with his family as she took in Klaus's words and sighed. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from his gaze as she knew he was right. No matter what he did to her she couldnt kill him. She could only run.

"Well you will fear us once we get that coffin." Klaus glared to Elijah and as he went to rush him Trixie suddenly stood between them all and Klaus. He stopped immediately and as he glanced to her he temporally forgot about his family as he softened and eyed her with hurt and loss clouding his vision.

"Dont Nik. You told me the day you found me that if I helped you, if I did everything you asked without question, you would make it to where neither of us would be alone. You promised me and Elijah, then when things went wrong you decided to take your word back. You know I would never lie to you or to them, and I dont go back on my word. I will keep my promise to help you and to make sure your safe, but to my terms. You wanted hybrids Nik, you got them. I wanted the family and I got them. We are going to leave, you are going to stay here and I will help you in anyway to keep the hybrids you wanted. I wont let you find us and I wont hurt you but you will never come close to finding where we are. You will never see us again Nik. That is my promise to you now. You wont be alone, you have the hybrids you love, but you wont have us. Just...dont Nik. Dont try to find us, dont search for us, just dont. Stay." Trixie eyed him as he faltered and slumped backwards a bit before he shook his head.

"What about us?" Trixie stood a bit straighter as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I told you what would happen."

"He always comes first?" Klaus laughed sarcastically as he threw his hands up and out of depression and determination he rushed up to Trixie and gripped her face between his hands and kissed her like he used to. She froze as she heard growls from behind her and a growl from Klaus. Not putting anything into the kiss, yet not pushing him away, she stood there until he pulled back and put his forehead to hers.

"Nik."

"Trixie please."

"You lied to me Nik. I cant forgive that so easily. Using me, yes. Hurting me yes, but lying and breaking that trust I had with you...no."

"Dont Trixie, please. We can be a family again."

"I dont think so. Im leaving Nik, you did this not me." She put her hands over his and as she slowly pulled his away from her face she sighed before kissing his cheek and whispering to him to stay strong. He was taking deep breaths as she walked backwards leaving him by himself and as her back hit Kols chest he protectively put an arm around her waist. Elijah held Kols shoulder as he went to lead them to the door to leave but as they turned the door opened and everyone stopped. Elijah gasped and Rebekah threw her hands over her mouth. Finn stared slack jawed but Kol was stuttering a bit as he pulled Trixie behind him and tried to hide her as a woman walked into the house and looked at all of them. She smiled as she slid her hand across Rebekahs arm but when she was face to face with Klaus he backed up till his legs hit a nearby chair and he stopped, shaking, in front of the woman.

"Mother?" Trixie eyed Rebekah as she went to go to the woman but Elijah held her arm as the woman stared right at Klaus.

"Look at me! Do you know why I am here?" Klaus stuttered like a criminal found with the evidence in his hands as he tried not to stare at her. He nodded though as he started to let tears fall.

"Youre here to kill me." Trixie flinched and gripped Kols hands tighter as he watched their mother shake her head gently. She smiled as she put her hand on Klaus's arm and sighed.

"Niklaus, you are my son. I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." She glanced back to the others as Rebekah smiled and nodded but Elijah held his emotions in. Finn smiled to his mother as he went to her side immediately and Kol just held Trixie back behind him as if she was in danger.

"Mother, you forgive him?" Their mother looked to Rebekah and nodded as she turned back and patted Klaus's cheek gently.

"I do Rebekah. I have been on the other side the entire time watching you all and the fighting that you all did. I prayed for the day when I could bring you all back together like we first were. I saw every kill, every murder, every lie and I saw all off your hard times Rebekah love. I seen Finn being put down, Elijah being a puppet to Niklaus and I saw Kol having his love torn from him. I am outraged my children could and would act like this yet the only person here to want the family to act like a family is the only one who isnt my child. I seen the way Trixie has fought for all of you, you the most Kol. And I am here to do what she has been wanting since the time you decided to take everything away Niklaus. We are going to become a family again, no hurt no betrayal and no more lies." Kol glanced to Trixie as she looked around him to their mother and when Rebekah rushed to her and hugged her she smiled. Kol hugged Trixie tight to his side as Elijah was deep in thought before Klaus smiled and nodded to his mother.

"Anything for you mother." His mother eyed him as she pointed to him and motioned for him to follow her.

"Finn love. Help me find a room, let us get a good nights rest and we will talk in the morning. Trixie dear, dont be shy." Trixie eyed her as Kol glanced down to her. She eyed Kol but he shrugged as she nodded and he let her go from his grip. She walked up to Klaus's mother and smiled.

"Yes mam?"

"You have been helping my children for a long time, for that I thank you. I understand you are a pretty powerful witch and being one myself I admire your determination to keep these hard heads together even when they didnt want to. Please, take my blessing and stay with us. I dont want any of you to feel like you have to run anymore." Trixie nodded as Rebekah smiled and nodded too. Finn of course agreed and as Klaus nodded to his mother she turned to look at Kol and Elijah. Kol eyed Trixie and after a hard nod towards his mother Elijah forced a smile and nodded himself.

"Mother, this way." Finn gripped his mothers elbow and as he led her towards the stairs to go and find an extra room Klaus had made, or to find his room and make him move, Klaus eyed Trixie before she turned from her position and walked towards Kol. Rebekah smiled to her as she twirled and danced her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out dear brother! Mother is back, we are going to become a family like you wanted, and I need a drink. I'll be home soon!" She laughed a bit as she vanished and Elijah rolled his eyes before he nodded to Trixie and followed Rebekah.

"Do you need something to drink as well Kol?" Kol smiled to Trixie as he took her hand and nodded. He was about to head out of the house with her before Klaus gripped her other hand and growled at his brother.

"Trixie I believe we need to talk."

"Let her go brother." Kol growled at Klaus as he glared and hissed lowly to Kol. Trixie rolled her eyes and as she snatched her hand out of both of theirs she lowly growled to them both.

"Look! Hes back, I told you what would happen when he got back. you knew this day was going to come whether you liked it or not. Deal with it Klaus. He comes first. Kol, baby, you are going to have to remember what the witch told us all those years ago. Weather you like it or not he has a connection to me and I dont want you two to fight about it alright? Im going out with Kol, we will talk later Nik. Goodbye." Trixie gripped Kols hand this time as she lead him to the door and left, a smiling and suspicious Talon following her.


	46. Let's Review

Kol drained another blood bag as Trixie sat on a nearby stump and watched with interest. He chuckled as she tossed the fourth bag to him and he snatched it out of the air without a problem. Talon wound his way around the stump and finally laid down as he watched the vampire drinking his fill of blood but as Kol eyed the cat he questioned it with a look Trixie was all to used to.

"Hes fine Kol, he's my familiar." Kol nodded as he smiled and tossed the now empty blood bag away.

"What was that love?"

"Oh I think it was B-. Not sure, something Nik doesnt like much of."

"I can see why, not a great taste. Why dont you drink from the vein anymore?"

"Oh I do, but if we are going to live here, we need to keep it on the down low. You know, compel, feed, wipe and leave? But I thought you might have trouble with that."

"That I would love. I really want to sink my fangs into someone and just tear them apart right now."

"Youre mad. I knew you would be." Trixie eyed him as he stood from the forest floor and walked her way with such grace it made her heart ach. She smiled as he stopped in front of her and lifted her face by her chin to look at him.

"Im not mad love, I knew this day would come but I had hoped that it wouldnt. I am just surprised. How long have you been with Nik before tonight?" Trixie eyed him as she sighed and took a deep breath before looking right at him and frowning a bit.

"I got here about five months ago, maybe six now, and when Elijah told me Nik was going to release his wolf side I agreed to kill him during the change. I wanted him dead for what he did to you, but when he first came he came disguised. We talked and after seeing the fear in his eyes when I told him I wanted him dead because of you I decided that if Elijah wanted the family, I would get you all on my terms. I helped him break the curse, in return for you and the others to be released. He sort of tried to keep his word. Elijah was free to live his life with Katherine, and Rebekah was woken up in Chicago. But he kept telling me until he could fix the hybrid problem that you and Finn didnt need to be out harassing his blood supply. I trusted him and followed him to Salame, where I met Talon, and then fought with him beside Mikael. He killed him, his hybrid problem was going to be fixed but then Stefan took you all. Your coffins. He promised once we got you all back we would be together. stupidly I trusted him but when he got the coffins earlier today and told me it still wasnt time I was about to hurt him and run again but Elijah showed up. Damon woke him and after finding from Talon that they were opening the other coffin, your mothers, we woke you all up hoping we could leave of course. But you seen how well that went." Trixie sighed as Kol knelt in front of her and sighed himself.

"So youve been with him alone for a while. Nothing has changed has it?" Kol eyed Trixie as she shook her head no but then held her heard still as she thought bout his question further in depth. She sighed and as he frowned and nodded he stood and turned, walking to a nearby tree and slamming his fist into it, causing the tree to crack and eventually fall over. Trixie rushed to his side and as she held his arm she got him to look at her.

"No Kol! I didnt mean it that way! nothing happened, nothing will. I told him exactly how I felt. He knew I trusted the withces, he knew I believed and still believe that he is my other mate but he wouldnt get me to change my mind about you. I told him that if you didnt want him near us he would have to respect that as well. I would never hurt you Kol!"

"You reek of him! He has been in your bed has he not!" Trixie went wide eyed as she remembered all those days when she slept in the same room and the same bed as Klaus. She remembered the trips and the hotel rooms, she even remembered him using the excuse that the only room in the house that was done they had to share. As the thoughts passed by in her mind Kol could see the answer he didnt want to hear.

"Yes Kol. He slept in the same bed as me."

"I see. Did he touch you?"

"What?" Trixie tried to remember the things they did do and she remembered the touching, the waist holds and the lingering finger grazes on her legs whenever she was around him. She blushed a bit as she glanced to Kol.

"Did he touch you! Kiss you! Fuck you!" Trixie flinched as he yelled at her but as she wrapped her arms around his neck she shook her head no and he growled as he gripped her waist tight and pulled her away from him.

"NO! No Kol! He never did that! I wouldnt let him! I swear!" Kol eyed her as he shook his head this time.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing! nothing serious Kol! He kissed me a few times I kissed him. He slept in the same bed but to me it was more as a comfort thing. He tried Kol, he dd I'll give him that but I told him every time no! I wouldn't let him and I would never let him get far! I wouldnt hurt you like that Kol! I couldnt!" Trixie was crying now as Kol watched her try to get him to understand she wasnt lying. He was pissed, more than pissed actually that Klaus had even tried to touch her. He knew what she meant to him and he knew what Kol meant to Trixie. He pulled her close to him and as she gripped his shirt tight and cried a bit into his shoulder he sighed, taking in a breath and smelling nothing but him again in her hair, on her skin, around her neck and ear. He growled and made her freeze up as he ran his nose along her collar bone and hissed again.

"You reek of his scent love. Its all over you! Enclosing you in him. He might have not tried hard enough but he sure did a thorough job of making his territory." Trixie shivered as she looked to Kol and frowned.

"I didnt mean to let him, I didnt think."

"Its fine, that's Nik for you." Kol pinched the bridge of his nose as he got another whiff of his brothers scent flowing from Trixies body. It hurt him to even be near her knowing that Klaus had been this close as well.

"No its not fine! I'll go shower, or freaking take a tomato bath! Anything to get rid of his scent."

"A tomato bath love?"

"Well, when a skunk sprays you, you take a tomato bath to get ride of the smell." Kol laughed as Trixie shrugged but as he pulled her close she looked over his shoulder and wondered how she was going to make this right.

"My witch, I am going to go find some food so to speak. I will be in his room when I am done."

"Alright Talon." Trixie watched as the cat smiled at her before vanishing and leaving Kol and her alone.

"You alright love?"

"Yeah, that was weird. He ate earlier today."

"I think he was giving us time. There is only one way to take his reek off of you love." Trixie eyed Kol as she wondered what he was talking about but when she saw the darkness coming back to his eyes she smiled slowly before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

"Home?"

"Oh yes, I want him to hear when I mark you." Trixie chuckled as Kol kissed her neck and made her close her eyes. She felt the wind flowing by them as he rushed them back to the mansion Klaus had built and when they rushed through the front door Rebekah groaned at the sight of Kol pushing Trixie up against the wall.

"Im off for good now. I do not want to hear this!" Kol chuckled into Trixies collar bone as Elijah walked down the stairs and growled lowly at the sight of Kol leading Trixie to the stairs.

"Seriously brother? While mothers home?"

"Mothers out, whats wrong?" Trixie eyed Finn as Kol nipped her shoulder and made her yelp lightly.

"Sorry guys." She smiled as Finn shook his head and vanished out the door mumbling something of feeding quickly. Elijah nodded and smiled slightly to Trixie as he followed and mentioned something of being quick, Klaus would be home soon.

"Good." Kol growled as he gripped Trixies waist and rushed them to his room, slamming the door behind him and laying her down on his bed. Trixie smiled as she sat on the edge and let Kol's hands run over her back, pulling the tank top she wore off of her shoulders and then running his hand beneath the shirt, lightly tugging it upwards. She smiled as he lifted her shirt off and tossed it behind him, Trixie was running her hands down the front of his old shirt as well when he ran his fingers lightly over her back and to her bra strap. He unhooked it as Trixie unbuttoned his shirt. She had missed his chest and the feeling of his skin against hers and as he shrugged his shirt off she sat there for a second with her breath hitched as she looked over his glorious chest.

"God I missed you." She ran her hand up his chest to wrap them around his neck and pull him down to the bed. He smiled as he scooted her up some before straddling her between his legs and running his hand down her chest towards her jeans.

"Ive missed you too love." He kissed her on her neck and trailed kisses down on her chest, between her breast, and lower to her stomach before slowly smiling up at her as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid the zipper down. She bit her bottom lip, dragging a groan from him, before he made his way back up and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned a little louder now as he growled into their kiss. She playfully bit his lip as he begged for entrance to her mouth and when she finally let him explore her fully he pressed his body against hers bringing a moan from deep down inside her out. He chuckled against her as his hands fumbled with her jeans and finally got them off, tossing them to the floor beside the bed. She wiggled under him now as her unhooked bra felt out of place. She pushed against him a bit, he leaned up though, and let her smile at him as she pulled the bra off and tossed it aside before slowly trying to cover herself. She hadnt been this open with anyone since he had been put down but as her arm covered her chest he gripped it and shook his head.

"Im sorry."

"Dont, please dont hide from me. I have missed this, missed you." Trixie smiled as she laid back down and he moved her arm to the side, letting him look all over her exposed body. She blushed a bit as he ran his nose along her stomach line up between her breast again and to her neck line. Kissing her there before nipping her earlobe making her gasp and buck up to him, bringing a growl form his lips.

"Please Kol." He smiled against her neck as he felt her hands running over his bare back and gripping his pants. He nodded quickly before he vanished for a mere second before coming back to crush his body against hers, letting her revile in his warmth and his bare skin that was all over hers. She moaned a bit as she raked her nails down his back, causing him to hiss and nip her collar bone, right where he used to bite her. She bit her bottom lip as she moaned again and pressed herself up against him. He was now the only one without clothes as he ran his hand down her side and gripped the edge of her panties in his hand. She smiled and looked at him as she lifted her hips for him to pull them down. He grinned as he pulled them off and then threw them to the side of the bed, now straddling her without anything to block their contact.

"Trixie, I have waited so long to be with you again." Kol kissed her deeply and as she ran her hands into his hair they heard a door shutting form somewhere downstairs. She smirked as he smiled to her and ran his hands down to her hips. She had always loved the times when her and Kol could make love or even get a fast fuck in. He made her feel alive and he always made sure she was wore down, sometimes so bad that he had to hold her up. He knew what he was doing and he loved seeing her in pleasure because of him so as he held her waist and looked right at her he knew that he was going to cherish this time with her. Trixie moved a bit under him as he stalled, taking in her naked body inch by inch. He smirked as he leaned down to her and kissed her neck in the spot where he had always bitten her. She shivered as he pressed himself against her and made her groan out of anticipation.

"Kol." He smiled as he kissed the spot again and slowly pressed the tip of himself into her core. She bucked against him but he held her still and chuckled as he teased her a bit more before she finally growled and bit his earlobe causing him to hiss. He succumbed to her wants and as he plunged himself into her she gasped and bucked against him, dragging her nails down his back making him hiss as she got used to him again. It had been so long that they had been together that it was like she was a virgin again. He was the first to take her and the only since then, but the rhythm they had together wasnt forgotten. He pulled out of her all the way to the tip as she got her breath and when she smiled and pushed up against him he thrusted back into her with a bit of ease, until she was fully used to his size and force that he could fully thrust into her without fear of hurting her. She had gripped his shoulders now and was moaning into his ear as he was pumping fast into her, making her breath hitch every time he hit her wall, but as she got closer and closer to her edge Kol smirked into her shoulder and kissed her neck, growling slightly into her ear.

"God Trixie, you feel so good."

"Oh god Kol!" He smiled as she called his name out a bit loudly. He heard something being dropped downstairs and as she chuckled a bit between her breaths he nipped ear earlobe again as he thrusted into her a bit harder.

"Say it again Trixie." She moaned as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her edge but she knew if she didnt please him he would tease her to no ends.

"God Kol!" He smirked again as he kissed her neck and sat back, bringing her to sit in his lap. As he gripped her waist tight he helped her move herself on him, up and down, in a rhythm that had her breath so hitched she was almost not breathing now, and as he plunged her down as far as he could on himself he growled to her. She moaned as she gripped his shoulders and glared at him. Shoving him backwards she was no on top of him as he let his hand wander up her chest to her breast. he gripped her breast in his hands, gently massaging them as she rode him hard.

"I want you to cum Trixie."

"Yes Kol." She dug her nails into his shoulders as she got closer and closer to her release. He was right behind her but he wanted to make her his in all ways possible.

"I want you to scream my name." He hissed at her as she leaned down to him, chest to chest, and kissed his neck. She kissed him there and then his jaw line and right below his ear before nipping his earlobe and breathing hard near his ear, making him groan in pleasure.

"Bite me." He almost exploded right then as she nearly commanded rather than asked him to do what he loved doing.

"Scream for me." He leaned up a bit and put his back against the wall as one hand trialed to her hips and kept the hard and fast rhythm going that she had created while the other went up her back to her neck. She nodded as he ran his nose along her collar bone until he found his spot and grazed her with his bare teeth. She moaned a bit louder as he pulled her harder onto him.

"God please Kol."

"Scream my love." He smiled as he slowly sunk his fangs into her sweet skin, bringing her tempting blood to his lips and making her gaps loudly as he plunged her down onto his rock hard member a few more times and finally letting her go crashing over her edge. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and the other gripped his neck, never wanting him to let her go, as he took her blood and brought her the pleasure she had been missing for so long. She screamed out in extascsy as he kept plunging into her and finally releasing his seed deep into her.

"GOD KOL!" He growled possessively into her neck as she screamed his name again as he slowly let her come down off of her first high. She panted and laid her head against his chest as he rubbed her back but never parted them.

"We're not done yet love."

"Oh god I was hoping youd say that." He chuckled as she kissed him deeply, drawing another growl from him as he picked her up and held her to him, walking towards his bathroom as she held tightly to his neck. He pressed her up against the wall of his shower and as she reached behind him and turned the shower on they both hissed as the cold water first hit them but as the water turned rather warm Kol kept his promise and as they got into another round of making love their moans and screams drifted through the steam from the shower and fell onto listening ears.


	47. Time to Play Nice

Trixie yawned and streched out in the bed, feeling a gloriously naked Kol behind her, and as she tuned over to face him she noticed that he still had his eyes shut. She smiled as she ran her finger over his cheek and to the little love bite she had given him on his shoulder. She smiled as she watched him breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. She couldn't get enough of her man and as she just stared she didnt hear the knock at the door.

"Staring is a bit creepy love. Who is it?" Trixie smiled as she nudged her head under his chin while the door opened and Rebekah peeked in smiling as she noticed them tangled with each other.

"Well I see that the lovebirds are back to their old selves. No burnt sheets huh? Must have bene a clam night."

"chill Beks, I know how to control that now. I hated the interruption of having to put a fire out, of course I would learn and fast." Rebekah and Trixie laughed as Klaus came in behind her and paused when he saw that they were still in bed.

"Time to get up and move you two. We got a long day ahead of us."

"Why do you say that brother?"

"Mother has said in two days time we are to be hosting a ball here in honor of the family getting back together." Kol smiled and nodded as Klaus groaned and turned to quickly leave the room. Trixie sighed as she wrapped her arm tightly around Kols waist and watched Rebekah smiling big.

"Hes still a bit upset he walked in on your reunion." Trixie blushed as Kol laughed and shook his head.

"Thats who came home last night. Huh opps." Trixie smiled as she hit his chest and he shrugged. Rebekah left them to get up ad get ready but as Trixie went to move Kol pulled her tight against him.

"Kol, we got to move baby. I dont want your mother coming in here seeing us."

"Why not love?"

"Because, Im not a fan of parents busting their kids while being romantic. Come on, we have all day to fool around and all night as well." Trixie leaned in and kissed him, making him chuckle and kiss her back gently before she bit his bottom lip bringing blood to the surface. He hissed as she pulled back and held a bit of his blood on her lips. She smirked as she licked her lips then wiped his with her finger before putting that into her mouth and winking at him. he groaned and laid his head on the pillow as she laughed and got out of bed. Searching for her underwear she was suddenly aware she didnt have clothes in this room. She sighed and glanced to Kol who smiled to her.

"Need something love?"

"Clothes. Please. thrid room on the right, might be just Nik's room now if your mother took his room over. I need shorts, shirt and underwear." Kol nodded as he got up and put his boxers and pants on before leaving her to go and freshen up in the bathroom where they had reconnected almost four times last night. She smirked and as she passed the mirror she lightly touched the spot where Kol had bitten her every time. He left his mark on her, being half witch her skin didnt fully heal without a scar, and as she noted his fang marks she shivered. She loved feeling him sink his fangs into her skin, taking her blood and making himself full and happy. She was leaning on the sink when she heard the bedroom door open. scine she was surrounded by the scent of their love making and his unique scent himself she didnt notice the change of smell as someone walked to the bathroom door and just stood. She smiled as she started to ask about her clothes but when she turned her head she saw Klaus watching her with lust in his eyes.

"Hello."

"What are you doing in here Nik?"

"Cant I come and see if you are ok?"

"Yes, you did when yu announced to us that we needed to get up. Go Nik I got to get ready."

"With what? A towel. Let me go find you some clothes Trixie. Its the least I coud do."

"Least you could do? What ae you playing at?"

"Well, I let Kol take you last night without a fight. I should have proved to you that I believe in us. Im sorry and for that I wish to do whatever it is you need to prove to you that I wont let it happen again." Trixie eyed Klaus and as she sighed she grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around herself before walking past him back into the room. She could tell now the distinct scent between the two men and as she sat on the bed Klaus followed and sat next to her. he went to pull her in for a hug but she stopped him.

"Uh hu. No please."

"Trixie dont be scared of me. I want to still be friends with you and maybe later on a bit more. God you smell so much like chocolate mint right now." Trixie sighed, she had been told by Damon once before that was her distinct scent, but as she got a trace of cherries she turned to the side and smiled. Kol glared at his brother as he walked back into the room with the clothes Trixie had asked for. she stood and walked over to Kol, wrapping her arms around his waist as she got closer, and took a deep breath of his vanilla cherry scent. She could really tell the difference now as she got a hint of a dark chocolate and orange mixture. She turned back to Klaus as he glared at the two holding each other.

"I got you the clothes yo asked for love. Go get ready."

"thank you Kol. Nik, I'll see you later." Klaus nodded to her and as he got up and walked out of the room Kol growled and slammed his door shut behind his brother. Trixie sighed as he walked back over to her and frowned.

"I dont like him being around you when im not."

"Its fine baby. Just calm down and lets get dressed." Trixie slowly brought the clothes he got for her to her nose and as she could tell they didnt hold a gret amount of Klaus scent she noticed Kol rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we got to go shopping."

"Thats fine. Whatever you want to get me for me to wear is good." Kol blanched as he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. She was shocked at his confusion but when she realized what she had said she frowned.

"He didnt even let you pick?"

"Not really. Elijah picked out that dress last night but when I changed to my jeans and tank it was something he had picked out and said was good for me. Im not allowed to wear too much reveling things around him. I think I let him keep that rule in place for th main fact that I was scared he would try to take advantage of me if I didnt keep covered."

"Well, Im home and thats going to change love. When we go out to get mothers things for the day we will go shopping for you as well. That alright?" Trixie nodded as she hugged Kol and he kissed her gently for a moment before pushing her to go get dressed. Elijah had let him borrow a few clothes from him and as Trixie walked with out of the bathroom o see him fully dressed in a suit and tie she rolled her eyes.

"We will get you some clothes as well." He laughed a bit as she laced her arm with his and walked down the stairs to the living room where his mother had already started having Klaus order around some of his hybrids. She was asking for things to be brought in, she wanted the staircase to be fixed, and she was hoping for some live music. Kol smiled as he walked up to his mother who turned to him and smiled as she noticed he looked like a gentleman rather than a punk off the streets. Trixie rolled her eyes a bit but smiled none the less when their mother hugged her and asked if she could speak to her privately.

"Come, we can talk this way." Trixie nodded as she walked with their mother leaving Kol and Klaus staring at each other. She took Trixie over to the nearby study room and after she closed the door she smiled and waved her hand around the room, moving some sage smoke around as Trixie noticed what she was using it for.

"Soundproof huh?"

'Its better this way. I wanted to talk to you about my sons." Trixie eyed the witch and as she sighed she knew this would happen sooner or later, but in her special case she had hoped for never.

"What about Kol?'

"And Niklaus. They have both taken a liking to you and I just wanted to make sure that there wouldnt be a repeat of Tiatia. I dont need my family being torn apart again when I am starting to work to get it back together."

"Believe me, I told Nik where I stand and if he hates it Im sorry. My heart is only for Kol right now and Nik, well Nik could have a piece but he wont believe the witches from New Orleans and he is fighting against everything that would make what they said true. I actually think he doesnt want to have someone to love. But until he is ready to talk or ready to compromise then Kol will be the one and only for me. I wouldnt dare put them against each other and I have made that clear to Nik from day one."

"Oh I know, Im more worried about how he wont care for what you have to say and do anything in his power to take you." Trixie glanced to their mother and as she sighed Trixie thought about what she had said. She had basically voiced the fear that Trixie had all along.

"I wouldnt let him. He would have to hurt me and I know he wont do that." Their mother nodded and as she sighed she smiled to Trixie.

"Well, as long as we are both wanting the same thing. Would you and my son mind going into the town to grab a few things for the ball?"

"Uh yeah, thats what Kol was saying we would do for the day."

"Great, heres a list of the champagne we need, if you go to the Grill, Niklaus said they should have most of it." Trixie nodded and as she walked out of the room she noticed a piece of paper on the desk that was covered by a magic book. Their mother had been looking up spells recently and it frightened Trixie. Any spell worth looking up was spell either not worth remembering or to dangerous that no one remembers in the first place. She shrugged as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, hearing a crash and cursing not two seconds later. Apperantaly the sound proof room made it to where they wouldnt hear them either. Trixie rushed to the site of the sound and found Klaus growling at Kol and Kol being held back by Elijah and Finn. Rebekah was yelling and cursing Klaus as he held up a broken chair leg.

"I swear to it Nik I will break your neck if you dont put that dam stake down!"

"He wont do it anyways! It wouldnt be nice and hes nothing but a big puppy now!"

"Shut the hell up Kol! You need this!" He lunged for Kol again but Rebekah held him back what she could before Trixie sighed and held her hand out towards Klaus. He froze where he was and was suddenly frightened as he looked aorund and saw Trixie glaring at him. She eyed Rebekah who smiled and backed away slowly before Trixie walked towards Kol and gripped his shoulders.

"Kol baby, your mother requests we go and get the champagne from the Grill. It would be a great time to show you around town. Lets go." Kol snarled towards Klaus once more before taking her hand and walking out the front door with her, Klaus being let go right as the door shut.

"Damn her." Klaus fixed his shirt while his siblings looked on and smiled to themselves. Klaus glared at them before he exited the room and rushed to his own private study, where he drew and painted a lot when he needed time to himself. Rebekah laughed as she went to get dressed to go out and Elijah went back to helping get the dining hall set up for the food for the ball and the decorations in the dance hall.


	48. This is FUN!

The pool balls cracked quite easily as the cue hit them dead on with such force that three balls, two striped and one slid, went into different pockets. Trixie oohed as she smiled towards Kol and he shook his head.

"This game has no rhythm."

"You would know about rhythm huh baby?" Kol eyed Trixie as she set up for her next shot. They had gone out and went shopping already, getting her all new clothes and underwear, along with some silk nighties that Kol picked out personally. They even got him a few new sets of clothes and as he sat down on the chair next to the table he had his drink on now he was sporting his new grey half button shirt and black leather jacket. His jeans were a bit dark and his boots were black and reminded Trixie of biker boots. She herself was in some dark shorts and a pink tank top that had a low plunging neckline. She smiled as she knocked a few balls around and missed her shot by inches. Walking over to their table she watched as Kol went to take his shot and focused on the balls. She grinned as she pulled her cell phone out of the matching womans leather jacket she had and checked th time. It was still just after lunch and as she put the phone up she noticed Kol had gotten a ball in. That made them tied. She scowled for a second before she seen him lining up his next shot and noticed it was almost directly in front of her. She smiled as she bent over the table and crossed her arms under her chest. Kol glanced up to her and smirked as he tried to go back to lining up his shot. Trixie reached up and ran her finger lightly over her neck line, tracing the shirts edge as she smiled and noticed Kol was glancing her way every few seconds. He took his shot and missed by a mile as she chuckled and went to stand. Kol growled as she passed him but he wouldnt let her get away that easily. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, wrapping his hand around her waist and kissing her neck lightly.

"That was mean love."

"Alls fair in love and war. Games are war baby." she smirked as he nodded to her and let her go set up her shot. She was lined up prefect and had pulled back to take the shot before Kol grazed up against her back, bringing up old memories of times that they had a bit of adventure out in the woods behind the house. She growled lowly as she took her shot and missed. Kol smiled as he walked around the table but Trixie wasnt going to let him get away that easily either. As Trixie went to go and mess with him she heard a few people walking into the bar and as she glanced over her shoulder she noticed Damon, Stefan and Alaric walking towards the bar itself, bypassing the tables and pool part all together. Trixie smiled as she leaned up against the wall where the dart board was and looked at Kol setting up his second shot. She knew that if he noticed another guy watching her he would get very distracted and as Trixie stretched her hands above her head and moaned a bit Kol, Damon, and Stefan turned to glance her way. She streched her arms wide and then ran them down her sides until she was standing there up against the wall with her hands on her hips.

"Tired love?"

"Nope, bored. Waiting on you to take the shot." Trixie smiled easily as he eyed her for a second before going for his second shot but Trixie bent her leg and put her foot against the wall, pushing her pelvis and hips out a bit. She laced her fingers behind her as innocently as she could but Kol was watching, as was Damon and Stefan.

"Is it just me or did she get hotter?" Trixie smirked as Kol missed his shot when he heard Stefan ask this and as Damon scoffed he turned around to down the drink he had in front of him.

"She might be hot but shes off limits brother."

"Im not the one who saw her naked the first night she was here." Trixie chuckled at that memory but Kol glared her way as he walked up to her.

"What did that lowly vampire say love?"

"Oh, the first night me and Elijah stayed at their house, Damon brought me a towel while I was showering. Dont worry, he didn't touch baby." Kol glared at her before letting her step up to the table to take her shot. She noticed Damon and Stefan smirking at their little chat but as she bent over the table and lined up her shot she noticed Stefan still staring at her. She smiled his way and when he perked up at her she winked to him, making him stare harder and not notice Kols glaring.

"Take your shot love."

"Slow down Kol, it takes time to line these things up. You cant always be fast and hard about things." She smiled back to Kol as he grinned at her double enduido. Damon was chuckling and whispering a bit low to Alaric but as Stefan scoffed at his brother Trixie took the shot and sunk two balls.

"Nice." Kol rubbed his hand along the small of her back as she stood and smiled to him.

"Im always nice baby." She walked over to the other side and lined up another shot. As she bent over her shorts rode up a bit like always but now she was giving the other two vampires a gret look at her plump ass. Kol rolled his eyes as he glared at them in a warning fashion but it did nothing to stop them. Damon downed another drink and finally stood, dragging Stefan with him, and walked their way. Trixie stood up from her shot, missing the ball by inches as the eight ball was in the way, and when they stopped by her side she looked at them then Kol.

"Can we help you?" Kol walked around towards Trixies side and as she put her arm around his waist Damon smirked to her.

"Just walking by to great an old friend. Want to play a round?" Trixie eyed Damon and then smiled as she shrugged.

"Sure, us against you?" Damon glanced to Stefan and as he smiled and nodded Kol growled a bit but Trixie put her hands on his shoulder and whispered to him to calm down and have fun. He grinned as he pulled her tight to his body and kissed her neck, marking his territory as he nodded and agreed to be nice. Damon had reset the table and as Stefan grabbed a pole Trixie grinned to them before she flipped a coin and called heads. Damon got first shot, having tails land, and as he bent over the table to take a shot Trixie walked right by him and sat on the tables edge in his line of shot. He glanced up as he took the shot and missed the whole pile of balls completely. She chuckled as Kol gripped the cue ball and put it back in position before hitting it and sinking two solid balls.

"Were stripes then I guess?" Stefan was chuckling to himself while he watched his brother trying to not stare at Trixie but failing miserably. Stefan on the other hand was enjoying the site of her playing pool and bending over ever shot. Kol glared at them as Stefan went to take his shot when Kol missed but as he got to the table Trixie walked around him and winked a bit as she sat on the chair near their table and slowly put her drink to her lips before taking a swallow and licking them. Stefan swallowed as well when he finally glanced for a split second and took his shot. He missed of course and when Damon slapped him on the back he growled a bit before Trixie walked to the table and sunk four of their balls in a row. Damon groaned as she scratched and gave the table over to him. She was smiling wide as Damon put the cue down and was lining up a shot but he heard Trixie giggle and turned his head at the last minute to see her standing with her back to the wall next to the pool table and Kol nibbling on her neck. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes as he poked Kol in the side with his stick and nodded to the table. Kol grinned wide as he aimed and took a shot, sinking their last balls in before Damon and Stefan could say a word. Trixie leaned on the pool stick she had in front of her as Kol set up for the eight ball and when he made contact and sunk it Stefan groaned and turned to grab his drink but sighed when he noticed it was empty.

"Need a refill?" Trixie purred literally as she grabbed all their glasses and walked to the bar. Kol was putting his pool stick up when Damon and Stefan just watched Trixie in interest and almost forget he was there.

"Something in hers changed."

"She isnt down or unhappy anymore." Stefan turned to Damon as he said this and Damon agreed. When she had first got there Trixie was a fire cracker to be messed with but after Katherine and Elijah told her there as a way to get Kol she became sort of a down in the dumps puppet for Klaus. Later when she ran off with him and Stefan she was bad ass again but only when she thought she was going to get Kol back and when that was taken from her she kind of wept and became the soft spoken girl. Now she was here, flirting and drinking, having a blast and making everyman in the bar a number one on Kol's hit list but Damon and Stefan couldn't place their fingers as to why the changes.

"Maybe she just needed the confidence she once had. She was always a bit timid remember Stef?"

"A bit."

"Maybe she just needed her better half." Kol smirked as he walked past the brothers and up to Trixie as she stood near the bar waiting on the bartender to get her drinks. Damon and Stefan watched as Kol wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She chuckled as she laced her fingers with his and leaned back against him. Damon scoffed as he watched Kol tuck his nose into the side of her neck but when she gasped and nodded Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to face Damon.

"Shes not for us Damon. Shes with them, shes one of them."

"She will always be the little girl that I loved back when I was a human brother." Damon took a deep breath and as he left the bar Stefan sighed and followed. Trixie eyed the two and as she saw them leave she smiled and turned around in Kol's grasp to face him.

"They dont like me now, pity."

"They just want the down in the dumps, easy to maneuver Trixie back. With me love, you are unstoppable and you know it. It scares them thats all." Kol kissed Trixie deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned into his lips, making him smile against her before they decided to ditch the bar and head back to the house.


	49. You want me to WHAT?

Trixie was dancing around her room as Rebekah knocked on the door. She opened it and when Rebekah saw her in a tank top and underwear only she shook her head and smiled. Trixie was playing her iPod Stefan had taken for her from the wolves campsite and as her favorite song 'Good Girls Go Bad' was playing she was singing into a hairbrush and dancing around the room with her hair in a mess.

"You ever going to get ready girl?"

"I dont know. Dance with me Beks!" Trixie grabbed her hands and as she twisted and jumped Rebekah laughed and joined her slowly. She was still getting used to the newer dance styles and such but she had to admit Trixies mood was infectious. Rebekah was nodding and twisting a bit to the music as Trixie suddenly stopped and smiled to her.

"What?"

"Your mother here?"

"No, shes out gathering stuff for the ball. She said she might not be back until tomorrow."

"Good, I need to talk to Elijah. Hey, do you know where Klaus put the main stereo system in the house?"

"In the ballroom. Or the dance room now. Why?"

"I got a bit of an idea to make this house a bit fun for the day." Rebekah smiled evilly to Trixie as she grabbed her iPod and then grabbed Rebekah's hand. They rushed down to the ballroom and as Trixie hooked up her iPod to the dock Rebekah laughed when she put the song by Body Rockers 'I like the way you Move' on. Rebekah had heard that song before with her and as Trixie bounced around with the music she heard the others starting to move around the house. Kol had taken her home after the bar and when he went to find Elijah and discuss something that she wasnt interested in with him she went and was left alone in the room, that made her board, which made her want to dance which lead to this. So now, as the guys came out of their rooms they were in and some of the hybrids were poking their heads out to see what was going on Trixie smiled to Rebekah before grabbing a pair of sunglasses Klaus had near the front door and putting them on. Rebekah laughed as Trixie twirled and waved her hands in the air to the music. Klaus was first down the stairs as he started to wonder what was going on. When he got to the bottom of the stairs though he couldn't help but smile.

"I like the way you move! Oh yeah!" Trixie laughed as she pointed to Klaus and Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Nik, have fun!" Klaus shook his head to Rebekah as Elijah walked down the stairs behind him and had Kol at his back. Kol grinned at the site in front of them and when Trixie saw him she held her hands out to him. If he could Elijah would have blushed as he noticed Trixie wasnt wearing any kind of pants but when Kol passed him and nudged hs brother Rebekah drug him further down the stairs and into the dance room. Trixie was moving now with Kol up behind her and as the music started to die she laughed when the next song played.

"What is up with this? Why are you dancing in here now, dressed like that Trixie?"

"I got bored Nik! Loosen up! Have fun and dance! You cant be that uptight can you!" Trixie laughed as Elijah, Rebekah and Kol laughed at him as well. Klaus glared but when the song 'Stompa' came on Trixie smiled and got Rebekah to dance in front of her. Every beat they clapped and stomped with the music, moving side to side, and as she watched Klaus out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that he was smiling regardless of how he was feeling. Rebekah and Trixie were dancing for a while, to many songs but when she sat on the floor and laughed at Trixie continuing to dance the song 'Battelfield' came on and instead of dancing like she had been, Trixie smiled and started to sing. Rebekah stopped laughing as she watched and Elijah and Klaus even got quite as they too just listened to Trixie and watched her sort of enjoying her own world. Kol smiled, he had heard her singing before, and as Trixie closed her eyes he knew she was getting into the music. Trixie sung the song wonderfully and as the song ended she soon remembered that they were there and blushed a bit before Kol wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered to her.

"Dont be embarrassed, you have always sung wonderfully."

"You do Trixie, I'm jealous." Trixie eyed Rebekah and smiled as Klaus just stared. Elijah smiled to as he heard the front door opening and turned to see Finn entering the house. Trixie chuckled as she vanished towards her room leaving Rebekah and Elijah behind to explain why she rushed. Kol followed and as she jumped around excitedly in their room he chuckled as he couldn't help but be excited as well. Her energy was so overwhelming you couldnt help but feel what she was feeling and right now she was in a rush because someone else had heard her sing and liked it.

"Oh my god! I cant believe I forgot you guys were there! that was so embarrassing! But wow! Beks jealous of me! Never thought that day would come!" Kol laughed as he hugged her tight and tried to keep her contained but a knock at his door sent her into the bathroom to get proper clothes on. Kol answered and as his mother entered she smiled to him.

"Where did Trixie run off to?"

"Shes changing mother, what can we do for you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if she would like to do a favor for me."

"Whats up?" Trixie walked out of the bathroom in jeans and the same tee she had on before. Kol's mother smiled to her as she nodded.

"Yes, well upon coming up the drive I could have swore I heard singing. Klaus told me when we got in that it was you. He said you were good and I was wondering if I might ask for you to sing at the ball?"

"What?" Trixie froze and as she had fear strike her quickly Kol was at her side and comforting her quickly as his mother looked a bit upset as well.

"If you dont want to thats fine, Im sorry for asking."

"No, no, its just. I have never sang in front of a crowd before. Mainly it was Kol and even that took a long time."

"Oh, well think about it and if you would like to then we can pick a few songs out that would fit. I know some ones from this century are a bit loud and not sound appropriate but Im sure we could find a few." His mother smiled and as she exited the room Trixie gasped and started to giggle like crazy.

"Oh god, there's going to be like a hundred people at the ball and she wants me to sing!"

"It will be fine, dont do it if you dont want to love."

"Oh but turning your mother down would be mean! I mean oh my god...me singing?" She turned to Kol and as he had a smart ass grin on his face she hit him on his chest and walked over to the bed to sit. He was laughing as he sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled a bit as she laid back, bringing him with her, and as she sighed again he sighed too.

"You going to be alright love?" She laughed as she turned to her side and he copied that. She frowned a bit and he did too, making her smile and chuckle some which he copied.

"Copy cat." He smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned in to kiss her. She moaned a bit as he deepened the kiss and pushed her back onto her back. She gripped his shoulders as he straddled her and pressed himself against her, making her gasp a bit and squirm beneath him.

"Let me show you exactly what you can do with that tongue of yours." She chuckled as he bent down and kissed her neck but before he could do much more another knock came to their door making him growl at whoever it was.

"Calm baby. Yeah!"

"I need to speak with you Trixie." Trixie rolled her eyes as Klaus called for her and then looked back to Kol.

"do I still have to be calm love?"

"No not really. Bite him." He laughed with Trixie as Klaus let out a low growl at that comment and in turn made them laugh harder as Trixie got up and went to talk to Klaus, much to Kols disappointment.

"Come back to me."

"Always, and we can pick up from here later." Trixie kissed him quickly and winked before leaving the room, following Klaus down to his study where he wanted to talk to her about the ball and possibly singing for his mother. She sighed but as she tried to find a common ground that would make her feel comfortable and make him and his mom happy they talked about it for longer than she wanted.


End file.
